In the glimpse of an Eyebeat
by Ashura77
Summary: The ladder match in 2002 and their feelings afterwards, Rated R to M and will have slash in it later on, so you're warned... Undertaker, Jeff Hardy, with appearances by Kane, HHH and HBK, as well as Batista for now
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** In the glimpse of an Eyebeat

**By:** Ashura77

**Chapters:** More than 1 lol, but I have no idea were this will lead, so let's find out

**Beta-reader:** Dark, merci beaucoup ;-)

**Disclaimer:** Noooooo, I don't own them, I wouldn't give anybody the rights on me either so you're save guys, wouldn't want to anyways, I like my preys out in the wild lol, they belong to themself (at least I hope so) and Vince keeps his rights, whatever they are on them too, wouldn't want to mess with that one anyways… And no, I don't think any of them are gay and if they are, whatever rocks your boat, I just make them play with each other because I'm a sick and perverted person

**Rating and Warnings:** everything up to M, not yet but I will certainly not try to leave them sleeping alone, the fic will lead to a slash-pairing, you don't like that? Well I don't give a rat's ass about that, sorry, flaming will not help so, yadadadadaddadadadada SuCk It

**A/N:** My first fanfic in English and a first for slashing real guys, I'm so so so ashamed but it's their fault, those looks, those lips, those bodies… Hope it doesn't turn out to bore everyone and please please please REVIEW

**Chapter 0**

_The events that lead the whole situation on…_

Jeff still could remember what had lead to his brilliant idea of the ladder match, there had to be a way or another to get the Undertaker beaten and laying pretty tired and sweaty on the floor, his mouth opened before his brains could follow…

"**Taker… Hey Taker"**

The called one fidgeted on his bike, hoping he was dreaming, that it was a mistake, he was definetely making a mistake, that punk in the ring…

"**Taker, you've beat my ass time and time again"**

He had enough and got up from his bike, his belt in his hand and turning to Jeff, waiting for what he was going to say next…

"**You've just beat my ass right now…"**

Exactly, now why did he have to continue now, all he wanted was a shower and a beer, some calm, but apparently that moment wasn't there yet…

"…**but we're not done… we're not done at all"**

Mark just gazed at the form that was still on the ring floor, he had lost his mind, probably one or the other beating had been too much, and now he lost it completely, how else could he be that foolish. Jeff's words washed over him and entered his mind he tried hard not to go to the ring to break his neck for good measure, jeez, this wasn't going to be easy, that boy really had some nerves. He shook his head in disbelief, the punk wanted another shot at his belt, no way…

"**But not just a regular match Taker, hey, not a regular match… My way to beat you, my match to beat you… a ladder-match…"**

Mark just looked at him, what, a what? The little prick wanted what? No way, he really wanted to challenge him, jeez, maybe just for honoring the balls he had to have for even thinking of such a foolish thing he should accept… Still not really believing he was actually accepting, the Undertaker aknowledged his request, his thoughts buzzling as they had never been…


	2. Chapter 2

He won, Mark had never thought the outcome of their match to be any different, but turning he saw that Jeff was getting up, with the help of the ropes, but nevertheless the punk was getting up… His promise popped back into his mind, he had told him that he wouldn't be walking out of their encounter, and he couldn't go behind his words now could he, even if every beating he gave the kid was hurting him, he had to break him so he would finally understand, you don't mess with the Undertaker, point, subject not open for discussion…

Jeff on the other hand wasn't seing the match as over, he still was burning, alive, and ready to show the older man that he had it to beat him, his respect, he would give everything to just see a glimpse of respect in the eyes of the Undertaker, he couldn't just stop this now, he had to proof him that he was back, back for good and that the title finally belonged to him… Hanging in the ropes, he willed his last strength and managed to stay halfway up, only to enrage the Taker, who watching from the side of the ring what Jeff was doing, had enough and got back into the ring…

He approched Jeff who was kind of hanging in the ropes and got him to the center of the ring, lifted him and crashed him down… Et voilà, the punk wouldn't get up after this, he was a little sad that it had had to come to this but since Hardy had insisted, he just had gotten his wish fulfilled, destroyed by the Undertaker…

Mark got back to his bike, put his belt around his neck and drove off, that pitch feeling in his heart nearly crushing him, jeez he was going mellow now…

"**Hey"**

Noooo, never, he must have not heard right…

"**Hey Taker"**

He stopped, actually he had heard right, there was nothing else left there to do now, the little punk wasn't giving up was he, he couldn't believe it, ok he prooved to be tougher than he at first believed, but this was in no way how things were supposed to be… No, why did he have to insist now…

"**You haven't broken me Taker"**

Again, no, really, he started to get foolisher and foolisher… Leaving his bike he got back, his mind settled on breaking more than just his bones now, if he was stupid enough to continue to want to play, good, he would give him the lesson of his lifetime…

He saw him come back, good, now he could show him what he really was made of, even when standing without the ropes would proove to be difficult, bordering impossible, he would survive this, he had to, a once in a lifetime opportunity to show the one you want to impress the most what you're made of…

And then their eyes crossed, Mark couldn't believe it, that look, how not to get all warm and fuzzy and want to hug the punk, he patted his hair, then made a decision he wouldn't comprehend for a long time, he lifted Jeff's arm in aknowledgement of his… his strenght, will, stubborness, his instinct to survive…

Jeff couldn't believe it, not that he was able of getting much what was going on, a slap on his chest, aah yes, the Taker had gotten back and then that look, those fierce green orbs that pierced right through him, into his soul… He couldn't but lose himself in the eyes of the one who had his life practically in his hands… And then that hand which patted his hair, Jeff just stared at him, not believing what was happening, and the second the Undertaker let go of his arm he fell to the floor in a rather brutal way, but all his muscles just had stopped working, as if with his little yet enormous gesture the Undertaker had taken away his will to stay up, there was no reason anymore, he had gotten what he had been seeking all along…

He shook his head, jeez, that look, those eyes, no man had ever managed to stirr up so many mixed emotions at once in him, and he felt like carrying him out, how could he leave him laying in the middle of the ring, bruised, battered but far from broken… Jeez, he couldn't even feel like he was the winner of this match, how could he when Jeff had given him living proof that he was just as tough and resilient than the Deadman himself.

Walking from the ring he couldn't help but turn again and take a good measure of the guy who just brought his world kinda collapsing down, and then it became clear to him, the punk just had won his respect, and that made him stirr, aargh, life wasn't easy, he who had shielded himself from ever developping friendly feelings for anyone was having some butterflies in his stomach when he thought of the man winding himself on the ring floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"**He'll be walking out of that damn ring, you're aware of that… I thought you'd said you'd splatter the ring floor with his brains"**

The voice of Hunter got to him when he arrived backstage, and looking at the Game and his walking shadow HBK he smirked…

"**What can I say, it was his lucky day it seems"**

"**Right, he got to you didn't he Deadman, those puppy eyes, I saw it",** Hunter was grinning and Shawn was trying to imitate, **"and the big bad Deadman just melted, aah, I am so lucky to have lived to see that happen, don't you Shawn"**

The glare they got from Mark announced the end of their discussion was imminent and the Deadman entered his locker, heading straight for the shower, the best was to get the smell of the little punk off of him, then he would be able to start thinking about what really happened out there…

Meanwhile Jeff had gathered enough strength to roll himself out of the ring and to make it back, hurt, there was not a single spot in his body that was not aching but still somehow proud to his bones, he was under the impression that he had managed something rare and very precious, the respect of the one who didn't respect a tenth of his coworkers. He leaned against the first wall he found and tried to get his breathing back working, his legs were trembling and he was actually for the first time wondering how long he would manage to stay on his legs…

It was that moment that Hunter chose to approach him and put his hand on his shoulder squeezing softly…

"**You're ok?",** and his voice was sincere, **"You looked good out there, and you walked back, not bad, I have to admit that you impressed me, Shawn always said you were not that bad, I got some proof of that today"**

Jeff managed to look up at the two and grin before slumbing more against the wall, making Shawn step forward and putting an arm around his waist…

"**Let's take him to his locker, we can help him shower and take him back to the hotel"**

"**You just want to peak at his butt under the shower Michaels, you're a sick pervert"**

"**I've seen his butt Hunter, maybe you're the one wanting the peeeeeak"**

Kane passed them, not quite certain he was seeing right, it seemed the match was over and the punk was standing, his brother's words started echoing trough his mind…

"**Stop it guys, my ass is off limit, for both of you"**

Jeff laughed, between the two jokeheads, it seemed the day was not so bad afterall, even if he had to admit he would have loved the feeling of the belt around his waist, but apparently he couldn't get everything at once… For now it would be a shower and some rest, he really felt like needing just that. Hunter poked him in the side, grinning…

"**What are you thinking about Hardy? A certain mean guy who just got you a beating?"**

"**Get me in my lockerroom and shut the fuck up Hunter, and no"**

Opening the door, Shawn was rivaling with the grinning of any cheshire cat that ever existed…

"**Oh right, sure as hell you don't think of Mark, you just happen to get that look whenever he passes, that's all, sure, no problem, I believe you"**

Shawn shoved Jeff into the room…

"**You're good?"**

"**Yes, and thanks guys, I'm not sure I would have made it back here by myself"**

Hunter peaked through the door…

"**Anytime man, you're sure you'll manage alone?"**

"**Yes, and thanx"**

Nothing had happened, at least the Undertaker tried to convince himself, but his brother arrived and made sure he would think about it a little longer…

"**I don't get you, you couldn't wait to destroy him and yet I still saw him alive and pretty sound beeing walked back to his room by the DX no goods… Could you explain that to me please"**

Kane got down on the toiletseat and waited for an answer, ignoring the growling his brother gave him…

"**It's complicated Glen, really, I couldn't, man, he stood up to me 'till the end, there was no way I could have broken him, that look",** that look would haunt him forever, "and I swear", he peaked out of the shower a weird look on his face, **"That little prick wasn't really scarred, he just waited for my punishment, to get up after it again and again and to ask for more",** his head went back under the water and that did him some good, jeez, that Hardy-punk got him all worked up, and that was not for the little sting he felt in his rips…

"**So if I get you right, he won, even if you won the match, he won the bout, you didn't keep your word, I think that never happened before"**

He finished his shower and got out, not bothering to cover himself up, glaring at Kane…

"**What is your point"**

And the look on his brother's face didn't really make it better…

"**WHAT"**

Getting up and passing his brother to get him at least a little privacy, he went for the bench and installed himself confortably…

"**Ever wondered why you're so obsessed with that little punk? Just asking out of curiosity, 'cause the others may not have noticed and just taken it for the next little war on your agenda, but I know you, and I know your eyes",** he marked a little pause, to make sure to get his brothers complete attention before continuing, trying to keep his voice low, **"the way you looked at him tonight, it showed affection and respect, and that's nothing that a nice played match gets awoken dear bro, not with you, sooooo what is it?"**

Drying his hair he was letting sink his brother's words and let out a long sigh…

"**I don't know, I already told you, there was no reason to hurt him some more, he stood up to me and all I did was aknowledging his guts, that's ALL there is to say"**

"**No, and you know it as well as I do Mark, for the sake of everyone and foremost yourself, you should try to decipher your… feelings for the punk before they become an issue"**

Right, now he had said it but Kane wasn't feeling all too good about beeing the one to have to help his brother open his eyes, he waved at his brother…

"**You've been going mooooochie over the boy, for a week you've been just thinking of today, and now? Your little fight is over"**

"**To beat his ass, jeez you're really getting on my nerves Glenn, stop it damn it",** he got dressed issueing some treats in Kane's direction, **"there's no moochie and no feelings, he… he showed me tonight that maybe soon he would be ready to beat me, that's all, and maybe I just feel proud for him that he managed to get this good, hell I don't know and I sure as hell won't continue this discussion, there's nothing to be talked about, stop bothering me"**

"**For someone who just doesn't care you make up too many excuses Mark"**

While the Undertaker finished getting dressed, Jeff finally got up from the bench he had just laid on for a little moment, letting the match repass in his mind, what he could have made different, every little move went trough his analysis, but what came back all the time were Marks eyes, he couldn't forget the look he had given him, like piercing him right to te core of his soul, and he started getting that warm feeling again, like butterflies in his stomach when he thought about the Deadman…

Now I lose my mind, Jeff shook his head to himself and got up, just to get down again. He would take a bath back at the hotel, too tired to take a shower. He managed to pack his stuff and got out, every muscle screaming in his body but he ignored it, leaving the room still dressed in his ringgear but not caring at all….


	4. Chapter 4

It took Jeff a lot to move through the now empty hallways, trying hard to move on himself and stay away from any wall, his pride won it offer the suffering and he was proud he managed.

"**I'll head back to the hotel, grab a few beers and go to sleep Glenn"**

He really was going mellow, what on earth had taken him now to tell his brother what he was up to, and the result sprang to his face, eeh, well ears…

"**Of course bro, and thanx for informing me, want me to go and ask that Hardy-punk to come and join you?"**

Kane knew he had gone too far on that one, and when he went flying through the door and landed on his ass in the opposite wall, gazed at by the master of scary looks he couldn't but wonder how far his brother would go now, because, really, he was only proving his point and grinning while getting up he went further down the danger track and informed his brother with a sweet voice…

"**Ok, and now you will tell me that that kinda reaction comes from no issues with the boy… Right Mark, right…"**

This was getting out of hands, and as Mark went for his brother's throat he heard footsteps and looking down the hall he saw that Jeff was arriving, still dressed as if he was going to wrestle, jeez, noooo, really, of all the people that sprite had to come now, and seeing Kane looking at Jeff too, he shoved him further into the wall…

"**If I hear a single word coming out of your mouth you're history, I swear"**

Kane pushed him back and shook his head…

"**I didn't get the opportunity to congratulate him yet, with the two baboons on his ass before, guess I'll do it now"**

Mark growled some more,**"no need to, he lost",** and on that went back in his locker, slamming the door, this was going to be an infernal evening…

Kane on the other hand was smiling way too much for making Jeff feel at ease, he didn't get the man, and quite frankly whatever had been going on between the brothers he didn't want to know, and the fact that the huge man was having all of his attention on him was making him anxious. He was in no condition to take on that one now, and didn't want to, and seeing Mark had made that strange feeling stirr back up in his stomach… And now he was coming towards him, Jeff would have loved disappearing on the spot but since that was not an option, hell he couldn't even run even if his life depended on it right now he gazed at the other man waiting for what he would do…

"**Hey Jeff, you're ok? Looks like my bro didn't keep his promise, you're still walking"**

Ok, that was not what he had thought would happen, but was definetely better than a beating from the giant and Kane seemed to want to keep it non-hostile which was fine for him…

"**I'm standing, and well, guess I got lucky that's all, and he still has the damn belt"**

Kane smiled and glanced at the lockerroom door, there was absolutely no noize coming out of the room, and he couldn't help but wonder what took his brother so long to get out, he had been ready to leave before their little brawl, Mark was giving him more and more reasons to believe that their really was something with the punk, why else would his brother not get out…

"**And he won't give it away easely, but you've gotten quite close to it today punk, nice match by the way"**

Jeff had seen the look Kane gave the door and was wondering on his side what the hell was going on, Kane so friendly, the Undertaker weird, not that the guy wasn't weird by nature, but even weird for his own standards…

"**Well, now is not the time to ask him for another go, right?"**

Kane bursted out in a laugh and shook his head, patting Jeff's shoulder, **"what is wrong with you kid, you're a pain addict or suicidal… and NO, now is really not the right moment, he's kinda…"**, now he could amuse himself a little, as long as Mark wasn't out here but hiding in his locker he would taunt a little, **"…kinda agitated, your match got to him"**, he ended with an angelic smile leaving Jeff a little perplexe.

There was a loud bang that could be heard from the inside and gazing from the door to Kane, he really didn't want to end up in a feud between the two brothers and this whole situation was either only so weird because he was so damn tired or because the brothers had lost it, and he didn't want to be collateral damage in that case.

"**Well it got to me too, if you'd excuse me, I need to make it to my car and back to the hotel, a bath, a beer and a bed"**

Kane smiled and shook his head, **"you're sure you want to drive, you could come with me, Mark came with his car"**

"**As did I, listen Glenn, I appreciate your concern but I'm still very capable of driving, so thanx but I think I'll have to refuse your offer",** why did he see him as a weak loser who couldn't be driving after a match, and there he had thought he had managed to gain some respect, apparently that was not the case. Trying to maintain all his dignity he took off down the hall, ignoring all the pain and walking normally and went straight to his car, propping his head on the steering wheel for a minute when he finally was sitting in his car before taking of to the hotel…

Mark had efficiently started breaking some things upon hearing what his beloved brother was telling his opponent, former or still opponent, that was a good question, afterall he had wanted to come and ask him for another beating, well, seemed that his brother would be getting the beating now, since he was so nicely poking his nose inside to check on him…

"**He's gone, you can come out of your hiding place Mark, what has gotten into you"**

Mark was not in any mood for jokes, **" OOOOH Noooooo, what has gotten into you… Agitated? Agitated? Nice one, really and by the way, nice one also trying to make him feel like a little boy who couldn't make his own choices"**

"**I was joking, jeez, can't I have some fun sometimes"**

"**This is nothing to joke about"**

"**So you're finally agreeing that there is something…"**, he couldn't but notice the lost look on his brother's face and entered, **"hey, he's got something, an aura of something and you're feeling it that's all, it's not as if I was telling you you were in love with him or anything, but there is some kinda connection between the two of you"**

"**No there is not Glenn, and now please, shut the fuck up, I'm too tired to listen to your crap"**

Mark took his things and got out of the small room, followed by his brother laughed, **"You know that Vince will get a attack the second he'll be informed of the state of that room right"**, earning him a glare from hell,**"Yeah right, who cares, after all you can do whatever you like"**

"**Listen Glenn, you gonna leave me alone some time soon or will I have to make you shut up"**

"**Sorry, I'll leave you with your… thoughts, see you at the hotel bar Mark"**, and with that he left his brother and went to his car and left for the hotel, soon followed by the Undertaker who was still not certain what was going on with him lately…

_**[Please, to you who reads this fic, please Review me, I'd like to know if I should continue or not… Thanx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_[Soo, I'm not really following any other events, and if, it may happen to be chronological fuzz, but it's a fic, it's allowed hehehe and please, it would be nice to get some reviews_

For Jeff the drive to the hotel took like forever, since he had been sitting in his car all his muscles had started aching, and all he could hope for was to have a bathtube in his room, he really was not ready to have to stand for more than a minute and even the short walk to the hotel lobby from his car made him feel like at least 300 years old. Sighing he gave his name and waited patiently for the key and asked the woman handing it out to him if the room had a bathtube, she only shook her head and murmured a sorry, only in the double ones and gave him a smile…

"**Well I guess to be really confortable I'll have to find myself a room-mate then"**, Jeff smiled and turned to get to his room, only to walk into someone standing right behind him, his senses seemed to be dulled or he would have senced Kane, who upon hearing Jeff's words had his sweet and provocative smile back on…

"**Well, if you ask politely I'll think about it Jeff, but only if you ask politely kid"**, he passed Jeff who was shaking his head and answered, **"no way, I'm sure you snort and what do I know of the habits you and your brother must have, no thanks Glenn really and see, I made it back in one piece, no falling asleep in my car"**

"**Want me to congratulate you on that punk"**, Glenn just had gotten his key and turned again, **"and what is that talk about my brother's nightly activities, if you prefer rooming with him…"**

Exactly ten seconds prior to Glenns words Mark had arrived and glanced at the two men standing in the lobby, both not very discreet and hearing Kane's little chitchat he lost it and threw his bag in direction of his brother, only to hit Jeff who took a nice shock not knowing what just happened and flew backwards.

"**Poor Jeff, taken in between the friendly rivalry of those two"**, Batista, who had just arrived that night and missed the whole Raw-show and therefore only knew from Hunter and Shawn what had happened, winced at the flight into the desk that Jeff had just had the honor to do and Hunter was up to go and help the poor kid up, which left Shawn to fill some blanks with some intuition of his own, **"well I think there's something going on between the punk and the freak, something is up, I don't know what it is"**, Batista gave him a punch on the shoulder, **"and You shouldn't be thinking about it, it isn't your concern, leave them alone it is best, believe me".**

Hunter arrived in the lobby, wasn't far, the bar had direct access from there, **"Mark just watch it, it's late and your throwing skills suck"**, he helped Jeff up and glanced at the Taker who was growling at his brother, **"whatever your two guys have boiling, no need to punish others with, jeez, like little kids"**.

Jeff pushed him and took his belongings back, **"Thanx Hunter, again", **and left in direction of the elevators, this was all way tooooo weird for him, getting bombed down by bags after the guy had all the chances to kick him in the ring, he had no idea what had gotten into the man and didn't want to have to find out. Hunter followed Jeff and stopped right next to him, **"He wasn't going for you but for his brother, idiot just missed, you're alright?"**

Jeff stared at him for a second then he tilted his head in direction of the brothers who were having a discussion and sighed, **"Yeah, I'm just battered and bruised and ready for a shower since there's no tube", **leading Hunter to smile, **"wanna use ours? I room with that Shawn-thing like usual and none of us are too fond of baths"**

"**No, thanx though",** finally the elevator doors opened and Hunter stayed outside, keeping the doors open, **"What?"**…

Hunter marvelled at his constant defiance, and wondered what had made him to be so defensive and all, **"Nothing, just get your ass down when you're clean and grab a few beers with us, and no no accepted Hardy"**, he winked and went back to the bar, not without taking the Taker by the arm and to tell him very low, **"Don't hurt that kid, everyone just not him, ok, and you're invited for beer too guys"**, the beer part loud so Kane could get it too, **"I'll come, and Mark too, right bro? To make peace…"**

Mark shook his head in submission, **"I'll just get the stuff to the room and I'm coming"**, like he had thought, a long infernal night awaited him, one beer and he was going to leave, he needed time to think, and that would be impossible with that bunch of fools. So he too headed of in direction of his room, taking his brother's bag with him since he wanted to be alone for a couple of minutes and Hunters word on his mind, what the hell did that moron mean by not hurting him, he had outlived the match so it was pretty clear he wouldn't hurt him, why was everybody so weird tonight…

Jeff had Hunters words in mind and his gaze, sure as hell the guy would come and get him if he wasn't going to show up in the bar, sighing when he got in the bathroom and started undressing, a couple of nice bruises already appearing on his body. The water was as much a relief as it was a torture, he really had suffered throughout their encounter and now that he was finally really alone the adrenaline buzz wore off and he could feel every single bone and muscle in his body. Staying with his head under the water he thought of what had happened at the lobby, why did Mark shoot his bag at his brother while he stood there talking to someone, Mark who never issued his problems openly, why now, why tonight. And why hadn't he finished him completely off in the ring, he sure had provoced him enough, what had been in that look he had given him. Getting out of the shower after a good ten minutes, he started drying himself of gently, trying not to apply too much pressure on his body before heading back to his bed and the bag that was on it and to start getting dressed…

Meanwhile down at the bar Glenn had joined the already installed men and was promptly asked by Shawn which earned him a glare from Batista but didn't stop the Heartbreak Kid at the least, **"Sooooo Glenn, tell me, I mean us, what's that thing going on between you and your brother"**. Glenn took a sip of his bear and shook his head, **"I've got no idea what you're talking about, just some teasing among brothers that's all"**…

"**Right and some teasing about what or better, who?"**, Shawn grinned, helped by a couple of beers and shots he and Hunter had already had not that he would have kept his mouth shut had he been sober, **"let me guess… Hummmm, I put my bet on me… No no no"**, Batista shook his head, **"Stop it Shawn, I wanted to pass a nice evening not this, stop annoying everyone, I told you, stay out of other people's business, jeez"**

"**Maybe Shawn's right, I'd like to have your opinion on something", **if he wanted to know what was going on with his brother and the punk, he could help, **"Did you notice any changes in Mark, I mean since Hardy challenged him, I don't know, I can't shred the feeling that there's something going on"**, Batista growled, **"Don't you start too or get yourselves a table where you can gossip as much as you want, they are grown up men, leave them alone, they had a tough and enduring match today and I'm sure your brother will not appreciate this discussion"**.

"**Hardy… Grown up… Right Batista, and you guys should stop it, he's right, I don't want to have a bloodbath when Mark gets here and finds out you've said those connection things",** his grin showed that Hunter took some pleasure in all of this too, **"he likes Jeff"**, but wanting to see how things developped by themselves he couldn't let Shawn and Kane ruin his plans, but Batista caught the word before he could say something, **"I'm sure that Mark likes Jeff more than he would admit, he likes all of us better than he would admit, and sometimes he's admirative and then he lets it slip, by accident, like today… There's nothing going on, jeez, I'm feeling like in a giggling girl-group for the moment, you should grow up, all of you"**

"**You were not there, you didn't see the exact gaze they gave each other, there was something going on",** Kane couldn't just shut it, but got Batista on him, **"They were having a ladder match, a very very long and tiring ladder match, of course there was something going on between them, we all have felt it at a time or another, why do you need to make it an issue this time"**

"'**Cause it was different this time and shut it Jeff arrives", **Shawn had kept an eye on the lobby not wanting to have one of the two earsdropping on them and waved, whispering through his teeth, **"Man I don't know what you threatened him with but it worked, he came"… **

"**Of course, and I didn't threat him Shawn"**

Jeff had really had to push himself to move his ass down, every step was hell, he just craved a bed and the sole thought of having to sit among the others made him feel a little uncomfortable, but he really didn't consider having a choice, so clad in a white tank and cargo pants he made his way to their table, not oblivious to the glances they shot him and which just made him even more uncomfortable…

"**Hey guys",** and before he could blink he had a beer coming his way and sat next to Glenn, really didn't have a choice on that matter, **"thanx"**…


	6. Chapter 6

**[Thank you Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl for your review**

[So, I already see that table with all of 'em around it, and I honestly have got no idea why I picture Batista as the reasonable one, it just happened to turn out that way… I just let it go with the flow and sometimes amaze myself at what I make happen to those poor poor guys

[And trying to keep the chronological stuff right, This takes place before Vengeance and Summerslam

**Chapter 6**

Jeff was sipping on his beer, fully aware that his arrival had somehow stopped the conversation that had been going on and shifted uneasy until Batista couldn't take it anymore, **"So Jeff, these guys tell me you survived your match with the Taker"**, only to be interrupted by Shawn, **"Does he look dead to you Dave? Tztztz, I didn't say survived, did I"**

Jeff downed half of the bottle, this was weird, he really had to be so wasted that he didn't get it anymore, 'cause whatever discussion was going on he couldn't comprehend why his arrival had caused that awkward silence, fortunately Batista seemed to be the only one to be able to still manage a discussion without glances and silences in his sentences…

"**Shawn listen, why don't you just shut up, just speak when you've got something valuable to contribute to our discussion"**, Batista put a hand on Shawn's neck and squeezed,** "And since that won't happen just shut up, don't bother me when I talk to Jeff"**, and then looked at Jeff who really cursed himself to have come down,** "So I was told it was a great match, he ain't easy to wrestle with, Mark, but once you get him it's really a blast"**.

"**A blast yes, and this was, right Jeff"**, Glenn couldn't stay out of the discussion, but got interrupted by Shawn, **"and there's contestant number two arriving too"**, everybody turned their heads to the lobby were Mark was heading straight for them, Hunter giving some insight of his own, **"You've not taken a beating unless it has been by that guy, and of course me, I'm still feeling sore from my last bout with the Deadman",** leading Batista to growl, **"I really don't need to be introduced to every sore spot and how it became sore, who was responsible and where it took place, so please, join your friend and don't speak anymore"**...

Jeff felt his unease grow some more, yeah the match had been a blast but he'd rather be celebrating his victory than this, everything felt so wrong, so weird, he lost and that was the bottom line, he had never thought about it any other way, either you lose or you win, there was nothing in between, even if this time it all started feeling that way.

"**Yeah it was"**, his emerald gaze pointed to the table he finally managed to answer Glenn, finished his beer and got up, **"Listen guys, I'm really tired, I'll just go and rest, ok"**, only to find himself blocked by Mark who looked down at him and growled, **"get down punk… Now… I need someone between me and that freak…"**, Mark pointed to Glenn and started pushing him back down, nearly into Glenn's arms who helped pulling him down, **"Yeah Hardy, stay, now that my brother's here we can start celebrating right… Hunter, we need beer over here"**…

Trapped between Kane and the Undertaker, a dream coming through, and Batista's reassuring smile couldn't calm his nerves, Batista who had the great luck of beeing between Shawn and Hunter could understand what sitting between two bickering baboons meant, especially for Jeff who was not the type to often mingle with them, he really had gotten the best available place on this table, luckily everybody had tensed when Mark had arrived so at least he wasn't the only one looking like fainting on the spot when the Taker grabbed a beer and downed it in one huge sip before giving Hunter a certain glare, **"How did my brother phrase it, we need beer Hunter, and please, some tequila too, I have to celebrate my keeping of the title and this young man"**, he patted Jeff on the shoulder who winced, Mark had managed to hit the one bruise he had there and it wasn't a small one, **"needs to drown his sorrow for not beating me"**…

Jeff had a feeling as if struck by lightning, and everybody else just glared at Mark who shrug and added, **"What? He can take it right Jeff, and besides he has one of his own so again, what? Don't tell me You've gone mellow dear brother"**, for Mark who liked it straight out it wasn't that big an issue, Shawn who was usually just the same just grinned and Glenn just fixed his bottle, a little shocked that after all the gentleness Mark had shown Jeff he now just spoke like that, as if he wanted to prove his brother wrong, and Jeff would be the one suffering from it…

"**You're really tact in person Mark"**, Glenn couldn't believe he was his brother sometimes, but apparently he had been right, Jeff poked him with the elbow and smiled, after all there was nothing else to do and he was not in the mood for broothing, **"It's okay Glenn, he's right, though I feel to tired for the sorrow part", **no breaking, his inner mantra, no way he would show them any sign of sorrow or sadness…

Meanwhile at the bar, Hunter, figuring all the beers and the tequila bottle wouldn't fit in his hands, the alcohol percentage in his bloodstream highly helping his choice came up with throwing the bottle at Mark, since he had wanted it should he reception it appropriately, **"Yo Deadman…"**, and off the bottle went flying, towards Mark, Jeff and Glenn, and all Hunter could do was following the bottle and thinking that with a lot of luck Hardy would end up shot off twice in one evening…

Fortunately, Mark stopped the bottle an inch from Jeff's face who glanced over to the Deadman shaking his head, **"Thanx"**, only to get a lift of an eyebrow, **"What for Hardy, I didn't give you some tequila yet, so quit the thanx-bullshit"**, and making a sign for Hunter to bring the glasses he opened the bottle, and started filling them, **"So, anything planed besides getting pitch drunk and embarrass yourselves and our company tonight?"**, it was Marks time to start getting voicy and provocative, his time in his room had opened his eyes and maybe they were right, he had gone mellow and moochie, and there was nothing else but breaking them all that would bring him satisfaction…

And starting with the most annoying one he put a glass on the table in front of Glenn, then Shawn got his, followed by Hunter and Dave, he finally tilted his head to the side and checked out Jeff for a second, and deciding to get back at him for the chair in his face earlier that night he grinned, cleared his throat and asked with a soft, yet taquin voice, **"You're sure you're old enough to drink something like this punk?"**, earning himself a look of disbelief from Jeff and a pretty pouty outbreak, he didn't want to pass for the one needing Batistas comfort-looks, or Glenns intervention for that matter, **"You lost your mind right, yeah I'm old enough, wanna see my ID card before I get my glass or you gonna believe me without",** and with a great agility he fingered Marks glass away from the Deadman and downed the tequila without salt but reaching for a lemon slice to bite in and looked defiantly at him, **"can I have another one… tequila I mean",** he wasn't dumb, without a precision he probably would have ended up choked on the spot, **"I need to drown my sorrow like you've put it".**

For a split second there was only silence at the table, everyone's eyes on the two and awaiting impatiently how the Taker would retaliate on that one, and they didn't have to wait long, filling up Jeff's glass again he sighed, **"I need your brother's number Jeff, I feel desperately in need of explications on how you managed to survive 'till now, really, 'cause punk"**, he gave him his really scary gaze only to find that the emerald orbs had become even more defiant, **"you really got some nerves"**. For the second time that night he sighed and shook his head, as Hunter's voice pierced the silence, **"Welllll, and on that we should raise our glasses, right guys, we really don't want to start a brawl here, I don't feel like having Vince on my ass"**, Shawn intervening for the sake of the laughter added, **"Yeah, as if you minded Vince on your ass"**…

"**And we're back on that, Shawn…",** he started feeling like a teacher with his class, and all the clichées were nicely served on a platter, **"Could we talk about something that doesn't make anybody feel uncomfortable, want to kill each other, because I'm this close"**, he downed the tequila and put the glass before Mark asking for a refill, **"this close to tell you two"**, he gazed at Hunter and Shawn, **"to go and get a room, a porn and start a wanking contest, you'd be occupied and you three",** his glance went to the three protagonists in front of him, **"you guys should get a ring and fight 'till your so wasted even Jackson's oxygen tent won't save you and have Kane commenting on it since apparently your match has marked him so much he doesn't find his tongue back"**…

There was another awkward silence as everybody was staring at Dave who smiled and took the glass back from the Taker, **"Yeah, well, you've got me infected with your stupidities guys, you know I like you right, but since I got here you've all been weird"**, Mark could keep quiet and his laughter filled the air, **"Oh jeez, the one talking about acting reasonable starts too, great"**…

"**With what Mark, the fact with the match, the weird or the use of the word wanking?", **Batista was not one to give up easely either, **"All Dave, all", **after a little staring contest the Taker stopped his gaze on Jeff who had taken the bottle and was refilling his glass, again, **"Yo boy, how much sorrow is there to drown, if you continue you'll have drowned all of your conscience"…**

"**Does he have one?",** Shawn threw a lemon slice at Jeff who tried to catch it with the mouth and managed, biting it in half, deciding to show them why he was the ultime ruler of the extreme, grinning spat it back at Shawn who tried to recatch the slices, unfortunately managing to make one divert into Hunters lap, he screeched amused and threw it away, making it land on the middle of the floor…

"**Arf guys, behave please",** he tried, Dave really tried but had a laughing fit when he saw them look at him, **"Yeah, no more advice from you Dave, you're nothing better than any of us, so, you sit at this table you stand your man",** Hunter smiled innocently, **"More drinks guys**?"…

Glenn, who had been silent for a good moment, drinking the tequilas with Jeff and his beers, had been thinking and more drunk than sober wasn't really thinking when he cleared his throat and looked at his brother, **"It all started with the vomit incident right?"**

The silence that followed wasn't an amusing one, every color had drained from Jeff's face who had just started feeling at ease, same for Mark who just stared blankly into the air and the other three just were speechless…

_[Yeah, sorry, just had to make it end like that, but the next chapter is in work_


	7. Chapter 7

_[Soo, for any timeline, Jeff has already defeated Regal for the European Championship Title but I'm trying to keep the rest as accurate as possible_

_[As for the amount of alcohol they down, well sorry, I just pictured they needed a fun night out_

_[And thanx everyone for the Reviews, blushes_

**Chapter 7**

There was silence, and staring, and some more silence, like a big black cloud hoovering over their table, a huge thunderstorm approaching, the atmosphere had become quite electrical, and seeking a fast way out Jeff moved one leg up on the bench, ready to jump back in the case of a strike from his left side, he didn't even have the courage to look at the Deadman as the images of the vomit incident came back to his mind, that had been very fun at the beginning, unfortunately it had gotten quite out of hands when his brother had gotten involved, but hey, it had been fun, until it had come to his beating up, that had been far from fun, and he could just hope that the Taker had forgiven him for that move, in his quite drunken state he'd stand no chance in case of an attack…

"**What? You all lost your tongues guys**", it wasn't malice, Glenn just wanted to know what the link between his brother and Jeff was and even Batista's headshake didn't make him realize that he really missed a good opportunity to keep his mouth shut, **"What are you shaking your head for Dave, I just want to know that's all, hey it's not a secret, Mark would have had"**, Hunter interrupted him, **"Gleeennnnnnn, it's good now, you said enough, I think we all got your point, but why don't you have this conversation with your brother when you're alone ok, before you get Shawn starting to laugh the way he did that day"**…

Shawn stared at Hunter, **"Hey, thanx for getting me in harms way on this, really"**, then looked at Mark with puppy eyes, **"It was not as he's telling now, I was laughing at something else"**, and the growl that exited the Takers throat made Jeff get his other leg up too, ready to jump backwards even if he'd be landing in the plants, rather that than the wrath of the Deadman…

"**You think you're funny Micheals, right"**, Mark's voice didn't betray any emotion and Shawn just shook his head, **"Nooooooo no, really, you know me Mark, I'd never ever"**, he put his fingers crossed over his heart, **"never ever laugh when it comes to you, jeez Mark please, we've come a long way right, never I'd disrespect you, I leave that to others"**, his gaze went to Jeff who fidgeted even more, **"and I may or may not be looking at one of those right now"**, he pulled his tongue at Jeff who wasn't as amused by his joke, **"Shawn, enough"**, he was grateful for Dave's intervention on this one, maybe he wasn't going to die tonight, **"We should all calm down and Glenn, man, that was not an intelligent move"**

Mark moved his head to his left and cocked an eyebrow upon seeing Jeff with his feet on the bench, and shaking his head, **"Well, you've got the balls to do everything that crosses your puny little mind… without a single reflection on the consequences that is… and now you're ready to get away and what? Hide like you love so much? Don't tell me that you're a coward, I would be disappointed, really"**, Mark glared at his brother and added, **"and you're up for a beating, better not get to our room tonight, sleep here, outside or wherever, just don't get in my face"**, and Glenn, who had said nothing glanced up at his older brother, **"I didn't want to piss you off, I just want to know, that's all… Well hey, maybe I can switch rooms with Jeff"**…

"**No"**, Jeff hadn't wanted to spit it out like that, rocking on his heals, knees bent under his chin, but he felt like having had a wonder happen on his ass, he was alive, and he wasn't going to challenge his well-being, even if that meant that Glenn would have to find another way to get some sleep, **"Sorry, but I need to rest and I'm not sure that would be possible in your room"**, only to hear, barely audible, **"coward"**, Mark hadn't even looked at him, just downed the next tequila, it had slipped, but since Jeff seemed to be completely impetuous one day, and calm and withdrawn and with that chased look on his face the other, he really was wondering how far the kid would go, how was he really ticking…

And he was in for a treat, aided by an other downed Tequila, Jeff threw his body at Mark making the Deadman topple over and land with a bang on the floor. Grinning at him Jeff gave him a provocative look and went back to sitting normally next to Glenn, who grinned too, **"Wow"**… Jeff's mind was trying to find something else to answer but he was at a loss on it, **"Didn't you want him to sleep outside? Now you want him in my room… And me in yours?"** , he had started shaking a little, there was no reason beside torture and pain that could make Mark want to room with him, and he started realizing that he maybe shouldn't have pushed Mark to the floor…

"**That's not what I said punk, is it, but you're doing a great job trying to get killed"**, Mark poked the lemon slice that had had better days of his arm and threw it at Jeff, **"guess we're not done, not by far punk, this will have consequences, many consequences, painful ones boy…"**

It was Hunter who finally managed to raise his voice again, **"Wow, he's got you on your ass on the floor Mark, nice move kiddo", **Mark just grabbed Hunters leg and pulled violently making him join him on the floor, **"Now you're on your ass too"**

"**Enough, guys, everyone is looking, behave yourselves, it's not as if we were low profile right now… Man, I'm not drunk enough for this"**, Batista couldn't help but shake his head and laugh, **"I'm glad I can sleep tomorrow, Hunter, they emptied the Tequila again, get us another one since you're up"**, Hunter was getting up, helping himself by propping on Mark who pushed him back and went up, staring straight at Jeff, **"Pain, suffering, think about it"**, leading Shawn to open his mouth and murmure, **"Yeah, no lube use, a whip and chains, right Mark"**

Batista slapped Shawn in the neck, got up and went with Hunter to the bar to fetch some more drinks, whispering to the Game as they were far enough away, **"Well, I start believing Glenn, there's something weird going on, as if both of them didn't know how to interact with one another, don't you think?"**

"**I thought you liked to stay out of other people's business Dave"**, he gave him two bottles, **"Yeah I know and I still don't like to get involved, but I can't shed a strange feeling, if any of us had done half of what that Hardy-kid has done to him we would have had our careers efficiently ended and I mean ended, but apparently he can get away with a lot more than anybody else if not everything, I'm just a little amazed at that fact, just like now"**…

Dave's head turned in the direction of their table as he continued, **"he pushes him down like that and all he gets is a glare, which was not even a real mean glare and some threats, it's a little unbelievable don't you think"**, Hunter got closer to him and whispered, **"Yeah, but I don't think we'll find out by asking or by provoking, I already told Mark not to hurt him, you should have seen the look on his face, precious I tell you"**, Batista didn't really understand of which hurt Hunter was speaking, **"You told him before the match? Why?"**, **"No, after"**, **"Ok, on which grounds, I mean why would he hurt him"**, **"You said it youself, there's something going on between the two, well hell I don't know, hurt him with a look or something he says"**, Hunter was at loss, his brain refused to work clearly, it was all foggy, **"the boy is sensitive, I don't want him hurt that's all"**, Batista whistled, **"Wow, hearing that from you, you found your altruism back man"**

"**You're done gossiping you idiots"**, that much for the low profile suggestion, and as they moved their eyes to the table they saw that they had the undivided attention of everybody and Glenn added, **"must be a hell of a subject that you keep our drinks from us that long"**

While they had had their little chat, Mark had sat down, grabbing Jeff's leg and squeezing short above the knee making Jeff wince and put his hand above his to try and detach it, **"Ouch"**, **"Don't you ever do that again boy, or I swear I will not keep back, is that clear"**, **"Yeah, but I can't promise though"**, and the gaze he got confirmed that, at some level he really was fearless, and the Tequila seemed to have broken the last limits, **"Oooh, is that so, we'll have to wait and see then"**, he squeezed thightly before letting go and squeezing the hand that had now been laying casually on his, ripping some more complaints out of Jeff, **"Ouch man, you're beaking my hand, stop it"**, "**Really, when I tell you to stop you just go on and on and on why should I stop"**, **"Noooo, that's your brother, wouldn't want to get hurt in his place, you've got the wrong man Mark"**, through out that quite painful ordeal Jeff had kept his eyes riveted on Mark's, melting their gazes for a brief moment and losing himself in, but the return of Hunter and Batista made him snap out of his dreaming, Mark let go of his hand and slapped him in the neck, **"You're a pain in the ass Hardy"**…

Batista gave Hunter a knowing look and whispered, **"What was that?"**, **"I've got no idea, but I tell you, this ain't finished yet… Sooo guys, heard you missed us", **Hunter put down the bottles and sat down, **"Anything interesting while we were gone kids?"**, earning himself glares from everybody, **"What now"**, Shawn who had already some first signs of defeat, he smelled the booze and pulled a face of slight disgust as he washed the Tequila down, **"wouah, this gets tougher and tougher"**, Batista next to him shifted a little, **"man, I don't wanna bring any incidents up, but you puke on me, you're a dead man Shawn"**, he gave Markan innocent smile…

"**Could we just now have some good time please"**, Mark glared at Shawn who wanted to add something on that, **"Don't, it will be unpleasant if you open your mouth now"**…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Glenn had followed the squeezing up close, ready to intervene in case of actual harm done to Jeff, he wasn't sure of what was happening and what his brother was about to do, but even in his state he clearly came to terms with fucking with his brother, it was a no-go and he'd better stop, and by the way, get back into the good graces and be able of sleeping in a bed, **"Yo Mark, can I stay in our room, please, I'll keep my mouth shut"**, there was a little laughter before a growl interrupted it, **"No"**, Mark was in no mood for discussion, and this was his way of giving his baby brother a lesson, knowing well he wouldn't have to sleep in the cold, but his feelings towards Jeff started messing with his head, he wasn't sure if there had been a connection or whatever, but he too had been lost in Jeff's eyes, and the anger at his brother was raising with the realisation that he may have been right all along, **"I may be nice enough to give you your stuff, but now don't push it bro, I've had it"**, better say something about it before they all start guessing again and all, he looked at Jeff who was playing with the beer bottle, gaze lost into the nowhere…

But instead of immediately slapping him back into reality, Mark contemplated the younger man for a little moment, taking good measure, feeling nearly save to do so, Batista following what was happening from the opposite side of the table and smiling, wondering what had happened between those two and thinking about asking Mark on their way to Boston, maybe just to tickle a little information out of him, Dave was in no way as obviously curious as Hunter or Shawn, or even as Glenn for the matter, he was a lot more subtle and ingenious when it came to getting the right informations from the right people, and seeing the glances those two were having, one staring a hole in the table and the other one one in Jeff, they had gotten him intrigued, intrigued enough to dearly want to find out…

Mark sighed, and slapped him in the neck, **"Wake up punk"**, and Jeff snapped out of his reveries, looking at him, taunting him, **"Ouch, what"**, his eyes locked with Mark's again as his hand was massing his neck, and a warm fuzzy feeling started flowing through him as he tried to decypher Mark's thoughts, feeling he thought came from the booze and all, **"What are you looking at punk?"**, Mark was definetely a little at a loss, there was no reason for him to enjoy Jeff looking at him that way and still he couldn't help but feel at ease with it, **"Nothing… You…"**, Mark couldn't believe it, **"You're calling me nothing?"**, **"No, that is not what I said, is it?"**…

Dave chose that moment to interrupt them, **"What time did you want to leave for Boston Mark"**, it took Mark a good twenty seconds, they all counted in their heads with taquin smiles on their faces as Mark was staring some more at Jeff, to let his gaze move and to look at Dave who tried to hide his smile to obviously but failed, **"What are you grinning at Dave? And what the hell do I know, when does the plane take off?",** he gave Jeff's hand a slap as he saw it crawl up to take the Tequila, **"And you have had enough punk"**

Dave ignored their little games and continued, **"There was talk about two different flights, one tomorrow"**, he checked his watch, **"well today in the afternoon and one tomorrow morning"**, Jeff tried again at just that moment and caught the bottle, glaring at Mark, **"Don't, you're such an ass"**, making him smile, **"We need to get a babysitter for Hardy first Dave, I don't think leaving him alone with noone to teach him a lesson will work out fine"**, he gave Jeff a glare and murmured, **"Brat"**

Mark earned himself a nice pout and an elbow in his side, Hunter decided to intervene, **"We'll watch the kid, you're heading straight for Jersey Jeff?"**, leaving Jeff quite speechless, he couldn't shed the feeling that he was the center of the next mockery **"Yeah"**, **"Wednesday's Flight?"**, **"Yup"**, **"Cool, you can join Shawn and me, the more the merrier, we'll give you some insights…"**, he looked at Glenn, **"And you? Coming with us too?"** , Glenn aknowledging by downing a Tequila with Hunter, **"Yes, cool, nobody will have to travel alone… Hey, Jeff"**, Glenn looked at him, **"You're rooming with you're bro in what the hell that place is called?"**

Jeff smiled sweetly to himself, Glenn was right, it was the first time since he had fought with his brother that he wouldn't have to travel alone, maybe he could lose that feeling of loss and hurt with people around him, even if Marks way of treating him sometimes annoyed him, he had always admired him, and Shawn even more, so being able of hanging out with them, hell, being invited to hang out with them was just too good to be true, and it started now, he really didn't feel in the mood to speak about his troubles with Matt now, not with them, not with the reasons of their dispute, he glanced at Glenn and shook his head, trying to hide his hurt, **"Nope, I don't even know if he's going to be there, haven't spoken to him for some time"**, only Glenn saw the flicker of hurt cross the emerald eyes and patted him on the shoulder, even if he and Mark had had scenarios that pictured them as ennemies, they never took it backstage, **"You can room with me, I lost my roomie today"**, he glanced at his brother pulling his tongue in the most childish way he managed, **"and I don't like to be alone, so if you don't mind we could share a room, and I swear I don't snort"**, he didn't even know why the Hardy-freak had told him that earlier…

"**Sure, ok, why not, maybe it will do me some good to be around people"**, it had slipped him and had been just a murmure, barely audible but for Glenn and Mark, Glenn ignored it, happy to have found a new roommate, at least for the next show, after that he'd have to crawl up his brother's ass to be forgiven, and Mark did his best not to flinch at the sadness he had sensed in those words…

"**God I'm glad I'm not in that plane",** Mark got the bottle back and served himself, **"Wednesday morning sounds fine to me Dave, if that's ok with you that is"**, Dave couldn't help but wonder if Mark had chosen that flight too if he hadn't known that Jeff was departing that day, but decided not to stand in between whatever was going on, **"Sure, fine with me, means we can get wasted to death and rest tomorrow, first one fainting or vomitting loses"**, leaving Mark a little shocked, **"the mature one has spoken it seems"**

There was another laughter, but Shawn who had been counting something on his fingers suddenly screeched, **"18 Tequilas, I lost the count of the beers and the shots we had before you all got here"**, he sighed, **"Hunter, this might well become an new record of after Raw-drinkings, jeez… Hand me that Tequila back guys"**

Glenn got the bottle and served himself, than gave Jeff a glance who was still efficiently pouting at the Deadman, the alcohol on the empty stomach took it's toll on him and pouting seemed to be the right answer to the comments the older man was giving him all the time, and served him too, shaking his head and then gave the bottle to Shawn, **"And please don't get sick Shawn, feeling proud of such an amount ain't mature you know"**, Glenn was laughing at him, Jeff interjecting, **"Yeah, but he doesn't get your brother's wiseass remarks now does he"**, only to have Mark sigh again and growl, **"This can't be true"** and Shawn giggle, **"Yeah, but I'm older, way older than you sprite and he knows that annoying me will get him into trouble, right Mark"**

Everytime he heard Jeff open his mouth it felt like a waterfall of feelings that washed over him, and the only way Mark could explain that was that the alcohol made him more receptive and that he had never really bothered to talk to the boy, so he wasn't used to the timber of his voice, period, what else should it be, **"Whatever kids"**, Dave found Marks way of coping with the punks remarks too weird, never had he seen the mighty Deadman so lost nearly, yeah lost semed to be the right way to explain it, like he didn't know what to do and how to react in front of Jeff, and since he was as straight as they come, he didn't understand, some guys had some fun backstage, but as far as he knew Mark had never been part of any of those acts, so it couldn't be infatuation could it, maybe the fact that Jeff didn't care who Mark was, who the Undertaker was and just treated him like the next best opponent, not giving a rat's ass about the consequences, like a month ago, well he finally had gotten the beating he deserved, but that seemed to only have fueled the kid more.

It struck Dave that the more this evening passed, the more Mark seemed to look at Jeff, and the more he provoked him too, because whenever Jeff was quiet, Mark seemed to be the one searching for the next bickering by pushing the kid some more, and he didn't want to see his friend nearly helpless, so he decided to bring up a subject that would have everybody involved…

"**So Mark, fighting Angle this Friday right, the next fool to challenge you"**, giving a friendly smile to Jeff trying to show him this was just a sweet little provocation and no real verbal attack, **"ready to lose your title Deadman?"**, Mark just gave a little snort and shaking his head, **"That match will get a lot easier than the one I had today, well yesterday, since it's passed midnight by long, so no, I'll just get in there and get out, no real risk of losing my pretty belt this time"**, Jeff just gazed at him amazed at what he had just heard, thinking that the next mockery would follow for he couldn't believe he actually meant that, but nothing, as if Mark was so sure of what he had just said that he didn't need to continue talking about it, he started chewing on the ring that ornated his lower lip and mumbled, **"Stop fucking with me man"**, only to have the Taker look at him equally disturbed, **"Hein? What are you talking about Hardy, if I had fucked you, I swear you'd still feel it, so what now"**, **"Stop mocking me, why is it that everybody always has to pick on me, I'm really tired of that, so tired"**, downing the next drink that just added to his now mellow mood, why did he have to come here, whenever he started like feeling as if he belonged, Mark made sure he knew he didn't…

Dave read the dispair in Jeff's eyes faster than Mark, Hunter just looking at the kid trying to figure out what had happened in his life to make him doubt like that, Glenn and Shawn were busy annoying each other about the bottle and still quite oblivious to the down toll the general mood had just taken, **"I think all Mark wanted to do, Mark correct me if I'm wrong, was to give the merits to the one who deserved them, like I said, I haven't seen your match, but they all were amazed at what you accomplished Jeff, hell even I was amazed at their amazement"**

"**I still lost didn't I"**, Jeff sighed sadly at that fact, and Mark snapped, his fist went slamming on the table, making the bottles cling, **"Enough"**, he added much more softly after having seen him flinch, Glenn and Shawn glare, **"Yeah you lost, so what Hardy? Get over it, many of us lost matches they dearly wanted to win, you'll get that damn title one day, so why do you need to rush things, and stop chewing on you lip you're bleeding already"**, the fact of seeing the hurt in his eyes and the blood drip from his lip nearly made him even angrier and the fact that Mark couldn't explain that to himself made him snap even more, **"Behave like a man for fuckin' sakes"**, he nearly had lost and now Jeff tried to act as if that hadn't been the case, man, Mark thought he was losing it with the kid…

Jeff just continued playing with his piercing, staring down the bottle then refilled his glass, drank and refilled, once he'd be drunk enough the pain would leave, at least that was how he usually did it, Glenn patted his shoulder, **"You smoke too right, how about going out and killing our lungs a little more, I think you could use something to calm your nerves punk"**, **"I'm perfectly calm Glenn"**, **"Yeah right, bro, move and let us out please"** , Jeff couldn't even object, he somehow felt to empty to care at this point…

Mark just got up and Glenn pushed Jeff out of the booth, they both had some trouble standing straight, but managed somehow to get to the lobby and exit under the eyes of the others, Glenn pointing to a bench next to some trees, **"Let's go and sit there, wouldn't want to end on my ass"**, and pushed him over, not even giving him time to object. Once he had sat down, he took out his cigarettes and offered one to Jeff, lighted them both and inhaled deeply, **"Yeah, I knew I should have come out here earlier"**, Jeff didn't even smile, he just got his legs up and wrapped his arms around, his head on his knees, **"Jeff? Can I ask you something"**, it took a couple of more puffs to have him turn his head, still laying on his knees toward Kane, he wouldn't be able of stopping him anyways and shook his head affirmatively, **"Don't get pissed at me or anything, please, ok"**, again Jeff shook his head, too tired and to hurt to care, and Glenn recognized that in his eyes, **"Man, Jeff, what's going on in that head of yours"**, only to have him laugh bitterly, **"Nothing Glenn, I think that's the main problem, too much, that is second and not the right things coming in a short third"**

Inside, Mark had sat down again, lost in his thoughts, Shawn was happy to finally have the bottle to himself, Dave was a little worried and Hunter was thinking about the options they were left with, he had never let someone drown in his sorrow, but he didn't know Jeff well enough to even start thinking about how to help, **"Guys, we have to help the kid"**, Dave gave him a aknowledging look, Shawn too and Mark, after realizing what Hunter had just said, **"How?"**, amazing himself, he wasn't the caring type, but something about the younger of the Hardy brothers just touched him, **"He's an immature brat, completely fearless and so broken on the inside I don't think this lifetime will be enough to save him, so you wanna lose some time on him?"**, Hunter couldn't but answer **"Yeah"**, **"Why"**, **"Hell I don't know Mark, I think there's another question that's more important to be answered first, what is it with you and him"**, **"Nothing"**, **"Right",** **"Watch it Paul"**, Hunter gazed at him, **"Aah, we've got to Paul know, wanna take it outside big guy"**, Dave looked at them, **"Yo guys, calm it, now, or I'll take you outside, both of you, jeez, we're all drunk, we're all tired, I don't think fucking our minds up is going to be helpful to anyone"**, he added a lot calmer, **"Jeff probably is just very upset about losing, and the booze ain't helping it, so leave him alone, he just thought you were mocking him Mark, nothing else"**, **"To the point to nearly rip his own piercing out, great"**, finally Shawn snapped out of his reveries, **"He's extreme, and hot by the way, he has that"**, Dave slapped him in the neck, **"No, don't Shawn, please, this is serious"**, **"Yeah, and I am, he's a little like I was in the past, he won't take it from any of you, no chance and shit, we've all been in worse shape, both mentally and physically than he is tonight, hell I remember crying my eyes out one time I lost, so leave him alone, plus, it isn't as if he was used to hang out with us and so, he needs to get to know us, really know us not just in the ring and maybe he'll start to understand our jokes and comments"**

"**When did you become this reasonable Shawn, if it's the booze, please stay drunk forever", **Dave gave him a smile, **"I think Shawns right, he needs time, he never was one to be around us, let's show him we appreciate him"**, Mark mumbled, **"And if I don't appreciate him?"**, only to be laughed at, **"What?"**, **"Nothing Mark, nothing"**

Meanwhile Glenn had been staring at Jeff, his answer not really a shock, **"Yeah, I know that, it's tough sometimes you know, to be the younger one"**, **"Leave Matt out of it"**, "**Ok, sorry, still I think you give yourself not enough credit Jeff, you've accomplished something very big tonight"**, "**Yeah, I lost, great"**, **"Jeff… Don't, sometimes it's not about winning or losing but about how you play it, and let me tell you that not many got that kind of attention from the Undertaker, your match really got to him, and you were very close to really beat him, again nothing many can say they achieved, so I, hell we all understand your bitterness Jeff, your sorrow, your pain, I think you need to be a little around us all, you may understand how things are sometimes"**, **"So you're saying I don't get things right"**, **"No"**, **"That's what you said"**, **"No Jeff, argh you really are some piece of work man"**, **"Yeah, why don't you leave me before I bore you to death"**, **"Nope, no luck tonight pal, and I find you interesting, anybody making my brother look like that strikes me as very interesting"**

Jeff looked at him, not understanding, **"What are you talking about"**, **"Nothing, just that maybe you've got more friends around than you actually believe you have"**, **"I doubt that"**, **"Well, than give it a try, what's there to lose?"**, on that Glenn got up and waited for Jeff to join him, slowly getting up wincing, **"You're ok punk?"**, **"Nooooo"**, **"Right, can you walk on your own"**, **"Yeaaah, why, wanna carry me Kane"**, he should have better kept his mouth shut, Glenn grinning got him in his arms and lifted him, **"If that's what you want"**

They all could here Jeff's screams and complaints, some things like castration and death, bloodbath beeing issued, and Mark sighed, **"Man, that punk never keeps it quiet"**, **"It's your brothers fault though Mark, look"**, Dave laughed as he pointed towards the two men that were crossing the lobby, apparently Jeff was ok again, trashing in Glenn's grip, screaming for him to let go of him and Glenn grinning like an idiot not letting go, Shawn stared a while before he got a laughing fit and Hunter just thought about how that could traumatize the kid some more, **"Well he definetely will get used to us if your brother keeps his job up like that"**, Mark only mumuring, **"Unfortunately"**

Glenn went straight to the table, apologizing to some other guests of the bar as Jeff, trashing, nearly sent there drinks flying, **"Man, could some one please take this package out of my hands, I got it outside on the tree, a gift to us all, but it's not behaving"**, that did it even for Jeff who burst out in a laughter, **"Stop it Glenn, my ribs hurt"**, **"Sorry"** and he sat him down, trying his best to shove him into Marks arms, **"Sorry again"**, Mark sensed Jeff fidget next to him, **"Feeling better punk?"**, the defiance was back in his eyes, **"Yeah, but not thanx to you"**, Mark glared at him, **"I see you're still as… as… as… well yeah as before your smoke"**, Jeff, just smiled at him, **"Yeah, that being cute or great or what word are you're searching Deadman?"**

Glenn was somewhat proud he had managed to get that defiance back into the kid and smiled at Dave who returned the smile and gave him a sign with his head he had done good for once, Hunter just grinning like a madman at the whole situation…

_(Boston, the Smackdown Show on the 4__th__, Jersey the Raw Show on the 15__th__ ), mixed up the date with Regal, so I just switched those two weeks, but from now on it will stay the way it actually happened, besides that nice jump which plays muse with my brain lol)_

_( Took me many thinking if I liked this chapter or not, still thought I'd post it since my crazy mind had offered it to me, hope you'll enjoy the reading )_


	9. Chapter 9

_(So, for better understanding after all the movement, they are sitting from right to left, Hunter, Batista, Shawn, Glenn, Jeff, Mark, Hunter being the first on the bench as Mark is the last, or the other way round lol)_

**Chapter 9**

Mark was, again, at a loss of words, and barking at his brother, **"You guys smoked pot or what?"**, looking at Jeff, **"The fresh air made you cocky again boy?"**, only to have Jeff murmure at him, **"Leave me the fuck alone Mark, I've had it with you and your shit for tonight, I'll give you a call when I get up and am ready for more and you can continue then, until that happens"**, he stared at him, eyes a little glazed, **"I'd like you to leave me alone, got it"**, **"Man, the fresh air really got to your head punk"**, Mark bended and whispered to Hunter who was closest, **"I don't appreciate him, I swear I don't"**, **"Whatever you say Deadman… Jeff, some more Tequila before Shawn empties the bottle again? That's the first lesson, never leave your bottle with the Heartbreak Kid"**, Shawn pulled his tongue at him, **"You're lucky Dave sits between us, I swear I'd show you Hunter"**, Jeff grinned at them, finally having made up his mind to give this insanity a go and ignore the Taker, stirred up lesser emotions somehow…

Glenn intervened, **"Hope you got it bro"**, **"As if you hadn't started this whole mess"**, leaving everybody clueless to what the brothers were talking about, they all had their own opinion on it though, **"Ah no guys, no more bickering at this table please, we're all adult, and please, please, no comments this time"**, Dave really tried his best to keep his serious look but failed royally, **"We should stop hating each other and let the loooove flow no?"**, **"No, definetely not Batista my dear"**, Hunter smiled at him, **"The only thing that will flow is Tequila and Beer"**, Jeff's voice was timid but at least he had managed to raise it, **"Vodka wouldn't be bad either"**, only to have Glenn smile at him and Shawn clap his hands approving, **"And Whisky guys"**, Hunter lifted his hands in resignation, **"The people have spoken, Vodka and Whisky it shall be"**, before getting up and motionning Mark to join him, something about two bottles being too heavy for one guy, but it was crystal clear he wanted to have a chat with the Deadman…

"**What"**, Marks voice didn't sound amused when he moved next to Hunter, **"Could you leave him alone, he managed to calm down and get back to being himself, so please Mark, don't make him sad again"**, **"You think he lost his sadness over a cigarette Hunter?"**, **"No, of course not, but at least he tries to get involved, hell he managed to ask for something, so please"**, **"Whatever, but you heard the way he got at me right, just so we're understanding each other and that you know how bad I'll have to keep back"**, **"Wanna punch him or what Mark? Maybe make some more wiseass comments about him"**, **"I've not done one single and you know it, I flattered his skills tonight and he pouted, please, what else can I do"**, **"Treat him like you do any of us"**, Marks voice sounded surprised, **"What? Hunter, you're not serious man"**, **"Why"**, **"I… I can't, I just can't"**, Hunter handed him the Vodka and tilted his head a little giving him another knowing look that dephased the Deadman some more, **"Well then you'll just have to try won't you"**, leaving him standing at the bar and returning back to their table, a malicious yet amused smile on his face, he loved messing with Mark's head, nothing bad nor hostile, just make him ponder who to kill first, himself or Hunter…

"**The Vodka will get here once Death has rejoined us, Glenn your brother is some work"**, Dave laughed, **"We all are some pieces of work Hunter, we wouldn't be doing what we do if we weren't, to some level we're all complete nutcases, some more, some less, but we wouldn't be wrestling if we were just your normal regular person, so get used to being around us Hunter"**, **"Very funny Dave, you know what I meant"**…

Glenn had been busy showing Jeff were his piercing was bleeding, not that the punk cared a lot, much to Glenns dispair, somehow he always freaked out about infections and his drunken state made him worried for Hardy, who really didn't want nor need that kind of attention, but couldn't get rid of the one hand keeping him in place, squeezing his neck like he was some kind of an animal at the vet's, **"Man Glenn… Glenn… Yo Kane, dammit, stop it, I'm fine"**, Shawn nearly died of laughter bending like a madman, Dave couldn't but chuckle and Hunter whistled, Glenn's voice only full of concern, **"It will get infected"**, Jeff sighed deeply and tried to get that hand out of his neck but he couldn't loosen the grip, **"No it won't, it stopped bleeding already, what are you, my mother or what"**, **"No, I'm a worried co-worker"**, Jeff stared at him than punched him gently, **"Ooooh I see, so when you brother kicks me through the ring, do you think about infections or such things too"**, **"Absolutely not, but now you're bleeding on our table"**, **"Am not Glenn"**, **"Yeah you do"**, **"No I don't", "You bleed in your glass and your beer", "No", "Yeah you do", "well at least the booze got it disinfected right, so let go"**, Jeff smiled, knowing he won that one…

Mark was following the little bickering between his baby brother not really knowing what was going on but having a distinct idea, Glenn and his infection phobia, and the sole fact he still thought of Glenn as his baby brother made him smile and hide a blush, and that punk, a little amused, pissed at himself for finding it more than adorable, quite cute and all, the way Jeff was moving to get that hand detached was bordering sensual, but only bordering, that was bad enough for the Deadman to realize, he found the punks windings sensual, nothing worse than to have to admit to such an idiotic thought, it was the booze, hell, he managed to find Shawn sensual too, specially in his younger years, Mark shocked himself with that thought, but the way Jeff's pants managed to uncover his boxer when he finally managed to shove Glenn's hand away made Mark snap out of every reverie, nooo, he would have to stop looking at the kid, he was just to annoying, his immature ways, the way he colored his freaky hair, the way he always jumped and danced when he entered the arena, his entrance song made him nuts too, the way he moved, they way he breathed, so intriguing, and than the eyes, really, noooo, and all because of a stupid match his pride had forbidden him to cancel…

He got back, put the bottle on the table and slouched down, glaring at Hunter, **"We're not done"**, **"I know"**, **"Good"**, **"Yeah"**, Dave being again the one trying to get the bickering under control, **"Soooo, a subject that won't bring up the next drama… Jeff"**, Jeff flinched a little, aware that know that he opened a little they all would jump him with questions, **"Your next match? Know already who you'll wrestle"**, Jeff was relieved not to have to try avoiding a personal question, **"Yeah, something about a six-men elimination match"**, he even managed to let slip before he could scowld himself to keep quiet, **"just like the booze has got with us tonight"**, Mark couldn't keep back either, **"And now he gets funny… Open that damn Vodka bottle, you order it, you open it… And"**, both Hunter and Dave glared at him but that just encouraged Mark to continue, **"You really are bleeding kiddo"**, **"AM NOT… Don't you think I'd feel it if it bled"**

Mark sighed and moved his hand to his lip to collect some of the fluid without really thinking about what he was doing, touching the Hardy-punk gently, trying not to apply pressure on what seemed to be a bitescratch, **"Here, see, red… Blood, unless you spit in color too Sprite"**, that made even Jeff grin widely, **"Damn, yeah, sorry, both of you for not believing you"**, Glenn only shook his head, **"Wow, and now the infection risk is really there, that dirty hand…"**, **"My hand ain't dirty brother"**, **"Mind if I doubt that"**, **"I'll lend him my creme, the one I have for my earring"**

Jeff grinned it even more, **"Uuuuh, earring, how extreme Mark"**, **"Shut up punk, it got pierced, see"**, and Mark showed him, Jeff pretending very badly and very amused to believe him, before Mark started shaking his head, **"Now I lost it too, great… I never had such a… such a night like this"**

Dave used that moment to continue his question, **"You know who will be in that Match?"**, **"Nope, just got a mail with the date and the location, guess it will be a surprise"** Jeff shrugged, he couldn't care less who he would be facing, there was no title on the line and that was his biggest downer for the moment, Dave poured himself some Whisky in his glass, **"And Vengeance guys… Anyone knows what kind of match they'll be in?"**, Hunter's throat exited something close to a giggle **"Aaah, we shouldn't talk about the future that's more than a week away Dave"**, **"Really, why"**, **"'Cause"**, **"Right, ok, so Vengeance means drama and we won't talk about it, our Game is not feeling at ease with that subject"**, **"No, I just say probably no-one knows that's all"**, "**Aaah ok, if you say so"**, **"Yeah, let's talk about what we'll do tomorrow, I mean today, after a couple of hours of sleep"**, Shawn's voice already sounded as if he had some trouble moving his tongue correctly, **"Sleep some more, I swear, no more swimming or gym or sauna, noooo, just a comfy bed and sleep"**, **"Shawn you getting old"**, **"No, drunk"**, **"Then get some water"**, **"Yeah right, do I need a shower that badly?"**

The Vodka finally got opened, Jeff pouring into his glass, downing, pouring, downing pouring, ignoring the raised eyebrows for a little minute, grinning, **"What, If I got it right, always collect before giving the bottle to Shawn no?"**, Mark inhaled deeply, trying not to let out whatever crossed his mind, Shawn pouted amused, Glenn had a laughing fit, Dave only had concern in his eyes before laughing too and Hunter leaned over and patted his shoulder, **"Good boy, you're learning fast"** , he added grinning at Shawn, **"See, he knows you too already, no more emptying our bottles for you"**, **"But he can"**, Shawn still had problems talking straight, or looking straight for the matter, **"No, he just showed you how silly your behaviour is"**, **"Now it's him teaching me, great"**, **"No, it's us teaching you, Jeff just took the lead on this, and he's less drunk than you"**

Mark growled, **"Not for any longer if he continues like that", **before he stared at Michaels, **"You're not starting that Am not, Am Yes, Am not shit too now right, really, if somebody listens to us, they'll think we had one too many falls on our heads guys, seriously"**, Jeff looked at him and shook his head, pretending to close his mouth with a key, murmuring through closed lips, **"Talk for yourself Deadman"**, **"I managed to get that punk"**, he looked at him innocently, shrugging his shoulders before pouring him a glass of Vodka, great, now he would have to empty that glass before getting Whisky in it, **"You know I don't really like Vodka"**, **"No I don't, or didn't"**, **"Yeah, well now I'll have to drink it, thanx a lot"**, **"You're welcome"**, **"I really don't hope so boy"**, with that Mark disgustedly downed the Vodka before nearly gagging on it and served himself immediately some Whisky, **"Awful, how can you drink that punk"**, **"I swallow it"**, Glenn had some trouble not to burst out in laughter, **"So funny"**, Mark downed more than one Whisky, feeling a nice heat developp itself in his body and he leaned back, resting his head back and smiling…

Dave got the Whisky back to their side, filling his and Hunters glasses, Shawn having his head propped on his fists, elbows propped on the table, and dangerously getting a hanger towards Glenn, who grinning was ready to wake him properly the second he'd fall asleep and drop to his side, Jeff was sitting on one of his legs, a little turned and staring at Mark, thinking he could get away with it, it went good for at least two minutes, then Mark opened his eyes and saw him stare and stop every movement, he even stopped breathing, the intensity of the hazed eyes making him nearly shudder before collecting himself and growling, **"There's something wrong with my face"**, **"No, I just check who'd fall asleep first, you or Shawn that's all, don't get any ideas"**, **"What ideas"**, **"None"**, **"Then don't mention it punk, and I'm never the one to quit, so stop hoping, Shawn's your man on this"**, Jeff was glad he had managed to quickly find an excuse and was quite proud of himself on this one, **"Yeah, tough luck I guess", "Why? Wanna see me completely wasted", "No", "You're not making any sense Jeff", "I never do", "That I noticed, thank you"**, Dave laughed, **"I don't believe it"**, and then there was the first victim of the booze to go down, Glenn reacting and keeping Shawn up straight then slapped him an the cheek, **"Rise beauty"**, only to have Shawn flinching and waking, looking around a little lost, **"What"**, **"You just fell asleep"**, **"Did not",** Mark just hissed, **"Did toooooo, you should go to bed Shawn**", **"Not yet"**, **"Great"**

Jeff was slowly starting to feel very drunk too, and yawning he shook his head as Mark looked at him, **"No, don't, please, Not yet either"**, earning himself a growl, **"You're slourching too"**, **"Is that a verb?"**, **"Yes it is"**, **"Okay, if you say so"**, Shawn added, **"And that's the bottom line"**, imitating Stone Cold's voice very badly and downing another glass full of Vodka, gagging somehow on it, **"Woouh, watch it Shawn"**, Glenn moved closer to Jeff by reflex and very fast, making him tumble into Mark since his position hadn't been so great from the beginning, and head in Marks lap Jeff actually managed to blush for the first time this evening, **"Oh shit, sorry Mark"**, **"Sure you are"**, and pushing him back up he did he's best not to react too much, man, his brother was a real pain in the ass, and Hardy felt way to good close like that, that being again put on the count of the booze, and Glenn in the ennemy camp, **"You're a fucking moron Glenn you know that?"**, **"It wasn't his fault, I should have watched out a little too"**, **"You're both insanly annoying"**, Jeff just shrugged and looked at Glenn who did the same, **"Man bro, don't be such a cranky bitch"**, **"WHAT?"**, **"Yeah, stop growling and acting like that, he's sorry, I'm sorry, so ssshhhhh"**, **"WHAT"**, Jeff fidgeted nervously between the two men, "**Yo guys, you should calm down ok"**, only to get the glare on him, **"Back to being a coward?"**, **"NO, you really are a cranky bitch you know, it was an accident, nothing happened", "Nothing happened?"**

Mark lost himself in his thoughts, well yeah, technically nothing had happened and yes his reaction was a little huge, but really, did the punk really have to land in his lap, with that face of his, no, not really and yet he did, and that bothered Mark, not the fact that he had, but that actually, he had found it quite pleasing, and that was a major issue, not to speak about the cranky bitch his brother had offered him and that Jeff had used too**, "Ok, so you both get it, I'm no cranky bitch, I'm an annoyed person, there's a difference"**, Shawn used that moment to open it again too, **"Nope, there's not"**

Jeff giggled and got the bottle back, "**Hey, it's nearly empty", "You knew it would", "Argh"**, and then the Vodka was down and Jeff was leaning back, needing something to keep him sitting straight, the walk to the room would be bitchier than Mark, that just made him giggle more, Shawn tried to lay down, failing miserably, **"Shawn man, stop that"**, Dave pushed him away, **"Ouch"**, **"Yeah right"**, Dave tried to reason a little, **"We should call it a night guys, really, before someone vomits or worse"**, **"There's worse?"**, it had slipped Jeff, head back an eyes closed, lucky for him, he didn't see the glare Mark gave him before adding **"Yeah, really, blood and broken bones for instance"**, Jeff's eyes snapped open and he looked at him, feeling a sense of near neausea built up, and it wasn't because of Mark, fucking Vodka, **"What", "Nothing, since you've got no Vodka left, neither does anybody else, the Whisky is empty, no more beer, bed-time punk", "Ooh ok"**, he didn't feel ready to move, but since Mark had already started getting up, Hunter too, standing an awful shakely, Dave following, dragging Shawn over the bench, **"I'll need help with this one Hunter"**, **"I need help with myself you know"**, **"thanx a lot man"**, Glenn moved to their side and started pushing Shawn from the other side, **"I'll help you, I think I'll manage standing straight"**

"**No kidding bro"**, and then unfortunately for him Jeff got up and stumbled, dropping straight into him, and Mark, by reflexe put his arm around his waist, **"Watch it Punk"**, only to have a wince in response, **"Yeah sorry, but I'm not sure there's any spot on your body I didn't pound into, so I don't know if this will work less painfully"**, "**Thanx for reminding me and please"**, his emerald gaze looked a lot like the one he had given him in the ring, when Mark's senses had completely lost it and in his opinion his purgatory had started, **"Yeah punk"**, "**Don't let go of me, I'm not capable of walking alone", "Oh really, then don't tempt me, and you silly excuses for men should all stop grinning, you're in no better shape than he is… Drunken bunch you are"**

They all tried not to react to the protectivness Mark's voice had suddenly taken, only passed the two men grinning, Mark hitting Hunter in the neck, **"You're an idiot", "Thanx"**, as Dave and Glenn moved Shawn forward to the elevators, Mark tried, and really tried for an unknown reason to hurt Jeff as less as possible, somehow managing and Hunter walked with them, **"Man, we really have exagerated tonight", "You're not saying", **Glenn waited for them to get to the elevators too then looked at his brother with puppy eyes, "**Mark, please, can I stay in our room"**, **"No", "Man, don't be an ass"**, **"I'm not, you were, now you collecting that's all"**, **"Please"**, **"Absolutely not… Jeff, what room you're in, you remember"**, he got a worthy pout, **"517, at least if I remember correctly"**, Glenn tried a last move hoping Jeff would be too drunk to arguy about it for long, **"Jeff… please, can we change rooms, please, I'm wasted and I need a bed to sleep in"**, **"What, eeh Glenn man, I don't know"**, there was a cling and the elevator had arrived, they entered, Mark mumbling, **"Jeff, give that idiot your keycard so he shuts up", "I don't know"**Dave saw the near despair Jeff was in and intervened, **"You can have my room, it's a single too, and I'll stay with you Mark",** **"We have room 502, that makes not many change, you're what room?", "712"**, Jeff, half asleep and finding his objections suddenly very silly, a bed was a bed and the way he felt he'd rather lay in a bed than to have to discuss the subject in an elevator, **"It's ok man"**, he managed after several tries to get the card out of his backpocket and handed it to Glenn, **"Don't touch my stuff though"**, **"Never would"**, **"Ok"**

Hunter's face had gotten impassible, not betraying any emotion, so now Mark didn't mind rooming with the punk, this became better and better with each minute, **"We're neighbours, we're in 504"**, **"A blast, thanx for notifying me… Yo punk, don't fall asleep yet"**, Mark just stared back at Hunter and shook Jeff a little making him wince, "**Ouch, don't, my whole body aches", "That comes from wrestling with the big guys", "Not funny Shawn", "Now wait 'till you get fucked by a big guy"**, nobody spoke anymore, Jeff became pale and Mark speechless, a real rage building up inside, **"Someone please shut that freak before I do, permanently, You've lost your mind Michaels or what"**, Dave did he usually slapping, **"You're such an moron sometimes", "Sorry"**, he grinned at them but seeing Jeff's near panick face, **"Noooo Jeff, it's ok, he won't, I wasn't talking about him, jeez, I was joking", "Not funny Shawn", "Well, I still find it funny though"**, luckily for everybody they arrived, and Dave pushed Shawn in Hunter's and Glenn's arms, **"Good night everybody, see you later, let's say a late lunch?", "Yeah, sounds fine"**, Hunter actually still hoped to find someone to join him on some activities…

They moved down the floor, slowly and Glenn stopped at his new room, **"Night guys, and sorry to make you switch rooms like that Jeff, I appreciate, really",** **"Humm, yeah, night",** Jeff was more asleep than wake, and becoming heavier and heavier in Marks arms who was glad when he got to his room, he pushed Jeff against the door, Hunter trying to hold him up a little and not let Shawn drop, **"Can you put him on the bed and help me with Shawn?", "I'd rather not, I might hurt him", "Mark please", "Yeah, give me a sec"**, Mark took Hardy by the waist again, and started moving him towards the bed, **"Stay here"**, but Jeff just dropped, eyes closed and fell immediately asleep, Mark going back to Hunter to help him carry and put to bed Shawn, before making sure Hunter too got to bed safely…

Dave opened his door and started undressing, smiling, he'd never had a night out with them like that, and he always, since the beginning had found Jeff's skills stunning, so meeting the guy had been fun too, if not for the obvious akwardness between the Taker and him, which really intrigued him, at least now he'd have a nice subject to bring up in the plane…

Glenn on the otherhand, didn't smile, well yes, at least he had a bed, but he made Jeff room with Mark which both of them hadn't seemed fond of, even if he still believed their was something going on there, he felt a little guilty while moving Jeff's stuff to the floor and heading straight for the bed and falling asleep within five minutes…

When Mark got back he sighed loudly, that punk was really gonna make him crazy tonight, and inhaling he approched him and started taking off his shoes and his pants, marvelling at his pain resistance, his body was nicely covered in bruises and cuts, before pulling the cover over Jeff and moving towards the bathroom, this had really been a weird an nerv-wrecking evening, day, and night, he glanced at his watch, 5:32, great, the sun would be up soon, he cleaned up and went to bed too, trying to ignore the calm sound of Jeff's breathing, the images of their fight resurfacing, that boy really prooved to be one tough son of a bitch, and even if he somewhat acted immature and made him crazy, he couldn't but respect his fierce will and fearlessness, cause that was what it was bordering on, he had been surprised by more than one move and felt the pain in some parts of his body too, but too tired and drunk he too dwelled out into a colorful dream…

_(Nope, they are just rooming guys, tztztzttztztz, don't even think of it ;-) )_


	10. Chapter 10

_(This chapter was a little bigger at first, but I decided to make 2 chapters instead of 1 long one)_

_(Well, I maintain, no, there won't be any smoochie yet, maybe some tentative approaches that none of the two will understand)_

_(Thanx for the Reviews guys, keep that up ;-))_

**Chapter 10**

Dave was the first to emerge, sometime after one, and stretching he got up and headed to take a nice shower, his head pounding a little but nothing a little pill couldn't take care of, he stayed in the shower for a long moment, water running down his neck and head a little inclined, moving slowly and letting the events of the night resurface, yeah, too much drinking and bickering, just as usually when they went out, just that this time a new face had joined them, he couldn't but grin thinking about Jeff and Mark, yeah, right, they were rooming, Dave's grin grew only larger as images of those two came back to him…

Jeff woke up with a hiss, his whole body shaking by pain and soreness, not to mention that headache that was nearly killing him, he didn't want to open his eyes, there were weird noizes around him, why was there noize in the first place, that realization made him open his eyes and try to sit up in bed, but his back just didn't want to work and it took him several minutes before he managed to roll somewhat in a sitting position and glanced over to the other bed, a little lost, not remembering how he ended up here…

Mark stood there, leaning against the bathrooms doorframe and had watched Jeff's struggle the whole time, the first wince having drawn his attention away from his hair drying to the huddled form in the bed, man, it was bordering painful for the Taker to stay there and not do anything, even if he too was somehow very amazed at finding that the second bed was occupied but someone else than his brother, but the events had come back very rapidly to the Deadman and now he made the next decision that made him flinch and rather not think about. He went back to the tube and started letting the water flow, a nice temperature a little more on the hot side than the cold and added some oils he used when his body ached, he didn't have to look for them long, he had used them earlier, feeling slightly battered too then sighed and went back to the doorframe…

Jeff hadn't moved, somewhat sitting, propped on his left arm and breathing heavily, there was not a single spot on his body that didn't scream and all he wanted to do was to find out were he was and then go back to sleep, that night out had taken it's toll on him, and the fact that he hadn't eaten in over 24 hours didn't help the nauseatic state he was a little in…

"**You're finally awake punk"**, Jeff startled and turned his head, his eyes betraying his incomprehension at the situation, **"Why"**, **"Don't remember I see"**, **"Not really"**, **"Too drunk, switched rooms with Glenn"**, **"Why"**, **"Cause he was an ass"**, **"Right, right"**, Jeff winced some more as Mark approched his bed, **"There's a hot bath waiting for you, but I warn you Hardy"**, his eyes became menacing, **"You tell someone I did that for you, I'll make you feel worse than you do already, got that"**, **"For what it's worth, worse I don't think worse is achievable Taker"**, **"Believe me it is, now get up and move your ass to that tube"**, which was of course a lot easier to say as to actually do, and Mark knew that but nevertheless he wasn't ready to help him, why, he wasn't his nanny and if the punk wanted to wrestle the way he did he'd have to suffer the consequences all by himself, they all had to learn the hard way…

Not a second after standing Jeff winced even more, his whole body felt like rigid and sore and every move was sheer horror, and Mark, not a very patient person couldn't but stop in his tracks, shirt in his hand, **"You're ok?"**, **"Yeah"**, **"Humm, mind if I doubt that"**, **"What do you care"**, **"Aaah, we're back to defiant, nice"**, Jeff tried to ignore the pain and continued moving slowly towards the bathroom, **"Noo"**, his voice betraying the strength he needed to do so, and Mark annoyed by the lack of movement just threw his shirt on the bed sighing again and joined Jeff, put his hands around the younger man's waist making him flinch and shake a little, **"I'll help you, it's torture to watch you punk"**, **"I can do it"**, **"That I doubt Jeff, let me help you"**, **"I can do it"**, that did it for Mark who snapped and growled straight into Jeff's ear, making him flinch even more violently, **"No you can't dammit, why don't you just shut it and let me take care of you for fuckin's sake, nobody will know, I just don't want to lose fucking 3 hours 'till you're ready to go and have lunch"**, Jeff winced and turned his head, his emerald gaze focusing on Mark amazed, **"What?"**, **"What what punk?"**, **"What did you just say"**, **"That I want you to get ready on time, I'm sure Dave's already on his way down and so is Hunter"**, **"Before that"**, **"before what"**, **"Argh Mark, don't be like that"**, **"Ah yeah, I told you to shut up"**, **"Right"**

Their bickering had increased in decibels the longer it took and there was a knock coming from the wall, leaving them both a little confused, before hearing a voice they both knew very well scream, **"Shut up you silly fucks"** and another voice, **"Sorry… Lunch guys? You've heard of Dave already?"**, there was a loud bang on the other side and Jeff, not really able of standing this long leaned a little back against the strong chest behind him amazed at how soft the skin felt against his shoulders, giggling, **"Man, they never stop do they?"**,** "They are like you punk", "Yeah right"**, Mark cleared his voice and shouted, **"Yeah, say in 40 minutes, the punk will be ready by then and no, should call him"**, only to have Jeff turn and pout, **"I wanted to go back to bed man"**, **"Tough luck kid"** and he started shoving Jeff delicately into the bathroom as Hunter yelled, **"What room, 618 right?",** Jeff mumbled, **"No, 712"** and Mark laughing yelled, **"712 you drunken bastard"**, **"Well, I hope you can get undressed and in the tube yourself punk"**, Jeff detached himself a little embarassed, **"Yeah of course"**

Mark turned and got out, hearing a soft **"Thanx Mark"** as he exited the bathroom and leaned the door closed, in case of a fall or problem he'd hear it, and if someone had been able to see him they'd see a sweet smile cross his lips for merely a second as he went to grab his shirt and put it on…

The loud bang had been provoked by Hunter, woken up by Shawn's screamings, had had enough of his friend and had jumped on him, pounding on him softly and then making him fall of the bed, but there was no way Shawn would get up already, and so Hunter helped him back to bed and went for the shower to wake his body and mind, more mind, he took a couple of painkillers and let the water rain down on him…

Dave on his way down decided to go and check on Glenn, since he too roomed alone and was known for sleeping 'till someone deemed waking him and it took a couple of minutes before the door opened revealing a still half sleeping Glenn who growled at him, left the door open and returned to bed. Dave entered slowly, now he could see for himself if the boy really always left such a mess as some people had started gossiping, but apparently, either Glenn had cleaned the room or the gossip was just stupid talk. **"Glenn, coming for lunch", "Noooo", "You sure", "Oooooh yeah", "Ok, want me to wake you again later", "Noooo", "Ok", "Bye", "Yeah, get lost Batista"**, Glenn felt like a train had hit him, and that added to the fact that six hours was not nearly enough to recuperate after such an evening, he could but feel sorry for Hardy, which made him grow a very bad conscience, the boy was notorious for sleeping like a rock but his brother would see to changing that today, ah man, life was really a bitch, **"Dave wait, yeah, just gonna shower and be there, damn, not fair if I stay in bed and Jeff has my bro on his ass"**, **"You don't know that",** **"Yeah I do, I know my brother, and if just to annoy the punk he'll wake him and chase him to the shower and to the lunch table, believe me",** **"Ok, I'll check on the others, see you in the lobby", "Ok, half an hour tops man and thanx", "No problem"**

Mark finished getting dressed, hearing occasional moans and hisses from the bathroom, it took Jeff a lot more than he expected to get undressed and down in the tube, but he finally had managed and was inhaling deeply letting the warm water relax his torn and hurting body, he didn't know what magic Mark had operated on the water but his body relaxed pretty rapidly and he could start moving with a lot less effort, and it smelled good too. His head back and arms resting on each side of the bathtube he closed his eyes, blushing as he thought of the way Mark had taken care of him, not even his brother had been that gentle and understanding lately and he had to admit that the Taker had surprised him a lot, never would have thought to have that guy be like that with him but it felt nice, he wasn't used to be taken care of, more discarded in a corner and supposed to take care of himself so this was quite a change, even if it cost him another couple of hours of sleep, having a man whom you'd been admiring for years taking care of you after a match against that-said man, maybe his life was on the sunny side again…

Having Jeff in the bath, Mark decided to take Glenn's bag to his room and bring back Jeff's and got out, to stand in front of Dave, **"Hi", "Yeah, could have known you're ready already", "Yeah, the punk is in the tube and Hunter's getting ready too, Shawn I think is still as wasted as this morning, at least he sounded that way through the wall"**, Dave laughed, **"And where are you going, leaving the crimescene before we find Hardy's corpse"**, **"Very funny, I'm getting my bro his stuff and then bring back Jeff's stuff over here"**, **"Aah how very kind of you"**, **"What"**, **"Nothing"**, **"Your bro is in the shower, he didn't want Jeff to have to get up and he stay in bed"**, **"How very kind of his"**, **"Yeah"**, Dave sighed, **"You couldn't let him sleep could you, you aware his more the late type and he had a bad match yesterday", "Nope, he was awake when I got out of my bath and yeah… You know his body looks like he walked a mine field"**, Dave couldn't resist a chuckle, **"Really, you've got to see his body, wow, and I believe the mine field you're referring too was you", "Dumbass, the punk fell asleep on me, I had to undress him, imagine that"**, Dave tried really not to mock Mark, **"What a painful thing to have to do and I just assume the falling asleep on you was meant metaphorical right, 'cause you know what that sentence usually means Mark"**, the first slap of the day got exchanged and Dave laughed his ass off at Marks annoyed look…

As Mark walked towards his brother's room murmuring some death threats, rectification, Jeff's room, Dave followed him with his eyes before peeking inside their room and entering, he could blame it on a sound coming from the inside later. At least both beds were used, he couldn't but grin then approached the bathroom and knocked before opening the door, **"You're ok Jeff, I've got some creams and stuff that help with battered bodies"**, Jeff's eyes snapped open and he stared at the man leaning at the doorframe, **"Hey Dave, thanx but this bath got it covered, I feel like reborn", "Yeah, does Mark know your using his secret oils he never shares"**, Jeff stared at him for a second remembering Marks words and he decided to play it save and shrugged, **"Don't know, why? I'm in trouble now?", "You'll probably get away with it punk"**, Dave couldn't help but wonder why Jeff had hesitated to answer, but pushed that thought away for the moment, **"Yeah well, he's getting your stuff over", "Really?", "Yeah, you're one lucky son of a bitch Jeff, don't ruin it"**, Dave's eyes locked a moment with Jeff's who stared at him at a loss, not understanding what he was talking about, before Dave added, **"Anyways, see you down in a bit"** and left the room, heading over to Hunter and Shawn for a nice torture on the Heartbreak Kid…

Jeff was stretching, not believing he could actually move again without a constant pain and wondering what this so secretive oils were that no-one was allowed to use, anyways he was on the safe side, Dave wasn't the type to run over to Mark to chatter and Mark was the one who used them, inhaling the enticing perfum and relaxing a little longer, his mind wandered of and soon he was dozing again…

The sounds that came out of Shawn's mouth reminded Hunter a lot of documentaries picturing prisoners of war after a six month straight torture-period and annoyed, he was about to go and yell in his ear when a knock could be heard, **"Got lucky whimp"**, he went and opened, Dave only measuring him from head to toe, **"Well well well, I really get lucky, a sleepy Kane, a sexy punk in a bathtube only covered by mousse and a Game clad only with a towel around his waist, man the angels are on my side today"**, Dave grinned at Hunter who grunted and went over to his suitcase and started to get dressed, **"Didn't have a good sleep Hunter or hangover like everybody", "Shut up, that prick is whining about his headache for hours, I'm starting to get one too",** Dave approached Shawn laughing, **"I've brought you heavy pills Shawn, you'll feel good in no time", "And Vince will kick his ass if he catches his results should he have to go for a test Dave", "Vince won't know, you rather have your friend laying here sick?", "No", "Thought so"**, Shawn got up without a word and extended his hand to collect two pills and managing a grin, **"No-one will know"**, and his voice made them both laugh, he really had had a rough night, **"I'll be back"**, and he disappeared into the bathroom…

Mark had to wait a minute before the door opened and his brother looked at him, a towel the only cloth hiding his body**, "Well, Wow, you look awake", "Good morning too you too", "Bringing you your stuff and taking Jeff's over", "Ah, so he gets to stay", "What?", "Nothing", "No he doesn't get to stay, but maybe he'd like fresh cloths don't you think", "Yeah, I didn't say anything", "You're thinking it Glenn", "That's only 'cause you thought of it in the first place Mark", "Right… Whatever"**, Mark entered and handed Glenn his bag, going over the Jeff's stuff and picking it up, **"See you in a bit bro", "Yeah and Mark… Thanx", "Yeah whatever"**

Glenn started dressing and getting ready as Mark walked back to his room and got in, there was no noize and he dearly hoped that the punk hadn't fallen asleep in the tube but tough luck, when he opened the door, wondering why it was open more than before, his eyes stopped on Jeff, well, looking at him like this he was kind of breath taking, he must have taken a dive because his hair was wet, a couple of straines were hanging to his face dripping and Mark had to push himself to disturb the calm that was reigning, **"Yo Jeff… Jeff"**, no answer, why did he have to make it even more difficult, **"Jeff"**, there were a couple of options, loud yelling, throwing something in there or try a gentler way, and Mark just chose the third alternative and approached him, shaking him softly by the shoulder, **"Jeff"**, that did it and two emerald orbs glanced at him, **"Hey", "You dozed off", "Yeah, sorry"**, Jeff stretched again, **"I'm feeling better than I have for a long time, and I think your bath has an awful lot to do with that", "Yeah, don't get used to it though", "No, but thanx Mark really, and no joke underlining right, I really appreciate what you're doing for me", "Yeah whatever Jeff, here's your stuff, get moving they are waiting already…"**, Mark turned around and left the bathroom, a little more confused than before and sat on the bed waiting for an unknown reason…

It took Shawn a good twenty minutes to emerge fresh and smiling, grinning at Dave who was sitting down on a bed and Hunter on the other, **"Thanx man, thanx, I owe you one", "Glad I could help"**, he had interrupted their talk about Jeff using Mark's oils, and Dave finding the circumstances weird, **"Shawn, you ever had the pleasure to use the Takers oils"**, **"Yeah right, nooooooo, why"**, **"Apparently punk boy is laying in a tube full of them and acted strange when Dave made a comment"**, **"Noooo"**, **"Yeah"**, Dave sighed, **"Guys, ssshhhh, if he used them without his knowledge…"**, **"He'll know, man, the punk's gonna die"**, Dave objected **"No, I think Mark knows and/or at least thought about allowing it"**, **"Nooo"**, **"Yes"**, **"Wow"**, **"Yeah"**, **"At least he'll feel fine"**, **"Yup"**, Shawn started to get dressed and Dave and Paul continued discussing the subject…

When Jeff emerged out of the tube, he took a towel and started drying himself, looking in the mirror and winced a second at the darkness his bruises had developped before grinning at his image, three shiny titan piercings getting his attention as he continued to dry himself, he hadn't been able to resist, one in the lip, one in the navel and one… Symetrie, they were aligned, but no-one knew and that gave the whole thing an even deeper meaning in his eyes… Grinning he started searching his back, fumbling his cloths out, really didn't take him long to pick what to wear, it took him another five minutes and he got out of the bathroom, finding Mark staring in the air, and stopped in his tracks, contemplating the man intensely, those butterflies starting to move in his belly again…

Mark had heard and sensed him arrive but gave him a minute to stare before turning his head and melting his green eyes with Jeff's, **"Finished staring punk?", "Yeah, you interrupted me", "Really?", "Yup, your tattoos struck me for a sec, sorry man", "If you say so", "Yup"**, Jeff put his stuff next to the bed and tried not to create a too big mess then let himself fall heavily on his bed, gaze on Mark, **"When are we going, I'm starving"**, the glare he got was priceless, **"You're not serious Jeff", "What", "That tone, how old are you?", "What… You're starting to mock me again?", "No, you started that yourself punk"**, Mark got up to get out, followed by Jeff **"Can I have a key to this room too?", "Shut it up and move your ass Hardy"**…

Mark waited for Jeff to gather some thinks and join him, slapping him in the neck as the younger man passed him, just like that, **"Don't annoy me today", "Yeah, says the guy who slaps people"**, Glenn came down the floor and had seen his brother in action, **"You're alive Jeff?", "Barely"**, grinning and massing his neck, and frankly Jeff didn't understand why he felt suddenly so alive around them but decided he liked it…

_(Yeah, I don't know why but I'm very very certain he has a piercing in his beep lol, well at least it wouldn't amaze me a lot… As it will our favorite Taker in the next chapter ;-) )_


	11. Chapter 11

_(Thank you so much all for your Reviews)_

_(Never got to apologize for all the spelling and grammar mistakes, those little bastards taunt me constantly and sometimes they manage to slip my attention, so sorry ;-))_

**Chapter 11**

It was close to 14:30 when they started their way down, Shawn one arm losely put around Jeff who had flinched at the touch at first but not letting Hardy push him away he whispered in his ear, **"So how was it with the mean guy", "What?", "Yeah, heard you used his oils", "Soooo", "None of us ever had that pleasure, how was it", "Nice, I'm moving with no pain at all, kinda weird", "Does he know"**, Jeff lowered his gaze and murmured, **"Nooo", "Ahh, well watch it, he might snap when he finds out", "If you say so Shawn"**, Shawn chuckled, **"No I know Hardy, I know, why you think none of us ever tried, well I know someone who tried once"**, Shawn pulled a pain stricking face, **"Not to recommend I swear, and I was only watching the kill"**, Jeff finally managed to push him away, **"Tough luck", "Oooh"**, landing in the wall, **"Ouch Hardy, wanna fight?"** only to have Jeff grinning at him, **"Only if you want to", "No, I'll ask Vince to get a cage match against you"**, Jeff looked at him, **"a cage match?"**, Hunter got in the elevator first, **"Yeah, he likes to be in confined spaces with people, watch it, your virtue is on the line on this one", "You are so funny Hunter"**, Shawn followed him kicking him in the leg…

Mark stopped and growled, **"Don't tell me that the bickering continues", "Well you were the first, you and the punk, what was that about anyways"**, Shawn looked from one to the other, a sweet innocent smile on his lips and enjoying the speechlessness both protagonists were showing, Jeff suddenly very interested with the carpet on the floor and Mark staring without any sign of emotion at Shawn, **"oh, this bad wow", "Shawn, shut up"**, Dave pushed Jeff in the elevator as Glenn did the same with his brother, Hunter objecting, **"No killing in here, don't want to get covered in blood"**, **"Then keep your buddy quiet", "I'm not responsible for anything he does Mark", "I'll make you… How come you always miss the moment to keep quiet Michaels", "Well there's obvious things going on which stay oblivi…"**, he couldn't finish his sentence, Dave's hand efficiently blocking his mouth, **"I say enough, or this will be your last known location Michaels, got that"**, Shawn made a funny face but agreed, pretending to close his mouth with a key and then throw it away…

They got down without anymore incidents, and were faced with the serious question of where to go to, **"Man, if we start walking around town, we'd better prepare for a fan-rush guys, there's no way all six of us together can make it low profile, anyone knows a place we could go, by cab?"**, Hunter was right, they would be recognized and even if they were ok with it most of the time it didn't have to be every day, and basically all shaking there heads, Mark answered, **"We could stay here, already tested their bar, let's test their restaurant and since you wanted sauna and all this afternoon Hunter we'd be here"**, **"Yeah, you plan to join me", "If everyone comes"**, Hunter looked at Mark who didn't flinch and stared back sternly, **"What", "Wow, nothing, yeah, everybody will come right guys"**, Glenn, Shawn and Jeff all three pulled worthy pout faces, Jeff the first to object **"I wanted to rest", "Yeah me too", "You can rest in a sauna you know", "Yeah, with Shawn on my ass, right", "Hey, I don't wanna go, it's not my idea, but if everyone goes"**, Shawn grinned, Mark decided to call to subject closed, **"Good, we'll all go"**, and Dave and Hunter smiled at each other, this situation was getting more and more interesting…

"**That way to the restaurant", "How you know", "There's a sign", "Damn", "Shawn, if you continue…"**, Jeff started making signs to Shawn behind Mark's back but not for long before the Taker stopped and his hand reached for his neck, but instead of squeezing tight as he had planed and felt the urge to he just rested his hand there, caressing with the thumb and making Jeff feel very strange, **"Stop it kid or I'll snap your neck, I won't let you mock me"**, Dave was ready to intervene but interrupting that gentle moment was not something he wanted to do, **"Nobody mocks no-one, jeez, let's all behave"**, Dave entered the restaurant followed by Shawn being pushed by Hunter and Glenn after he had smiled at his brother, **"Man bro no wonder everyone teases you guys"**, Mark followed trying not to read too much into what had just happened, hell he wanted to hurt him and then that, Jeff scotched to the spot, not sure how he should feel after that touch, he still felt slight tremors run through his body followed too after a little moment, a little embarassed that a simple touch like that could make him feel this way and tried his best to hide the flushing of his cheeks…

Hunter managed to get the waiter to get them a table in the back, low profile, but they didn' t get to the table without whispers and smiles and hellos, getting down and sighing, **"Wow"**, Hunter smiled, **"Bets on who will have to sign first"**, **"No, I rather have a quiet lunch"**, Glenn smirked as Shawn shot him **"No-one wants you to sign anything Kane, they all want me, so you're off duty as everyone else on this table"**, Dave slapped him since Mark made him a sign, he couldn't reach, **"Damn you, just keep it low and shut up, you're such a pain in the ass, I should have let you suffer"**, **"Oh yes, thank you very much you mean person"**

They somehow went 'till after they gave up their orders without bickering, then came the comments about the beer after the night they'd had but that subject got glared down by Shawn, and in front of the waiter who did his best not to seem too imprest they managed to keep it down…

Jeff was playing with his food, Mark wanting to comment on it but his brother's smile kept him from actually saying something, luckily Glenn jumped in to help him, **"Not hungry punk?", "Starving, didn't eat in a day", "You lost your mind?"** Dave's voice had some concern it it, **"No, I just couldn't down a single bite yesterday, guess the anticipation and adrenalin rush before the match", "And after", "Felt even less compelled to eat and then came the drinking obligations", "You didn't eat before the match? I mean lunch?", "No, couldn't get my stomach to accept anything"**, Mark shook his head, "**Immature and unreasonable, you're playing with your health"**, Jeff looked at him and barked back **"You'd prefer I had forced myself and then vomitted in the ring? During the match"**, Mark resisted the urge to slam his fork in his face especially since Shawn nearly spat out what he had been chewing laughing and Dave sighing, **"Jeff, please, I'm trying to eat, stories about vomit won't help me to enjoy it, thanx and Mark's right, not eating weakens your body, especially before that kind of match"**, he hadn't wanted them to know, and now he got exactly what he had thought he'd get, **"Ok, I know, can we change the subject now"**

Mark's voice was merely a whisper, **"You saw a doc after the match, right?", "What for?", "Punk…", "I'm ok", "Right"**, Dave decided he couldn't let Jeff alone against Mark on that one, **"And you Mark, met the doc yesterday?", "What? No, why?", "Then you shouldn't scold him for not having done it, you're both a little irresponsible on this"**, **"As if you'd always see a doc Batista", "Yeah I do", "Right", "No I'm serious, you've got no idea of what those kicks with the ladder and the chairs did to your bodies", "Nothing", "Oh right, you don't know that do you", "I feel fine", "You can't know that"**, Jeff shot Dave a glare, **"Stop it, I'm ok, I'd feel if something was badly injured, so cut it man"**, this time it was Mark joining him, **"Yeah, it's none of your concern Dave"**, Dave staring at them as Glen couldn't keep back, **"Yeah, first your fighting each other and the sec someone get's involved you join forces against them"**, **"No"**, **"Whatever Mark"**, **"Can we finish lunch guys"**, **"We do"**, **"Yeah, with bickering and silly discussions"**, **"At least we're not getting bored"**, they finished lunch and got back out to the lobby heading for the elevators…

"**In 15 down?", "Yeah"**, they got out and left Dave getting to his floor and walked to their respectif rooms to get the things they'd need for their little trip to the sauna, Jeff trying hard not to look at Mark, he could still feel the touch of the Deadman in his neck and it felt to good to even think about it, he couldn't even start to understand where that touch had come from and didn't want to risk to… ruin it as Dave had put it, even if he still didn't know what that it was he could possibly ruin, maybe that gentleness, but than again, that was not going to be permanent, that was a one time thing…

Mark followed him discretely, two green eyes measuring the younger man and trying to come to terms with the conflicted feelings… He stalted his thoughts right there, promising his brother and the others a painful death, they'd had obviously managed to get him obsessed, a long enough teasing leads in that direction, he kicked the bed as if it had anything to do with it only to be mocked by Jeff, **"Whatever it is I doubt the bed had anything to do with it"**, and Jeff regretted his words immediately seeing the look they earned him, **"What? Mark cool, I was joking ok"**, Mark just kept his eyes on him and Jeff wondered a second if this would become a staring contest, he just couldn't move, not his body, not his eyes and surely not his mind**, "Mark?"**, the adressed man wondered if that was fear he saw flicker in those magnificent eyes, he didn't want to scare him, hell all he seemed to be able of doing anymore was scare the shit out of himself, and now Jeff too and that was something he didn't want to do, he bitterly thought how 24 hours could change the situation, yesterday all he wanted to do was terrorize and break him and today, well today, the Taker hadn't come to terms with what exactly he wanted now, at least it didn't include scaring the shit out of the boy…

"**Yeah, no, cool, ha ha, very funny, bad bed right"**, he kicked the bed again, Jeff just continued to look at him before a smile spread accross his face, **"I thought you were about to… No, never mind…", "No, I wasn't Jeff…"**, Mark finished getting his things, clutching to them, **"You're ready?", "Yeah"**, he gave Jeff a look that made the younger man shudder, what was going on with Mark today, **"You're ok?", "Yeah, why not?", "Not sure, call it a gut feeling", "Your gut should mind its own business punk", "If you say so"**, there was a growl, **"I demand so"**, Jeff glared at him, **"No-one demands things of me, I don't owe you obedience or anything, man, who do you think I am,"**, not ready to let the Deadman command him trough the day and demand things of him, the old defiance came back fueled with some rage** "That, I'm still trying to find out punk"**, with that he turned and stared at Glenn who stood in the doorframe speechless**, "Wow, one question, just one, are you guys actually listening to each other, man, bickering just got elevated to the next level with you guys, Shawn and Hunter are going to lose that title to you two"**, Kane of course getting the attention of the others, much to the despair of Mark who was at a loss of words, trying to channel all the emotions that were flooding him, rage, anger, a lot of confusion, **"What's going on over here?"**, Hunter's face showed in the doorframe, "**He's still alive, we should start taking bets on how long Hardy will stay alive around the Darkman"**, there was giggling and Shawn appeared, **"You guys ready for the sweat contest"**, Hunter entered and took Jeff with him, **"Let the brothers talk, wouldn't want them to go berzerk in the sauna"**

Jeff felt a little awkward, not knowing what was going on, and the two grinning degenerates pulling him alone made him a little nervous, and not to mention that his body wasn't ready for sprints or anything, **"Slow it guys, and don't pull me like that"**, he grabbed Hunter's hand and shoved it away massing his arm, **"Oooh poor baby hurt"**, there was a slap and Shawn held his cheek, gazing speechless at Jeff, **"Quit annoying me man"**, Hunter just whistled and had a large smirk on his face, **"Wow, nice move kid", "Could you quit calling me that", "Nope", "Right"**, Shawn just stared at Jeff in obvious disbelief, he wasn't hurt or anything, maybe his pride a little, but that that little prick had had the balls to slap him in an elevator with no means of immediate escape amazed him, **"Silly punk, you'll get that one back for sure", "Can't wait for that to happen", "Yo boys, quit it please"**, Hunter went between them, and grapped both by the neck pushing them out of the elevator, there was an amused snore, **"Aaah, the boys not nice?", "No, help me, which one you want"**, Dave smiled and pointed Jeff, **"That one please", "You're both such pricks"**, Shawn tried to get lose but Hunter just squeezed tighter, **"Nope, stay here you"**, shoving Jeff in Dave's direction who rapidly replaced the missing hand in his neck, **"Not been nice?", "Man you're in for some trouble"**, Jeff tried to slam him in the wall but Batista just smiled, **"That ain't working in this lifetime boy"**, giving up because his body hurt too much **"Oh yeah it will, you'll see"**, they made it to the changing rooms and Hunter and Dave put down Shawn and Jeff in opposite directions, Shawn grinning at him, **"Don't you find it funny that they make this worse as it is", "Yeah"**, they managed to get undressed and ready for the sauna without any bloodshed and Jeff kept his little secret to himself…

Glenn closed the door staring at his brother, **"What exactly you're trying to achieve stays a complete mystery to me you know, but I can't remember having seen you so… out of control, what is going on, you scare people with your glares and not your tongue remember"**, Mark just glared at him, **"I don't know, I'm losing it around that kid"**, Glenn sighed** "Yeah, and I remember having told you to come to terms with that before harm is done", "what sort of harm, he can speak up for himself, I promise, I'm more often on the receiving end than he is", "No you're not, he's just responding defiantly to your attacks, one would think you're still trying to break him"**, **"Absolutely not, I just don't get him, and that angers me", "Why", "I don't know", "He's kinda cute"**, Mark stared in disbelief **"Tell me you just didn't say that", "I did, and I am right, you know it"**, there was a hand that came dangerously close to his throat, **"Don't even think of doing that bro, I'm still bigger than you", "Then you quit annoying me with the subject, I do annoy myself enough with it"**, Glenn let out a sigh, **"I pity that kid, this ain't over it seems", "It is"**, Mark followed Glenn out, **"No word…", "None, but you know they get the signals too you know", "There are no signals"**, Glenn stopped, **"Never pictured you to be hypocrite", "Glenn…", "Nevermind, I'll keep it to myself, even why you're so eager to go to the sauna"**, Mark wanted to smack his brothers head, **"Glenn… My body aches from the match, a sauna and a later dive in the pool will help, now what's there to ponder about", "Why you wanted everyone to be there", "Didn't want the sleepyheads to get their rest, I'm a saddist, didn't you know"**,

Jeff had his towel around his waist and moved up to one of the higher benches, propping his head on a second towel and stretching his body sighed contently, even if the bath had relaxed his body and soothed the pain he still could feel some discomfort in his back, **"This will be perfect for a nap", ** Dave got done on the second highest sitting to his left **"That will be dangerous Jeff, you never know what Shawn might do to you"**, there was giggling and Hunter and Shawn entered too, both looking at Jeff, leaving Dave with no other choice, **"No, that subject stays out of here, you heard me you freaks", "Just a peak", "It's not your place to want to do such a thing, man, I don't even want to know you right now"**, Dave sighed deeply gaining Jeff's attention, **"What now"** his gaze going from Dave to Hunter and Shawn, both smiling sweetly, **"Nothing"**, Hunter pushed Shawn down and joined too, **"Should we start or wait for the brothers from hell"**…

"**I'll give you from hell"**, Glenn entered, smacking Shawn on his leg with his second towel, he had had the same idea as Jeff, sauna means resting time, got down leaving the only bigger spot that was still unoccupied below Jeff for his brother knowing it would dephaze him completely, even if he had said no more comments would exit his mouth, that didn't include actions and he had to admit that he didn't like to see his brother like that, it had been fun for a couple of days, hell weeks, but now it started affecting everybody else too…

Mark entered, and caught his brother getting comfortable, of course the bastard had had to do this, right, trying not to let it get to him he couldn't but growl at Hunter, **"Why's there no steam?", "We were waiting for you guys… Didn't want to miss your entry to this delicious place", "Cut the crap and activate your ass Hunter"**, Mark got down below Jeff who turned his head and repositionned so he could look at all, mainly at Mark but who could tell anyways…

Shawn poked at Jeff's leg, tracing his tattoo with a finger and Jeff making a desperate sound, **"Shawn man, cut it"**, lifted his leg to kick that annoying hand away, **"Man, you're a pain in the ass"**, Mark hated himself that his eyes had been directed in that direction, or no, no, he was actually glad for that little mishapp, even if it added to his general confusion when it came to Jeff, _I don't believe it but it suits you well Hardy, extreme to the core, right kid_, he did find it quite right, afterall the kid was extreme, why not such a, wow, he mentally chuckled at the idea he was probably the only one knowing, the gossip not to have come to his ears yet and then came the realization of what he had seen and Jeff could tell by Mark's expression that maybe, just maybe he had lifted his leg to high, or in a bad angle, or at the wrong moment or a combination of all three, but so far no-one acted as if they had been able to see his hidden piercing, he sure as hell didn't want Shawn to know, but Shawn was busy trying to get Dave of his butt, who wanted to help Jeff gain some peace and the only one to give him a gaze worth millions was Mark…

"**I'm not sure kids are allowed in here, cut it guys, I wouldn't want anyone to get sick on this ride"**, Hunter started pouring the water and it didn't take long before they all started to sweat, **"Ah this is a bliss"**, Hunter's voice only mirrored bless and relaxation before Glenn's bark interrupted his near-moan, **This is hell you stupid ass"**, "**No, a bliss"**, Mark started to relax his body even if his mind had gotten stuck on a little shiny something, **"No bickering"**, Dave felt like compelled to say something just before Jeff objected **"Who does this freely"**, Shawn willingly answering **"You do"**, **"Blow me"**, Dave sighed **"Don't say such things, you know he's crazy enough to actually give it a second thought"**, Shawn giggled, "**"Not only second thought"**, Jeff got up a little and slid a little closer to the wall, getting comfortable further away from Shawn even if it meant not being in the best position anymore, who grinned at him, **"Don' get away from me punk, I just want to get to know you better… closer…",** and as Shawn moved closer to Jeff, Mark got up and slid in between them, **"Back off Shawn, there's not enough space over here for all of us… and I don't wanna get covered in your sweat"**

Glenn actually forgot to breath for a couple of seconds, knowing his brother, his tone and his persona he clearly sensed the seriousness in his voice and hoped that Shawn wouldn't want to mess with him, but Shawn too saw the intensity of the Takers glare and decided not to want to try and find out why he acted suddenly like that, well suddenly, Shawn bend to Hunter whispering, **"Now he starts protecting his prey"**, **"He's not his prey Shawn, back off, Mark's right, there's place here for people who don't move around"**, Dave added, **"Yeah, and I really don't want to get any of your parts near my face now move it Shawn"**, deciding he wanted to play it safe he moved one bench higher closer to Glen, knowing Shawn wouldn't mess with Kane…

No-one noticed that Glen's arm slid a little further and his hand started first resting on Dave's shoulder, then moved to give his neck a tender massage and no-one noticed their gazes that melted for instant and their grinning… Shawn as busy with giving Mark evil glares, Hunter was resting eyes closed as was Jeff, who's hand took a downfall direction Mark's shoulder too after a while and rested there, Hardy a little shocked of the connection it had made staying calm without any reaction… Mark had just turned his head a little, the black nail polish unmistakably pointing to only one possible owner and that just made the touch even more intense, even Shawn deciding to leave it alone this time and putting his head on Hunter chest, **"Hug me baby"**, before getting shoven away, **"Get a grip idiot, annoy someone else"**

"**You're ok punk"**, something close to a purr **"Humm"**, **"That was sure a clear answer"**, **"Humm Yeah"**, the hand squeezed tenderly and Mark felt only heat flow trough him and couldn't resist a quick smile, before leaning his head against his arm and sighing, what was going on, this shouldn't be feeling this way, what was that punk doing to him, he wasn't supposed the feel such things, he tried gathering all his strength to straighten up before someone could notice but failed miserably, well Jeff sure had noticed and had gathered all his courage on his side to start and caressing the Deadman's neck, not sure why but it felt like the right thing to do and that was what he usually did, go with the flow, he could blame it on the steam later on…

"**Some more?"**, it was not as if Hunter was expecting any answer as he got up to put a second load of water on the stones, who'd care that they were already in there way too long, he didn't comment on the actual cuddle time that seemed to have hit everybody, not really amazed, sometimes it could get lonely on the road, Glen and Dave were probably joking, trying to find out who's fingers were stronger with their enlaced hands, Jeff and Mark on the other hand, he couldn't but notice some kind of serenity envelopping the two men, one he didn't want to destroy and better keep Shawn busy too, unfortunately Shawn had noticed too and was kind of hanging all over them, Jeff had his head back against the wall, eyes closed and arm still hanging down with Marks head resting on it, hand playing with a lock of hair now, Mark's eyes were closed too and they looked way to peaceful, Hunter whispered **"Shawn don't please"**, Shawn pondering the question a second before leaning back…

Mark was silently wondering what was happening to them, when it had come to the point where he actually enjoyed the punk to come this close to him, _This is not happening, no, really not_, despite his thoughts the Taker didn't move an inch, even snuggeled closer onto the arm before a voice could be heard, **"Man this is pure evil torture you know that guys, is that your way for getting back at me for some reason", **Mark wasn't sure if Jeff was talking about his head or the sauna but decided on the latter, opening his eyes lazily they connected with Glen's who had been staring intensely at his brother and Jeff, none of them flinched but Mark grinned seeing that Glen and Dave were trying to make each other abandon on an elaborate finger game, he could read many things in his eyes, hidden knowledge, as if he could give him a logical answer on all his questions but Mark was not near ready to go and get them, he merely answered Jeff, **"You better not die on us punk, Vince would make our lives a hell"**, Shawn let out a long sigh **"Noooo, my live's already one, he's right, this is bad, I don't know how you can stand this guys", "We just endure", "Oh yeah, but I'm out of here", "Shawn", "Nooo, really, too warm, we've been in here sooo long"**, Glen joined the discussion, **"Yeah, we've been in here for ages guys", "Way too long by the way"**, Dave let go of the hand mumbling **"We're not done"**, Glen gladly answering **"Nope, but this sauna session sure is" **before getting up and out, inhaling as he stepped into the refreshingly cool air followed by Shawn and Dave…

Hunter was still lying confortably there, **"Wuzzes, really"**, Mark chuckled softly against Jeff's skin, tickling him a little, **"No, they are right, this can't be healthy this long"**, if it hadn't been for Mark's head against his arm Jeff would have gotten out too and Mark somewhat hoped that he was the reason for him to still be in here, sighing he finally straightened up, Jeff caressing a spot behind his ear as he let go of the strand of hair and moved his arm making sparks fly through Mark's entire body, damn that boy really got to him…

"**I'm out of here"**, Mark hoped that his voice wouldn't betray the emotional rollercoaster that was going on inside of him, but Hunter just seemed annoyed that everybody decided to abandon him, as Jeff got up to leave too, thinking it might be best to change without someone in, especially Mark, but unfortunately both Mark and Hunter joined him to get ready to head for the pool, the others already in it…

Hunter pushed Jeff in the pool only to have Mark do the same to him, **"Last man standing, same as always", "Yeah bro, big mouth you've got there"**, Glen had gotten out and came up from behind and they both went flying in, **"Man this is a blast", "Yeah, a lot better than the sauna", "Stupid asses", "Thanx Hunter, very eloquent of yours, glad no-one else is here to hear you swear at us", "Wow, you know a word like eloquent punk, not bad", "Fuck yourself Hunter"**, Shawn snuck up behind Jeff and pushed him under water laughing, **"Happy dive and don't talk like that to my…", **Jeff pulling him with him didn't let him time to close his mouth before his head disappeared and Jeff dove away hiding behind Mark…

Shawn made it up coughing, **"You're sooooooo dead"**, **"Will have to get me first won't ya", "Ooooh, soooooo soooooooo dead Jeff and the Deadman won't be able of saving you"**, Mark gave him a funny a look as he came swimming closer and Shawn wasn't sure if he would intervene or not, "**Yo Mark move a little", "No", "Hey, I don't want you, just him", "I don't care, I'm not moving"**, Jeff made clear he stayed nicely behind Mark, on the supposedly safe side, but Hunter was getting close from behind and took him by the waist to throw him in Shawn's direction, **"Here you go Shawn, one Hardy", "Hey, not fair"**, Shawn put his arms around him, **"No, not fair really"** and pushed him underneath trying to keep him there but Jeff wasn't ready to give up and he ended diving too…

Hunter sighed, "**Kids, can't behave"**, only to have Glen and Mark both grin at him, **"No guys please", "What"**, they both approached him from two sides, **"I get bad vibrations Hunter, I'd get out if I were you"**, Dave felt somewhat save on the other side of the relatively large pool in the whirlpool…

Shawn lost Jeff under water and only managed to see him as he emerged close to the whirlpool and got in there too, **"Aaah, safer here", "Yeah, you only think so 'cause you don't know Dave well"**, Shawn was on his way to and help Hunter, but one of Glen's glares and pretty mean smiles made him stop, **"Sorry pal, you're on your own on this one", "Chicken", "Yeah, with those two yeah"**, Hunter took a nice and long dive, and a second and a third, Shawn getting out, **"Yo guys, it's already 18:30", "No", "Yup"**, Dave got out of the whirlpool, Jeff still spread out in it, **"Time to get ready for dinner boy"**, Mark had swom to the whirlpool and tested how it felt to caress the punks hair, and to his own confusion it felt rather good, and apparently not only to himself, he could have sworn he had heard a little moan escape Jeff's throat before he got up and smiled nearly shyly at him…

They made it to their rooms to get ready for eight, Mark stopping in the middle of the room, asking, **"Wanna head under the shower first punk?", "Don't care honestly", "But I do, so how's it gonna be?", "You chose, "Jeff, don't test my patience", "I'm not testing I'm just telling you I'm not difficult", "I hope your joking right", "Argh, ok, I'll go first, damn you Deadman"**, Mark could just marvel at Jeff's outburst and fight a laughing fit, **"Whatever punk, but don't use all the hot water", "You're such a pain, I'll only leave you ice-cold water, I'll freeze it myself I swear, just to annoy you"**, with that Jeff disappeared in the bathroom and Mark got down on the couch, promising himself he wouldn't peak, he was pretty sure of what he saw, but the idea of getting a confirmation wasn't far…


	12. Chapter 12

_(Again a big big thank you to those who reviewed, means a lot, thanx ;-)_

**Chapter 12**

Jeff was standing under the water massaging his neck and thinking when exactly he had developped that deeply intrigued and fuzzy feeling when it came to Mark, yeah he had always felt kinda weird around the Deadman, creeped at the beginning, intrigued, drawn to him, but now it seemed as if that had been taken to the next level, man, his brother had seen it coming, one of the many reasons they weren't talking to each other for the moment, Matt not having been able to understand when Jeff had told him he wanted to take the Undertaker out all by himself, without his older brother helping, and Matt having reacted more than pissed at that request and started imagining things Jeff had kicked him out for, and now…

Sighing he continued to mass his neck, the many aches being there again, his lower back hurt like hell and a general exhaustion had started to spread in his entire body, making standing in the shower a painful and tiring activity, it didn't take him long before he turned the water down and got out of the shower, Mark peeking through the slit in the door and nearly dropping backwards, yeah he had definetly seen right down at the sauna, there it was, glistering under the light, what he couldn't see was that Jeff had his cheeks flushed as he noticed the Undertaker gazing, and it had taken him aback, good he could control his body a little or he would have grown hard under that stare, he suddenly felt hotter than he had felt through out the sauna and embarrassement hit him pretty rapidly…

Looking away and turning quickly he started to dry off, Mark trying to focus on something else, feeling suddenly very bad, he had gone too far on this, he shouldn't have taken away that little privacy the boy had, and since when did he enjoy looking at males, Mark inhaled and tried to get his thoughts on something else, but unfortunatly that was the moment Jeff chose to get out of the bathroom, he could notice that Jeff was not looking at him and wondered what was going on, but apparently he must have been spinning his own paranoia because Jeff turned after he had gotten his pants on and smiled at him, even more shyly than before, **"Hope there's hot water left"**, **"Yeah, me too punk, or else you're in trouble"**, **"Yeah whatever, I'm shaking"**, Jeff and Mark looked at each other, both confused and at a loss, Mark deciding this moment was the awkward to be kept going on walked in direction of the bathroom…

As Mark started to get undressed, his brother had just gotten out and was doing the opposite, getting dressed, thinking of his brother and how his behaviour towards Jeff was evoluting in ways he wouldn't have thought possible a day ago but got disturbed by a ringing, it took him a second to localize the phone and answer it, **"Hello", "Hey, Glen, Dave here, listen, wanna go and shoot some balls waiting for the other's"**, Glen grinned and didn't have to think long about it, **"You've got some ways to call things, sure, down in five", "Knew you'd like it, down in five it is"**, they both arrived in the lobby exactly four minutes later, grinning Dave started **"Hope you ready for losing", "Yeah, in your dreams Batista, in your dreams", "There's even better things in my dreams, "Maybe you'll show me one day", "Uuuh, don't tempt me Kane"**, the look Glen gave him made him smirk, "**Yeah, you're definetly tempting me there", "Me? No, never ever Dave, soo, where's that billiard table?", "The bar", "Then let's go"**, Dave started arranging the table as Glen came back with two beers, **"So, ready…", "Yes, you can start, I'll beat your ass anyways", "Glen, I'll have to teach you humility I think", "Yeah, show me"**…

When Mark got out, Jeff was lying on his bed, face down and his regular breathing prove he was asleep, head propped on the pillow, both arms resting underneath and body sprawled on the bed, he had just put on his pants for now, he was asleep no doubt about that but that couldn't keep Mark from first getting his leather pants on and then getting massage oils, at least the punk wouldn't object like this. To the Taker it was clear, it would help ease the pain, there was nothing else to be read into what he was about to do as he sat down carefully next to Jeff, who's back had turned nearly black and purple on some spots, and it took a lot from Mark to gentle his touch on them as he started to delicately massage his back and rub the oils in. A sleepy voice got him out of his dreaming, soft, raspy and amused **"You're assaulting me in my sleep Taker, you should be ashamed"**, **"Shut up punk, I'm trying to ease your aches here, a little gratitude please"**, **"How did you know"**, **"Eeeh, I'm the one responsible, I remember where I hit you, the way you move and the bruises, want me to continue"**, for a split second Jeff wanted to ask why he had peeked inside the bathroom but he couldn't bring himself to do it, not sure he wanted to know the answer and way to embarrassed for even continuing to think about the gaze, no, better forget Mark had done that, maybe it had just been coincidence that he had looked just the sec he had gotten out of the shower, there was no way the Taker would do such a thing in his mind as peaking volontarly…

In the room next door, Shawn was scotched to the wall, trying to hear what was going on in the other room as Hunter came out of the bathroom, **"Really clever Shawn, you make a real nice painting, you completely lost your mind now?"**, **"No, they are too quiet, the bickering stopped", "Leave them alone", "Maybe there's things going on in there", "Yeah, things you shouldn't be so eager to find out Shawn", "Why", "'Cause… I don't know, maybe there's really a connection and we shouldn't interfere, at least for the moment", "Uuuh, and why?", "Because you know as well as I do that Jeff's got some issues right now and just maybe Mark is the right guy to help", "Humm, good point, but I'm still gonna find out what's going on over there, with those two", "Whatever Shawn"**

Glen entered the last one, grinning at Dave, **"Yeah, beat your ass fair and square man, not so animalistic when it comes to billiard Dave"**, Dave sighed in defeat **"Yeah, there's nothing left to add to this"**, **"Yup, you really suck man"**, **"Hey, don't you get evil, you just got lucky"**, **"Really"**, **"Yeah"**, they've got out and Glenn went to sit on the same bench he had been on yesterday with Jeff, lighting his cigarette, **"That's gonna kill you"**, **"No, I think it's more likely my brother will be my death"**, Dave laughed and got down next to him, **"Talking about your brother", "Here it comes"**, more laughing, **"You know what's going on with him and that Hardy-punk"**, **"Not really Dave, you getting in the gossip camp too now"**, **"No, I'm just curious as to what is happening between them"**, **"Why"**, **"Because I'm curious that's all, no other motives Glen, I like to keep informed that's all"**, **"Well I'm just as lost as you on it, I don't know, never seen him like that before"**, **"I'll try and get something out of him on the plane to Boston tomorrow"**, **"Wow, you really are serious about finding out, good luck, hope you'll live to tell me too then"**, Dave smiled, **"And you can try the same with Jeff"**, he took a puff of his cigarette joining Dave's laugh, **"What makes you think he'll tell me something, we're not close you know"**, **"I'm not close with your bro either"**, **"Yeah, but closer than any of us is with Jeff, hell, this is the first time I remember him hanging out with us, normally you just see him on the shows and there he has that brother of his on his ass"**, Glen thought for a second before adding, **"Yeah, that's kinda weird, where's Matt?"**, **"How the hell should I know"**, **"Dunno, you said you liked to keep informed"**, **"Funny Glen, this subject has only become interesting yesterday, ask me in a week, I'll know… everything"**, **"Yeah, you'll be a rotting corpse somewhere and your soul will be flying around, there's no way Mark will let you snoop around in his life"**, **"We'll see"**, **"Yeah"**, they stared at each other for a little while, wondering what took the others so long…

Hunter got finished and glared at Shawn who shook his head, **"They really are way too quiet", "I don't believe it Shawn man, you're a real pain", "Yeah", "Get away from there", "Not until I know what's going on", "You won't know like that"**, Hunter sighed and took some stuff, **"I'm getting out of here", "Wait", "Aaah, and now you move", "Yeah, I'll go and check on them", "Shawn please"**

Jeff and Mark could hear some of the discussion that had taken place in the room next door, Jeff still lying and Mark finishing to rub the oils in, **"Wow, Shawn really gets on my nervs"**, Jeff turned his head and glanced at Mark, **"What's going on you think"**, **"He lost it", "No, with us"**, Mark stared a sec at Jeff then got up making his way to the bathroom to get his hands clean, he noticed he'd started shaking a little and sighed to himself, **"Mark?"**, Jeff had gotten up on the bed and was looking at him, **"Nothing, I just gave you a massage, that's all, hell he should stop his childish games", "Whatever"**, Mark was amazed at the tone that the punks voice had taken and could have sworn that the answer wasn't what the kid had expected, but how could he explain something he didn't even start to comprehend, **"Jeff"**, no reaction, Jeff just got his shirt and put it on, **"Jeff"**, not even an aknowledgement that he was actually paying attention, **"JEFF"**, Shawn just chose that moment to knock on there door, backing off a little and looking at Hunter, who shrugged his shoulders, **"Man, don't look at me, I've got no idea what they are doing in there"**

Inside, Jeff had just finished getting his shoes on and got up, passing Mark, still not sure he wanted to talk to him or not, he was so confused, that massage, that touch, he still could feel Marks hands on his back and it was slowly driving him crazy, and as if he wanted to just make it worse Mark put his hand on his arm as he passed him, making Jeff halt and inhale, for a little awkward moment nothing happened and then the second hand made contact with Jeff's hair making him shake a little, Mark was at a complete loss of words but didn't want Jeff to look this, hurt, yeah hurt, or depressed or whatever it was, all he wanted was to see sparks fly in those emerald orbs, and it took him a lot to admit **"Jeff, I… I have no idea what's going on, I'm sorry"**, confusion, there was a lot of confusion in Jeff's eyes as he stared at Mark, who sighed and pulled him closer, hugging him to his chest as there was a second knock on the door, but both men preferred ignoring that for the moment and concentrate on what was happening with them even if they were not understanding the flood of feelings and emotions that cursed trough them, **"Mark, Jeff?"** and another knock on the door a little louder than before, Jeff pressed a second against Mark then detached himself, more lost than before and reached for the doorknob, his eyes still locked with Mark's…

"**Guys, what's going on over here, you're deaf all of a sudden"**, Hunter stayed a little back and looked at them, Shawn of course all over them, **"What happened"**, without taking his eyes of Mark at the beginning, Jeff went to collect what he needed and joined Hunter, Mark looking at Shawn and growling, **"You've been annoying us for the past 20 minutes you idiot, that's what happened"**, Hunter sensed that they had interrupted something and cursed himself and the fact that Shawns curiosity had let them to disturb the two men, **"You know what he's like Mark"**, **"You could have controlled him a little"**, **"Mark"**, **"You should have"**, Hunter had the distinct feeling Mark was slightly pissed, "**Sorry man", "Too late now"**, Jeff's cheeks had started coloring, he tried to inhale and exhale to get his nervs a little calmed but the touch of Marks hand still lingered on him and he jumped when Hunter put his hand on his shoulder, **"You're ok?", "What… Yeah, I'm cool man"**, there was a thud, a loud one, and as they both looked inside, they saw Shawn dangling feet in the air against the wall and Mark in front of him, hand locked with his throat, **"You stay out of my business Shawn, got that"**, Shawn still managed to laugh as he tried to make Mark loosen his grip **"Man, I… Mark… Stop… Listen… Yeah of course… Never, neeever wanted to… eeehhhh… get you pissed…"**, Mark let him down, squeezing his shoulder **"You stay out of my business, or I'll make sure you will, got that"**, **"Yeah man, but you know, this is kinda weird you know"**, Mark got out of the room, desperation in his eyes, **"Hunter, something, gag him, or…"**, Jeff had really to force himself to speak up, too many emotions, best was to shut them very deep and not to think about them, one more day and he would be alone, he interrupted Mark **"We could pierce his tongue, the swelling won't let him speak for a while"**

If Mark had ever blushed that was the moment, their eyes locked and he knew that Jeff knew he knew, why, he didn't know, but Jeff knew he had seen it, and turning away quickly he looked at Shawn trying to hide his emotions, **"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea"**, **"Noooooo guys, noooooo, thanks"**, Shawn rapidly moved behind Hunter, **"I'm not that extreme Hardy, I let you do these things"**, **"I don't have my tongue pierced"**, **"Yeaah right"**, Mark had a feeling of inner combustion, the image of a little piece of shiny metal coming back to taunt him, with the question how it could be feeling, and shaking rapidly that thought he growled, **"Then shut it, or I swear I'll ask Jeff to hand me over that stick in his navel and I swear I'll jam it trough your tongue myself"**, **"Iiii, yack, how can you say such things, I don't want to have that one in my mouth"**, Mark felt very compelled to ask which one he'd prefer, but not wanting to bring that subject up and not wanting to put Jeff in a delicate situation he just growled, **"Then just shut it man, how you can be this annoying I don't know"**, they all made it finally to the elevator and down, Mark glaring at Shawn and Shawn whistling for himself…

Dave sighed, **"Finally, I thought I'd have to start chewing on you"**, **"Ah, think you'd be capable of that"**, **"Yeah"**, "**with the nicotine in my bloodstream"**, Dave looked at Glenn before he burst out laughing, **"Aaah, now that you're saying it, I'd rather stay away from you"**, Glen got up, grinning **"A pity", "You're not saying"**, they both laughed at each other and one slapping the other and vice-versa waited for the others to join them, **"Hey, you finally got here", "You guys bickering?", "No, playing", "Ooh ok", "Listen guys, Shawn wants his tongue pierced"**, Dave and Glen stared at him, **"Really", "Nooooooooo I don't want to", "You know what to do in that case"**, Shawn pulled his tongue at Mark, **"Man I'm glad you getting out of my face tomorrow"**, Glen decided to try to stop them, **"Good, let's talk about food guys, not torture or bloodshed"**

"**Yeah, so, where are we going", "Maybe Japanese?", "You wanna fly to Tokyo?"**, Shawn could swear he was seeing stars after the blow to the head Hunter had just gotten him, **"Man, you really are going to get gagged if you continue but I have to admit that sushi pleases me as an idea guys", "And how we'll find that restaurant?", "Asking at the desk", "Right"**, Dave went to go and ask and came back a couple of minutes later, **"There's apparently a delicious Japanese restaurant half a mile from here, down that street", "Ah cool, a little walk before dinner", "We'll walk?"**, Mark turned to Jeff, **"Yeah, you wanna take a cab for half a mile kid?"**, pulling a pout, **"No, what happened to low profile", "A mile will work, plus it's dark already", "Yeah"** Shawn made sure to be far from any hand **"some will scare the people on the street in the dark though"**, Jeff took some steps, jumped on the bench and launched on Shawn, attaching to his back and making him nearly trip over, **"Hardy", "What"**, as they were playing around, Shawn trying to get rid of Jeff on his back the others sighed, **"Boys… Boys"**, Glen couldn't keep back the laughter, **"Wow, bro you didn't even get close to killing him yesterday"**, **"Shut up"**, Hunter decided helping Shawn and pulled Jeff off him, **"You both stop it please"**, Jeff grinned **"For now"**, **"Yeah, for now punk, I'll get you", "Try", "Guys, stop it"**, Mark took hold of Jeff's arm as Hunter was doing the same with Shawn, Jeff feeling like someone had send bolts of pure energie through his arm and tried not to react too much **"You both stop it, if someone sees us", "They'll laugh", "Yeah, at least we'll put up a show for them"**, Glen joined Hunter and grabbed Shawn's second arm who was trying to catch Jeff again and Dave did the same with Hardy…

They made it to the restaurant without casualties and even got a table, the waiter first surprised who was walking in and second the way they did, Jeff and Shawn were still launching little attacks at each other, **"They don't bite sir, we'll restrain them, they won't disturb much"**, but apparently he wasn't of the very serious kind since he answered, leading them to a table, **"We have chains in the back, if you need them, just say so", "Oh we will thank you", "Heard that guys, you'd better behave"**, smiling innocently Jeff got down on the chair, **"I'm always behaving, and retaliating, so if he stops I stop"**, there was a squeeze on his knee and when he looked it was Glenn who had sat down next to him, **"Stop it punk"**, **"Glen"**, Mark's voice left no doubt to his brother that he didn't like the way he was touching Hardy but decided not to give the others reason for gossip on this and didn't comment it, merely slapped twice on his leg before letting go. They managed somehow to order, and thanks to the positions they had, Shawn and Jeff were bloqued and couldn't bicker at each other effectively, which annoyed them both to the point where a "truce" was called until after dinner…

On their way back to the hotel, Dave caught up with Mark who was walking with Glen, **"The plane's leaving at noon I think", "You think", "I'm sure", "Good, we should leave around ten", "That late"**, Mark gazed over to Jeff who was talking to Hunter, **"Yeah, wouldn't want to wake the punk to early would we"**, Dave was a little amazed at his words but wasn't about to comment it any other way, **"Don't use Hardy as an excuse for sleeping long Mark" ,"I wasn't you bastard"**, Dave grinned at the protectivness that had yet again sourrounded the Taker's voice and answered, **"Yeah, whatever, you guys leaving what time tomorrow"**, Hunter answered, **"I think around one"**, Glen adding **"One thirty actually, do you never check things properly"**, **"No, I've got people like you taking care for me of that"**, Jeff sighed softly, **"Actually it's 13:35 guys", "Funny"**, they made it back to the hotel, "**One last drink guys", "If it's not gonna end like yesterday"** Dave sighed **"I'm not ready to take another alcohol-infused bickering night", "Me neither", "Watch it Glen, you kinda started it yesterday"**, Shawn got some glares **"Hey, you won't make me shut up forever", "Oh we will, one day we will"**

They got down, **"What are we drinking guys", "Beer", "Yes, me too", "Everybody", "Yes"**, Hunter stood, shaking his head, **"No way, I'm not gonna be the one getting all the drinks today, I've had it with getting up and walking around, someone else"**, he pushed Shawn up, **"You go, you've been tiring us for over 24 hours now, time to redeem"**, Shawn grinned as he went to the bar and ordered, not only beers but a variety of shots, the more colorful the better and whistled, **"Yo, a hand over here"**, Jeff sitting on the end got up and joined him, thinking of a bad joke, **"You kidding me", "Nope, a rainbow, you know rainbows right"**, a glare **"What's that got to do with it", "Rooh, smile Hardy, take them"**, sighing he took the platter with the shots and got back to the table, **"Ho ho ho, noooo"**, Dave suddenly felt his stomach turn seeing the dozens of glasses, **"Don't yell at me, your man arrives", "No way, he's lost it"**, Glen took a weird yellow looking booze and smelled, "**Humm, not that bad"**, Shawn arrived with the beers, **"I've got us a rainbow guys"**, Dave snickering **"We had already one and that was fine, what's that, that's disgusting"**, Jeff tried a purple one and smiled, **"Hummm, violet, not bad, they're Vodka-shots, actually really not that bad"**, **"See, next time before discussing it you'll remember I have good taste Jeff", "Pfff"**, Mark took a red one same as Hunter, **"Wow, disgusting"**, Hunter shook his head "**Not that bad, Dave wanna try", "No, really not thank you"**, Jeff tried getting a green one but Mark beat him to the glass, **"No, try red, green's mine, probably apple"**, **"I like strawberry too"**, Jeff let go of the green one, his emerald gaze melted with Mark's as they each took their glasses, Glenn trying blue, **"Shawn, don't you ever do that, I've never seen my bro drink such things, I'm shocked"**, Shawn laughed like a madman, **"I knew that"…**

It was something after midnight when they got up to go to sleep, knowing they had yet another exhausting day tomorrow, Dave asking **"Yo, what time down?", "9:30 leaves time for breakfast", "Ok", "See ya, night"**, they got out and left Dave alone, who somewhat had hoped for Glen to join him but was just as relieved he hadn't, not sure were that came from and blaming it on the connection between Mark and Jeff, they all started to get affected, he only grinned as he went inside his room…

Shawn just smiled at them, Mark glaring, **"One word"**, pointing him, **"No, just nighty night guys, sweeeeeeet dreams"**, Hunter shoved him inside, **"I'll keep him off the wall", "Do whatever you like with him Hunt, I don't care as long as I don't have to hear him"**, Hunter laughed, **"You can bet on that, night guys", "Night"**…

Jeff had headed straight for the bathroom, he little dizzy from the silly shots and his racing heart, not sure what was going to happen now, too conflicted, those feelings were all too conflicted, too sudden, really, he wondered if they were really sudden or if the realization just was, too powerful too, Mark's eyes managed to send him into the weirdest reveries lately. He splashed his face, brushed his teeth and got out, Mark sitting on his bed, legs crossed in a somewhat meditating state, grinning, Jeff approached, blame it on the shots, all on the shots and went down in front of him, contemplating the other man's face before poking him on the cheek, asking **"Yo, you're in communication with the dead or what, seems I missed that part last night"**, there was a deep sigh and Mark opened his eyes, staring at him, **"Hardy, why are you like that", "Like what", "Like that, coming over here, poking me, asking questions worth of Michaels"**, Jeff grinned even more, **"Well, there was talk about ressemblance…", "There's none", "You just said…", "Argh punk", "Yeah whatever Deadman",** Jeff got up to move over to his bed only to feel a hand catching his wrist and Mark get up behind him, he could swear his heart stopped beating for a moment, for a long moment, he even stopped breathing, concentrating on the touch and the brush of warm air in his neck as Mark moved closer…

He could feel tremors run through the body in front of him, so responsive, he was so responsive butMark just didn't feel ready yet to claim that response, to go into it, to seek for more, he let go of the hand and moved to the bathroom, hating himself for the move he had just made, for not knowing how to continue, hell, he didn't even know what it was he wanted from the kid, and he wasn't sure Jeff knew either. It took him a couple of minutes to come out, not sure what to say…

Hunter had made a sign to keep it quiet to Shawn the second he closed the door, then started to whisper, **"Pssshhhh, let's not let them know we're snooping on them"**, Shawn just grinned and shook his head up and down, rubbing his hands making Hunter laugh…

Glen had gotten ready and was laying in bed, wondering if he should call a certain number, after all Dave was known for being on the wild side on some issues, and he didn't mind wild, but fatigue got the better of him and he snuggeled in his covers, thinking he could always do it another time…

When Mark had closed the bathroom door Jeff had snapped out of his dreaming, not sure what just had happened, he let himself fall backwards onto Mark's bed and sighed, trying to get his heartbeat back to normal, he had never felt like that, at least never with a man, and certainly not with someone like Mark and yet, Mark responded… He grabbed the pillow behind him and sat up, crossing his legs pillow in his lap, playing with the corners, decided to wait there for Mark, whatever would happen would happen…

Mark felt his heart stop when he was Jeff on his bed, he had hoped to come out to a dark room with a sleeping Jeff, but unfortunately he seemed pretty awake, and pretty aware that he was standing there and pretty too, Mark scolded himself for such a thought, apparently his brother had been right about the cuteness of the Hardy-punk, but now there was no Glen, he had to to this on his own, Mark hated himself right now as he slowly walked towards the bed, **"Jeff", "Humm", "I… I've got no idea what's going on"**, next door there were too very smiling blondes sitting glued to the wall, grinning Shawn whispered, "**I was right all along", "Ssshhhhh, they'll hear us"**, in the other room Mark had gotten down next to Jeff sighing, lost and shaky, **"That's my pillow punk", "Yup", "yeah, so…", "So…", "Stop repeating what I say Jeff", "You did too", "Jeff", "What", "I… pffff"**, Mark scratched his head, **"What are we doing here", "I don't know, sitting?", "Jeff", "Yeah, what, you asked"**, Mark somewhat felt compelled to quiet him, and if Jeff had added just one more syllabe he would have kissed him to get him quiet, and that thought scared the shit out of the Taker…

"**We should go to sleep Jeff"**, he saw a flicker of hurt, rejection perhaps and shook his head, what was wrong with that kid, and got up, taking him by the arms and lifting him up too, then uncovering the bed and pushing a very amazed Jeff back down, **"I swear you'll get the better of me punk"**, he went to the other side and went down too, laying confortably and then pulling Jeff down in his arms, "**Can I have the pillow back punk?"**, his anchor, the only thing that kept Jeff from screaming, shaking, smiling, jumping and who knows what, he couldn't think clearly for the moment and kept clutching the pillow, **"Yo, Jeff"**, an emerald gaze melted with Mark's green eyes as he held the pillow to him, not quite believing what was happening, **"Thanx"**, putting it under his head, Mark got back to getting confortable, turned out the light and snuggeled Jeff closer, who relaxed a little even if his heartbeat was out of control, Mark's arm in his back gently caressing the spot where it hurt most, smiling when he felt Jeff getting confortable in his arms and tentatively putting his arm over Mark's chest before murmuring, **"Goodnight Mark", "Night punk", "It's Jeff", "Yeah, but I like punk better"**, there was a small sigh from Jeff, before he pinched Mark where his hand lay on the chest **"Hey"**, Marks free hand went to entwine with Jeff's, there were no more words exchanged, both men trying hard to figure out what was happening, letting the soft touch of the other's skin and their breathing lullaby each other in a deep and cozy sleep…

_(Yeah, it got the better of me, it evolved to have it's on life lol and now they're in a bed together… Will be a very nice waking for both of them) _


	13. Chapter 13

_(Sooo here we are lol, I've got no idea why it's developping the way it does, but I hope you like it…)_

**Chapter 13**

Hunter woke around five, his body feeling a little sore and trying to move he felt why, he was sitting back against a wall and Shawn's head was propped against his shoulder, he had to keep back a laughter, with all of their curiosity they had managed to just fall asleep on the spot, he pushed Shawn gently away who started moaning, **"What"**, **"We're idiots"**, **"Hummm"**, **"I'm serious Shawn"**, he got up, amused and went over to his bed to sleep a little longer, **"Goodnight"**, **"Yeah, hmm Hunter, what's up with them"**, **"I don't know"**, **"Shit"**, **"Yeah"**, Shawn stared at the wall, no noize could be heard from the other room, **"Shit shit shit, we missed the best probably"**, **"Go back to sleep Shawn"**, **"Yeah, but still"**, **"Shawn"**, Hunter buried his face deep in the pillow and within minutes he was back asleep, Shawn kept listening, **"Hunter", "Hunter", "Ah man"**, bored he let himself drop, putting his head close to the wall in order to hear should there be noize or talk, and fell asleep too…

Little did he know that Mark too was awake again, not used to having a body so close too him anymore and not to mention that the identity of the heat source next to him made his head spin and the thinking very difficult, how could the kid just sleep so thightly pressed against him, as if it didn't even bother him to be this close to Mark. His hand caressed along Jeff's spinal cord, stirring up little moans from the younger man making Mark smile, responsive, so responsive even in his sleep, he even snuggeled closer something Mark thought not possible anymore, and then Jeff's leg moved over Mark's and went nestling between his legs, that action of course bringing Jeff's body close to being on top of Mark. He sighed, sleep was gone, how could he sleep with Jeff this close, like that, in his arms like a lover… Wow, Mark moved his head a little and looked at the head that was laying on his chest, well the hair, he moved his hand to caress a blond strain, thinking how he missed the color in Jeff's hair, how everything had suddenly changed, how the kid had ended in his arms, man, he hadn't even given him a chance to back down, maybe he didn't want to be in his arms…

Doubt struck Mark the more he thought about it, he must have clearly lost it if he thought that this was going to lead to something, the so-called something not definable, ok, it may be a little liking he took in the younger of the Hardy brothers, a deep liking, maybe it could be called fondness, an unrepressible urge to hug him and care for the wildfang, his hand had started passing trough Jeff's hair, caressing his neck as he put a soft kiss on his head, but nevertheless he shouldn't be feeling this way about him, besides the fact that he was a man, he was a couple of years younger, what would anybody say… Mark stalted his thoughts right there, when had this become an issue that other people needed to be informed of?

The sun started floating the room, creating a soft, eerie atmosphere, and then Mark could feel the body next to him shift a little and tense, ah, he woke up and realized where he lay, Mark didn't manage to supress a chuckle as his hand got pinched, **"Hey punk"**, **"Hey"**, he could have sworn that was a lot more timid than usually, **"Awake?"**, **"Nooo"**, Jeff started to press against him and hid his face on his chest and mumbled **"Wanna sleep some more"**, Mark laughed and played with his hand **"Time to get up soon"**, **"Noooo"**, **"Jeff"**, **"Yeah"**, scarcely audible **"I… Maybe we should talk"**, Jeff felt his heart start racing and decided he wasn't ready to talk about something he didn't understand **"You talk I listen, even if I look as if I was sleeping ok"**, **"Very clever kid"**, there was a soft sigh and Mark repositionned himself on his side flinching as his hurt rib stinged, Jeff a little alarmed, **"Mark? You're ok"**, **"Yeah, just stings a little"**, **"I'm sorry"** he made a little pause before adding **"for hitting you in the back with that chair, and on the head too Mark"**, **"Don't be"**, his voice had gotten pretty serious, **"Don't apologize for something you did in order to win a match, don't you ever do that, got it"**, **"Yes, and if you stopped clutching my back I'd be able of getting confortable"**, **"Sorry"**, **"No apologizing for things you do to me in bed ok"**, **"You just really said that?"**, **"Yes"**, **"Without blushing?"**, Jeff giggled **"A little blushing"** as he hid his face against the broad chest, **"I'm relieved"**, his hand restarted massaging the lower back, Jeff looking up at him, **"Mark"**, **"Yeah"**, the intensity of the emerald gaze making him tremble a little **"Now you've got me here in your bed what are your intentions?"**, Mark's hand slid to Jeff's cheek and caressed tenderly, **"If only I knew"**…

They stayed quiet for a long moment, both marvelling at what was happening with them, it was Jeff who decided to show Mark he was ready for whatever would come, he let go of Mark's hand and moved his to his cheek and caressed him just as tenderly as Mark had done with him earlier, than leaned up a little and brushed his lips against Mark's who tensed and stopped moving at all, his body tingling from the sensations that this contact unleashed… Sensing the tension in Mark Jeff just didn't do more but kept his lips on Mark's who gasped at the light touch, shocked the punk had the balls to actually kiss him even if he clearly wasn't pushing it…

He just couldn't bring his brain to work properly, **"Jeff", "Humm"**, those magnificent lips moved away and Mark missed them the second Jeff had leaned back, but there was a question that needed to be answered **"You know what you want right"**, **"Eeeh, not always"**, **"punk"**, **"I'm serious, I tend to just do what strikes me as the right move"**, **"And this strikes you as the right move?"**, there was a little silence before he got an answer, **"Yes"**, **"You're sure?"**, **"No, I just hope"**, **"Punk"**, **"I honestly believe you think too much Mark"**, **"Says the one sitting for hours in a corner alone, not talking and observing"**, **"You checked on me?"**, **"No, I just happened to pass your locker a couple of times"**, **"And you have the ability to see through walls and doors?"**, **"No"**

"**Ah ok, so you just sensed I was sitting there in the corner as you described it"**, there was a very long sigh **"Jeff…", "Or you have installed cams in my locker?"**, it occurred to him that maybe this was the punks way of dealing with the situation, so he decided to calm this game a little, **"Jeff stop it please, I was referring to your way of daydreaming through the day and the night, that's all… This is nerv wrecking enough, so please"**, **"Wouldn't that be nightdreaming at night?"**, yeah definetely could get going for hours that kid, **"Jeff please…"**, he made him fuzzy enough without his answers that were worth a big fat slap on his ass for that matter, the universe had really funny ways of getting back at you, **"…it's hard for me to accept what is happening"**, **"Ohh, you think it is easy for me Mark? Hell yesterday we were fighting and nearly not knowing each other and now I'm in your bed, I'm not known for being a difficult lay but even I tend to take longer when feelings are involved"**, Jeff started biting his lip, man he shouldn't have said that, that feeling part, jeez, how could he say something like that to the Undertaker, to anyone for that matter and Mark had stopped breathing, all he could hear was his heart beating, feelings, the punk had spoken about feelings, o my…

The sun was illuminating all the rooms, and Shawn was never one to sleep well in the bright daylight, he grumbled how stupid they were to forget to close the curtains, but stayed put in place, a little shocked at the barely audible voice he could hear from the other room, placing himself confortably against the wall, grinning, he thanked the sun for it's intrusion and listened to the discussion that took place, not sure if he really was awake or still dreaming…

"**When feelings are involved? You… you have feelings for me?", **he got a very dumb facial expression from Jeff, **"Don't say that like that, please, I'm not some groupie backstage at the arena Mark, yeah, I have feelings, for you, I'm not sure, but I"**, there was a sigh and Mark very dearly hoped he wouldn't stop now, **"that fuzzy feeling always overwhelms me when you are around"**, **"The one where you feel warm and at peace and have like butterflies in your stomach?"**, **"It's that obvious?"**, **"No, I have that too"**, he could see a sweet smile blossom on Hardy's face, **"Really?"**, **"Yeah"**, **"Oooh"**, **"What punk"**, **"Nothing"**, **"Hummm"**, Mark decided to play it honest, hell it couldn't get worse, but was it that bad, **"You know when I came back to the ring?", "First or second time"**, Mark chuckled, **"Second… I was ready to… to really hurt you Jeff, to show you you missed the moment to shut your mouth, stay on the floor, accept defeat"**, he sighed deeply and closed his eyes, remembering the exact moment where that feeling had really started to become too much too ignore, **"But when I saw you hanging in those cords barely conscious but still fighting, that look, those eyes, man lashes like that should be forbidden on men… I couldn't… I… Pff, punk you really managed to burn down straight to my core, you know how difficult it was to let you laying in that ring when all I wanted was taking you back with me… Show the world that I had been wrong, thinking you were a weak, stupid brat who didn't belong in a ring and that I respected you for what you'd achieved in that ring… That I was proud of you… For proving me I was wrong…"**

Jeff had started feeling very dizzy upon hearing the words come out of Mark's mouth, he couldn't look at him anymore and had closed his eyes, shaking slightly as the memories of that moment flashed up again, his last words making his eyes moister a little, and a warm and comforting feeling nestled in him, Mark saw the serene expression of Jeff's face and his closed eyes and bend to put a soft kiss on his forehead, inbetween the eyes, **"Jeff?"**, the adressed man gulped and squirmed a little before two amazingly calm green eyes opened on him, Jeff felt a way he hadn't in months, hell in years, **"I was standing because of you you know… I'm not sure I would have had that drive, that necessity to prove myself if it hadn't been you… I couldn't let you walk away from that ring thinking you broke me…"**

Next door Shawn was at a loss of thoughts, he felt like a real idiot for listening to such a deep and intimate discussion like a thief, even if he somewhat was happy for them, and for himself, he had been right, they had all been right in seeing the signals those two had been sending, and he started to hope that the short seperation those two would have would not compromise the blossoming relationship, knowing Mark hadn't been seen dating since his divorce and Jeff only sleeping around from time to time when the partner seemed worth it as far as the gossip went, he really hoped to see everything turn out right…

Two floors above Dave started stirring and waking, a glance at his watch informed him it was close to 7, he stretched and lost a thought to going out for a run but pushed it far away again, he was too cozy in his warm and comfortable bed to want to get up already, it wouldn't harm not to anyways. He considered himself a healthy person with a very busy workout schedule, and these days here had been very off-schedule, very not so healthy anymore…

His thoughts started wandering to the others, he wondered how Mark and Jeff were doing, if anything had happened between them when they went to bed, if they were sleeping or perhaps already exploring each others minds and bodies…

To Shawn and Hunter too, he suspected those two to dwell in the sensations one could give the other, with no prove, they just were very comfortable in each others presence, it was a deep friendship, he just wasn't really sure if they took it to other levels too…

To Glen, while his attention shifted to Kane his hand started caressing his torso, hmmm, Kane, yeah, that guy really managed to make him hard in a minute-thirty, tops that was, and he ever so subtly tried to find out if the strange man was interested in sharing some moments with him, and what he got were inconclusive answers, it seemed Glen was interested but he wasn't sure, and he never used to push his mates, so Dave waited… and pleased himself… Undressing the other man in his mind, his hand slipped beneath the waistband of his underwear and took hold of his hardening member…

Mark's green eyes were contemplating his punk, as one of his hands was not stopping to caress Jeff's back and the other played with a lock, **"You wanted to prove me wrong, I knew it…"**, he got a chuckle as response, **"Hey"**, **"No punk, I've got it"**, Mark smiled at him amused as he pressed his cheek onto the hand that was resting on it, **"You're just one more punk too want to play with Death"**, he got pinched in his cheek, **"Noooo, you're such an evil person for thinking that", "Ooooh really", "Yup"**, Mark didn't understand where he took the nerv to add, **"Then punish me kid"**, Jeff beamed at him before leaning towards him and whispering **"Make me Deadman"**, Mark's blood started boiling, the look and the tone Jeff had had send him straight over the edge, he leaned closer and put his lips on Jeff's before gently biting and tucking at his piercing… Jeff had immobilized completely, trembling he closed his eyes and let the emotions wash over him before claiming Mark's lips and kissing him, a multitude of innocent kisses, none of the two daring enough to deepen the contact for the moment…

Next door Hunter started waking slowly, tossing and turning and opening his eyes on a grinning Shawn, still scotched ear to the wall, he shook his head and slapped his forehead, whispering **"Shawn, you're the meanest and worst person I've ever had the chance to meet"**, there was a silencing hand sign and Shawn got up, coming over and climbing next to Hunter under the cover, murmuring in his ear **"They are discussing their feelings, it's really sweet"**, Hunter stared at him in obvious disbelief, **"I'm serious, I don't know how it started, but Mark asked Jeff about his feelings, I think the punk started that discussion, and how he felt during the match and after and so on"**, Hunter glared at him** "You're serious?"**, Shawn sighed **"Yes man, I overheard it", "Wow", "You're not saying"…**

At each nibbling Mark was pushed further into oblivion, the softness of Jeff's lips, the cold touch of the steel of his piercing, the way at each kiss his body seemed to rub more urging against his, he couldn't even begin to grasp why it didn't bother him that he was enjoying this sooooo much with a man, an other wrestler, one who had the chic to just send him over at every word, every glance, every move… He was past caring that maybe this wasn't right, that it may very well be his biggest mistake, but mistakes never felt this good, this just felt right, so right, nearly too right… And then there was that wet tongue that started to explore his lips and all he could do was parting his lips and taste that tongue that came venturing further and further… Jeff wasn't sure he should do it, but he wanted it so bad, taste him, deepen their kiss, he just let go of all the doubt that he had and embraced that sensation… They couldn't say how long it lasted, and after their kiss had ended their gazes melted, green into green, for another long moment…

Glen hated daylight as he put the pillow over his head and sighed, he was still too tired for the clock to show already 8, all he wanted was to turn it back and go back to sleep for another couple of hours but he knew that wasn't possible, so he decided on just dozing another half hour or so… Little could he know that Dave was tossing in his bed with him on his mind, sweaty and moaning, one hand on his chest playing with a nipple as the other was moving up and down on his member very near to completion…

Jeff and Mark weren't that far, there bodies were pressed against each other, huddling, and their gazes were melted, but the confusion that still lingered in them was too present to let them take it all the way, it wasn't what they were after anyways, not for the moment, they were seeking answers to the feelings that were growing in them, **"I… Mark…"**, Jeff's hand caressed the line of his lips, he was trying to find something reasonable to say **"I… I don't know why I feel this way but I love it"**, Mark smiled **"I don't think you're the only one"**, grinning Jeff mumbled **"Wouldn't have thought I take a that big liking in someone who'd just beat the shit out of me", "Same here"**, Jeff kissed him tenderly "**Stop flattering me like that, I may get the feeling you trying to get me laid"**, Mark was at a loss, but at an amused loss, grinning like he hadn't in a long time, **"You're such an ass Hardy"**, **"Matt?" **Jeff turned and looked around, **"Oh, I just thought you were talking to my brother"**, Mark burst out in laughter, pulling Jeff closer, **"You're insane…", "That's what you love about me", "You may very well be right about that Jeff"**, their lips melted into a deep kiss…

_(Yes I am an evil person and I feel right about ending this chapter here lol, but rest assured that the next one is in work, I am too curious myself as how it will continue ;-))_


	14. Chapter 14

_(I honestly have no idea how long those flights take, I'm sitting in Europe, Paris-London or Rome-Luxembourg yes, but through the States gulp so bare with my lack of knowledge in that domaine lol, I'm trying to go by guess ;-))_

_(Yes, Batista and Kane, I don't know where I'm heading with them but it will get… hot lol, very hot)_

**Chapter 14**

"**Han…. Gl…eennn"**, Dave lay panting heavy in his bed, a large grin on his face as he tried to catch his breath his thoughts still very vivid on the other man…

At the same time Hunter got up to go and take a shower and Shawn was again soundly asleep, this time in his bed but it wasn't as if he was caring…

Jeff was resting his head against Mark's chest who was giving him a massage, even if he had some problems getting it done properly in that position, **"Jeff?", "Humm", "Move a little", "Humm"**, it took several seconds, **"Jeff, you're not moving"**, there was a pouting sound and Mark had enough and pushed Jeff, chest down, **"Like this", "Ah, you like it rough", "You really don't manage to stay serious more than ten seconds", "Don't know, it's not as if I was counting the time", "punk…"**, Mark decided that talking wouldn't help anyways, and sat comfortably next to Jeff and started a gentle massage, **"Some bruises are really purple-blackish Jeff", "No shit, you know I can feel it actually, especially when"**, there was another hiss, **"Yeah there, ouch Mark, exactly there", "Don't move", "You're hurting me", "Sorry", "No you're not, you'd stop if that was the case", "I'm trying to debloc that muscle", "I'd rather you don't, that's just a hurting bruise", "Yeah, I don't think so", "Mark please", **

When Hunter came out of the bathroom he found Shawn back ear to wall and going back he took one of the towels and wet it, it landed with a slap on Shawn's back… There was a chuckle and Shawn looked at Hunter, "**You're an ass", "No, you are"**, he lifted his hands up in defense **"It wasn't me Shawn I swear, it must have been them"**, Hunter made a rather obscene gesture and giggled, **"You're an ass, like I said", "Rooh, it's them, they're probably going all moochie", "No they're not", "You said something about feelings", "Doesn't mean they're going moochie", "Shawn, are you alright?", "Yeah, we should just leave them alone"**, Hunter approached and put his hand on his forehead **"You're sick?", "No, I'm serious", "Shawn…", "No, really, there's something going on beyond our understanding", "Oho", "Don't mock it like that", "I don't", "Yes, you do"**, Hunter put on some underwear and his pants and got down on the bed, **"And how would you know", "I know", "How", I just do Hunter", "Hummm", "I…man you're a pain", "No, you are, first you check on them even in your sleep"**, he got interrupted by Shawn **"As did you, may I remind you", "Yeah whatever, and now you want to let go", "Yes", "Why", "Because", "Oh noooo, I need more than that", "Paul please", "Wow you're serious", "Yes I am", "Then explain me", "You should just believe me", "Not good enough", "Paul", "Not good enough"**

Shawn closed his eyes and sighed, head buried in his hands, **"Please", "No chance"**, he knew there was either tell him or have him bicker for all eternity, **"You don't tell anybody", "No, I just wanna know the reason you want to stop annoying them"**, another very long sigh before Shawn started murmuring **"Man, this is not my place to voice this", "Shawn", "Yeah ok, the kid's in trouble", "So I've heard", "Yeah, and Matt is not talking to him anymore", "And you know that why", "Because I know", "Ok and soooo", "Sooo, he's alone, the only guy he has had to deal with was Mark, I mean the Undertaker", "Sooo", "Sooo I am saying that's the intensity of the match, combined with whatever went on before that"**, Hunter laughed, **"And that's the reason you going all… mellow, we knew that…", "Not mellow", "Yeah whatever", "No, there's more but I won't tell you Hunt", "Again why", "Because", "Not good enough Shawn", "Too personal", "You banged the kid?", "Are you nuts?", "I'm just asking", "No I did not Hunter", "Ok, so I still don't get it", "I just understand the position he's in", "Now all of a sudden", "Noo, always", "Ah, you just decided that now was the moment to grow a conscience", "Maybe", "Shawn", "No of course not, but…"**

There was a bang loud enough to raise the dead, which was pretty accurate since it had been Mark, annoyed by, first some voices and then those voices getting louder and louder and louder, annoyed to the core had gotten up and slammed his fist in the wall, glaring, **"Mark, that won't help you know"**, **"I'll kill that idiot, oh yes I will, and it won't be pretty to watch"**, **"Mark"**, **"He just can't shut up, hell, he has to be yelling for us to hear it"**, **"Probably"**, **"That's provocation"**, **"Mark"**, Jeff got up, asking himself how Glenn could cope with him, but then again people must be asking the same about Matt and him, **"I'm in the bath Mark, you go on with your x-ray eyes, I'm sure you're scaring them to death right now"** Jeff was amused about Mark's rage outbreak, even if the voices had annoyed him a little too, another entire massage would have pleased him, plus Mark's hands sent him to very strange places and he wasn't ready to want to miss that but there was nothing he could do about that now, so he took a rapid shower and after ten minutes got out, Mark sitting on his bed again head resting in his hands, thoughts on the guy in the shower. Jeff got down on his own bed, which was still made and looked at Mark, wondering what it was that made him feel like this. Mark on his side, sighed and turned his head towards the source of his distress, he got up direction bathroom and let his hand stroke through Jeff's hair who closed his eyes and leaned against his body and enjoyed the touch who was over way to rapidly as the hand patted and then Mark disappeared ever so confused in the bathroom…

He took a quick shower, his thoughts on the punk in the room and on why he suddenly had the urge to think of him while stroking his body, sighing he turned the water down and got out before his body would react to much. When he had put on underwear he started massing oils on his back, then made another spilt decision and put the one of the bottles amongst Jeff's stuff, at least the kid could ease his pains tonight and got out of the bathroom, **"Finally, I forgot my stuff in there and had to wait", "Punk don't annoy me"**, Jeff grinned at him and passed him to get his things and came back putting them in his bag not noticing the bottle Mark had added.

They made it down a little later than they'd all wanted, only Dave and Glenn already sitting there eating as the remaining four made their entrance, Hunter and Jeff busy with keeping Shawn and Mark of each other's butts, **"Wow, what happened with them"**, Glenn turned and couldn't keep back a chuckle, **"Wow indeed"**, **"Jeff, you take Shawn to the buffet, we'll go second"**, **"Yup, move it Shawn"**, **"You're such an ass Hardy"**, **"I know"**, Dave looked at Hunter and Mark, **"What's going on"**, **"Ohh, Mark wants to kill Shawn that's all"**, giggles **"Bro, calm down, he's been playing your nerves for years, you should be standing above his provocations"**, **"He overdid it"**, **"Pfff, another couple of hours and you won't have to deal with him"**, Shawn pushed Jeff a little and grinned, **"Sooo", "Fuck yourself", "Oooh Hardy", "Don't look at me like that"**, Shawn put some melon on Jeff's plate, **"What are you doing man", "Helping you", "Shawn, I swear, I don't give a damn about other people in here, I'll slam you if you don't stop", "You don't have the balls for that"**, they both felt a squeezing in there necks, **"Stop it you two"** Dave slapped each on his head **"Enough boys, that kid over there is recording you guys"**, they both grinned **"Soo"**, **"Soo behave"**, **"Why", "Boys"**, He pushed them both back, Mark glaring and Shawn pulling out his tongue **"Wow, if I were that boy I'd put this on Youtube kids", "Yup, me too"**, Mark got up and sighed **"You're a bunch of fools, I'm glad at least Dave can behave"**, Glenn smiled at Dave, **"You can behave right?", "Ah, you'll have to find out on your own Kane"**, the way he had managed to slurr Kane made Glenn shiver a little, **"Oh I'm intending to find out, don't you worry about that", "No worry, I am a very very patient man"**, Mark got back and looked at them, **"What are you guys looking at each other like that"**, Dave turned his head away from Glenn to Mark keeping it as intense as he could, "**Nothing big brother, I won't harm him"**, **"It's not him I'm concerned about"**, Dave laughed **"Aaah, good"**

They managed to finish breakfast without any casualties and made it to the airport with their rental cars, Hunter taking all the keys back **"Hope no-one killed his car", "Very funny, we Can drive", "Yeah yeah idiots, meet you in there"**, it got a little bumpy on their way to check inn, they couldn't make three steps without signing and taking pictures, Hunter arriving behind grinning and passing by trying low profile and managing to do so, he couldn't but laugh, check inn and stayed at the check-inn counter waiting for the others, signing too, **"Hey Hunter, you're such an ass"**, **"I know, you guys took all of their attention, not my fault if they like you better"**, **"Ha ha ha"**, it took them thirty minutes before they were installed comfortably in the VIP part, having beers besides Dave who had tea, scolting them for drinking this early, **"I don't wanna be in a plane with you guys drunk", "One beer Dave", "Yeah, Shawn and Jeff don't need more", "Hey"**, some peanuts made a short flight, Dave catching them, **"Thank you so much"**

The flight to Boston was called up and Mark and Dave got up, Jeff suddenly feeling not so humoured anymore, he didn't want to have miles and miles between him and Mark, not now as he wanted to dwelve deeper into the feelings he had awoken, but he hid his internal little demons, trying very hard not to flinch as their eyes met before Mark turned and left their table together with Dave…

Glenn put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed, **"You miss him already?", "Fuck off", "Oooh"**, his hand got pushed away and Hunter laughed, **"It won't be for long", "Fuck you too"**, Shawn sighed **"Leave him alone", "Thanx", "Yeah, they are pains"**, Glenn grinned at Shawn **"You're living a dangerous life you know that", "Yes", "Good"**, their little bickerings continued until their flight too was called up, Glenn getting down next to Jeff in the plane, smiling, **"You don't mind right","No", "Good"**, Jeff got his laptop out and powered it up, **"Checking your mails?", "You're curious Glenn", "Yes, could I check mine when you're done", "Of course", "Thanx", "Yeah"**, Jeff continued eyes on screen and flinched before tensing, Glenn trying to discretely peek at what had stirred that reaction, and staring in disbelief, he tried to see who had sent that mail and saw it had been Matt, looking in front of him and tried to figure out what to do as he could hear a mumble, **"He's real ass, it's ok Glenn, don't look like that", "I'm sorry Jeff", "Why, that mail didn't come from you did it", "He should get his ass kicked", "Yeah, that's a little what it started with"**

Glenn turned and looked at him, **"How"**, there was a sigh, **"Well, he wanted to interfere with my match with the Taker and I told him not to, we got into an argument and I, I lost it and kicked him out, not before having punched him"**, Glenn grinned, **"He definetly deserves beatings that idiot"**, **"He… He knew I would lose and he also knew that there was something weird with Mark and me, he didn't want me to, to act out on it and embarrass myself"**, Glenn had to supress a laughter **"Well I think you managed to avoid embarrassement on this one"**, **"You think so?"**, Glenn melted his eyes with Jeff's, trying to see, to find out the kids motives on his brother, but besides a deep confusion, fear and a little anger he couldn't decypher anything **"Yes, he's my bro and I know him, I remember having told you he liked you, at least a little and that we were not your ennemies Jeff, I find it cool that you're finally a little mingling with us, it will do you some good to be around us"**, Jeff started typing an answer, fueled with rage, he was fed up with the shit he had to take **"Humm, if you say so"**, laughing Glenn decided to fuel the rage a little more **"Jeff… In a couple of days Mark will be around too again"**, he got a glare **"Glenn, don't"**, **"What, hey, he didn't look happy to leave you"**, **"I don't know what you're talking about"**, a chuckle **"His look"**, **"Very clever Glenn"**, **"Argh boy, then don't believe me, I'm trying to help"**, **"Don't"**

Meanwhile on the other plane Dave had finished with his mails and stared at Mark who after a couple of minutes turned his head **"What"**, Dave cleared his throat and then started, hell he had not nothing to lose **"You and Jeff, concluded?"**, the stare Mark managed to give him was priceless **"Have you lost your mind?"**, **"Hey, just asking… You and the kid seem to get along very very well and there's this"**, he started to gesticulate a little **"this sparks that fly once you're both in a room", "Please Dave don't", "What", "I… I don't know what's going on but I know that those constant questions won't help", "Oooh I see, soooo you…"**, Dave chuckled **"You never have… with…"**, Mark started to get annoyed **"Nooo and I'm not planning on", "Riiiiiiiight, you just look at Hardy like that for nothing, hey I have to admit that the thought crossed my mind already", "You're so gross Batista", "No, I'm man enough to admit I have urges that fit better to be fulfilled with my own gender that's all, I'm not losing my manhood on that", "It ain't that", "So what is it", "I…"**, Mark had to admit that Jeff really had a sexy ass and that cute face of his, that body so agile, hummm, but still, **"You know he has a…"**, man this was hard but he heard a deep laughter next to him, Dave laughing his ass off, **"Yes I think I know, it's gossip central's latest addition on Jeff's count, apparently his brother started telling everyone… Only one more thing that would make me want to…"**, there was a growl and Dave added **"Nooo it's cool, he's yours but I'm saying", "He ain't mine Dave", "I think he is", "Dave", "Seriously Mark, cut that crap will you, not with me, I'm not gonna tell anyone you know, I… I see how you look at him and I tell you to continue on your approach, take your time, get to know him, piss off his brother", "Dave…", "Yeah, you know I know everything, Paul may think he's the Game, but only 'cause he's to vain to see me lurking around", "Oh my", "What", "I know something that will even make you gasp", **turning interested Dave stared at Mark who grinned mischieviously **"The Game will come back at Vengeance", **Batista stared in disbelief **"No", "Yup, but not a word, it's as a… a gift, to your I-Know-Everything-List… And stay of my back with the punk got it", "Yeah, but when I watch your match I'll be able to comment afterwards", "Oooh man"**

Hunter got down on Glenn's lap who growled, even in first class there was not enough space for both of them on one seat **"So guys, everything ok here?"**, Glenn fidgeted a little, **"What's going on", "His brother is an ass", "Glenn please, don't", "Sorry, but they should read the mail too", "Glenn"**, Hunter leaned a little forward and started to read after Jeff, sighing had saved his draft and opened it, **"Wow, he really is an ass, he thinks you'll never be champ? You have a belt and title, he doesn't, you should challenge him, we'll interfere and help", "Hunter stop it"**, Glenn slapped him on the head **"You're not helping"**, there was a hand muffling through Jeff's hair and Shawn's head appeared above him reading that mail too, **"He needs an attitude readjustement that older brother of yours", "Shawn please, it's not as if I was innocent on this one", "Ehh, is it just me or should he be supportive of what you do, hell you had a monumental match with the Undertaker and nearly beat the fucker"**, there came a hand that grasped his face and Shawn winced, **"That was meant respectfully Glenn", "Ah, I just heard you call my bro a fucker Shawn"**, Shawn was trying to detach that hand and spoke into it **"Yeah, respectfully"**…

Mark and Dave landed in Boston and decided on sharing a car to the hotel, they had to room, Mark sighing and Dave laughing, **"Hey, I know I'm not Hardy but I swear I'll make up to that"**, **"Shut up Batista and get moving"**, they got up and installed there bags, then went direction arena…

Meanwhile the other flight was on approach and there were turbulences, Hunter and Shawn back down and Jeff, eyes closed and inhaling deeply, **"Nooo, don't tell me", "Shut up Glenn this isn't funny", "Oh yes it is, relax, just some little shaking, nothing worse", "Shut up"**, Glenn put his hand on Jeff's who opened his eyes **"What", "Relax, we'll be ok", "Yeah, I'll be ok the second I'll be on the ground again", "I don't believe it", "Fuck you"**, Glen laughed but kept his hand on Jeff's, man he'd never have thought the high-flyer got nervous in planes… Twenty minutes later they were safe on ground and got their bags then went direction exit and rental cars, before heading direction hotel…

_(Sorry to end this chapter at this point, next one in work, with a little more action ;-) )_


	15. Chapter 15

_SORRY FOR THE LITTLE DELAY, Combined two chapters into one ___

_(Sooo, in come some other guys, the more the merrier lol, just didn't work without them anymore)_

_(On the phone with Mark Henry later on will be Matt Hardy)_

**Disclaimer: ** Thought I'd repeat myself, they are still not mine, I'm still not making any money of this and I still don't want them to be mine, not the ones who were in the story from the beginning and not the ones that join now… I'm just a sick sick person who likes to write weird stuff… I apologize to the wrestlers for doing this to them, but I'm rather sorry than safe so #prout# this won't end for a long long time lol, I in no way think they do drugs or drink or bicker, that's just my sick muse, the one leading my hands over the keyboard

_(The Shows are all live, no taping on Monday and showing on Wednesday lot, let's keep it simple, there may be even guys who were not even part of either Smackdown or Raw at that time, the pleasures of fiction, I make everything happen in a way to fit my line… No, I'm not playing God, it unfortunately only works in the stories)_

_(I'm still playing a little around with Jeff's drug addiction, I'm not sure I'll keep those facts accurate, there's this little idea to have the Undertaker help him detox (would bring them a lot closer but…) but I'm not sure that will work out nicely with the fic, you guys may give me some advice and your opinions on that… Thanx…)_

**Chapter 15**

Glen was eager on having Jeff room with him, first he didn't like being alone and second he really wanted to get to know him better, it took all the way to the hotel to coax him into accepting though **"I helped you with your fear on that plane kid", "It wasn't fear, I just don't wanna die in a plane crash that's all", "Yeah, you're not saying, no one wants that Jeff", "Alright, but I swear to you you stop annoying me about that plane And your brother, got that", "Yeah yeah yeah… Thanx kid", "And no more kid", "Jeff", "Yeah exactly"**, Shawn turned around and grinned, **"No bickering on the backseats kids", "Fuck you Shawn", "Yeah"**, Glenn started pushing around on his seat and Jeff pulled his hair friendly **"You're on a dangerous seat Shawn, you should shut up"**, Hunter went on the brake **"You are all living dangerously guys, this is the last time I share a ride with you, you'll be walking to the arena you bickering pieces, all of you, that includes you Shawn", "Yes daddy"**

Jeff was still clinging to Shawn's hair and was effectively trying to knot it around the head of the seat, Glen laughing and keeping Shawn back to help, **"Guys please", "Just one more knot", "You can't knot hair", "Yeah I can"**, trying to move forward Shawn found out Jeff had been right **"You're a real ass Hardy"**, the rest of the way he tried to undo the work, ending with ripped out hair, **"You better not get out of this car", "I am sooooo afraid of you"**, unbuckling Shawn turned around trying to slap Jeff making Hunter sigh, **"Guys please, not in the car"**, Glen adding **"And not in the hotel"**, Shawn slapping him too **"Shut it, you helped the punk, don't you open it, don' you dare, I lost hair on this"**, they somehow made it to the hotel, Hunter a little pissed, **"Guys, no shit in the car when I drive, could we arrange on that"**, **"Yes", "Or you walk to the arena", "Promised daddy","Hardy don't push it", "Yeah yeah, he pushes it"**, Glen slapped Shawn the head **"You started it", "No did not"**, Hunter stopped and really fed up with the bickering growled **"Do I have to change the hotel, 'cause I'll seriously hurt someone if you guys continue, we're not on a roadtrip to somewhere, this is not kindergarden, and I don't wanna have the feeling to be around a bunch of idiots, there's limits guys, you haven't stopped in days, please, Shawn and Jeff together start becoming a real pain in the ass"**, Glen squeezed his shoulder **"Relax, inhale, exhale, everything's fine, the kids are just playing, and it's cool to see us all get along this well"**, **"Yeah, great game and getting along, I lost hair"**

They made to check in without deaths and went to put their stuff up in the rooms, Shawn not inclined on stopping any sillyness, **"Hey Jeff, first the Taker now Kane, you're trying them out one by one"**, there was silence, Hunter shaking his head **"Man Shawn, do you ever tire of your nonsense"**, **"Noooo"**, **"Yeah I see"**, Jeff wasn't smiling but Glen pushed him in the room **"Don't listen to him"**, **"Yeah right"**, **"It's cool Jeff, he's just provoking you, like you with his hair, don't put too much in it"**, he looked at him **"Unless there's so much in it, I'll tell you the same I told Mark, come to terms before it starts making you crazy"**, **"Whatever"**, **"I'm serious kid, you can't start to act weird everytime someone speaks about him, that just won't work, so come to terms with it"**, Jeff sighed **"How, I don't even know what it is I'd have to come to terms with"**, Glen laughed softly **"Try the liking of my brother"**, Jeff gazed at him** "Please"**, Glen started to put his bag on the bed** "Oh my, this is not gonna get easy with you two", "Stop it, you sound like you were playing matchmaker, we're not in highschool Glen", "Yeah, even if some behaviour would prove otherwise… You like him right", "What's there to like or not to like", "You're not making this easy", "I… Forget it", "Yeah yeah", "You promised you know", "Yup, to help you come to terms with it", "I'll switch rooms if you go on", "Ok"**

In Boston Dave and Mark were strolling around the arena getting acquainted with the place and meeting the others, going over the matches and the general things they needed to be briefed on, the fact that the flight to Jersey would be immediately after the show was a little downer, on second though Mark suddenly didn't find it that bad but pushed that idea away, growling at Dave, **"Not one word", "Ooh I'm silent", "Good"**, Vince checked their discussion than approached Mark, **"And keep your locker intact today, I don't know what has gotten into you last time, didn't the ladder match tire you enough, no destruction"**, Dave had to turn and concentre on the wall in order not to burst out into laughter, Mark glaring at him and answering **"No, that was a mishap", "No, a mishap is not a destroyed locker, that is out of control and out of control should be retained for in the ring", "Want me to destroy Angle?", "That's not what I said", "Sounded like that to me"**, there was clearly no getting through and Vince took off, shaking his head, Dave having trouble keeping his calm, **"Hahaha, the ladder match didn't tire you enough"**, **"Shut up", "What happened anyways?"**, Mark glared at him **"My brother managed to stirr up some aggressions"**, **"Wow"**, **"Yup, did some good, the idiot called me agitated"**, Dave gave him a puzzled look, **"To Jeff, I overhead him", "Oh I see, wow, damn I need to see that match"**, **"Thank you very much Dave"**, **"Hey, a great match, don't look at me like that"**

In East Rutherford the others had moved to the gym, Jeff taking it slow, his kind of slow, which was just as if there were no sore spots on his body, leaving Hunter to stare at him **"You're ok"**, **"Humm?"** continuing with his weights, **"Why"**, **"Your body looks completely battered but you just go on and on and on"**, **"Just like all of you"**, **"More so even"**, Shawn pouted "**Stop flattering him like that, he got enough from Mark"**, **"Shawn, jalous bastard"** a towel went flying in his direction and Adam arrived, stopping behind Shawn **"What's going on here"**, Shawn turned and smiled at him **"That punk gets all the attention, I'm feeling not loved anymore"**, **"Ooo poor Heartbreak Kid"**, **"Yeah"**, Edge joined them grinning at Jeff **"Nice ladder match Hardy, you nearly had the Deadman hanging"**, **"Thanx, yeah, was a real blast"**, **"You look like it was"**, **"I also feel that way"**, they spent some time at the gym before heading back to the hotel around seven…

After his shower, Jeff was laying on his bed, eyes closed and earplugs in place waiting for Glen to get out of the bathroom to help him out with the oils, humming along the songs as Glen came out, who stared at the bottle that the punk had in his hands, **"You stole his oil?"**, no reaction, only huming **"Jeff?"**, Glen approached him and gently tucked at his leg, Jeff's gaze immediately on him **"Humm?"**, **"You stole my bro's oils?"**, **"Aah no, I found it in my bag, he must have put it in there"**, **"No shit?"**, **"Well wasn't me that I'd know"**, **"Wow, not many can say he'd done that for them"**, Glen could see Jeff fidge a little, and he swore he saw a slight red touch to his cheeks **"You're one lucky bitch Jeff"**, there was laughter **"You called me bitch?"**, **"A way of speaking"**, **"Bitch yourself"**, Glen sighed **"Sorry, didn't want to precisely give you that title, it was a speech thing"**, **"Your so-called speech thing sucks"**, **"Could be"**, **"Hey, could you help me though, I can't reach properly"**, **"Sure, turn over"**, **"No spanking"**, Glen had some trouble to keep his laughter under control **"No spanking, wouldn't want to piss my brother off anyways"**, **"Glen please"**, **"Yes"**, Glen took the bottle and started to mass the oil in, **"You prefer when he does it?"**, **"Glen, really, no I don't, yes, no, argh you're making me crazy"**, **"No, I'm gonna make you come to terms with it"**, Jeff sighed, **"Yeah, the supposedly liking of your brother"**, **"Yes, and his liking of you"**, Jeff turned his head **"What are you talking about"**, **"Ooh, the look he gave you in the ring was the first real outburst but you ignited something in him prior to your match… The oil, the way he speaks with you… Many things, I haven't seen him smile often since his divorce but with you around it keeps flashing up"**, **"Right, his divorce, he's not into guys Glen", "This is not about being into guys or not, I think it's into you he is Jeff"**

Jeff stared at him not caring that his neck hurt in that position **"Aaah I have your attention, nice"**, **"Glen, if he knew you issued such things on his behalf…"**, **"He'd sigh and look lost"**, **"You're so mean"**, **"No, the opposite, I want to see everybody happy"**, **"You don't even know me, why do you care all of a sudden"**, **"Because I never got a chance to get to know you and you seem to be a pretty cool guy, plus my bro likes you"**, **"Could you stop with that"**, **"The day you'll realize it"**, Glen finished rubbing the oil in "**All set, hope I didn't hurt you too much", "I'm not made of glass, I can take a fair share of beating without falling apart"**, **"Yup, you showed that, but it's still no reason to push too much… Soooo tell me Jeff"**, Glen got up and started to get dressed "**How far have you and my brother gone?"**, there was a silence and Jeff blushed, he couldn't control it, and Glen noticed **"Ooo, wow"**, **"Nothing, we've done nothing, you're disgusting"**, **"Don't start like my bro, you dig both ways and I know that, so don't give me that disgust-shit kid"**, Glen was sure that if it stirred that kind of reaction in Jeff, there must have been something going on, and he was curious to how much courage Mark had shown yet **"Sooo I'm waiting"**, Jeff stared at him and shook his head **"You're worse than Shawn"**, **"I know"**, **"We… nothing happened I swear"**, **"Then why did you blush kid"**, Jeff was at a loss and mumbled **"I don't want to talk about it", "What happened"**, Glen got down next to him and patted his leg **"Jeff, look at me, what happened?"**, there was a sigh and he could tell it wasn't easy for the punk to tell him **"We… we… …kissed"**, he couldn't remember ever having felt this stupid, ever…

Glen was staring at him **"O wow, you're probably the first man he kisses Jeff, give him some time, he needs to come clean with his feelings, wow, he managed to let go a little, wonderful, you really have an opportunity Jeff, don't mess it up"**, more sighing **"I mess up everything Glen, that's the way I am, so please, can we change the subject, I… I'm not ready to have hour long conversations about this"**, **"I understand, but you'll make yourself lose it if you just brood over it alone"**, **"Glen, it was the aftermath of the match, nothing else, you're reading too much into it"**, **"Why are you trying so hard to avoid to see the facts Jeff, you can't tell me that there's no feelings for my brother, you like him, I see it everytime you discretely peek at him when thinking no one will see you, so quit the crap, you can forget about it but then you'll never know if it could have worked out or not"**, **"What could have worked out? There's nothing to work out Glen, please"**, not wanting to push him too much Glen got up **"Whatever, but we're not done"**, luckily there was a knock and Jeff grinned at Glen **"Please, one evening no talk about him, ok", "Ok punk"**, Jeff opened the door, a slap hitting him back **"Ha, gotcha punk"**, **"Ouch Shawn, you're such an idiot"**, **"No, I'm fast"** he put his arm around Jeff's neck and dragged him along, patting him gently on the head **"Sooooo Jeff"**, **"Shawn stop it"**, **"No, I like having you around like this"**…

Their evening passed quietly, they ate out in town and came back for a late night drink before heading to bed, all pretty exhausted after the day they'd had…

The next day, Hunter was the first to wake, he called Glen's and Jeff's room but no one answered, he growled, Shawn didn't strike him as ready to get up, in a last hope he called Adam, who lucky him, answered after two ringings, **"Hey Adam, it's Hunter"**, **"Hey, already up?"**, **"Yes, unfortunately I'm the only one, wanna grab breakfast"**, **"Yes, I'm kinda in the same situation"**, **"Cool, well no, not cool", "I got you Hunt"**, **"Yup, so, I take a shower and I'm down in thirty minutes"**, **"See you then"**, a last glance upon Shawn confirmed that he wasn't even close to waking and Hunter moved quietly to the bathroom. Glen and Jeff had both heard the phone, they actually woke because of it and they both growled and mumbled some undescribable things, looking at each other and both covering their heads, fell back asleep on the spot…

As Hunter was arriving in the lobby to meet the Edge, Mark and Dave did the same in Boston, had breakfast and after having finished they took their car to the arena, Mark very quiet, he had spent half of the night thinking of Jeff and why it had felt so good to hold him last night, not understanding why he'd had liked it that much, not even with his ex it had felt that relaxing and right, at least not in the end, it had just felt good, and right, and as his thoughts started spinning around that realization Dave adressed him **"You're ok", "What", "Are you ok?", "Yes, I was thinking", "That I saw… Your match?", "I'd rather have that, no, not the match", "Oooo"** grinning Dave continued **"A certain Hardy brother?", "Dave please", "I'm just asking, but your glance gives me confirmation", "I'm at a loss of what to do", "Then let it unfold itself, it will happen the way it should, don't stress yourself because of it"**, they parked the car and entered the arena, **"You're right, but it's making me crazy you know"**, Dave laughed and squeezed his shoulder **"It will be alright, if something should happen it will"**, "**And if it happened already?"**, Dave stopped **"Whaaat?", "No, I'm just saying that…"**, Mark started whispering **"…I held him last night, I mean the night before, and I've come to realize I kind of enjoyed it, I don't want to, but I did, I turned it over and over in my mind and I enjoyed it"**, Dave was at a complete loss and just stared at him, **"Wow, is this the same Mark I know?", "Please, I need your advice Dave", "I… Wow, man I don't know, maybe you really are attracted to him, something he did or said that ignited it, hell I don't know, but you should try and find out where it could lead", "He's a man", "Yeah, so", "Soooo"**, **"O wow Mark please, you haven't tried so how can you know if you like it or not", "A man, Dave", "You don't have to fuck him on spot when you see him next, do it slowly, let it evolve on its own", "Jeez, you're no help", "Man, you want me to tell you what here", "I don't know", "Yeah, that seems obvious, relax, he's not here, you'll have plenty of time on thinking of it, and just let your heart speak"**, Mark chuckled **"Oh my, then it will never move anywhere", "I think it'll move faster than you think Taker"**, Dave pushed him friendly and they continued their way to the lockerrooms…

The sleepyheads didn't emerge before late in the afternoon, enjoying a lazy day in bed and sleeping as much as their bodies needed to to be fully rested, Glen laughing **"Man, the sun is already setting", "Good", "Yes, I feel like reborn", "You're not the only one, you have a guess on who disturbed us this morning", "That Hunter bastard I'm sure"**, Jeff laughed **"Yeah, the only one who manages to get up early without a lifethreat on his ass"**, Glenn laughed and the phone rang again and Jeff, closer grabbed it **"Yes"**, **"Shawn speaking"**, **"Ah, hi"**, **"Hi, you guys up long?"**, laughing **"Nope, not even up as it is"**, Shawn chuckled **"Me neither, a drink and dinner?"**, **"Sounds perfect, just a sec"** Jeff turned to Glen who was stretching in bed **"Shawn's proposing drink and dinner", "Sounds perfect", "Yup, ok Shawn", "Great, so let's say down in an hour?", "In an hour it is"**… An hour later they met at the bar, and some time after that both Hunter and Adam saw them as they came back from a trip in the city, **"Hey, you guys alive", "Yes, and nicely rested", "Pff, unbelievable, really, see you in a bit", "Yes"**

During his match his mind wandered of to the ladder match and how it had been so much more enjoyable to wrestle with Jeff, but than again they were so different that it nearly bored him to death to just imagine the highflyer and his skills, and Angle was just the opposite, not that he wasn't a great wrestler, he was brilliant, but Jeff, yeah well, Mark tried his best not to lose his concentration on the match and that wasn't easy…

Mark was pissed as he made his way back, with the urge to slam his locker but just getting down, head leaned against the wall, it had been bad, man, he wasn't sure if it just was a bad day or the fact that he couldn't take his thoughts of a certain punk. There was a soft knock and Dave entered, but Mark's glare and sigh, and the whole aura surounding the Deadman made him just get down and say, a little amused **"No destruction of the locker, you've heard Vince"**, **"Dave, what happened there", "Angle nearly got to your title", "Yes, but luckily he didn't", "Vince wouldn't allow such things Taker", "I'm not so sure anymore"** there was another knock and Vince got in, Hogan behind him, **"We're leaving in half an hour, I'd like to have everybody driving to the airport together"**, **"No problem"**, Vince left and Terri just added **"See you guys at the airport, I have a bet with Ric and I have to stay around Vince for that"**, Mark and Dave looked at each other sighing **"Yeah, everyone bickers around this place, must come with the job"**,

They were joined by Adam and Hunter in the restaurant around nine and moved back to the bar around eleven thirty, the wine and beer having already spread a nice and funny atmosphere, Hunter grinning **"These bar-meetings start to happen way too often"**, Adam raised an eyebrow and Hunter explained **"It was really bad on Monday and it keeps going on"**, Shawn got up, pulling Jeff along **"We'll be back"**, Glen getting up and following them **"Wait"**, Shawn looked at him "**We're going for a smoke"**, **"Yeah, and I'm pissed you didn't invite me before"**, **"Oh sorry I didn't know"**, **"Well you know now don't you"**, they went and hid behind some trees, sitting underneath **"Wow, like teenagers", "Yup"**, Shawn took his pipe out and started to prepare the weed, **"Never knew you liked pot too Kane", "Well not often, but often enough to be pissed at you for never asking me", "Oooh from now on you'll be asked, hey, we missed the show guys, no one thought about Mark and Dave"**, it took them a quarter of an hour and they went back in giggling, Hunter shaking his head **"Man, you guys are complete lunatics"**, Adam poking Shawn, **"I'll join you later"**, **"Hehehe, well well well, I unleashed quite something here, listen, anyone knows what happened on Smackdown tonight?"**, **"No, nothing unusual, or at least Vince didn't mention anything", "Ok, sooo, colored shots?"**, there was laughter and Shawn got up to get them drinks…

They got down at the bar in the waiting area, Hogan with Mark, Dave and Vince, **"I haven't had time to tell you I absolutely loved your ladder match"**, Mark turned his head towards Terri putting his beer down, **"Thanks man, but I'm not the only one who made it happen"**, **"Yeah, that kid really rocked out there"**, **"Yes, I was amazed at his resilience and his will"**, **"He's talented"**, **"Yes he is"**, Dave added **"Passionate, he really goes for it without any single thought on injuries"**, **"Yes, he'll be in Jersey too?"**, **"Yup"**, Dave discretely peeked at Mark to see if he was reacting somehow but the Deadman seemed to be able of conceiling he's real thoughts on the kid, anyways it wasn't the moment, they got up to get their flight, **"Cool, I'll finally be able to meet and greet with him"**, Dave answering Terri, grinning **"You're in for a treat"**, **"That good"**, **"Yes, he and Michaels couldn't stop bickering, like for hours straight, they must be twins somehow, I'm sure Paul and Glen have already gone nuts"**, Mark muttered **"Oh noooo, yeah right, we'll have to cope with that again, and they were all bickering, it was like hell unleashed I don't know"**, Vince cleared his voice making it to the plane walking next to Mark **"I'm glad he's started hanging with all of you, was certainly time that he'd start playing along with the established wrestlers"**, Mark looked at Vince, not sure he wanted to hear what his boss had to say **"What are you saying"**, **"That some people's test results have the annoying habit to have perturbing revelations, and with you guys around he's less likely to do anything stupid"**, oh boy, they just had gotten Shawn to stop the sex-drugs and rockn'roll life style, he really didn't want to think of Jeff in relation with such things, even if the kid clearly reeked that scene **"I'm still not getting you"**

They entered the plane and Vince signaled Mark to join him **"What I'm saying is that this conversation has never taken place, got me"**, Mark got down next to Vince and leaned towards him **"Yes"**, **"He does drugs and I want you to keep an eye on that, with Paul and Glen, hell we know Shawn does stupid things too so at the same time keep an eye on him too"**, **"You're telling me that those two are fucked up on drugs?"**, **"Oh, name it and you'll find it in Jeff's bloodstream Mark, but since his skills have nothing but been improving lately I've kept my mouth shut, but I still don't want it to become an issue, so please, you've been here for a long time and I know you've had your share of stupid activities too, so who better than to check on the wildfang"**, **"Vince man, I…"**, **"No, let's put it this way, for now I'm asking you nicely, don't make me demand it"**, Mark scratched his forehead **"He didn't do anything in the last days", "You're sure", "Yes, I have been rooming with him, so I'm pretty sure yes, he didn't even take painkillers"**, now it was Vince who stared in disbelief **"Oh, that a new kink, rooming with the opponent?"**, a deep annoyed sigh exited Mark's throat **"No, it was after and Glen had gotten on my nerv"**, **"Ah, the reason for the demolition"**, **"Yes"**, **"Well anyways, maybe it was just a phase, that feud with his brother getting to him or whatever… Just do me that favor Mark, I want a clean test result next time"**, **"I so hate you, it's not my job to tell people what to do Vince, and I'm sure as hell not the right one for this task, it's not my place to tell him what to do Vince"**, **"Yes yes, I know, good, this discussion never happened remember, now let's have a nice and relaxing flight Mark"**, the Taker sighed, his good mood had taken a nice downfall on this information, he got up shaking his head and went to install next to a window, starting to stare out in the dark sky…

It was Ric Flair who came and sat down next to him **"Dreaming?"**, Mark's head snapped away from the window and turned to face him **"Hey Ric, no, thinking"**, **"Yeah, does some good sometimes"**, **"You're not saying"**, **"You seemed far today"**, **"What?"**, **"With your thoughts, I don't know you this dreamy, hell I haven't seen you like this for a very long time"**, Mark laughed, he couldn't but agree **"There's things on my mind lately"**, **"I'm sure you'll find the right answer"**, **"I'm not so sure about that, man"**, **"Anyways, you know you can come to me with your issues right, I can try to help"**, **"Yes, but this is something no one can help me with Ric", "Have you tried"**, Mark laughed bitterly **"Not really, but it ain't a subject I'd like to spread"**, Ric looked at him intrigued **"What?", "No", "Ok, but you know I'm there for you Mark"**, **"Yes, thanx Ric I know that, but you can't help me with this one"**, even more intrigued the Nature Boy got up, patting Mark's shoulder, **"Allright, but I'll be pissed if I'm not the first one the be notified when you found your answers"**, Mark laughed again **"I promise you Ric"**, **"I hope so",** grinning Ric went back to the bar in the private WWE plane, leaving Mark alone with his thoughts that circled a certain young carolinian punk…

Shortly before the landing Dave came and got down next to Mark **"Can you cope with me during the landing"**, Mark looked at him **"Yes, I think I can, listen Dave"**, Mark leaned and whispered so no one else could hear **"You know about Jeff and some issues"**, **"What kind of issues"**, **"Dave please"**, there was a sigh and Dave shook his head affirmatively **"Yes"**, Mark's eyes lost some of their sparkling **"How bad?", "I don't know, not worse than some others you know, why?", "Vince asked me to keep an eye on the kid", "Oo wow, he knows?", "No and no, not wow Dave, I… It was hard enough with Jeff before those news and now? I'm not ready to play therapist you know… Hell I don't even know why I'm seriously considering doing it"**, **"Listen, he was pretty sobre when he hung with us no? I mean the drinking ok, but we weren't exactly role-models, and I didn't have the impression he was on something"**, **"Me neither"**, **"So maybe it's just the occasionnal snort or puff and stupidly it fell on a weekend prior to a test", "Vince didn't sound like having only found evidence of coke or weed, he said something about many things"**, Dave thought for a second **"I wouldn't barge in on the kid Mark, just check from afar, if you see him do it than intervene, you know how Shawn tends to react"**, **"Shawn smokes pot and doesn't walk around a living pharmacy"**, **"Maybe Jeff doesn't either, man, hell if I had to be tested right now"** Dave glanced around and continued even more whispered **"You don't wanna know what they'd find"**

"**Dave"**, **"What, hell, the pain, sometimes I just wanna sleep with no pain you know, and now honestly, a little line never killed anyone"**, Mark slapped him in the neck **"Stop that crap too"**, **"We cannot all be as clean as you Mark and I think to remember having heard that you too have not always been that way"**, **"No, but I've learned from my mistakes"**, **"He will too, don't forget his age Mark, hell he started he wasn't even legally adult, so please don't read to much into it"**, Mark sighed again and it sounded pretty desperate **"He's ok Mark, and I'm sure with that connection with you he'll stop just to be able to stay around you"**, **"You don't know that"**, **"Would you like it"**, **"I don't know, maybe"**, **"Aaaah, we're making progress"**, there was a deadly glare **"No, I'm just saying I like the kid and I don't want him to get into trouble"**, Dave grinned **"Yeah, me neither, and I want him to get closer to you too, need you occupied when I take care of that brother of yours"**, Mark looked at him, and grinned **"He'll take care of you Dave, one little advice, watch it, you may very well get burned on this one"**, **"I'll take my chances"**, **"Of that I'm sure, it's just that you are not knowing what you are getting in to"**, "**And what if I do"**, Mark pondered the question, staring straight at him **"I'd be surprised if you really were Dave"**…

On the seats befind them, two couple of ears listened very carefully, one with only good intentions, because he wanted to know what was going on with his good friend Mark, the other one because he wanted to spread news to someone very eager to hear about Jeff, and even Ric noticed that Mark Henry was way to concentrating on the discussion and he intervened **"It's not nice what you do, it's none of your business what they discuss"**, and loud enough so Mark and Dave could hear him, both turning and Ric smiling at Mark, **"This young man has been listening to your discussion gentlemen"**, Henry glared, they were in the landing approach and he couldn't move, now he had a dinosaur of wrestling next to him, an Animal and the Deadman in front not very happy **"You know what happens to people like you Henry"** Dave made his expression very menacing **"they lose their tongues and careers in dark parts of the arena, so you chose your future"**, Mark adding **"If anything comes back to us, any of us, you're going to have to run for your life"**, Henry got up and switched spots, not caring anymore, leaving the three grinning like madman **"Same counts for you Flair"**, **"Hey, I warned you, do I look like a man who likes to spread stupid gossip?"**, Mark stared at him **"Yes"**, Ric laughed **"But not on this one, even if I'll have to kick the kid's ass for doing drugs"**, Dave shook his head **"Don't, we don't even know…"**, **"You don't, but I think I'm around long enough to see things, and the talented ones shouldn't get lost on the way like that, you do it your way, I'll do it mine"**, Ric's eyes melted with Mark's **"So that is your issue, wow, never would have thought you to be in that kind of situation one day"**, **"Shut up"**, **"No, but the world has fine ways of spinning you know"**, **"Not a word to anybody Flair"**, **"No risk"**, the plane landed and an hour later they were in the lobby of the hotel checking in…

Dave put his hand on Mark's shoulder "**Listen, we could room together and tomorrow I'll make Glen move over and stay with me, and you can have all your privacy with Jeff"**, **"Fuck You Batista"**, **"Hey, what now?"**, **"Why would I have to take their room, I could take Jeff over to our room and you move in theirs with Glen"**, **"I'd rather not, it probably is a smockers-room and those two surely have polluted the air in that room for the ten next years at least, I'd prefer a room with fresh air"**, **"Oh, you really are a bastard, I can stay in the polluted air"**, "**Eh, you've got lesser issues with it"**, Mark sighed and agreed, at that point it was more just to avoid people hearing them **"Why do we have to switch anyways"**…

It was Chris who spotted a known head in the bar of the hotel **"Hey, the others are over there"**, half-a-dozen heads turned in the direction Jericho was pointing at **"Ah yes, Hunter's over there"**, Mark felt many emotions wash over him, at a loss on how to react, he got a squeez on his shoulder from Dave **"Want me to take your stuff up too?"**, **"No, I'm coming too"**, **"We could switch immediately"**, **"I'd rather not Dave, please"**, **"Ok, no problem man"**, they got up to the nineth floor and got their stuff inside, **"Beer with the others?"**, Mark sighed **"Yes, of course"**, Dave murmured **"You can't stay here when the punk is down", "You're an ass Batista", "Oooo come on Mark, I kept silent for a long time", "Not long enough"**, they went down, Vince in the elevator too **"Aah good, everybody will be down, that's the way it should be"**, **"Yes Vince yes, you're right, a nice night out with the guys you're sure you're up to"**

Downstairs they had moved a second table to the one occupied by Hunter, Glen, Shawn, Jeff and Adam, Ric, Terry and Chris having joined them already, Jeff fidegting under Ric's gaze who didn't leave him, **"So you're that punk from the ladder match"**, Shawn jumping in **"In flesh and blood Flair"**, **"I wasn't adressing you Shawn, I'm sure he can speak up for himself"** Jeff really wanted to get away, he felt a little like a couple of days ago, he wasn't ready to be around them all, he had trouble knowing how to react and what to say, and having Ric Flair gazing him down, all his attention on him made him very jumpy and nervous **"Yes, that's me"**, Ric enjoyed seeing him this nervous, that would make his getting through to the kid a lot easier, **"Great match, I'm looking forward on seeing you amaze me more often kid"**, Terri joined in **"Yes, that was one great match last Monday, congrats Jeff"**, he wasn't starstruck, he'd gotten used on hanging around them, but not this close and hearing their words he blushed slightly **"Thanks, that means a lot to me"**

Vince who had just arrived behind Mark Henry couldn't keep quiet **"I hope so Hardy"** and got down, Mark and Dave behind him **"Hi guys"**, **"Aaaaaah look who's back"**, Mark got down next to Adam and Ric, following Ric's gaze and seeing Jeff nervously biting on his lower lip but not leaving Flair's eyes, so he had started his way with the kid already, wanting to help Jeff, he could understand how it was to have the Nature Boy's undivided attention, especially for someone as young as Jeff, he put his hand on Ric's shoulder **"Well, I see you met him"** looking at Jeff he added **"He wanted to congratulate you for kicking my ass"**, **"Oh yes"**, Vince looked at them a little intrigued **"What's going on"** Terri squeezing his leg **"Nothing Vince, calm down, you're so paranoid"**, "**No, I like to know who, what, when and why, that's all"**, **"Wow, drink something boss, you're making me dizzy"**, Hunter too jumped in **"Take some of these colored shots, I swear they're worth trying"**, the look Vince gave him was priceless **"You lost your mind, that's eeuuhhhh, I can't even imagine how disgusting they must taste"**, Shawn objected **"Nice, they taste nice, it's Vodka actually"**, **"Oh Vodka, yes, you people are athletes, you shouldn't be drinking this much you know"**, **"Ah Vince shut up please and enjoy the night"**, **"I do, it's just that I'm terrified by the amounts of alcohol on this table"**, **"That's what I said, he is not drunk enough yet"** Hunter put a beer in front of Vince **"Drink man"**, **"You're such an ass"**, **"No foul language on this table McMahon, if you start they start"**, Shawn and Jeff grinned at each other before Jeff stared at Ric again, who gave him a knowing, intense look before joining Terri and Vince in a discussion about some matches… Henry was typing a message on his cell phone to Matt, he couldn't believe what he was seeing and he sure as hell knew the older Hardy would love to know that his brother was happily partying with everybody instead of sitting alone in a room, depressed and broken…

Jeff thought he'd been pierced by a dozen swords and stared holes into the table in front of him, Glen pushing him friendly **"Don't go back to being the silent brooding one please", "I'm not, I was thinking", "That's exactly what I meant punk"**, Jeff smiled at him **"You're telling me to stop thinking", "Yeah, for now, you can do that in bed later", "And when do I sleep?"**, Shawn joined in **"No sleep for you Jeff, that's the punishment for destroying my hair"**, **"Wow, you're still on that?"**, **"Yes, guys imagine, that punk ripped some of my hair out"**, Jeff looked at Glen who gave him a reassuring glance and whispered **"I like you better when you bicker", "Oh really", "Yes, you get that defiant sparkle in your eyes, they radiate with life, and he really asks for it you know that"**, Jeff wasn't sure who he meant, but Shawn was giving him a provocative grin and he couldn't resist **"You ripped it out yourself, not my fault if you're not good with your fingers and couldn't detach them"**, **"Oh really, I'm very good with my fingers"**, Glen added **"I'm sure Hunter can tell us how handy you really are"**, **"Fuck you"**, **"No foul language Paul"**, Hunter stared at Vince who raised his shoulders innocently **"What, that's what I was told"**

Amidst their happy bickerings and discussions a phone rang and Henry got up, leaving the bar, Dave waiting a couple of seconds before getting up too, giving both Mark and Ric a glance they aknowledged discretely and followed the other man, he just wanted to know if Henry had gotten the message to stay out of their businesses, and he dearly hoped to earsdrop on a conversation between husband and wife. It got clear pretty quickly that it wasn't his wife or girlfriend, and Dave stayed a little behind, trying to hear a name fall and it didn't take long… Henry started talking about Jeff and more than once started off with "your brother", that didn't leave too many options and Dave hesitated between jumping Henry from behind and taking over the discussion with Matt or getting back discretely…

Vince wasn't stupid and had observed the whole situation, looking at Mark and Ric he somewhat growled louder as he wished **"I hope you guys know who creates the storylines, it's not you, so whatever goes on, you better don't have it impacting on the shows guys, I'm not blind and Batista was never discret even if he believes so…"**, Glen grinned **"Ah you're right on that"**, Mark glaring him down to stop and Ric laughing **"What are talking about? He didn't follow him or anything"**, **"You think I'm stupid"**, **"No, unreasonable, why would he follow him"**, **"That's what I'd like to know too you know"**, no one on the table understood what was going on, not even guessing what could be going on was Jeff, who with Shawn and Glen had started to empty the shots, no reason to let them linger too long and anyways Adam was bringing back new ones **"Here comes caramelle and chocolate guys"**, **"Wow"**, Vince gagged **"Disgusting, what are you, twelve", "Then we wouldn't get them"**, Jeff took one of the chocolate ones, Mark commenting on it, he really felt like relieved to see him again and that alone made him a little grumpy, but he couldn't not say something to his punk **"Ah chocolate, interesting"**, Jeff gave him a smile **"Yes, and then caramelle, I'm still hooked up on the violet ones though, and apple also"**, **"So many choices right punk"**, **"Exactly"**, Glen's voice interrupted them **"Choose wisely Jeff"**, Ric not able to keep back **"Yes, choose very wisely kid"** leaving Jeff intrigued what they were talking about…

Dave had snitched past the bar on his way back, prefering playing it discreet, he brought back beer and got down, giving Mark and Ric a glare that could freeze over hell twice and looked at Jeff, wondering what really was going on between him and his brother, it had to be somewhat huge if even Henry got involved like that, but Vince didn't let him finish his line of thought **"I knew it, what is it David?"**, **"What are you talking about"**, **"That glare you gave them and then the look on the kid"**, they all flinched, damn, Jeff wasn't supposed to know, not for now and Jeff had enough enough of being referenced to as kid all the time **"Just like that, them 'cause I know they'll drink the beer in two minutes and him 'cause he's so adorable and I missed his cute face"**, Jeff growled at him and Dave just laughed back **"Yeah, see what I mean, cute as hell"**, Shawn adding **"Yeah, hell, not cute, but hell yes"**, Vince interrupting **"You're taking me for an idiot right"**, Ric giving Terri a glance that made him jump in immediately **"Calm down McMahon, you've been jumpy and paranoid for hours, calm down man, we sometimes have internal little games running, you know that as well as I do, and you don't see me going all crazy for not knowing, hell I know they'll tell me anyways"**, Vince looked at him **"Yes, but I always have to find out"**, **"That's because you're the boss, it's like with the parents, they don't get involved like that, sorry Vinnie"** Hunter grinned widely at him, **"It's Vince"**, **"Wow, he bickers like Jeff"**, Jeff spat **"Cut it, I don't bicker"**

That was the moment Henry chose to come back, he had finished talking to Matt, who thought he was fucking with him, not believing that his brother would hang out with the other wrestlers, in his eyes that was something that couldn't work, no one could stand hanging with him, too annoying and too fucked up, and Matt really wanted him to learn a lesson on this, so now Henry had to send him prove…

Dave saw him come back and made a fist, glaring down the table, leading Mark to look who was coming and sighing, but Dave relaxed, an mischievious grin on his face, he waited for Henry to sit down to answer Jeff **"Yes you do bicker, may I remind the sauna and the pool Jeff"**, Jeff pouted slightly **"That was him, I was calm in the pool"** pointing Shawn who leaned back, hands raised **"No no no, I was innocent, you on the other hand…"**, Hunter joined in **"It's both of you, like we said, the ressemblence is there, in every way"**, they both pulled their tongues in unaison **"See, that's what I mean"**, Chris Jericho, laughing his ass off **"Oh man, he's so like you Shawn, it's a blast", "No, it's not", "No, you're such an…"**

Vince sighed, leaning his head against Hogan's shoulder in defeat **"Don't tell me that this is what we kinda raised, the next generation, no, please, that's unbelievable"**, **"Oh poor Vince, you're not used to being around, as am I, so let's enjoy the picture"**, **"If people hear us…"**, there was laughter and Glen pourred out **"Oh man, you should have seen Jeff kick Mark of the bench, that was funny, that was excellent"**, Dave adding **"Yeah, did someone check on youtube for the breakfast buffet incident?"**, Vince went pale **"What incident"**, Dave couldn't suppress a giggle **"Those two made a spectacle and there was this kid filming"**, **"What spectacle"**, **"Bickering contest deluxe"**, Vince glared at Jeff and Shawn **"No, honestly, low profile, people have a certain expectations and…"**, Jeff interrupted him **"Exactly, that's why, hey, we didn't kill anyone, we just had some fun"** and Shawn adding **"Yeah, it wasn't fighting, just joking around… Like with Mark and Hunter both on their asses at the bar"**, Vince put his head in his hands **"Oh my, no no no, this is inadmissible"**, Flair just laughed **"We were just as bad if not worse than them Vince, relax"**, Terri laughing and raising his bottle **"Halleluja to that brother, hey, we're still doing it, right"**

Henry was typing the next message to Matt, Dave peeking at him and deciding to have him enter the action a little too, **"Hey Mark, Henry that is, not you Taker"**, he got his attention, **"Stop messaging with your honey, that's rude man"**, **"It's not my honey"**, **"Uuuh"**, Henry got up, finished his beer standing and muttered a good night to everybody and Ric leaned back with his chair, blocking his way and stared at him for a good fifteen seconds before returning to his original spot as if nothing had happened, Henry leaving for the lobby very perturbated…

Dave grinned "**What was that?"**, "**Hell, how should I know"** Ric just flashed an evil grin to him and lifted his beer **"Oh, empty, I'll go and get new ones"** and got up, direction bar, Dave behind him **"I'll help him"**…

"**Hey"**, Ric looked at him **"What was going on out there"**, **"He was talking to Jeff's brother"**, **"Eeeh, ok, and why?"**, **"Something about the kid not being broken and fucked up enough, I didn't catch much"**, **"Oh my, what's going on with Jeff and his brother"**, **"Don't know, at least not in detail"**, **"Maybe ask him? No?"**, **"I don't know Ric, he stumbled upon us by chance and since then we sort of didn't let him alone, so I'm not sure he's ready to get private you know"**, **"I'll try"**, **"Ric, please, don't"**, Dave got a look that made him sigh, took some bottles and just added **"Ok, but don't push too much", "Did I do with you?", "Eeeh yes", "Please David"**, with that Ric went back to their table, followed by Dave who was trying to make the puzzle fit in his mind, he only had bribes of information for now and that bugged him a little…

Glen had gotten up, glad that the fuzzy feeling in his brain was kinda washing of, a little fresh air and a clean smoke would do wonders, he pulled Jeff automatically along, and Ric seeing a chance to get to talk to the kid, the faster the better, got up too and followed them, **"Hey guys, mind if I join you"**, it wasn't a question, both Glen and Jeff realized that pretty quickly and just shrugged their shoulders, **"Glen, could you leave us for a moment please, I have some things to discuss with this young man, alone"**, Glen saw Jeff fidget and nervously bite on his piercing, but no one said no to the Nature Boy and so he held a cigarette to Jeff and muttered **"Good luck, I'll go for a quick walk"**, Ric smiling **"Thank you Glen, it won't take long"** and putting his gaze on Jeff who was puffing on his cigarette, not sure if he should be honored or freaked out to death, **"Relax, I'm not going to bite you Jeff, I just wanted to clear some things out, I've never been a patient man, and honestly I don't see a reason why I should be, so I'll make this quick and painless… I don't know you, but you surpassed yourself last Monday kid, you are a fighter, and I see such a great potential in you, I'm not the only one by the way, so don't waste it…"**

Jeff had long forgotten about the cigarette, he just stared to the floor, not believing what he was hearing, he had thought he'd get a little lecture from Ric Flair himself, now he pinched himself along the words to make sure he wasn't still high and dreaming, not understanding why he had to listen to him, why suddenly everybody seemed so interested in him **"You're getting me boy?"**, **"Yes Sir", "Sir?"**, Ric put a hand on his chin and turned his head, grinning, he had achieved what he wanted now he could start the next level it seemed **"I like respect but no Sir, Jeff, please, it's Ric"**, **"Yes Ric"**, **"Good"**, Glen made it back, seeing Jeff smile he was relieved, **"So you didn't take him apart, good"**, **"Have I ever done such a thing", "Eeeh, yes"**, **"You're all so mean with me"**, Ric got up, waiting for them to join him and went back in, seeing Mark Henry stand in the lobby staring, he just gave him a glare "**Hey, I thought you wanted to go to sleep Mark"**, they didn't get an answer and Ric wrote a mental memo to himself that they had to take care of that guy before harm was done, **"Man, he's a freak"**, Glen grinned **"He acted weird tonight"** before Ric added **"He also acted very weird on the flight here, but pssht, if Vince gets it he'll go all paranoid again"**, **"Oooh so that's why"**, Ric looked at Jeff and Glen **"I count on your discretion guys"**, **"No problem"**, Henry would get some trouble annoying the kid, but Ric knew that the subject had to be taken care of differently…

When they got back, Glen and Jeff got down on the bench, Jeff ending up between Glen and Shawn, Hunter sighing **"Oh my, here we go"**, Shawn just shook his head **"No, we can behave, right Jeff"**, **"Right"**, they managed to stay quiet for the rest of the night and around five they got up to go to bed, Jeff not even daring to look at Mark for a reason he didn't even comprehend himself, Glen and Dave eyes locked in a staring contest and Shawn slouching against Jeff **"I'm dead", "Humm, me too", "Gym tomorrow after breakfast"**, it was Mark who intervened **"Lunch, guys it's past five, I want to sleep a little"**, Dave looked at him **"Yo, could we…", "Dave, I don't care who I room with, so for me it's ok", "Good, I think I want to room with Glen"**, Glen who grinned at him intensely **"Oh really, is that so"**, he received a glance just as intense** "Yes", "Well depends on my roommate"**, Glen looked at Jeff with a pleading glance, **"I'm wasted, I'm going with Mark's lines, I don't care who I room with, so, if you guys want to room together, go ahead"**, he didn't even look at Mark and Shawn yawned, **"No noize though, I need sleep"**, Jeff contaminated yawned too

"**No noize, you're the right person to ask for that that"** Mark growled as they got out of the elevator and went towards their room, Mark to get his things again, Dave smiling **"I told you to switch before"**, **"Listen, I just do this for Glen, so he can stay with you Dave"**, **"Yes whatever Mark"**, they smiled at each other as Mark got his stuff and went direction Jeff's and Glen's room, he was taken aback by the closeness that had already installed between the two men, Jeff was grinning like a madman at Glen, looking at him pack then tossed him the oil bottle Mark had given him **"He had a match, I'm sure you can impress him with this, plus he'll be in a better state to make you scream"**, **"I can impress him without that kid, but thanx, I owe you one"**, there was a snicker and Mark entered **"No, that's me you owe one, and you too punk, giving away what I gave to you so easily"**, Jeff fidgeted a little but didn't lose his cool **"I'll get it back, it's for a good cause", "Oo right, Glen your new fuck buddy awaits you, move your ass a little"**, Glen and Jeff both mimicked Hunter and his comment earlier **"No foul talk please"** and both burst into laughter, Jeff gave Glen a high five then went over to his bed still grinning **"Have a nice night Kane"**, **"You too punk, Mark"**, he grinned at his brother before leaving, very eager to test the resistence of the Animal…

Mark started getting comfortable, looking over at Jeff who was crawling under the cover of his own bed, turning towards him, **"You ok punk", "Yup and you? Kurt didn't destroy you too much?", "Are you kidding me?", "Just joking"**, **"Oooh, just insulting me, watch it"** Mark couldn't but grin **"I'm undestructible, you should know that"**, Jeff smiled back **"Yeah, you think so", "Oooh boy watch it", "Or else what", "I'll think of something", "I can't wait"**…

_(Dave and Glen in the next chapter, Mark won't move over to Jeff's bed, that won't happen lol, sorry… Next chapter in work… This chapter may get revamped, after having read it there's some things I'd like to add, but for now I'll just post it the way it is)_


	16. Chapter 16

_(The actions in the different rooms take place quite simultanesly, and yes, I made Shawn and Hunter room next to Jeff and Mark again lol)_

_(Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for those who reviewed, means a lot to me)_

**Chapter 16**

Glen had a wicked smile on his face on his way over to Dave, man, he had been secretly drooling on the Animal's massiv body since he had first laid his eyes on him, a sensation cursing through his body everytime he imagined fucking the man senseless, it was an animalistic and raw desire that managed to stirr up, he wondered momentarly if Mark felt at all the same with Jeff but pushing that away as a very stupid thought, as if Mark could ever let go of his apprehensions when it came to male-male relationships or experiences, he preferred to focus on his experiences to come. Dave had left the door open and had gotten into the bathroom, inhaling deeply, oh yes he desired that man, and he wanted him unleashed in his bed tonight, he had to admit he was a little anxious, he had heard rumors but no one who had spent a night with Kane was too eager on going on detailed explanations, all telling him to try out for himself, so he was left with the tingeling feeling of standing before a very new and unknown experience…

Mark had turned out the light and was laying on his back, his thoughts circling around the young man just a couple of feet away from him, wondering how fucked up he really was, what to do with him, how to go on from now, he still missed that frame snuggeled up to his chest, caressing his neck, his back, his lips… Mark felt his cheeks blush remembering how it had felt when they had softly kissed, nothing he had expected to feel that good, that enticing, it shouldn't have felt that way and yet it did. His thoughts wandered of the Glen, who was about to just go through with his desires, not caring if it was a man he was fulfilling them with and Dave, man, two alpha-males who adored sharing time with each other, if he didn't know them this good he'd end up a little disgusted, but then again, he was starting to feel the subtle beginning of such an attraction too, Mark sighed and lifted his hands over his head, stretching, and turning his head over to Jeff…

Hunter was about to close their door as he saw Glen pass and Shawn screech **"Gleeeennnnn"**, he just shrugged his shoulders **"Shawn, it's in the middle of the night, don't scream like that"**, Glen peeking in **"Yeah, what"**, Shawn showing him a nice bong **"Wanna have a smoke"**, Kane started to laugh **"I know I said I'd be pissed if you didn't ask, but for now I have to decline, I've had a better offer"**, Shawn looked at him, then it dawned slowly **"O Oooo, ok, have a nice eeh screw-through then"**, Glen grinned at him **"O I'm sure to have that… Night guys"**, Adam stared at him as he closed the door "**Eh, what was that about"**, Hunter chuckling **"Oh, I believe Dave is in for a treat"**, Adam stared at the two men **"Nooo"**, **"Oh yes"**, **"Wow"**, Shawn passed the bong to him **"Yes, there's many wonderful things going on, need to get you updated on everything it seems"**…

In one of the single rooms Mark Henry was on the phone with Matt, having to hear the older brother tell him he was screw-up since he hadn't managed to take any pictures, **"I'm sorry Matt, but I swear he has Flair and everyone on his side, I'm in for a real bad time, they saw I was looking and all, and Flair's got his back"**, **"Never"**, **"I swear, the guy gave me a death-threat just by looking at me, and I swear a gaze from him just hurts as much as a punch"**, **"Are you drunk or what? He shared his drugs with you?"**, Henry started to feel insulted, remembering how that Batista guy had stared him down **"Matt, no, I swear man, why would I lie, Batista and the Taker threatened me, my career… The Undertaker man, I'm really in trouble"**, Matt was stretching on the couch, still not really believing but not having any other choice for the moment **"I'd really like to know why you're making up those things"**, Mark Henry really got upset and spat "**Well, check with the hotel, he's rooming with Glen"**, "**Why would someone like Kane room with my brother"**, **"Hell, how should I know"**, there was an evil tone to Matt's voice as he spat **"Find out, he must be paying them, or offering his body or something like that"**, Henry's voice got a little softer, feeling sorry for the younger brother all of a sudden **"Matt are you not exagerating a little?"**, **"No, I know Jeff, and I can't even start to understand why he'd hang with them, and even less, why they'd accept him around"**, he tried with some reasoning, hoping he could calm Matt a little **"Matt he's your brother, your baby brother, I don't think he deserves that"**, **"He didn't act like the brother I'd want Mark, so don't you dare lecturing me"**, **"I'm not, I'm just saying he's your brother man, you should perhaps be glad that they accept him around and he hasn't to stay all by himself"**, **"Never"**, **"Whatever man, listen, I'll call you tomorrow, I'll try to find answers, and proof"**, the line went dead, leaving Mark Henry pretty shaken up, and pissed at himself that he had started this little game, but it was to late to back out now…

Flair, Hogan, together with Vince had all single rooms, but they were still standing outside Ric's discussing the evening, Ric waiting for Vince to leave them to get Terri hooked up on the events, he wanted to have as many trustworthy people as he could on this, he even felt a slight tingle, this was somewhat spicing up his life, and helping a young wrestler along the road, what more to ask for, it took a couple of minutes for Vince to react **"Ooo it's ok, I'm leaving you guys"**, **"It's nothing personal Vince"**, **"Whatever Flair, night guys"**, Vince walked down the floor and entered his room, Ric making Terri enter his **"I need to talk to you about something"**, **"Yeah, I was getting impatient"** as he got comfortable on the couch **"What is going on"**, Ric opened the little fridge and took out a bottle of Scotch, two glasses and started serving them a drink, then getting down next to Terri he answered **"Oh, well many things, I'm not sure yet"**, Terri laughed as he took the glass **"What have you gotten yourself into Ric"**, a huge grin **"You know me"**, and some more chuckling **"That's the problem, I can only imagine the tip of the iceberg you're about to reveal"**, **"And even I just know that"**, Terri sighed amused and drank a sip **"My my, so, what is it about"**, **"Jeff Hardy… Somehow his brother, but I know not much, Mark Henry too, but I've got no idea why and last but not least Mark, Taker"** he grinned at Terri who shook his head **"I've gotten nothing, what's the relation there"**, **"Well brothers who fight, a Henry getting involved after having gotten the clear message to stay out and Mark, well he seems fond of the rainbow"**, Terri didn't react, just stared at him for a little while then started laughing **"Fond of Jeff, Mark? That the result of that match? Or the events before that?"**, **"Who knows"**, **"Wait, didn't he say never ever he would…"**, Ric interrupted him chuckling **"Well, the universe has it's ways you know"**, **"Wow, Jeff managed a lot there, many guys will be very jalous when they'll know the oh-so-straight Undertaker got nailed by that punk"**, Ric chuckled **"Relax, I don't think that subject is up yet, it's more a deep liking, you should have seen Mark's eyes sparkle, it's bordering funny I swear"**, Terri added **"Oh I can imagine, man, that's just awesome"**, **"Yes, but hey, discretion is the key word here, and we need to take care of Henry before this spins out of control"**, **"Just like in old times"**,** "Yup, we're just the best"**…

Mark's eyes locked with Jeff's in the dark, who was curled somewhat, turned towards him and trying to get comfortable on his pillow **"You just can't stay calm for a sec punk"**, **"Hey, I'm quiet over here, you're the one who started it now"**, **"I was talking about your moving around"**, Jeff sighed **"You didn't even hear me before looking over"**, **"Yeah, and you were staring at me punk"**, **"Nope, I started staring when your head turned"**, "**And how did you see my head turn if you weren't looking before that"**, **"You're a pain Mark"**, **"Ooh, now I'm the pain, thanx a lot"**, Jeff laughed **"Hey, you start bickering, provoking, watch it, your going Michaels on me"**, Mark realized Jeff was right, he was really starting to just go at him for the sheer pleasure of it **"Yeah, you may be right"**, **"Humm, I am right"**, Jeff continued trying to find the best spot to lay down, under Mark's gaze who was wondering what was really going on with the kid, Vince's words coming back to him, he couldn't believe it, but if there were tests the chance of an error was small, he got comfortable too and decided to try his luck a little, perhaps he could find out what was going on, hell, he was already involved and he didn't feel like letting go of Jeff or getting Vince on his back, **"Jeff"**, **"Hummm"**, "**Are you ok?"**, **"What kinda question is that Mark, yes, I am ok"**, **"Sure?"**

Jeff fidgeted a little and was glad that it was somewhat dark in the room, he wasn't sure he knew what Mark was hinting at **"Yes, sure, what's going on? Why are you asking"**, **"Just like that, wanted to make sure you were ok, you know you can come to me with whatever problems you may have right"**, there was little silence before Jeff answered him **"Eeeh yes, but I have no problems Mark"**, **"Good, just know that should you ever have some I'll be there for you"**, **"I appreciate that, but I'm ok, so could we stop having this conversation"**, **"You're an awful lot defensive kid"**, **"Fuck you Mark"** Jeff turned to the other side, shaking a little, he didn't want to have to take the same crap from Mark as he had from Matt, not Mark, he started enjoying being around him, started feeling good, and now he had to start just like his brother or at least show signs he was heading that way, he didn't need another person to try to change him and mold him into something he definetly was not, not Mark, it had started off so well and now he too started seeing things and imagining things too…

Glen stood in the doorframe as Dave got out of the bathroom **"Aaah, you're there"**, **"Seems that way, Dave"**,** "Good"**, Dave got down casually on his bed and looked at Glen, mesuring him with a hungry glance, that made Glen chuckle mentally, oh yes, he was in for a treat on this one, but not yet, he got to the second bed and started to unpack, fainting obliviousness to Dave, who sat there looking at the other man, anticipating his next move, two predators, proud of their skills hunting each other, **"So Dave"**, the adressed man flashed a smile, cocking his head and waiting **"Tell me, what's going on with Henry"**, Dave stared at him, unbelievable, the guy couldn't mean this, Glen noticed Dave's reaction and amused added **"Ooh, that good"**, Dave shook his head, well he wouldn't be able of devouring his prey right on the spot, but patience was something he had, so he answered grinning **"No, it's for Jeff's sake, nothing else"**, **"Uuh, now you got me interested"**, Dave chuckled **"Didn't I have you interested before"**, Glen got down on his bed and looked at him smiling "**You're too sure of yourself Batista, what are you talking about"**, **"Henry called Matt to gossip about Jeff"**, Glen raised an eyebrow **"Ooh, I may have some information for you too in that case, Jeff got a mail from his brother, read it on our way here, not really what one could expect from someone who used to constantly watch the punk's back"**, **"You're serious? Wow, that's not cool, so they fought and Matt gets people like Henry on his bro's back?"**, **"Yeah, but I think there's more to it Dave"**, Dave got up and moved over to Glen, no way he was going to stay away from him and got down behind him, one hand tracing his neck and resting on his shoulder, **"There is, but this is like secret news you know"**…

Mark just stared at Jeff, telling himself he should have taken it easier on his punk, he didn't want to have him pout on him or turn like that, hell, he had enjoyed talking to him a little **"Jeff… Hey Jeff, you're not ten, don't pout like that, I just wanted to make sure you're ok, call me paternalizing or whatever, I just remember the kicks I gave you and the state of your body and I wanna make sure I haven't done any damage"**, there was no answer, he hadn't really expected one, sure Jeff had heard him and sighed silently, he didn't want to not look at him but he wasn't ready to turn and take that discussion up again, **"Yo, don't make me come over there kid"**, no reaction, and Mark slapped himself mentally for having said something like that, how could he, hell now he'd have to get over there in case of no response, **"I'm not kidding Jeff"**, Jeff wasn't sure he wanted him over, hell yes he wanted him over, but he wasn't going to tell him, maybe not responding would get him a comfortable night in Mark's arms, one without judging and questionning, just being held by the Taker, like a couple of nights ago, that was exactly what he needed, but he wasn't about to just have it without teasing, he raised an arm and showed Mark his middle finger before getting the arm under the covers again, grinning to himself, he could only imagine Mark's face right now…

Mark had seen it and amused, growled **"You're serious punk?"** only to have the same action repeated to him, he had to smile, the defiance and the unreasonable fearlessness that kid showed was amazing, he couldn't keep back a chuckle **"Bigger men have gone down for far less punk, you're sure that's the way you wanna have it?"**, he had to wait but the arm raised again and he could hear a suppressed giggle as he saw the finger, **"Oh I see, so, any last wishes before you die?"**, there was another chuckle as Jeff started turning again and looked over at Mark, murmuring **"Only wishes that would accelerate my death I suppose"**, now it was Mark who chuckled **"That bad?"**, **"I think so"**, **"Wow, tell me Jeff, if you had like one wish"** Mark's deep voice echoed through the silence of the room **"What would it be"**, **"What kinda question is that"**, **"A serious one, I'm curious"**, he could hear covers move and for a second Mark's heart jumped as he imagined Jeff coming over to him, he tensed a little, but nothing happened and he felt even more stupid for the irrationnal and unvolontary response the sole thought of Jeff moving over had stirred up inside of him, he liked sleeping alone, he liked moving as his body wished and since his divorce that had been one of the good parts of his life, and now what, he wanted the punk to come over…

Glen was leaning his head forward giving Dave better access for the massage, he had to mentally laugh at the fact that he had originally planed it the other way round but it was really nice, **"What secret?"**, **"Listen, I'm not sure I should tell you, but I know you can keep your mouth shut or at least I dearly hope so, and Mark knows anyways"**, Glen looked up a little, intrigued as Dave continued **"Apparently the punk's in trouble, for doing stuff"**, **"What stuff?"**, **"Drugs and stuff like that"**, Glen looked down, glad his head was anyways bent in that direction **"Oh shit"**, Dave stopped his massage and whispered **"What?"**, **"Eeeh, yes, weed, but it wasn't his"**, **"What are you talking about"**, Glen sighed grinning **"We had a smoke tonight, before you guys arrived, just some pot, nothing else"**, **"Humm, I don't think it was weed Vince was talking about though, and you guys are bastards, I'll join next time"**, Glen laughed **"I promise"** then added more seriously** Humm, well I didn't see any other drugs around him"**, **"Ah yes true, you roomed with him"**, **"Yes, and as far as I can tell the kid's clean"**, **"Well, we'll find out one way or the other"**, **"Yes, and you're saying Mark knows?"**, **"Yes, and Henry too, as does Ric Flair"**, **"Oh"**, **"Yes, they overheard Mark and me talk on the plane, that is actually the trouble with Henry, the fact he earsdropped on us and then started spreading the news to Matt"**, Glen took of his shirt and handed him the precious bottle **"Hey, while your at it, you may as well hype me up with this stuff"**, Dave took it and checked it out **"Is that what I think it is?"**, **"Oh yes, curtesy of Jeff, he got it from Mark, and now it's ours, the punk will get spoiled by my brother and he'll get a new one anyways, so let's treat ourselves good for once"**, **"Wow, he really likes him"**, **"I think so, there's like too many prooves of that, but hey, don't go and ask him, he will deny, you know Mark, he'll make up some story about feeling guilty for kicking the kid that bad and all, let's not make him nervous, humm, more nervous than he probably is already"**, Dave shook his head and first smelled the oil **"Wow", "Oh yes, if you're a good boy I'll share and return the favor", "Can't wait, I'm not worried Glen"**

Mark sighed and looked over, Jeff was still in his bed, he had curled up somehow, Mark winced at the thought of that back in that position **"You're really some piece of work punk, you can't tell me that doesn't hurt"**, **"What is supposed to hurt?"**, **"Your back"**, **"Stop it man, you may think you were close to destroying me but I swear it wasn't the case, I could have gone on for hours, so fuck you, you and your arrogance"**, **"It isn't arrogance, I'm a little worried that's all"**, **"You're not my brother"**, **"No"** there were things Mark wanted to add, as the question what was up with Matt, but he let the urge pass, lucky him that he didn't know about the mail nor Henry's phone call, his line of thoughts was stopped by Jeff's voice **"Mark… honestly, I'm cool, a little stinging in the back but nothing bad, so please, I don't know why you're obsessing with not believing me, but I am ok, and I don't want to be asked every ten minutes, got that"**, Mark was amazed at the seriousness his voice had taken and he looked at the form on the other bed **"Ok Jeff, fair enough, but I swear if I see any indication you're not ok, I'll kick your ass for lying to me"**, there was a deep sigh **"Mark, leave me alone"**, **"You don't seriously want that Jeff, quit the crap"**, **"Yes I do, I mean I don't want to be asked all the time, I don't mind your presence… For now"**, **"Very funny punk"**

Mark wondered what Jeff saw in him, he was way older and so different from the punk, he still had no reason for Jeff's attack on him, besides he had wanted to show everybody how extreme he was, he could have chosen many other subjects, but he had decided on him, Mark cleared his throat **"Jeff"**, there was an annoyed sigh **"Yes"**, **"Don't get this defiant kid or I'll spank you're puny little ass around"**, Jeff got up from his position and Mark swore he growled when he spat at him **"You try you ass"**, Mark looked over laughing **"Hummm, I might if you continue you know"**…, Jeff pulled his best pouting face, unfortunately it went pretty much unseen **"You're a real ass, I wonder why I changed rooms"**, Mark wasn't about to let him insult him like that **"Now you get silly boy, you know"**, knowing very well that the "boy" would unleash Jeff's next anger, and he hadn't to wait long **"I'll kick your puny little ass through this room if you continue"**, **"No you won't, because my ass is far from puny punk"**, Jeff had to suppress a chuckle **"I swear, you're really getting on my nerves Taker"**,

Hunter had opened the window and was staring at his two friends, getting angrier by the moment that he had to be witness to their stupid, childish activities **"Guys, this is not cool, you should respect everybody a little more"**, Shawn was scotched to the wall as Hunter continued **"I'll tell them tomorrow and then we'll get new neighbours, this has to end"**, Adam objected, laying half on top of Shawn with the bong **"Hey, this is very interesting, I'd love to see what they are doing, it seems they are fighting"**, **"You too are a very bad person, don't you have a room to go to?"**, **"Hey, don't be like that"**, **"It's nearly six in the morning guys, I have a right to be like that, and they probably just make up a show for you guys, they must have heard you"**, Shawn intervened **"Nope, this sounds serious, I mean like real, nothing bad, the same old bickering the kid is so fond of"**, Hunter chuckled **"You too are like him, so does that mean you're a kid too?"**, **"Get lost Hunt, I'm way older than he is"**, Hunter couldn't keep his laughter back **"Oh yes, but acting just the same, think that even makes it worse"**, there was pouting and Adam got up, very slowly, his fuzzy state wasn't helping his moving forward **"You remember where my room is?"**, Shawn bursted out in laughter **"No"**, Hunter pulled the covers over his body and grinned menacing **"I don't care, I just want it to be quiet in here kids, now pssshhhhhhhh"**, Adam fell back on Shawn's bed, giggling **"Man, I won't find my room"**, "**Sleep on the floor, I'll lend you a pillow"**, Copeland's voice was amused **"You really are a friend Shawn, can't you share your bed?"**, **"No, there's not enough space here"**, **"If you stay against the wall like that there is"**

One floor above them, Terri was still grinning at the thought of Mark and his infatuation with the younger of the Hardy's, and couldn't stay away from the subject **"So you know for sure he has the hots for Jeff?"**, **"No, but his gaze and his reaction told me so, it's a very strong conviction I have on this"**, **"Humm, all these years and all these good-looking guys, why now?"**, **"Terri, how the hell should I know, destiny perhaps, or just luck"**, **"I'm looking forward to ask him about it"**, Terri nearly spilled the sip he was taking **"Don't you dare, you know how he's nearly terrified of falling for a man, you tease him he may very well just forget about it"**, **"That would be a shame"**, **"Yes, so, shut your curious mouth on this, at least for now, will do the kid some good to have someone like Mark around", "Yes, I think Mark is a great person", "Yes"**

Mark was sitting up in his bed, looking at Jeff, who was doing the same, the electricity that had started to fill the air was getting heavier by the second, **"You should watch it"**, **"You should watch it you ass"**, Mark really was about to get up and just punch him, but he knew that wouldn't help at all, Jeff was just trying to outmaster him, and he had to find a so-called peaceful way to get him calmed, **"When I thought about rooming again with you, I wasn't ready for this kinda crap boy"**, "**I am not a boy"**, **"Hummm, if you say so, soooo boy tell me, what do you want to achieve by this"**, **"By what?"**, **"By calling me ass and that stuff"**, **"You call me boy"**, **"That's different"**, **"That's what you say, but it's just as insulting you know"**, **"No way kid"**, there was a pillow that made his way over to Mark and hit him **"Oooh, pillow fight… You really are a though one"**, Jeff was about to lose his calm for good **"Stop it man, I swear, I'll strangle you"**, Mark had mixed emotions that dwelled up, on one side he really started having enough of Jeff's apparent disrespect on his behalf, on the other he was amused beyond everything, and the amusement took over **"Ah, we got to strangling, nice, you think your hands will fit around my neck?"**, Jeff sighed **"Mark, leave me alone"**, **"I'm not strangling you am I"**, **"Why are you doing this to me?"**, **"What"**, **"Treating me like this"**, **"You asked for it"**, **"No"**, **"Yes, you did, I really have to ask you again how you managed not to get killed already, by Matt or by someone, how does your brother cope with you and your ways"**, there was a long, long silence, and Mark knew he had gotten through to Jeff, perhaps too much as he heard him get up and following him with his gaze in the dark, he flinched as the bathroom door was closed none too gently, slamming in a big bang…

Mark sighed, now he had him pouting really, great, and Shawn nearly made a dive off the bed, startled, **"What was that now?"** Hunter opened his eyes again and looked at the two blond men on the other bed who shrugged their shoulders **"Why you looking at us, it wasn't any of us was it?"** Shawn got back to the listening on the wall, as Hunter sighed **"What is going on with everybody, full moon tonight?"**, Adam giggled **"Well I don't think something like a full moon can bring the Taker out of his legendary calm"**, Hunter looked at him **"You're stoned, Mark ain't calm Adam, he's a boiling volcano, you just have not met him like that, Shawn, who slammed the door?"**, **"Think it was Hardy, after Mark spoke about Matt but there's no way of being sure"**, **"Aah crap, he really had to bring that brother into the discussion that idiot"**,

A couple of rooms further, Glen was sitting on the end of the bed, leaning on his knees as Dave's hands were roaming his back, sending shivers through his entire body, Dave had been right, he really had no reasons to fear not being good, he really had a great way of massing his whole back gently and strong at the same time, Glen had to suppress a little appreciative moan, **"Good hein?"**, **"Oh yes, don't you dare to stop Batista"**, **"No chance, I want to make you happy Kane"** Dave's voice had gotten amused on the last words, as was Glen's when he responded **"You're so good to me sweetheart"**, Dave chuckled, leaning a little on Glen **"Well you have not seen anything yet, I'll show you"**, **"Can't wait Dave, can't wait"**

After minutes of not hearing any noice out of the bathroom Mark got up, annoyed, with himself and Jeff, and went knocking on the door **"You're ok punk?"**, he opened the door, anxious at what he might find but sighed relieved as he saw him curled in a ball on the carpet **"Yo punk, you're not going to sleep in here are you?"**, Jeff looked at him and kicked him away **"Get out, I'm not talking to you anymore"**, **"Wow, childish beyond everything"**, **"Whatever, now get out"**, **"Absolutely not, stop acting like a little princess and move that ass back to your bed"**, there was another kick and Mark, fed up, leaned over Jeff and grabbed him by the hair, dragging him out, after a match, a flight and a long night this was getting out of hand and he had enough, **"Bed I said you brat, if no one taught you how to behave like a man I'll do it"**, Jeff was scratching Marks arms, trying to get him to let go, but the Taker just kept a firm grip **"Stop that, or I'll take care of you big style Jeff"**, Jeff managed to get up and slapped him in the face, finally making him let go, but it wasn't for long 'cause a hand made contact with his throat and he flew into the wall, the one Shawn and Adam were both glued to, they both made a jump back and fell of the bed, having Hunter laughing amused **"There's some real passion between those two, wow"**…

And Jeff was kept there, Mark leaning against him. He could feel Jeff shiver and tremble, trying to get the grip undone, but he wasn't ready to leave him alone **"I'm going to say this once, so I suggest you listen to me Jeff, listen good…"**, he was stopped by Jeff's hand closing around his throat too and a defiant stare **"Fuck you"**, Mark cocked his head a little **"What?"**, **"I said to go and fuck yourself, chose the part of your body, knee ain't bad"**, Mark chuckled menacingly only too have Jeff add **"Wow, now you scare me"**, leaning against the wall were three men who winced at the words they heard, waiting impatiently for the outcome, Mark just stood there looking at Jeff **"You really, really are some though and crazy son of a bitch Hardy, really, I don't think many would have the balls to act like this with me"**, Jeff tried to kick him but Mark blocked his leg **"Oh no kid, no, I suggest that, you forget about"**, **"Let go of me, I have trouble breathing Mark"**, **"You let go"**, **"No"**, Mark leaned on him a little, whispering in his ear **"Well, then we're in for a comfortable night kid"**, **"Well, then it will have to be that way"**

Jeff knew Mark's position was much more tiring than his and he wouldn't be able of keeping him like that for ages, and even if the fact that he really had trouble breathing was more than annoying, he enjoyed this little game, he had always liked fighting like that with Matt, playing around, and the fact that the Taker was grinning at him send some more shivers through his body, he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes **"Good night Mark, I suppose a pillow to put between my head and the wall would be too much to ask for"**, Mark shook his head in disbelief as he pulled Jeff away from the wall and moved him over to the bed **"Let go punk"**, **"You let go first"**, **"That won't happen Jeff"**, **"Well I won't be the first to let go, so…"**, Mark really wondered if Jeff was acting like that with everybody or if it was only the fact that the chemistry between them was so unbelievably strong and flowing that it was just normal for them to be like that, **"I'm older"**, **"I'm better looking"**, **"Oh, you cocky little bastard"**, **"Let go and you can go to sleep old man"**, **"I'm not letting go first Jeff, so have it your way if you think you can handle it, boy"**, Jeff smiled **"I'm wondering if you can handle me, grand pa, after all you're so OLD, probably knew T-Rex and his buddies personally right"**

They both startled as a ringing interrupted their little chitchat, **"Fuck"**, **"Yeah, who's that?"**, **"Someone who called the receptiondesk to cry about the noize we're making perhaps"**, none of them was to eager to let go, so they moved together and still choking towards the phone, Mark lifting the receiver and yelling **"What?"**, **"Yo, it's Hunt, just to inform you guys Shawn and Adam are taking up bets who will let go first, thought I would be a friend and tell you, and Mark, since when do you go into such childish games? I want to sleep jeez, is that too much too ask?"**, Hunter never got an answer as the line went dead, Mark growling and Jeff looking at him **"What?", "Hunter… Shawn and Edge making bets on who will let go first"**, Jeff started to laugh as much as it was possible with the restreint breathing, **"Noooo"**, **"Those stupid fucks, if I wasn't busy with your ass I'd go and beat them to bloody pulps"**, **"Mark, stop, you're hurting me"**, he noticed he had started to choke Jeff some more, and grinning evily he shook his head **"Well I guess then you let go"**, **"You can't kill me you know, so why don't we let go together, they won't have a winner"**, **"Humm, no, I won't do that Jeff, I have some pride too"**, **"Well, have it your way then"**, Jeff started choking a little stronger too, and Mark in a last attempt pushed him violently back, unfortunately he used his whole body that violently that Jeff made a fly over his bed and landed in a loud thud on the floor, wincing immediately, one hand clutching his back, Mark had managed, miracliously, not to hurt his back before, but the uncontrolled flight had left Jeff with no options of landing in another manner than crashing on his back…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_(The next chapter is already nearly written, he'll survive lol)_


	17. Chapter 17

_(This chapter belongs with the last one, just split them in order to keep the chapters a little shorter)_

_(And again, I just couldn't resist for some things, but I won't tell you, you'll have to read ;-) )_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 17**

Mark stared a little incredulous, he knew Jeff was bordering a feather when compared to him but usually the kid managed to work with that fact rather perfectly, so what now… It pained him to see him wind on the floor like that and made it to his side, hoping Jeff was only faking to annoy him, but unfortunately that wasn't the case and he knew the second he kneeled next to him **"Fuck, you're ok punk?"**, there was a hiss and Jeff shook his head, trying very hard not to just scream his pain out, fighting to keep the tears back **"Wait, I'll help you"**, he winced even more, tears starting to flow as he was shacking his head **"No, don't, hurts too much"**, winding himself on the floor he felt a hand caress his cheek but the pain was too excruciating to leave space for something as gentle as that caress, he pushed the hand away, curling up somewhat, trying to ease that strain in his back **"Jeff, you need to get on the bed, I wanna check your back, it will just hurt a sec ok"**, **"No"**, Mark just ignored him and put an arm around his waist and started pulling him up, a scream making it to his ear, he really had managed not to miss him on this one, but he wanted him laying on the bed and so Jeff had to suffer some more before Mark pushed him on the bed, on his side, one hand resting on Jeff's lower back **"Hurts there?"**, Jeff's voice was pain stricken **"Everywhere"**, Mark was trying to find out what had happened with his back and was gently pressing here and there…

Hunter, fearing suddenly the worst, made it over the second he heard the scream and banged on the door **"Mark, open, now"**, scared he'll walk in on the corpse of Jeff, it took a minute and Mark opened, sighing **"Hunter, not now"**, Hunter just passed pushing him to the side **"What have you done"**, **"It was an accident"**, **"Oh, really"**, **"Paul, we were playing around and I pushed him, he flew over the bed and landed on his back, it was not intentionally you know and I'd like for you to mind your own business"**, Hunter made it to Jeff's bed and went down next to him **"What happened?"**, Mark growled **"You're not believing me or what?"**, Hunter just stared at him then leaned over the trembling frame, **"Jeff, you're ok"**, **"No"**, he tried to make him stretch only to have Mark arriving and pushing him away **"Don't do that, you'll only hurt him more"**, Shawn and Adam made it over too after collecting their senses a little, Mark only growling **"Fuck guys, we don't need your help"**, Adam stayed in the door, a little intimidated by Mark's glare in his current state, Shawn making it to Jeff's side his laughter having died in his throat at the sight of the younger Hardy, his hand roaming across his back, pushing Mark away, **"Give me sec"**, there were some more screams and hisses before Jeff stretched slowly, relaxing a little, even if the pain was still radiating through his back **"Thanx Shawn"**, **"You're welcome, you know you should check with a doc right, just to make sure this isn't something bad, I know what it's like, just take it slow in the next couple of days"**, Jeff managed a grin **"Oh yes, the six man match will surely be slow Shawn"**, **"Check with the doc after that match"**, Mark's voice was a mix of relief and annoyance **"Good, thanx Shawn and now, out you go"**, Hunter was looking intensely at Jeff **"It was an accident Hunter, I was too stupid to reception properly"**, **"Ok, and you have handprints around your throat by the way, both of you, soooo, who let go first?"**, Hunter moved out of the room on his own and very very fast, Mark following him **"Out, all of you"**

Laughing and laying in the middle of the floor was Adam **"So, who won? Mark because Jeff got hurt or Jeff because Mark had to let go in order to push him?"**, the noise had gotten to Dave and Glen too, who at first tried ignoring it, but then opened the door and peaked out, Dave in front of Glen, **"What's going on"**, Hunter, embarrassed for Adam, turned relieved it was some of them who interpelled them, he chuckled seeing them **"Mark destroyed the punk"**, Dave stared unbelievingly **"No shit?"**, grinning Shawn added **"Accidentally that is, they were bickering and testing each others limits and choking too"**, Adam laughed even more **"You guys not busy?"**, "**Looking for trouble Edge?"**, Glen glared at the young man on the floor, leaning a little on Dave and looking over his shoulder, one hand placed on Dave's butt and moving enticingly, Dave only trying not to show what he felt openly in front of everybody had some trouble breathing suddenly **"The punk ok?"**, **"Yes, probably just some nerv in his lower back that got blocked or something like that, he's probably having Mark patching him up with his oils as we speak"**, **"Ha ha, yes, oil, we'll be back to that too, night guys"**, Hunter grinned at them **"Oh, yes, you too guys"** and went back in his room, closing the door and going to bed, Shawn and Adam both locked out…

Mark had closed the door, sighing **"Man, somehow I think I'm cursed or something"**, **"Sorry Mark"**, then turned and stared at him **"Nooo, don't you dare"**, **"I'm serious, I'm just causing trouble"**, Mark went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder **"I like trouble Jeff, so chill, I'm the one who is sorry, I hurt you unintentionally on this one, I should have thought a little and remembered your back"**, **"My back is ok Mark", "Jeff please, really, your back is not ok"**, Mark pushed him down **"So now instead of spanking you for your impetious defiance I'll have to massage that back of yours, you're clever, you really got me on this one"**, Jeff tried a smile **"Very funny, I don't think I want to feel that kind of pain for getting a free massage, so just go to bed"**, **"No way, I'm gonna make you feel better before lecturing you a little"**

Mark got back with his oils and got down next to Jeff, starting his work, pulling some hisses out of Jeff who tensed as soon as his hands moved to his lower back **"So, your back is ok punk, right?"**, **"Fuck you", "Could we please not start with that again", "Then you stop commenting on my back"**, **"You should have a doc have a look kid, I'm serious"**, **"Mark"**, **"Ok, not now, you choose the subject"**, **"What?"**, **"I don't want you to fall asleep on me kid"**, **"Eeeh, it's nearly seven in the morning, I'm tired man"**, **"Me too, but I have to take care of my mishap with a certain person's back, so you too will stay awake"**, there was a rather amused chuckle **"Man, I want Glen back"**, Mark stopped his massage and slapped him on the head **"You ungrateful prick"**, **"Oh yes, now it's me being ungrateful, I said I didn't want a massage, you just don't accept no for an answer, you just dominate whatever I chose, so fuck you, yes I'm ungrateful so what, I wanted to rest and fall asleep in order not to feel that crap pain anymore"**, Mark was a little taken aback **"You don't like my massage?"**, **"No, I love it, but not if I have to entertain you when my eyes close all by themselves"**, **"Pff, sooo, your brother, your next match, your wish if you had one? Pick the subject"**, Jeff turned and glared at him **"I'll tell you one last time, Matt is off limits Taker, seriously"**, **"Humm, ok fair enough… Your abusive drug use maybe?"**, Mark startled when the body beneath him tensed remarquably and started to shake **"Jeff?"**, there was a little silence before he got an anwer **"If I had a wish it would be a band and time to play, satisfied?"**, Mark moved one hand to his neck and caressed before knoting and rubbing the oil in **"I take it the drug use is off limits too"**, **"There's no such thing"**, **"If you say so… So what kinda band you'd like?"**

Dave had pushed Glen back in the room and turned, smiling at him **"You're a real bastard you know that"**, **"Yes"**, he pushed him towards the bed **"So now what Glen?"**, Glen looked at him licking his lips **"Now I'll treat you with the oil, undress"**, Dave cocked his head **"Just like that?"**, a chuckle **"Need some help?"**, it took three seconds before a completely naked Dave lay down on the bed, rolling in a sexy manner on his chest **"Well, now show me what you're capable of Kane"**, there was a little urge in Glen to just take him there like that, that perfect ass just was too tempting, but he fought it back, slow, he would kill him with going slowly, teasing him 'till his balls would fall off, so many times Dave had said he was a patient man, now he could show him what patience really was, **"Humm, I see you're eager to test me"**, **"No, nooo, not at all Glen"**, Dave glanced back at him, grinning, **"I see"**, Glen got down sitting on Dave's butt after having passed a hand on it **"You have a great skin, but I suppose you know that"**, a little moan had escaped Dave's throat as the hand caressed him but he managed to keep cool **"Yup"**, **"Humm, yeah, I knew that"** and with that Glen started to rub the skin, dripping some oil on Dave's back and starting his sweet torture on his friend…

Shawn and Adam found out that Hunter was seriously not giving a shit, knocking and yelling didn't help to get him to open the door **"Hey please, we'll just go to bed, please Hunt"**, the door was opened and a key came flying out **"Go and annoy Jericho"**, **"Nooo, please Paul"**, but it didn't help, Hunter was so fed up with everybody and their sudden loss of their intelligence that he just wanted to stay by himself in a quiet room…

Jeff had his eyes closed and relaxed a little, Mark and his insinuations had really hurt, he didn't understand why he suddenly started with drugs, wondered if he had been a little too obvious about some things but he couldn't imagine when, Mark's hands were working with magic, because he really stopped sensing the pain **"Mark"**, **"I'm waiting for an answer Jeff"**, **"I'm not feeling any pain anymore"**, **"That was the reason I started in the first place punk"**, **"Yes, and thanx"**, **"You're welcome"**, Mark continued, he enjoyed doing this and after the stress and the yelling this was a very relaxing way to cool down, **"So, what kind of music would you like to play", "Country"**, there was a chuckle** "You're kidding right", "Yes"**, **"Hell Jeff, serious, for just a minute, you can't do that, can you?"**, **"I could, I just don't want to, and you're asking a question I can't really answer like that, it's not as if I had my mind made up about that, I mean yes I do, but not that precisely, it's a flow thing, not something planned out in every detail you know"**, jeez that kid was his death, Mark sighed deeply **"You just don't want to, cool, you really are something"**

Jeff moved his head a little and pulled his tongue at him, getting a slap in the neck **"So where's your guitar?"**, he could sense Jeff tense again **"What, don't tell me, off limit?"**, **"Please Mark"**, **"Jeff"** he moved next to him and lay down looking at him **"it bothers you, I can see that, so just do us both a favor and lose it, what happened?"** he could see Jeff's eyes moister a little, **"Let it go Mark"**, **"No, Jeff, why would you want to suffer like that"**, **"I'm not suffering, you just keep bringing stuff up I don't want to talk about"**,** "Your guitar?"**, **"Among other things"**, **"And speaking about music is ok?"**, **"Yes, that's different"**, **"What happened to that particular guitar that I don't even know that makes you so… so defensive?"**, Jeff turned and after a minute, his voice was a little too shaky in Marks opinion **"Thanx for the massage, I owe you one, but now I'd like to sleep, it's getting late, really late Mark, I want to rest"**, **"Then rest, you stubborn ass"**

Mark had no intentions of leaving him alone like that and got up to go and get more pillows and his cover and moved back to Jeff's bed, who turned to look what he was doing, thinking he'd get away with it and Mark having turned his back to him but unfortunately that wasn't the case **"What are you doing?"**, **"Getting all I require to get comfortable over there"**, Jeff stared at him, puzzled **"What?"**, **"Oh boy, you're really slow to get things sometimes"** and with that Mark got down, trying not to lay on Jeff **"Hey, I'm offensed, Mark, seriously, why, don't, I wanna be alone"**, **"Yup, and I think you were alone for long enough Jeff, so sorry for just ignoring your wish and good night"**, he turned the light out, completely ignoring the younger man next to him and any objections, he felt like he owed him for slamming him on the floor, and this way he could find out if he still enjoyed having the kid in his arms, he rolled on his side and put an arm over Jeff's waist, Jeff tensing again, **"Relax, I'm just getting comfortable"**, **"Mark"**, **"What? I want to help you in case the pain comes back, and like this I'll probably sense it"**, Jeff sighed **"You're the stubborn ass you know, you can't sense the pain I feel"**, **"No, but I can feel your body shake Jeff, so please, I'm really feeling guilty for throwing you on the floor"**, **"You didn't throw me on the floor, I didn't react fast enough that's all"**, **"Still, now ssshhh, and good night"**, since there was no way he could get Mark to change his mind, he mumbled **"I so hate you right now"**, **"No you don't"**, Jeff got comfortable against Mark, the warmth of his chest slowly making the pain get numb and he started to relax **"See, told you so"**, **"Mark, you suck, you really do"**, **"No I don't, never tried that"**, Jeff chuckled, **"You're a stupid, arrogant, dominant, wise-ass, who thinks his size and aura will get him whatever he wants"**, Mark sighed amused **"Stupid no, arrogant, pff, what is arrogance, dominant, oh yes, sure as hell and wise-ass, nope, I just know much"**,

Hunter was stretching in his bed, feeling a little sorry for Jeff and the accident, and it was clear to him he would apologize to Mark for even thinking such a thing as a voluntary pain delivery outside the ring, he wouldn't apologize to Shawn, he really was a little pissed at him for acting this childish most of the time, it took him a couple of minutes and his breathing was regular and his mind off in dream world…

Dreamworld was also something Dave was experiencing, Glen's hands doing things to his sore back he thought impossible before, and all he could do was smile, **"You like that don't you"**, **"Oh yes"**, **"Don't fall asleep on me Animal"**, **"No chance"**, Glen continued knotting every inch of Dave's body, unfortunately for him, he suddenly noticed that even if Dave said he wouldn't fall asleep he had done just that, and shaking his head amused, he sat there, looking at the body underneath him, this couldn't be true, it seemed it was Dave giving him a lesson in patience, knowing the other man had had an exhausting day the day before, he moved next to him and turned out the light, then put an arm around Dave and closed his eyes, an amused smirk on his face…

The warmth that was envelopping Jeff was soothing and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep and finally being able to rest, body and mind, Mark was watching over him for a while then succumbed to sleep too…

Their night would be short for most of them, Vince getting up around eleven along with Terri and Ric was called to the reception desk as he crossed the lobby, and had to hear about some complaints that apparently had been issued concerning the floor where the wrestlers were staying, and not in a good mood because of a too short night he asked for the exact rooms, that couldn't be defined but there were only that many guys on that floor, he turned and mumbled **"I'll be back, need to get some things cleared with those uuuaaaahhhhh idiots"**, Terri and Ric both laughed and decided not to want to miss the action, followed him **"Wait, you may need some help"**

When Vince got out of the elevator he was in for a real treat, Shawn and Adam had given up on searching for the right room and had huddled in front of Shawn's room, Ric took a picture of Vince's face, it really was priceless, he had turned paler than pale and just stared before screaming **"This must be a nightmare"**, but none of the two woke, so he moved closer, knocking on each door he knew one of his so-called men, he saw them as kindergarden for the moment, where staying, Mark and Jeff both flinching at the noise that woke them, an incessant brutal knocking, **"Fuck"**, **"Yeah"**, Mark got up to check, glooming with anger, Jeff tried to move, every movement sending bolts of pain through his lower back, but nevertheless he turned and sat up in bed, blinking **"What is it Mark?"**, Mark stood there looking at Ric and Terri who peaked inside and smiled at Jeff, three pillows and two covers on a bed could only mean one thing and it made them pretty happy, that and the fact that the other two baboons got woken by Vince who stared them down, Hunter growling at them for waking him, staring in disbelief at everybody, **"What the fuck Vince"**, **"What the fuck Paul? I'll tell you idiots what the fuck, someone complaint about you idiots making noise all night"**, that got everybody's attention, Shawn and Adam getting up, **"And what were you guys thinking sleeping out here?"**, **"Eeeh, that's a very long story"**, **"I'm pissed guys"**

Ric was looking at Jeff who was getting up, wincing and holding his back **"Jeff?"**, and he entered, approaching him to give some assistance, Vince moved back and looked inside **"What now? You? I thought Dave was rooming with you Mark"**, **"We switched"**, **"Where's Dave and Glen?"**, **"They were quiet Vince, didn't see them out here this morning"** Mark hoped that Vince wouldn't go over there, knowing Glen they must still be at their little games and he wasn't sure Vince would appreciate a sex-reeking couple, **"Everybody moves their asses down now, and what's with you Hardy? Rough night"**, **"Hurt my back"**, **"The noise people were complaining about was you?"**, Mark wasn't sure it was the lack od sleep, or that stupid protectivness that was growing in him regarding Jeff, he just growled at Vince **"Leave him alone Vince"**, to have his boss turn and glare at him **"Oh, you're protecting the little punk now"**, it was a little staring contest which had Mark the winner, but Vince had noticed the marks on Mark's throat, and looking closely at Jeff he could see some there too **"What was going on here?"**, **"Nothing"**, **"I don't believe you, you tried to strangle him?"**, Mark glared at Vince **"Stop it, nothing happened, Jeff had an accident, but it wasn't the noise, that was them"**, grinning evily at Shawn and Adam, now he'd get back a little for their minding his business, **"You're an ass Mark, it was all of us, sorry Vince"**,Mark yawned **"Well I'm going back to bed, you do whatever you want, all of you, but don't you dare waking me, got that?"**, Hunter added **"Me too, so nighty night"**, Shawn used that moment to jump back in the room and go throw himself on his bed…

Mark went back in, Ric helping Jeff get back on the bed, "**You're ok kid?"**, **"Yes, just some stinging in the lower back Ric"**, **"Ok, rest some more guys, see you later"**, Vince was standing there, looking at Adam who suddenly felt very small, **"Eeeh Vince, you remember what room Jericho is in?"**, **"You're rooming with him"**, **"Yeah, but I kinda forgot"**, **"Oh my god, you people are all so fucked up, that one"**, he pointed down the hall, **"Thank you Vince"**, Ric got out and closed the door behind him, Vince confused **"Eeeh, is it just me or do they all just ignore the order to move their asses down"**, **"Calm down, let's go and have breakfast Vince"**, Terri pushed him in front of himself and massed his shoulders **"Vince, I remember you, pitch drunk knocking on my door for a straight hour before somebody called the reception I couple of years back, so calm down"**, they managed to get him in the elevator pushing him inside not listening to any objections…

Adam moved down the hall, being greeted by a still sleepy Chris as he got in **"Hey, you're there, finally", "Don't even ask"**, Chris stretched turning towards Adam **"What happened"**, Edge started taking off his clothes and got to bed **"Eeeh, I didn't remember our room number, Hunter closed the door on me and Shawn and Mark kicked Hardy through their room"**, Chris stared at him shaking his head **"You're kidding right… Found a sexy lady and got lucky, you bastard"**, there was a deep sigh **"No, I got woken with Shawns head on my shoulder by Vince outside Shawns and Pauls room, slept on the floor"**, **"Ouch"**, **"Yes, Vince is very pissed"**, **"Hehehehe I can imagine that, wow"**, **"Yeah, you got lucky, all those rooming the other side of this floor were woken by him"**, **"Hehehe, too good"**, Adam got comfortable **"Yes, so, good night"**, **"Humm, yes, sleep thight"**…

Mark had waited for Ric to get out and close the door until he got back to bed, looking at Jeff, **"Your back hurts?"**, **"A little, nothing too bad Mark, but I have to admit that you were right, the heat helped"**, **"I take it you won't make a drama then"**, **"No"**, Jeff got comfortable and Mark put his arm around him **"Night"**, **"Sleep well Taker"**, **"Oh I will, don't wake me punk"**, **"No chance, you'll probably wake me anyways Mark"**, Mark pulled him a little closer and closed his eyes, and soon he was back thightly asleep, Jeff following on the spot…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_(Hehehe, don't spank me please, they'll all get touchy, just not now ;-))_


	18. Chapter 18

_(Again, thank you all so much for your reviews, they are inspiring #blushes#)_

_(I have no idea why, where, how and when Jeff got his arm tattooed (wow, I destroyed that verb I think lol), watching Raw I saw it wasn't finished yet, I'll nevertheless have him start to think about it from now on, again, the liberties of fiction)_

_(I just thought about how I never depthened the thought about which Kane I saw in my fic, after some thinking, I thought I won't precise at this point who I see, I'll leave it up to your imagination, I think that's best ;-) )_

_(This covers the timeframe from 13__th__ July onwards, since I fucked up in one of the first chapters and made Jeff already have the European Champ title, before he was supposed to have it lol…) _

_(In bold and italic are the mails Jeff got)_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 18**

Vince was abducted to the restaurant, still very pissed at everything that had happened, ok, he had not always acted in a mature manner, but they were pushing it **"I don't believe it, you saw them too, sleeping outside, like… like…"**, Terry sighed **"Let it go Vince"**, **"No, there's enough to be taken care of right now, I don't have time for their stupidities, sleeping in the hall, making noise, switching rooms"**, Terri had to restrain not to kick him **"Stop it, let them, as long as nobody gets hurt…"**, **"Yes, but someone got hurt"**, Ric shook his head, trying to find a fast way of getting the subject off the table **"Was probably the ladder match, I don't see Mark tolerating foolish behaviour around him, especially when he wants to sleep"**, Vince stared at his plate for a moment **"Then who made the noise?"**, **"Who cares"**, that accent could only belong to one man, William Regal entered, suitcase rolling behind him and got down **"Vince you look like shit… Ric, Terri, you look as sublime as always"** Vince stared at him, and spat **"I care, and I don't look like shit"**, Ric smiled at William, shaking his head **"Don't listen to him, he had a rough night"**, **"Yes, that seems obvious, so what happened that made you look like you passed a decade in purgatory"**, since Vince looked like he was about to have a breakdown Ric jumped in and offered **"Some of the kids were not behaving, and now daddy over there gets all grumpy and vengeful"**, **"Nothing new"**, **"No, just that this time he was present and got the word and the view"**, Vince looked at Ric **"What does that mean?"**, Terri laughed **"You're not used to being on the road anymore"**, "

Hunter got out of bed around two-forty, making as much noise as possible, and it didn't take long before Shawn emerged too **"Don't make that much noise"**, **"Don't go there Shawn"**, **"Oooo, don't tell me you're grumpy"**, **"No, fed up with the bullshit, we had Vince on our doorstep this morning and that's something I can live without"**, Shawn chuckled and imitated Vince's facial expression as he whispered, the fingers of one hand crossed over his heart, the other one crossed to annull it **"I promise to keep it down, but Hardy really calls for it"**, Hunter had some trouble to keep his serious **"It's tiring Shawn"**, some more chuckles **"You're getting old Paul, don't start to go all Vince on me, it's fun, I like Jeff, and his way of always trying to get the upperhand"**, Hunter sighed amused, shaking his head and trying to sound serious **"Yes, but sometimes it's not the right moment"**, **"Since when, the right moment is always Hunter, the right moment is always"**, Shawn had gotten up and made their Dx-move, grinning **"Besides, a pissed-off Vince, is a happy Vince, he likes being upset, he probably had the blast of his life seeing Adam and me out there, and his face when he saw Hardy was rooming with Mark, priceless…"**, he approched Hunter **"Which reminds me, you're a sorry excuse for a friend, locking me out like that"**, **"You called for it"**, **"Humm, no, I didn't, I was locked out without any reason"**, Hunter smacked him friendly **"You need a spanking"**, **"No, I need a shower"**, Hunter smelled him and pulled a face **"You need more than a shower, you smell like… like"** he tried to find a fitting comparison but failed, amused **"well, you reek like you after I don't know what, you're sure you and Adam didn't…"**, **"Funny, as always"** and with that Shawn disappeared in the bathroom… Hunter wondered for a moment if he should go over to Mark and Jeff, but decided against it, instead he put on the tv and got his notebook out to check his mail…

Jeff woke around three, the pain in his back still persisting, he snuggeled closer to Mark who thightened the embrace by reflexe, trapping Jeff effectively in his arms, leaving him with no other option than to keep quiet and lay still, when all he wanted to do was trying to get up and take something for the pain that started to become too present to ignore... But instead of trying to get out of bed, Jeff's eyes roamed the tattooed arm, each inked line and spot before he retraced them with his fingers, making Mark stirr and slowly wake up, he stretched, not letting go of Jeff who winced at the movement his back was forced to make **"Hurts again?"**, **"No"**, **"Liar"**, **"Please, I'll just take something against the pain"**, **"You should have it checked"**, **"It's cool Mark, it will stop anyways, it always does"**, **"Jeff"**, **"I'll have my back checked after the match, ok?"**, **"I'll drag you there if you don't go on your own, and I'll have the others on your back too on that subject"**, Jeff wondered why Mark was still keeping his arm around him like that, not showing any intention of letting go, on the contrary, but he wasn't about to complain about it, Mark made him all fuzzy everytime he touched him, or looked at him, and the opportunity to doze a little in his arms was way too tempting to even start not liking it, his line of thoughts was interrupted by Mark's voice **"Or else I'll handcuff you to his examination table"**, Jeff grinned at the mention of handcuffs, the memory coming back **"You've done that already"**, **"I didn't cuff you and it wasn't a table"**, **"No, you just attacked me like a big coward when I was defenseless"**, Mark had some trouble to keep his serious **"Yes a big coward, right and completely uncalled for too, I have to admit it did some good, I should have taken a little longer with you instead of your brother that day, should have cuffed you backstage and tortured you a little more"**

Jeff turned his head as much as his position allowed it **"You're such a fuck you know that"**, **"You deserved more for your little attitude revelation, I'm still amazed Vince didn't kill you on spot after your actions"**, **"He laughed like a madman and congratulated me Mark, he had a glimmer in his eyes, I think he liked the fact that finally someone was giving You an attitude readjustment"**, Marks grip thightened and he had tensed a little **"Well I still kept the upperhand kid"**, **"For now… Listen Mark"** Jeff inhaled deeply, now or never **"I… Let me try again please"**, now he was really tense, Mark's eyes had closed and he tried to stay calm and not throw him through the room **"Try what?"**, Jeff voice was only a whisper **"Another title shot"**, **"You're not enough in pain as it is? You'll never get that title from me Jeff, so stop trying to get hurt"**, **"I'm more than ready"**, Mark chuckled **"No, you're not, and how about I declare this subject off-limits"**, Jeff tried to move out of Mark's arms, but his back didn't leave him with many options, Mark watched him for a while **"Are you sure you want to wrestle on Monday"**, **"Oh yes, off-limits"**, Mark laughed **"Ok, just wouldn't want you to get really hurt Jeff"**, **"How about I ask you not to wrestle"**, **"That's completely different, I can bend without dying of pain kid"**, **"I can too, and now let go, I need to use the bathroom Mark"**, **"Pff, you're just running away"**, **"No, crawling as it is, let me go"**, Jeff slapped Mark's arm who was persisting on keeping him close, he wasn't sure why, but he just had the urge to keep the punk close to him, he was a heat source after all, and Mark persuaded himself that that was the reason he wanted to keep him in bed **"No, I'm comfortable now, it's cozy", "And I need to pee Mark"**, there was an amused sigh and the arm was removed **"Thanx"**

Jeff had some trouble getting up, his back blocking at a certain point, the pain he could ignore but he couldn't force, just didn't work, Mark observed him and sat up, putting his hands on Jeff's waist and lower back and helping him **"You need rest Jeff"**, "**No, I need something against the pain and some movement"**, Mark stared after him, shaking his head **"You're a stubborn fuck Hardy"**, there was a mumbling coming from the bathroom **"And you're a stupid ass who should mind his business"**, Mark sighed and laid down on his back, stretching and wondering how he could help Jeff, he turned his head towards the bathroom, his green eyes shining with protectivness and care, all he wanted was for Jeff to be ok, after everything the kid tried to show he was worth being pushed a little, even if he couldn't understand why that mattered so much to him all of a sudden **"You have something for the pain?"**, **"Yes"**, **"Strong enough?"**, **"Yes, definetely strong enough, could knock out a horse Mark"**, **"And you're sure that's wise"**, the door slammed and Mark grinned, raising his voice **"Just asking, pills are not always the answer kid, your back needs rest not pills"**

Luckily for Jeff the pills kicked in immediately, and when he came back out after a couple of minutes, he stretched slowly, grinning **"No pain, it's a bliss"**, Mark looked at him and shook his head **"You're immature, irresponsible and a real pain in the ass Jeff, I don't even want to know what you just took"**, **"Well why don't you switch rooms then"**, **"I already told you, I like trouble"**, Jeff continued stretching his back and bending a little, **"You shouldn't be doing that, you may not feel the pain, but your back is still fucked up"**, Jeff sighed and jumped back on the bed, nearly making Mark fall **"Hey"**, "**What? You're in my bed"**, **"Jeff, I want to doze and relax, not play around"**, **"Wanna have sex?"**, Mark tensed and stared at him in disbelief **"Nooooo"**, **"Ok, just thought I'd ask, since you persistingly stay in my bed"**, **"Jeff, stop it, immediately, it's different"**, **"Of course it is"**, Jeff crawled back under the covers and curled up next to him, looking at him **"Hey, I was joking Mark, relax"**, Mark's heartbeat had started to race, he hadn't thought about sleeping with Jeff, at least until now, he turned his head and contemplated to younger man next to him **"I know, but it makes me uneasy"**, "**Sex with another man?"**, **"Yes"**, **"It's not that bad"**, **"Jeff"**, Jeff flashed him a great grin **"What, I'm not saying fuck me, I'm just telling you it's not that bad, it's different than with a chick"**, Mark was a little amused **"No way, really? My, and there I thought it would be just the same punk"**, Mark looked at him, since the subject had been started, there were some more questions he wanted an answer for **"So, you're gay?"**, **"No way, no"**, **"Just digging both ways?"**, **"Yes, it's not a gender thing, it's a personality thing you know, and a body thing, won't lie to you"**, Mark wondered a second if Jeff could be attracted to him but pushed that thought far far away, he didn't want to think about the implications of such an attraction, on both sides…

Dave woke with a source of heat half on top of him, and it took him several minutes to distinguish what happened and who was sharing his bed, it dawned rather fast and he felt pretty embarrassed as he realized that he had fallen asleep even before they could explore each others bodies, he knew that Glen would tease him about that for a long time, he felt a hand start to caress his back and he turned, staring in a magnificent pair of blue eyes that contemplated him amused, he shook his head **"I'm so sorry, guess the exhaustion was too big"**, **"No need to feel sorry, it's you who missed all the fun"**, **"How about…"**, Glen smiled cocking his head to the side **"How about?"**, Dave grinned and let a hand slide along Glen's arm **"Well, I could make it up to you"**, **"I very much hope so Batista, wouldn't want me to believe you were nothing but a tease"**, Dave stretched, grinning **"Oh no, wouldn't want that, since it's quite the opposite actually"**, Glen looked at him **"Humm, words… how about some action for a change? Put that mouth of yours to better use Dave"**, Dave looked at him, his eyes locked with Glen's **"Did you just really say that"**, **"Yes, need more explanations?"**, Dave grinned **"Oh yes, I really want to hear you talk dirty Glen, I'm sure that must be pretty arousing"**, the look Glen gave him made him hard in a second, the intensity was overwhelming, he knew Kane had the capacity of staring you to a shivering huddle on the floor, but this was something all together different, hunger, desire, amusement and so much more, all reflected by his eyes, Batista was quivering as he leaned up and captured his lips with his in a brutal and passionnated kiss, one hand on Glen's neck to pull him even closer…

Vince had reserved the restaurant for that night, he needed everyone to know about what was gonna happen in the next couple of weeks, and wanted a neutral ground for that, and with the missing men arriving , the others still in their rooms he had them all in one place **"Good, now I need the little children informed"**, Ric glanced at him **"Let them rest Vince"**, **"No, I'll go and tell them personally"**, **"You're a stubborn monster"**, **"Whatever Flair"**, and he disappeared direction elevators, ready to make them pay for their morning games. Regal was sipping his coffee and looked at the other two men **"So what happened?", "Nothing special, he's been in a pissy mood for days and weeks, he'll calm down", "Hope so, listen, that younger Hardy here already?"**, Ric looked at him **"Yes, why?"**, **"He's got something that belongs to me, want it back"**, Ric was amused **"Oh, so you want to walk around with that belt or what? Would suit nice with your shirt William"**, **"Very funny Flair, he can keep the belt, I take the title back"**, **"Refrain from jumping him here, Vince will go berzerk on you"**, **"No, I just want him informed that's all"**, Ric grinned **"I think he knows that, just leave him, ok"**, **"Give me one good reason"**, Terry leaned a little on him **"'Cause we politely ask you Regal"**, William pondered the question a second and then agreed **"Fine with me, but I won't shut forever"**, **"A couple of days, I think you can manage that much patience"**

The first ones to be greeted by Vince were Adam and Chris, Chris was the one getting up, he had stayed in bed checking his mails and surfing a little, stretching and resting when there was a knock on the door, loud and repeating, he opened and stared at Vince **"What?"**, **"Diner with the company tonight, eight, better seven thirty, restaurant of the hotel"** he pushed Chris aside and went towards the bed where Adam was still happily snorting and, in a moment of complete loss, started to punch the sleeping form, not hard, but persistingly **"Fuck, what?"**, **"Fuck, the boss is there Edge, sleeping in the hall and making noise ain't healthy boy, so that was the last time I saw you in such a position, got me"**, and with that, grinning Vince got out, missing the moves Chris did behind his back and the imitations that were being made of him, **"Man he's such an ass"**, Chris laughed **"What have you guys done to make him lose it like that"**, **"He was nuts before this, he probably has forgotten to take his nutcase pills"**,

The noise that came to Vince's ears as he stopped in front of Glen's and Dave's room made him a little sick, the images that started to form in his mind together with the moans were too much too take, how could they find women who would accept to share a room with no privacy at all, but it dawned to Vince that the moans were exclusively male and that made the next images flash up, he stood there a little lost, not sure he wanted to see what was going on in there, plus the two men could make him suffer for having invaded their lifes, he backed away and continued towards the next room, knocking at Mark's and Jeff's room. Jeff had snuggeled closer to Mark, grinning at the older man's tension since he had spoken about sex, and the knock was disturbing him **"Go away"**, Mark chuckled but got interrupted by a growl coming from the door **"Open this door Hardy"**, Jeff sat up, looking at Mark **"Is that Vince?"**, **"Seems like"**, **"That silly fuck"**, Jeff got up and opened the door **"What Vince"**, **"Lose that attitude boy"**, Jeff pulled his tongue out and went back to bed, leaving Vince stand there and gaze at the two men, after what he had heard coming out of the last room, this time it was his sight that was tortured **"You guys sleep together?"**, the look he got from Mark was as terrifying as what he had imagined Kane and Batista do to him, **"NO, what do you want"**, **"You're in a bed together Mark, it seems obvious to me"**, **"You will get obviously punched if you continue McMahon"**, Jeff grinned, and with a sweet voice whispered sensually **"Can I punch him? Please, I'll be a good boy after that, I promise, just one punch, one"**

Mark turned his head and smashed Jeff with a pillow **"What do you want Vince, you're aggravating his childish behaviour"**, Vince was at a loss of the spectacle he was being witness to **"You have all lost your mind, all of you, Glen and Dave are fucking like some bunnies, Adam acts like… like…"**, Mark and Jeff had both started to laugh at his words **"Great, they scored, yes, I knew it"** Vince stared at Jeff who added **"They must be hot together, their big big bodies, hummmm, all hard and sweaty"** Mark smashed him again and Vince pulled a disgusted face **"You're disgusting Hardy, really disgusting"**, **"What no, I'm appreciative of sexy things, and they have some nice bodies that's all"**, Mark hid his head behind the pillow and sighed **"Stop it Jeff, I really don't need the images of my brother and his Animal"**, **"You both stop it, goddammit, he got your infected with his stupidity or what?"**, Jeff looked at him, pouting **"Hey, stupid yourself Vince, you come in here and you start annoying us with your presence"**, **"Watch it boy"**, Mark pulled Jeff in his arms knowing very well how Vince would react to that, but he was annoyed too by the interruption and the hostility he showed Jeff **"What do you want, tell us and get your ass out of here"**, Vince was at a loss, yes he had asked Mark to watch the kid a little, and now that seemed to backfire an awful lot **"How dare you"**, **"How dare you come in here like that and act like the biggest moron I've ever met Vince, you need to calm down"**, Vince shook his head and mumbled **"Tonight, diner, eight, I'd like to have everybody down by seven-thirty, and go tell that sick brother of yours that too"**, that made it, Mark pushed Jeff away and got up, Vince staring at him **"Oh wow, now I'm scared Undertaker"**, Mark just went up to him and started pushing him out, **"Get out of my face before I'll lose myself and don't you dare talking like that about Glen, got me"**, Vince was pushed out and the door closed, Mark sighing and getting back to bed **"Man, today is not a good day"**, Jeff was laughing his ass off **"Man, what's up with him"**, Mark yelled, wanting Vince to hear him **"He's got a huge stick up his ass that needs to be removed I think"**

The talking had been loud enough for Hunter to earsdrop, and before Vince could knock he opened the door, grinning evily **"What do you want?"**, **"Diner tonight, eight and I'd…"**, he got interrupted by Hunter **"I heard you when you were annoying my friends over there, and you know how bad I react to my friends being annoyed, right Vince"**, Vince just stared blankly at him, shaking his head at the cold tone the Game had used on him **"Yes, yes, and yes, and I also don't care Paul, so watch it, you're all on my payroll goddamit, start acting like responsible people"**, the door slammed majestically in his face, he could hear Shawn giggle, who had come out of his relaxing bath, **"Wow"**, Hunter smiled at him **"Yes, indeed, wow"** and with that slipped past Shawn to finally be able to take a shower…

Completely oblivious to their friends little trouble were Glen and Dave, who were, when taken seriously, worse than rabbits, from the first kiss on, none of the two men had let go, bite and scratch marks adorned chest, back and neck on both men, they both liked experimenting and Dave had proved to do magic with his tongue, their bodies were more than sticky, Glen had pushed Dave on his chest and was caressing his back, his hands roaming deeper at each stroke, Dave grunting **"You're such a tease"**, **"No, really"**, Glen leaned towards him and bit him in the neck making the other man shiver "**Humm, really, a teasing bastard"**, Glen growled and penetrated him in one deep and brutal trust, **"No more teasing"** and kept his trusts powerful and deep, Dave was burying his head in the pillow, the feelings that were cruising through his body made him lose it, the pain mixed with the delicious pleasure, he wasn't sure if he had ever experienced something this intense, every trust send him further into a bliss, his eyes were closed, his was giving himself completely to Glen, who wasn't in a better state, if somebody had asked him to say something intelligent he would have been unable, his whole person was just focused on the body beneath him, the sensations that were flooding his whole body…

Mark looked at Jeff for a little moment, Jeff a little intrigued, before he went to the bathroom still annoyed by the mixed feelings that were boiling up in him everytime he looked at Jeff, that seemed to be something that just didn't want to stop, the water running after a minute telling Jeff he'd take a shower now, no more cuddling, pouting slightly to himself, he stretched before getting up and getting his notebook he got back in the bed, using all the pillows to get comfortable and started reading his mails... He wasn't surprised to see Matt had answered him, sighing, he knew what would be in it, he opened it and started reading, clenching a fist and fighting back the tears that started to dwell up, he couldn't grasp why they had started getting at each others throats like that, but the words hurt, more than any blow could ever do… He was still staring at the screen when Mark got out of the bathroom, dark thoughts circling his mind and keeping back not to call his brother and scream, noticing the change in mood in his punk, Mark fought back the urge to ask him what was up, instead he went over this his side of the room and started to get dressed, this was all awkward enough for him not to have to walk around just a towel around his waist, but after a little while the silence was getting too oppressive and Mark joined Jeff, dressed in only pants he adressed him, his voice soft and gentle, well as soft and gentle he managed anyways **"You're ok punk? Not used to see you this silent and brooding kid"**, the notebook was slammed shut and he could see how bad Jeff was fighting to compose himself **"Yes, just dreaming a little"**, **"Yes, I saw that, but still, you're ok?"**, **"Yes, gonna take a shower"** and Jeff got up from the bed, leaving Mark staring at the notebook **"Can I check my mails on your computer punk?"**, Jeff just wanted to be left alone and without thinking agreed **"Yes"**, **"Thanx"**

Mark took the notebook and opened it, it took a couple of seconds before it started up again, showing the screen Jeff had up before smashing it close, it took a lot of thinking for Mark to decide whether to invade the kids privacy or not, but seeing it was actually a mail that was open, he decided to take a quick peak, looking at the closed bathroom door he got comfortable on the same spot Jeff had been laying and started reading, his mind made up to find out what had pissed the younger Hardy off that badly. He actually thought he was dreaming as he went through the lines, seeing how bad the situation really was, the sole fact that Matt had adressed his brother with _**"Dear Loser-Bro, I'm still feeling sick at the thought of you, and your little insults don't get to me, they never did"**_, he glanced over to the bathroom sighing, well he clearly understood what had put him in that kind of mood, that kind of treatment would do that to you _**"Yes, you may think your match was great, but still, you better not forget you lost"**_, that had been clear, no way he'd get the chance of being the undisputed champ, not yet, and he didn't think Jeff had been blind to that fact, it was a match to push him a little, and a great match it had been, it took a lot to pull the stunts Jeff had managed, everything his brother should actually be proud of, Mark continued, glaring with an unexplicable anger _**"And honestly, I don't understand why the Undertaker didn't break you forever, that would actually have been a grace kill, a way of getting you to rethink your life, but no, that sore ass just patted you like a dog, yes a dog Jeff, you're right, he showed you respect, the one you were so badly craving for right, but for how long you think that will last?"**_

Mark was starting to feel sorry for Jeff, he didn't know what had been said before this mail, he'd check that afterwards, but Matt had it all wrong, the kind of respect Jeff had earned himself was not easy to get from the Taker, and yet Mark had decided to show it openly, that fact alone should show Matt that he was serious about pushing his younger brother to excellence, _**"Anyways, I'll be at the next show, to see you lose some more, don't get lost more than you are already"**_, ah good, Mark could take care of making a statement when they'd meet, though perhaps he should keep out, sighing he closed the mail and opened the last one, which made the anger really boil up "_**Hi Loser,"**_, well he seemed to keep his brother in high regards _**"After all I told you, you still went out there tonight and made a complete fool out of yourself, getting punched through the ring by the Taker, damn I wish I could see the bruises on your body, how's your back?**_ _**Still feeding on pills?"**_, he heard the water be turned out, and overflew the next lines, then checking what Jeff had answered Matt, he finished the second Jeff got out of the bathroom and quickly started reading his own mails, nothing special in there, and so he quickly shut down the computer, staring at Jeff, who noticed his glance, **"What?"**, **"Nothing punk, just looking at you"**, **"Whatever"**, **"You won't tell me what bugs you right?"**, **"Nothing bugs me Mark"**, **"Oh yes, sure, what did I tell you about lying to me kid"**, **"Fuck you"**, Jeff started to get dressed, not understanding why Mark had to push it like that, "**What's up with you, every hour you start bugging me again or what?"**, Mark had enough, and locking his eyes with Jeff's he spat **"Don't be an ass, I'm just trying to help"**, there was silence, silence and more silence, Jeff shaking his head growling a little **"It's none of your business"**, **"I agree, but then again it somewhat is"**, **"No, it ain't"**, **"You know it could help to talk about it"**, Jeff looked ready to bust in tears, he finished dressing, trying his best to stay calm and failing royally **"Leave it alone, please"**, **"Listen Jeff, I won't, call me stubborn or whatever, I just want to help you, you deserve that someone takes a little care of you, you're busting your body kid…"**, Mark went over to Jeff and put a hand on his shoulder, the other one taping on his head** "…and I'm sure in there it ain't better, so why don't you try telling me what goes on"**, **"Nothing, a little fight, nothing bad"**, **"You making it sounds like friendly bickering"**, **"Don't mock me"**, **"I can't do better than this Jeff, if you refuse to talk to me"**, Jeff was backing away from him **"I don't refuse, I just don't want to talk about it, and why do you want to get involved"**, Mark was following him **"Why? 'Cause it ain't cool to have to deal with fighting and insulting alone Jeff"**, Jeff was more than intrigued **"What insults?"**

Mark stood there, at a loss, but as the situation had developped he had to admit he had read the mail in order to get the discussion going on **"I read that mail your bro send you Jeff, it was still up on the screen when I took your notebook, and I'm sorry I read it ok, but I couldn't help it"**, Jeff stared at him, his eyes betraying the anger, the pain and the emotions **"You what?"**, **"I said I'm sorry Jeff, but I'm glad I did you know"**, Jeff snapped and jumped on him, making them both thumble to the bed and fall on it, Jeff on top of Mark's chest, keeping his arms together **"Jeff come on, calm, I…"**, Mark felt a knee collide with his crotch and hissed, so the boy wanted to play it tough, unwinding his arms he grapped Jeff's wrists **"You're no match for me like this Jeff, my strength and experience will get the better of you and your anger, so stop it and let's discuss…"**, he got interrupted by another kick with the knee **"Jeff, stop it"** but from the glare he got there was no use in trying to talk some sense in the younger Hardy **"I warn you Jeff"**, and then he had enough and took Jeff by the shoulders, headbutting him while he kept the knee tightly between his legs and pushing him back, it was the moment he realised what that movement would do to Jeff's back and he tried to somehow pull him back but he only managed to fall on top of Jeff on the floor…

Glen too fell to the floor, but in his case it was a bad manoeuvre after his last trust and the fact that Dave bucked, he just wasn't prepared to react and landed on the floor, panting, a large grin on his face as he tried to come back to his senses, Dave laying on the bed contemplating his lover on the floor for a while, then sliding down to lay on top of him **"I'm not done with you yet"**, Glen opened his eyes **"Good, 'cause I'm not done either"**…

A couple of rooms down the hall, Mark stared at Jeff **"Oh shit Jeff I'm sorry"**, **"Get off of me, I can't breathe with you crushing me"**, Mark got up, sitting on his knees and pulled Jeff in his arms, reflexe, all reflexe **"Sorry kid, but you called for it"**, **"Yes yes, you invade my privacy and I call for it"**, **"I'm sorry"**, "**Your so-called experience and strength suck Mark"**, Mark smiled at him, holding him **"Jeff, seriously, I'm not ready to go through fights and fits everytime I ask you something personal"**, Jeff stared at him defiantly **"Then don't ask"**, **"Wrong answer, tell me, please Jeff"**, Jeff gave up, sighing **"What's there to tell, Matt and I got into an huge fight and apparently I pissed him off for good this time"**, **"What about, the fight?"**, Mark had started to gently caress his back, Jeff's face pulled against his chest, his other hand roaming Jeff's arm **"Everything"**, **"That's a lot, the guitar part of that too"**, **"Humm, don't mock me, dammit"**, **"No, I don't, you said everything"**, **"I know what I said Mark"**, Mark wanted to get him to open up, and if that meant getting him angry again he was ready to do it **"Because of the drugs?"**, **"What drugs?"**, **"The ones you take"**, **"I don't do drugs, I thought we had closed that subject"**, **"Then why do your results alarm everybody"**, he could feel Jeff tense in his arms **"Who's alarmed now?"**, **"Some people"**, **"You do gossip all of a sudden? We had this conversation already, so quit it"**, now Mark had to chuckle, he slapped him tenderly in the neck **"No, I don't, I was told"**

Jeff laughed even if he really wasn't feeling like laughing, he had been feeling so relaxed around Mark, able of forgetting some of his troubles, but apparently life just didn't want to leave him alone, **"You listen to what people tell you, to me that's gossip Taker, but I still don't do drugs"**, **"Pot?"**, **"That's not really a drug is it"**, Mark pushed him away a little and melted his green eyes with Jeff's **"Eeeh, as far as I know pot too is a drug kid"**, **"Ok, so I sometimes smoke, so what, I'm not the only one"**, **"The painkillers?"**, **"Prescribed by the doc and not some guy in a dark alley you fuck, don't even look at me like that, got them from our doc, so I got my ass covered"**, Mark sighed, amused at the way Jeff was giving him his answers **"Coke?"**, **"No thanx, I'm not thirsty Mark"**, **"Jeff"**, **"Happens, sometimes, but not often"**, **"That you're not thirsty?"**, Jeff grinned at him, why was the Undertaker able of sending him through so many emotions on such a short timespan **"You're a real pain, how about your drug exploits"**, **"Don't do any… anymore, let's be fair right, I did some stupid things but I stopped that crap"**, **"Yeah, when one gets old ha…"**, Mark stared at him **"At least you're smiling again"**

Jeff tried to get out of his arms and Mark let him go, feeling a little relieved as he saw that Jeff just wanted to get comfortable against him **"So now we're staying on the floor punk?"**, **"Yes, we do, I'm rather comfortable, are you too?"** Jeff grinned at him, knowing very well that it couldn't be comfortable for Mark **"Oh yes, a real blast"** Mark's hands started to play with Jeff's hair **"You should color it again, you're looking like a washed-out rainbow on a stormy day"**, **"What?"**, **"Your hair looks like shit"**, **"Oh, thank you very much, yours too actually, you were a lot cooler with your long hair Taker"**, **"Oh, hostility alarm"**, **"No, the truth, man, what did you think?"**, **"That my hair deserved a change"**, **"Humm, yeah, it didn't you know"**, Mark laughed **"We're talking about your hair here Jeff, I'd suggest green, would go nicely with your eyes"**, Jeff stared at him, thinking **"Humm, you're not that bad, you can give good suggestions you know"**, Jeff slapped him an his arm **"You went through my stuff and you saw there was green haircolor, you're such an ass"**, Mark stared at him and shook his head **"I swear I didn't, I just imagined you with green hair and it strikes me as nice"**, **"Ahh, yeah, sure, but I find it hard to believe you, anyways, I had planned green but now…"** Jeff grinned at Mark who just shook his head **"Remind me how old you are"**, **"Old enough"**, **"What are you, born in 80, 81, 83?"**, the glare he got made him laugh, he knew Jeff was older but teasing him like that was just a blast, **"You're a fuck, a stupid fuck Mark, you suck, you really suck", "That's not a nice thing to say kid"**, **"You started it, I'm born in 77, 77 you stupid man", "Ooh, that old already, wow", "Oh I don't believe it"**, Jeff was cuddling against him sighing, somewhat amused **"And what are you, born in 1870 or somewhat around that time, right?"**, Mark chuckled **"Yeah, exactly, actually it was 1760 you know"**, **"Yeah, figures, you look like a rotten corpse"**, **"Wow, thank you so much kid"**

Shawn had been nicely installed in his bed reading his mails when he heard the bang from the room next door, that made him go back to his old self and he couldn't but laugh at what he was hearing, he grinned at Hunter who had gotten out of the bathroom **"They are at it again"**, **"Yeah, I see you are too"**, **"Hey, Mark apparently kicked him through the room again"**, Hunter looked at him **"No"**, **"Yes"**, **"Stay out of it"**, **"Yeah, I just want to be informed that's all"**, Hunter got dressed, sighing…

Mark Henry was at the gym with Adam and Chris when some more guys arrived, one he could have avoided for another week, and the glare Matt shot him through the room left a couple of people speechless, not feeling too good he went over to the older Hardy **"What?"**, **"Where is he?"**, **"Probably still with the Taker, rumors are that they room together now"**, **"No way"**, **"Room 918, you go check if you don't believe me"**, **"No, I'll see him later, no reason to start getting my mood downed already"**, **"It seems like your mood is already pretty down kid"**, Matt turned ready to retaliate, but seeing Ric Flair and Hogan he decided to shut it, their glare was kind of spooky and he started to believe Henry and his conspiracy theories, he had never had trouble with them and yet they were both not showing their most friendly side **"Henry, you live very dangerously you know"**, with that they both moved past them and joined Eddie, Chris and Adam, who had been observing their entry **"What was that?"**, **"Henry is looking for trouble"**, **"Oh, whatever you say Ric"**, **"Yes"**…

Matt took his stuff up, rooming with Shannon on the 9th floor too, unfortunately for him, he had missed the 1, and he ended up listening at the door of room 908, the one Dave and Glen were at the zillionth moaning contest, he dropped his stuff staring at Shannon who just shrugged his shoulders, holding his mouth shut with a hand not to scream in admiration **"Wow"**, Matt was just shocked and whispered **"That all you have to say?"**, **"Eeeh, wow, yeah, Jeff is getting nailed by the Taker, that is worth a wow Matt, even you have to admit that, they must be, wow"**, **"You're an ass, I don't believe it"**, Shannon pushed Matt away to their room **"Calm yourself, you can get back at him, but not when the Taker is… IN him"**, **"You disgust me"**, **"You heard them, that's wow, I'm trying to figure out when was the last time he howled like that during the act of looooove"**, Matt covered his ears, glaring **"Stop it, that's my baby brother you're drooling about there"**, Shannon stopped laughing **"Oh, and now you like him again?"**, **"No, he's still an irresponsible stupid ass, and I'm still gonna make him pay, but those sounds, he's destroying him in there, eeuuuhhh"**, Shannon burst out in laughter **"You're only jalous, admit it", "No, I'm a. not attracted to men and b. if I were, I don't think Mark would be my choice, really not"**, Shannon was unpacking his stuff and chuckled, grinning at him **"No, you'd like to fuck me"**, **"You are disgusting Shannon, really deeply disgusting, you should support me in this"**, **"Oh I do"**…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_(Oh yes I know, I'm mean, but that little joke made itself up, and once I had the idea I just couldn't shed it and had to make Matt arrive already lol)_


	19. Chapter 19

_(Again, I thank you all so much for your Reviews #can't unblush anymore#)_

_(Glen and Dave are getting a little more graphic, jeez I blush while I write the lines, sorry for using some eeh "vulgar" terms lol, still they won't end up dating guys, they just have some fun hehehe)_

_(Sooo, here we go, hope you'll all like it ;-))_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 19**

Hunter finished getting dressed and looked at Shawn who was still listening on the wall **"You are so stupid, you're not ashamed of yourself sometimes"**, **"Oh noo, no, never Hunt, I am so cool, even hell freezes over in my presence"**, **"Oh yeah, to hell you'll go, that's not even up for debate, I'm sure Satan has everything organized already"**, Shawn laughed his ass off **"Yeah, for both of us"**, **"That figures Shawn, that figures"**,

Matt was pacing the room and Shannon just followed him with his eyes **"Yo, stop it Matt"**, Matt was at a loss, this was not going the way he had planned it **"How, how, I ask you, why, how can that guy fuck my brother like that"**, **"You want to know the why or the how, because the how I could explain"**, Shannon was still amused and that fact just aggravated Matt the more, seeing Shannon smirk like that and make obscene gestures, **"You find this all very amusing, do you?"**, **"I don't think I want to answer that and as far as to the why, well he's cute, he probably pouted his way into his bed"**, **"You're disgusting"**, Shannon sighed **"Hey, let's go down, don't feel like watching you pace and pout"**, Matt followed, still lost in his thoughts, glaring down the hall towards the room he suspected his brother in **"Man, I would love to go and interrupt them"**, Shannon grabbed his arm **"Oh no, no no Matt, no, I'm not ready to die, I don't even want to know what the Taker will do to us if you do that, so no, please, later, not now"**, he managed to get Matt in the elevator and down to the gym, hoping he could get him somewhat happy again…

Jeff had his eyes closed and was trying to remember how old Mark really was, it just didn't come back, and he didn't want to ask him either so he pushed it away for later, **"Listen, you want to stay here like this?"**, Mark looked at him **"Why? You're fed up with my presence?"**, Jeff shook his head **"No, I was wondering if you weren't with mine"**, **"I think I'd tell you if that was the case, I'm the kind of person who speaks his mind you know"**, Jeff looked at him **"Why do you stay here like that with me"**, **"I don't know, I just do"**, there was a knock on the door and Jeff grinned at him **"I bet that's Shawn and Hunter"**, **"If you say so"**, Jeff got up with the help of Mark who raised behind him **"You're back ok?"**, **"I don't feel anything Mark"**, he opened the door and Shawn grinned back at him **"Oh, you don't feel anything… Need any help"**, **"No, not from you anyways"**, **"You're so nice to me Jeff"**, **"I know you wouldn't want it any other way"**, Hunter slapped them both on the head **"Join us downstairs?"**, Jeff looked at Mark making Shawn giggle a little "**Hey, you can come even if he stays here you know"**, **"I know that you fuck"**, Hunter looked at Mark eyes pleading **"You can't leave me alone with those two, please Mark"**, Mark took the key and pushed them out **"You seriously owe me one Paul, I have the feeling they will rise above themselves today"**, **"Well today will be short, it's already past four"**, as they walked down the hall direction elevator, Mark passed them and went to Glen's and Dave's room, listening at the door, he still had to forward the message, but he knew it would be more than provocation to interrupt them, and at it they still were, he couldn't hear at the beginning, but the sounds rapidly made it clear that those two were still not exhausted, and knowing Glen and his insatiable appetite he could only begin to imagine how sore Dave would be tonight…

He smirked and went back to the others who all grinned **"Yeah, they have some energy"**, **"Well, the thought of Glen and Dave…"**, Jeff smiled at Shawn **"Yeah, I can imagine how sexy they look, those massive, muscled bodies"**, Shawn licked his lips **"Sexy? Hmm, and hot too, hot and hard"**, **"Oh yes, hard, just imagine Kane doing you hard, but really hard, hard and brutal"**, Shawn's eyes started glooming as he was pulling Jeff's arm **"Oooh, Yes, Hummmm, wow, must be quite a delight that"**, Hunter looked at Mark who only had a very disgusted pout on his face, bordering painful even, Hunter chuckled and proposed **"We should put them in the room with them, perhaps they would get healed from their… …tastes"**, **"Or they would love it and tell us in detail, so sorry if I highly disagree with you"**, Shawn and Jeff both glaring at them, but then finally whispering the admiration they had for whatever was going on in that room, both very inclined on commenting the two men's heavily muscled bodies, Hunter pulled a disgusted face **"Euh man, I didn't think of that, that's gross"**, **"That's why you've got me, to think for you"**

They arrived downstairs and made it to the gym, Mark kind of relieved to see that Jeff was back to his old self and was bickering with Shawn, those two made a pretty nice entry to the gym, tripping one over the other as they tried to both get through the door together **"I'm first"**, Jeff grabbed Shawn at his waist and kept him back **"No chance Michaels"**, trying to get Jeff pushed back **"Jeff, I won't let you pass before me"**, **"Well then we'll stay here"**, Mark and Hunter looked at each other and they both went flying through the door and landed on the floor **"You're both such fucks"**, Shawn got up, helping Jeff who even if the pain wasn't present, still couldn't bend his back without needing three hours to do so **"Thanx Shawn, you both suck you know"**, there were a couple of heads turned to them and Ric burst out in laughter **"Don't tell me those two are back at it, great, since I only heard of their bickering exploits until now"**, he looked over at Matt who was staring blankly at his brother and his new friends, grinning evily Ric took it further and went direction the new arrivals **"Guys, I thought you'd never get down here"**, Mark growled at him **"We had better things to do"**, **"Really? I can imagine Deadman"** Ric put his hand on Jeff's shoulder and squeezed friendly **"How's your back kid"**, **"Can't feel a thing"**, Mark objected **"Why don't you tell him why Jeff, I'm sure Ric will be interested"**, Jeff grinned at Mark **"Oh, you sure, ok, Mark headbutted me of the bed and now I can't feel anything anymore" **he pulled his tongue out and Mark sighed **"I don't believe it, please, what have I done wrong that I need this kinda punishment"**, Ric just grinned **"Choking, throwing, kicking, headbutting… Hope you'll let him live Mark"**…

Matt was listening, Shannon ready to hold him back and Mark Henry muttering **"See, I told you"**, Matt whispered **"That bastard headbutted him, I hate him so much"**, **"You need to decide whether you hate or love your brother Matt, you're acting like a schizo you know"**, **"No, I just don't want anybody to headbutt him"**, **"Oh, you want to be the only one to do it, I understand"**,** "No, yes, oh come on, Shannon, stop it"**

Ric continued grinning **"You're too nice with the punk, he lost his respect, you need to keep his chain shorter"**, Jeff felt the squeeze get thighter on his shoulder **"Right Jeff"**, **"No, I'm very respectful, he kicks me through the room twice a day, so I know my place Ric"**,** "Oh I don't doubt that"**, Terri was lifting some weights, his attention more focused on the chitchatting group in the entrance, Regal couldn't watch him longer **"Terri you'll kill yourself if you continue like that"**, **"I just find it fascinating"**, William whispered amused **"What my dear"**, **"Everything, that Hardy punk and Shawn together, the way Mark interacts with him, Ric and his way of always getting involved…"**, Matt's gaze made a shift over to Hogan who saw he had eyes on him **"Well, if that's not the older one of the pack… How are you doing Matt?"**, Matt had some trouble keeping quiet, he just smiled at Hogan, not knowing what else to do, and turned to Shannon **"I'll flip, I swear, someone will get hurt"**, **"Calm, relax, you dwelve in paranoïa Matt"**, **"Just look at him, he's playing around with them"**, **"So what Matt"**, **"So what? He should be on my doorstep begging for forgivness"**, **"I don't think he'll do that you know"**, Matt spat **"No, since he's fucking the Taker now I guess that won't happen"**, Henry stared at him **"What?"**, **"They fucked, I heard them"**, Shannon put his hand over Matt's mouth **"Ssshh shut it, you've got a deadwish or what, I told you I don't want to die today, so stop it"**

Unfortunately for Matt, Regal had good ears and had heard it and stared first at them and then at Terri who didn't know what was going on **"What?"**, William whispered **"Did you hear that?"**, **"No"**, he leaned and whispered **"Mark is fucking Jeff"**, **"No way, no, never"**, **"They heard them"**, Terri put down the weights **"No"** and looking over to the Deadman **"Yo Deadman, get over here"**, Mark looked over at Terri and William who looked at him in a kind of weird way **"What is it guys, need help adjusting the weights"**, Terri yelled through the gym **"No, we need to ask you something, and I don't think you'd like for us to scream it through the gym"**, Ric took Mark's hand and placed it on Jeff's neck **"You take this one with you, I'll help Paul with Shawn"**, Shawn pouted just as much as Jeff **"Hey, no way"**, Mark squeezed and pushed Jeff, who was chuckling amused, forward, Shawn making a whining sound **"No, don't take my buddy away, noooooo"**, and he followed them before Ric and Hunter could grab him and he attached to Jeff, arms around his waist **"I'm coming with you, they'll just bore me"**, Jeff grinned at him and put an arm around Shawn **"No problem"**, Mark looked at him **"Remind me how old you are Shawn, you behave worse than Jeff"**, **"No I don't, that's not even possible, he's the biggest brat"**, **"No, you are"**, they went over the Terri, William, Chris, Eddie and Adam, Jeff's smile disappearing as he saw his brother with Shannon and Henry, he tensed immediately as his eyes locked with his brother's who glared like a villain from a bad movie, and both Shawn and Mark noticed it **"Jeff?"**

Shawn followed his gaze, still having Jeff's arm around his neck, resting on his shoulder, he put a hand on Jeff's and squeezed, growling a little **"Oh shit, maybe we should go somewhere else"**, Mark shook his head **"No, we all stay"** and he continued pushing Jeff towards William and the other four men, making him sit on the bench, getting down behind him and leaning his arms on Jeff's shoulder's **"So, what is it boys?"**, William shielded them off a little and whispered **"Your sex life is being discussed by some people"**, **"Clarify that for me please"** Shawn grinned as he said it, shrugging his shoulders at the glare Mark gave him **"Hey, I want to stay informed"**, Jeff slapped him **"Stop it"**, **"Uuuh, now I'm scared baby punk"**, trying to slap Shawn again Jeff chuckled, the grin Shawn was flashing was just contaminating **"Baby punk? I'll show you baby punk"**, Mark grabbed Jeff's arms and leaned on his back, he was angry and annoyed, and if that was true, some people would suffer **"Stop it just a sec kids, Terri what is Regal talking about"**, **"Apparently his brother heard you guys in action"**, **"What action"**, **"Sex"**, **"What?"**, **"Yes"**, **"We didn't do anything"**, Jeff was kept immobilized and just murmured **"Is this the third strike against me or will that one occur later, because my back is slowly blocking and breaking"**, Mark let go a little **"It will come later, this was not a free flight through the room Jeff, so what are they saying, we fuck?"**, **"Exactly"**, Mark glared past William and stared at them **"They listened to Glen and Dave"**, **"Ooh what? Wow, Batista and Kane? Wow"**, Terri laughed at William who just stared in disbelief, Adam laughed and explained what was going on to Chris and Eddie who looked pretty amazed too after knowing, William whispering** "But I wouldn't tell them you know, Matt seems so nicely aggravated by it, but really aggravated"**, Jeff was fidgeting under Mark's weight, trembling slightly, all he wanted to do was get up and leave for his room, this was too much too take…

Dave was still on top of Glen, taking advantage of the fact that Glen was somewhat panting and exhausted and accepting the other man on top, he straddled his thighs, licking his lips before starting to caress Glen's cock with his tongue, only touching lightly, his hands massaging the other man's body, **"Hummm Dave"**, the other man chuckled and pushed Glen's legs apart, and slid higher, biting and nipping the skin on his way to Glen's lips "**Ready for the next round?"**, Glen parted his legs a little more **"Oh yes, fuck me into oblivion"**, Dave kissed him passionnately as he started penetrating Kane, raw sounds excaping them both…

Downstairs, Terri was smiling reassuringly at Jeff **"But you can go and tell them they're mistaken you know Jeff, if you don't want to play a prank like that on your brother"**, Jeff's look was made of lost and intrigued and hurt, he shook his head, no, his brother really deserved worse for what he had put him through and was still putting through **"No, let them, I don't give a rat's ass about what he thinks or says"**, **"Good boy"** Ric who had arrived patted him gently glaring at Matt, making it clear who's side he was on on this, not caring he was acting a little stupid **"This will get very amusing, and if he tries something he'll suffer the combined blast of all of us, right guys?"**, Mark, pissed at the whole situation, had started massing Jeff's shoulders to relax him a little, his head leaning against his neck whispering **"You're ok? You should relax Jeff, and maybe go and talk to him you know"**, **"No, Mark please, I just want him out of my sight, not annoyed to the point he'll put all of his attention on me"**, **"He'll do it anyways Jeff, what happened with Moore and you?"**, **"I don't know, seems he choose his side"**, **"That's bad"**, Shawn had put his arms on Jeff's leg and was resting his head on them, gazing up at the punk he had started growing an awful lot of fond of **"They try something, they'll get hurt, you've got my whole support on this"**, Hunter pulled Jeff's hair friendly **"Mine too"**, Mark sighed onto Jeff's neck making him shiver **"Hey"**, amused **"You like that"**, **"I'm a little thicklish Mark, and that just thickles like hell"**, **"Glad you like it"**

Matt was fuming, he had the restrein so bad not go to over to his brother and smash his head into the first hard object he could find, the way he was sitting in front of Terri with Mark against his back, just imagining what that man had done to his brother made him sick **"I don't believe it, what did he tell them to make them hate me like this"**, Shannon just shrugged **"Eeeh, the truth?"**, the glare he got was priceless as was the tone of Matt's voice **"Never, they'd all congratulate me if they knew"**, **"I'm not so sure about that you know"**, **"Oh, well why don't you join them too then"**, **"Because I was always closer with you than Jeff, and because I have some grudges too, so my loyalty goes to you Matt, thought you knew that"**, Mark Henry sigh was deep **"Yeah, mine too, I never liked that punk-ass brother of yours anyways"**, **"Three against all of them, wow, nice"**, Shannon was looking at the other men, trying to find someone who would help them **"What about talking to Eddie?"**, **"Oh no, no, he's over there too and he'd tell them, besides he won't go in on a game like that"**, **"Chris?"**, **"They are friends, no way Chris would… wait, perhaps if he knew, no, he would talk to Jeff about it, no not Jericho"**, **"Well Matt we're somewhat fucked you know, Kane will be on your bro's side too and that's someone I'd rather have oblivious to my existence, plus they roomed, who knows what Jeff told him, and what about Batista?"**

Henry was still at a loss at what Matt was actually planing, all he knew was that Matt had some trouble with his brother who apparently behaved like an ass **"Yeah Batista, Flair and the Taker, they are dangerous, but what is this about anyways"**, Matt stared at Henry **"My brother needing an attitude readjustement, and a fucking mighty one"**, for Henry it was pretty clear as he suggested **"Ask Vince for a match"**, Matt quickly shook his head, no way, no match, that would be too easy **"No, I want this off the record you know, no storyline about this, I just want to see him suffer"**, Shannon offered **"Jump him backstage when he's alone, no? Quick and painful"**, Matt's eyes just showed coldness and rage **"Yeah, we'll probably have to resolve to that"**, Shannon shook his head **"And then move to Siberia or so, 'cause the second Jeff will tell them who did it…"**, **"He won't, we'll have to jump him from behind"**, Shannon chuckled **"What are you, invisible man? He's not dumb, he'll know, and from behind, would only work if you ko'ed him straight away, and you won't…"** Shannon stared at Matt **"You want to hurt him, like in really hurt him?"**, **"Wow, Moore finally understands it too"**, it somehow seemed a little too drastic to Shannon, who was completely ok with teaching Jeff a lesson, a nice little one, nothing bad, nothing that would involve damage **"Man, I don't know"**, **"What, break a leg or an arm that's not that bad, better an arm than a leg actually, would piss him off more, would have to stay at home and won't be able to play his crap guitar"**, Shannon started feeling weird **"No no, Matt, don't, he's your brother dammit, you can't do that to him, and his new friends will make you pay and you know that, I don't even know what's worse, doing that to one's brother or getting punished by all of them"**, Shannon's eyes moved over to Jeff and his so-called new friends and friends they were, Shannon was amazed at the closeness Shawn and Mark showed, he was taken out of his contemplation by Matt who said **"But not if they have no proof who did it"**

"**Oh, they'll know… I'll make sure of that"**, they turned and looked at Rob Van Dam, standing behind them and not looking too happy at the three whispering men **"What is this, conspiration time boys? What are you guys doing here in the first place? Wanna join Raw?"**, **"No, move along, it's none of your business"**, Henry got up, trying to act menacing, managing only to make Rob chuckle and raise his hands in a fictif defeat, he stared at Mark Henry **"Ok ok, now you've got me terrified big guy, wow, you better watch it, all of you"** and continued his way, staring at the other group of men **"You guys conspiring too? Pff, nice"**, Regal welcomed him, smiling **"No, why"**, Rob made a move towards Matt, Shannon and Mark Henry and amused informed them **"Those clowns over there are very inclined on doing things to someone, my guess is it must be one of you, but just a very wild guess"**, **"What did you hear"**, **"Nothing, just that without proof you won't know who did it"**, **"Did what?"**, **"Didn't get that, sorry, just thought I'd inform you"**, **"Polite as always"** Ric Flair grinned, then looked over at the others **"So now that fuck wants to attack his brother or what?"**, **"Was Matt who was saying it, yes, so I suppose Jeff could be the target"**, Jeff just tensed some more, feeling bad, really bad, they all were part of it now, it just felt like the biggest humiliation of his life, he leaned back against Mark, very happy the Deadman was sitting so close to him and that it felt so good and soothing to be against him like that **"I'm so sorry guys, really"**, **"What for?"**, **"Everything"**, **"Stop it immediately"** Mark pulled him in an embrace, his head on top of Jeff's and Shawn squeezed his leg **"It's not your fault he's being an ass you know"**, Chris joined in **"No, Mark's right, you know, Matt is having some problems and you're his first target because he knows how to hurt you Jeff, if you show him you don't care he'll have to find another feud to dispute and will grow tired very fast"**, Jeff looked up at Chris and smiled **"Thanx man"**, **"Don't thank me, I mean it you know, and I know him, don't give him what his after, it's not your fault his life is not the way he wants it"**, Chris got up and made a move to go over to Matt, Ric catching his arm and giving him a warning glare **"Don't"**, **"I'm just going over to say hi, nothing else, this is not at the point were sides must be taken Ric, and I'm not playing along anyways, they are both my friends"**, **"But one is suffering more"**, **"Yes, and he has all the support he needs to be ok again Ric, and if not I'll be there, but for now, I'm buddy with everybody"**

Terri was shaking his head **"Ric, I know what you are getting at, but he's right, this is nothing we should get involved too much, or do you want to create two teams to fight each other?"**, **"That would be nice"**, **"Oh no, it wouldn't, remember Vince, we're not writing the storylines"**, **"But we can help them"**, Jeff shook his head **"No, please, I don't want to fight him"**, Mark was a little intrigued **"After all he said and did?"**, **"Yes, even after all of the shit he has put me through, he's my brother, so no, no vendetta please"**, **"Ok, whatever you say kid, but a wrong move and hell awaits him"**, Jeff looked over and his eyes crossed Matt's, the two brothers stared at each other for a while, not blinking, until Chris moved into their line **"So Matt, still trouble with Jeff as I see"**, **"Yes, hi Chris"** Matt couldn't keep back and added **"They're already ready to strike?"**, **"Who"**, **"Them all"**, **"What are you talking about?"**, Matt glared at Chris **"Oh don't play the ignorant, you sat there all the time"**, **"You think they want to strike? Who? You?"**, Matt sighed **"Yes"**, **"No Matt, they don't, what is up with you?"**, **"If you say so"**, somehow Chris had enough of that discussion he and Matt had had already **"Yes I do, and if you don't believe me you can go and fuck yourself, man, you know me, I'm not getting involved, bottom line, not on your side and not on his"**, **"Ok, I heard you the first time"**, **"Good, so why are you here?"**, **"Vince wanted everybody here"**, **"The Raw rooster Matt"**, **"Everybody"**, **"Oh ok"**, Chris felt uneasy, Matt seemed to have somewhat lost it on this little fight with Jeff **"So, how are you doing"**, **"Did fine before I saw Jeff"**, **"Ok, you know what, when you're ready to talk about a different subject I'll be there for you, ok"**, Chris had enough and got back with the others, he didn't want to get involved and he wouldn't get, end of story, both Shannon and Mark Henry were staring at him **"What's wrong with him?"**, **"I told you, he won't help us, now you believe me Shannon?"**, **"Yeah, he's not wrong though and you know it, this will end in carnage if you want a team to destroy him"**, **"Well then carnage it will be Shannon"**,

On the 9th floor Glen and Dave finally screamed a last time, both completely wasted and ultimately satiated, for the day that was, they both were looking at each other with a large grin, hands roaming the other man's body, still not ready to lose the connection, Glen was the first to manage to raise his voice **"Wow"**, Dave grinned at him **"Yes, that's the right summary, wow, please, stay tonight"**, Glen chuckled, fishing a pillow of the bed and getting a little comfortable "**Oh, there's no place I'd rather be than here"**, **"Good, 'cause there's things I want to do to you…"**, **"Oh, that mouth again, didn't I get it busy enough"**, **"No, on the contrary, you got me hooked up on you"**, **"Oh, you wouldn't be the first"**, **"You tease, that's provocation"**, **"No, I'm just informing you that's all"**, Dave leaned on Glen and bit him hard in one nippel, making the other man stir and moan and wiggle **"Hummm, don't, or you won't be able of sitting tonight"**, **"I'm already unable to do so"**, Glen grinned at him **"Oh ok, if that's the case"** and he pushed Dave on his back, getting comfortable on top of him and not making it any cuddly just penetrated him, still a victorious grin on his face **"Let's see how much energy is left in you"**, Dave lifted his body making it easier for Glen **"Oh, there's enough energy left, don't you worry"**…

Shawn decided it was time to get Jeff's thoughts redirected and looked up at him, pouting slightly **"Hey, you promised I wouldn't get bored around you"**, Jeff looked at him **"No I did not"**, "**Yes you did"**, **"No"**, **"Oh yes, and now you'll move your ass over to the ring and we'll have some fun, ok"**, **"Eeeh, ok, but don't get pissed if I hurt you"**, Hunter slapped Jeff on the head, or at least tried, his hand intercepted by Mark who shook his head **"Oh no, don't do that, his brain is crazed out enough, those slaps will just make him even crazier"**, Hunter grinned **"Some fun, not destruction Hardy, don't you dare hurting Shawn"**, Jeff looked innocently at Hunter **"Uuuh, you're protecting you buddy, how sweet"**, **"I'll give you sweet"** the only thing that kept Hunter from jokingly punching Jeff was Mark and his glare…

Before someone could issue a warning on Jeff's back, he surely had forgotten about it, he was up and being dragged into one corner where they had put up a ring **"Good, hehehehe, let's see what you are capable of baby-punk"**, Jeff tuckled him and kept him on the floor **"I hate those nicknames, boy, kid, punk, and now baby-punk? I'll make you feel sorry Shawn"**, they were both laughing their asses of, Ric saying very casually **"I bet ten bucks in less than three minutes Jeff will scream and feel his back again"**, Regal added **"Fifteen it will be in less than two-thirty"**, Mark sighed **"Guys come on, this is really not funny"**, **"Oh yes it is, ten on five minutes, I think he's resilient"** Hunters grin was just excellent, Terri shook his head **"I have to agree with Mark, the second the kid will start screaming you'll all feel sorry"**, **"Yeah, and richer"**, Eddie poked Hunter "**You guys are unbelievably childish"**, **"Oh no, you have seen nothing yet, they can get worse, a lot worse"** Mark just looked over at the two men who were still on the floor, giggling, Jeff trying to thickle Shawn into submission **"Shawn will buckle and Jeff will land on his back, four minutes, and no bet, just gonna be the one to take care of the kid again, right, and you guys will laugh"**, Ric shook his head **"No, no laughing, just bets, we're not eager on seeing him get hurt, it's just inevitable I think, those two are walking disasters, and as for taking care, you enjoy it so quit your crap"**, unfortunately for them, Shawn didn't buck, he was way to thicklish to do anything than little pushes, but nothing strong enough to send Jeff flying, who had completely forgotten about both his back and his brother, his focus was on making Shawn give up and for the moment it seemed to work…

Matt on the other hand was staring at the spectacle before his eyes, only kept back by Shannon who whispered **"Don't even think of it, you won't get to that ring, and you shouldn't… He's your brother Matt, take care of this privately please"**, Mark Henry got up, smiling **"I could go over there"**, Shannon wasn't sure if he was annoyed or amused **"You too are a very stupid man, you said you felt threatened, and now you wanna go and add some, ok, I'm looking forward to see you in a bloody pulp in the middle of the ring"**, **"Those two… beat me?"**, **"Yes, and all of those other guys there"**, Mark Henry was unfuzzed and moved towards the ring, not only Matt, who had stopped him and whispered **"Go for his back, lower back"** and Shannon following him with their gaze, but also all of the other men, not sure they wanted to intervene right away, he stopped, hands on the mat **"So boys, can I join you?"**, he completely startled Jeff who let go of Shawn and rolled on his back, noticing that wasn't his brightest idea of the day and stared at the mountain in front of them **"Eeeh, not sure I'd like that you know"**, Shawn just grabbed Jeff's leg and threw himself on him **"Got ya… one two three, winner the Heartbreak Kid"**, Mark Henry got in the ring, Shawn and Jeff staring at him **"So, a little friendly sparing boys?"**, Shawn looked at Jeff, grinning, then leaned on him and whispered in his ear **"We can make him feel sorry, what about moving the mountain?"**, **"Eeeh, don't know man, yeah, but he doesn't look all too happy and I'm sure he has an agenda"**, **"Of course he has, destroy your puny ass, but together we can beat him"** Shawn got up, pulling Jeff along **"You've got your match, both of us against you, will be the same weight at the two sides"** he laughed his ass off adding **"The gorgeous duo vs the…"** he pointed at Mark Henry, searching for the right term "…**the, well not monster, that would be Kane, eeh, second worst monster"**, Jeff chuckled **"There are bigger and more frightening guys than him"**, **"Yeah, but that neck of his, jeez, he doesn't even have one, seems his head grows out of his shoulders"**, Shawn and Jeff were having their little fun, Jeff adding **"We're up against Humpty Dumpty Shawn, never thought that would be possible"** Mark Henry getting slightly pissed **"Stop it, can we start or you wanna play around some more"**, Shawn looked at him very seriously, still somewhat hugging Jeff **"We never stop playing around, fact is we'll play around a little with you now, and get you of the wall Humpty"**, he pushed Jeff in the corner **"I want to start, I'm the better guy for the job"**, Jeff chuckled **"Whatever, I'll wipe you off the floor when he's finished"**, **"Very funny baby-punk"**

Mark wasn't as amused as were the two men in the ring, he looked over to lock his eyes with Matt's who had a feeling as if he had been pierced by a thousand daggers and looked rapidly away, Eddie was chuckling **"Is it me or did Jeff call Mark Humpty Dumpty"**, Ric couldn't keep back and burst into laughter **"He ain't that wrong, there is a certain ressemblance, no neck, the body shape…"**, Mark looked at them **"You know as well as I do that Henry just went over there to kick Jeff's ass, why are you amused"**, Hunter offered **"Shawn's over there too, he won't let him"**, Mark sighed and turned towards the ring, not sure he liked what was going on, but it seemed ok for the moment, Shawn and Henry didn't go at each others throats, they were just sparing, nothing bad, Jeff installed on the turnbuckle observing the scene, it was ok until Mark decided to chokeslam Shawn and kick him a couple of times for good measure, the Taker sighed **"See, now it's getting ugly"**, Jeff lifted his feet to the third cord and pushing off, had a certain idea of making him thumble, unfortunately Mark turned and caught him in flight **"Ah no, not with me you asshole"**, there was nothing Jeff could do, he went down hard on top of Shawn, they both hissed and he mumbled **"Easy kill, that guy, right?"**, **"He got lucky"**, Jeff was stopped in his next words by Henry kicking him **"Get up losers, is that all you've got"**…

Jeff managed to grab Henry's leg, moving his weight so Shawn could do the same with his other leg and they both pulled, they needed a second try but Mark Henry landed on his ass, Shawn grinning **"No, we've got more, but hey, we don't want to spoil the pleasure of you finding out we can actually kick your ass already"**, Jeff giggled even if his ribs were killing him, he had landed straight on top of Shawn who broke the fall a little but nervertheless Jeff's back wasn't too happy about what was going on, the only thing keeping the pain at bay were the pills he had taken, he could get shot or stabbed and he wouldn't feel a thing for the moment, the Taker was more than nervous, he didn't really understand why, after all Jeff was a wrestler and knew what he was doing, but he just didn't want to see him get hurt, Ric saw his facial expression and squeezed his shoulder **"Relax, he'll be ok, that kid is tough"**, **"And hurt"**, **"Look, he seems ok to me"**, Jeff was getting back up and this time he landed on Mark, Shawn making sure of that, he rolled off of him and whispered **"Who's the asshole now"**, Henry grabbed Jeff and headbutted him, making him thumble back as he answered, a mean tone in his voice **"You"**, Shawn kicked him **"No you"** before Mark Henry grabbed him and got up, pushing him hard into one corner, Jeff was still laying on his back, panting and holding his head, but seeing what was going on he forced himself to get up and wanted to intervene, but Henry just caught him again and pushed him on top of Shawn and slapped him hard in the face, looking over to Matt with a diabolic smile on his face, the next punch landed in Jeff's stomach, making him bend, situation Shawn used to punch Henry and push Jeff to the side before attacking the bigger man…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_(The sex didn't end as graphic as I first wanted it to, sorry lol)_

_(I do so so much apologize to Mark Henry for making Jeff make that comparison, but hey, there's undeniably a ressemblence lol… I also apologize to Humpty Dumpty, I know the guy as enough trouble as it is hehehehehe… For those who don't know him, watch Alice in Wonderland ;-) )_

_(Next chapter in work hehehe)_


	20. Chapter 20

_(Sorry for the delay, life got the better of me lol, but this fic is still in progress ;-))_

_(And thank you so much for the Reviews ;-))_

_(Well well well, smokes a joint and twinkles at Jeff, a sad smile on her face and no other comment won't be made)_

_(I haven't made up my mind about which drugs I'll have him take, I'll stick with heavy painkillers for the moment)_

_(Shawn and Jeff, wrestling, humm, all sweaty and all… #drools#)_

_(Soo, here we go ;-))_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 20**

Shawn was jumping Henry as if his life depended on it, the idea of having a light sparing match had given rise to a fullblooded match, Jeff needed a second to get his breathing back on track and got up, glaring over at his brother for a little moment before lauching into the cords and getting back in the action. The Taker had slowly risen and made his way over to the ring, just to check from up close as he told himself, more because of the fact that he didn't want any bones breaking, he positioned himself outside and overlooked the whole chaos that was unfolding in the ring… Pissed like hell Jeff was punching Mark Henry, not really keeping back, Shawn on his knees grinning **"Yeah, kick his ass"**, Jeff went flying backwards as Henry just pushed him back with force, landing in front of Mark **"Ouch"**, he looked up and saw the Taker was hoovering over him **"You're surviving in there?"**, **"Yup, just a little knocked down"**, **"Oh I see that"** seeing Jeff was grinning and not looking as if the pain was killing him he relaxed a little, Regal couldn't but voice up too **"Hardy, watch it, I want you capable of taking a nice beating tomorrow"**, Jeff laying on his back, half outside the ring and looked over at him hanging nearly to the ground if it wasn't for Mark's waist he was clutching not to slide completely down **"What are you talking about"**, William had to smile at the position the younger Hardy was in **"The match tomorrow"**, **"You're in?"**, Regal grinned **"Oh yes, and I won't go easy on you, so you may want to not use up all the power you've got left"**, **"Mind your own business Regal, I'll kick your ass tomorrow"**, William laughed **"Oh, nice dreaming boy"**, Mark decided to intervene and completely ignoring the other man adressed Jeff as he pushed him back up **"Ok, but watch it, Humpty wants to hurt you"**, Jeff grinned at Mark **"He won't be able"**, **"If you say so"**, **"Yeah, need to let you now, Shawn needs my help"**, Mark smirked **"Yeah, guys, relax a little it's a friendly match, not a bloodbath"**, Jeff got up kicking Mark gently **"Yeah yeah daddy"** and went back to help his friend Shawn who was being thrown around a bit…

Dave was pinching one of Glen's nipples thightly, his other hand roaming his own body, trying to relieve himself, but his hand was slapped away **"My Rules Animal"**, the roar was just too crude to have Dave react any other way, his now free hand went straight ahead and pinched the second nipple, pulling and twisting as his lower body went along Glen's rhythm, all he could manage was **"Harder…"**, Glen obliging willingly, his trusts becoming unreasonably brutal, Dave's thumbs playing with his nipples just making him crazy, one of his hands went again for his cock, grabbing it and starting to mass it, teasing at the beginning and harder as his sweet torture went on, Glen leaning in on him and biting him in the throat **"I said don't"**, Dave moaned **"I'm dying here… please…"**, Glen grinned **"No"** and stopped any movement, keeping still and keeping Dave blocked so he couldn't move either **"Glennnn"**, **"Yeah David"**, **"Fuck me, something, but don't tease like this"**, **"Consider this a little punishment for not listening to me"**, …

Mark got back with the others, shaking his head **"Someone will get hurt over there"**, **"Relax"**, **"I am relax and calm, I'm just informing you"**, he had been followed by Matt's gaze who had been ready to jump the Deadman in case of any intervention of his part, no way he would let that guy close to his brother to help him, he needed to find a way to get him out of the picture, **"Listen Shannon, what do you think Vince will say if we go tell him the Deadman punches my brother in their room? That's definetely not ok you know, he has marks on his throat, he choked him"**, Shannon stared in disbelief and shook his head **"We? No, no, you Matt, and what he'll say? To go and screw you, listen to yourself, what are you, twelve? You need to find another way, keep Vince out of it, damn it Matt, please, and before you go there, the Taker too has marks on his throat"**, Matt ignored completely what Shannon just had said **"One of us should go and help Henry"**, Shannon slapped Matt playfully on the head and looked at the ring, where Shawn and Jeff finally had managed to get him on the floor and keep him there, it had become a little friendlier in the ring, Mark Henry amazed at the fact that Shawn and Jeff just worked perfectly together and now sat on him to keep him on the floor, giggling like schoolboys as they were at a loss of where to go from there **"And now"**, Jeff shrugged his shoulders **"We have Humpty on the floor, someone call the queen now"**, Shawn burst out in a laughing fit **"Oh yes, just imagine how they'll walk up here to retrieve him"**, **"Yes, just too good"**, **"Oh yes"**, Mark Henry was getting annoyed **"Away with you, you're like flies on me"**, he buckled and made them both fly **"Hey, at least we fit through the rabbithole Humpty"**, 

Vince had gone to the arena and was now back, and somehow knowing his men would hang out at the gym went there, stopping at the door and looking at the awkward situation in front of him, Matt and Shannon on one side, all the others on the other and then the three inside the ring, Henry trying to kick Jeff who ran around laughing and hiding behind Shawn, who raised his hands in defeat and started moving too, Vince went over, shaking his head **"What are you idiots doing? Stop it"**, Jeff and Shawn stopped laughing the second they heard his voice and sighed as they looked at him, Henry just stood there, ready to have the speech go down on him **"Have you lost your mind"**, Shawn looked at him like a kid caught doing something utterly stupid, but with a grin on his face that just was too present to be ignored **"Nope"**, **"You are not funny Michaels, do I look amused?"**, Jeff smirked **"With your face one can never know boss"**, **"Cut it Hardy, silly little prick"**, Ric made it to Vince's side **"Calm down, we were watching them, it was just some friendly playing around"**, **"It didn't look like that to me, where's Batista? He must have gotten you guys to assault Henry, after the show he pulled yesterday following him"**, Shawn grinned **"There was no assault, he came freely as Jeff and I were sparing Vince, man, you need to chill, nobody follows anybody"**, Jeff chuckled **"Besides Shawn who follows me for a good time, the others bore him"**, he got slapped and promptly slapped back and in a matter of seconds they were on each other again, Shawn trying to find a way to bring Jeff to the matt, Henry looking at Vince, shrugging his shoulders, he didn't know what to say, Batista following him where, he turned his head towards the two men on the floor, Shawn had found out Jeff was ticklish and was now using that knowledge against the younger Hardy who was winding on the floor, laughing his ass off, **"Hey Shawn, what if Vince was the Queen"**, Shawn stopped tickling him and dropped on top of him, laughing **"Oh man, yeah, just imaging him… in a dress"**…

Mark Henry got out of the ring and went back to Matt and Shannon, very glad Vince's anger hadn't been aimed at him, but intrigued about Batista and the fact that he had followed him, **"Man, I told you so"**, Matt wasn't happy **"You didn't even hurt him"**, Henry stared at Matt **"Go and try that yourself, I didn't even get a chance in there"**, Shannon squeezed Matt's shoulder **"Relax, do it yourself, stop annoying us, and there's Vince, why don't you go and tell him all those things that you thought of"**, **"Fuck you"**, Vince was still busy staring at the bickering in the ring, and looked at Ric **"Kids, like little kids, I'll have to start ignoring those two"**, and clearing his voice continued louder **"it's getting late guys, see you all in a bit at the bar"**, and with that disappeared…

Shawn and Jeff were far from ready to let go, panting and sweaty and staring at Vince, weird images of him in a dress being issued, Ric entered the ring, he had some trouble not laughing too **"Guys, stop it, don't get Vince mad"**, Shawn grinned **"Yeah, but he really asks for it"**, **"Shawn, behave"**, Ric helped Jeff up who grinned and at a sign of Shawn's tackled Flair and jumped him **"Boys, you'll get hurt"**, Ric looked over to Mark and Hogan **"Guys, the kids are getting annoying, some help here please"**, Shawn jumped him too seeing he nearly made Jeff fly **"Don't come over here, one old one is enough, wouldn't want to hurt you"**, Mark was already in the ring, leaving Jeff and Shawn wonder how he did that, move fast and silent, Jeff tried to avoid the hand that came for him but no luck, and in a matter of seconds he ended in the corner of the ring, covered by the Deadman **"So punk, how's it going"**, **"Oh good"**, Jeff slapped him, twice for good measure but only ended brutally pushed back again **"Ouch, that wasn't necessary you ass"**, **"Yes it was punk"**, Hunter made it to the ring too **"Taker, calm down, I know he annoys you but don't break him"**, **"Fuck you Hunter"**, **"That's not nice Jeff, I was trying to help"**, **"Help yourself and shut up"**, **"Pff, then don't accept my help ungrateful kid"** and he entered the ring to go and help Shawn who looked pretty battered **"Help Hunt, that idiot is killing me"**, Hunter laughed **"Ric please, you wouldn't want to have to fight me right"**, **"Oh, you think that", "Yes I do", "Then let go of my friend", "Oh, how cute, if it's asked that nicely"**, Shawn was free and crawled over to Hunter **"He's nuts, the old man is nuts"**, **"I heard that Shawn"**, **"Yeah yeah"**…

Matt was ready to snap, he had gotten up and moved towards the ring, Shannon behind him **"Matt, don't"**, **"He does things to my brother, look at him, he's all over Jeff"**, **"They are wrestling Matt"**, **"Oh no, that's touching, groping, disgusting"**, Mark saw him come and his face changed to unreadable, leaving Jeff at a loss for what made him glare like that **"Mark?"**, Mark kept Jeff in the corner, his gaze on Matt **"So so, the second Hardy, well, want to come and play a little too"**, Matt spat **"You little ass, I'll…"**, Shannon dragged him back **"Stop it Matt, don't let him provoke you"**, Jeff turned his head and looked at his brother and one of his former best friends, and snapping just as much as his brother, he was fed up with the crap **"We could tag-team, us against you guys"**, Mark sighed **"Jeff, don't, there's no space in this ring for them"**, **"Who cares, if you want a piece of me come and get it asshole"** Jeff had turned his whole body and was hanging in the ropes making signs to his brother to come and join him **"I'm gonna show you who the loser is"**, Matt tried to shove Shannon back but Mark Henry came and helped Moore **"Stop it Matt"**, **"No, I'm gonna make you pay Jeff"**, being kept back by Mark and Hunter now, still trying to get through the ropes and jump his brother **"I'm waiting you stupid ass"**

"**ENOUGH"**, they all jumped and stared at Ric who stood there glooming, and waving at Matt **"Enough godammit, Henry, Shannon, move him out of here, whatever is your problem Matt, don't get us all involved"**, Matt spat **"He's lying to you, whatever he told you he's lying"**, he pointed at Mark **"and he's fucking him and you tell me to stop it, you have lost your mind"**, Ric had some trouble keeping his serious **"Shut up Matt, he hasn't said anything, and well, I think their sex-life is their business, don't you think"**, both Mark and Hunter had some trouble keeping Jeff back, he started kicking violently to get them off his back, **"Let go of me, he needs a lesson"**, **"Jeff stop it"**, Matt screamed **"No, don't stop it, get over here, I really want to see what you think you can achieve Jeff"**, Adam made it over and helped Mark and Shannon get Matt out of the gym, his screams and insults still persisting for a little while, Hunter and Mark both trying not to hurt Jeff but that became more and more difficult since his kicks were real and violent, **"Stop it punk, now, he's gone"**, **"I'll kill him"**, **"No, calm down"**, Ric came and helped them and within five seconds he was on the floor holding his back **"Ouch"**, **"Good, you're calm"**, **"Hurt, not calm, I'll kill you too"**, Ric kept his arm in a lock and squeezed a little **"Jeff, please, don't, inhale, exhale, and forget about it, show him you're the intelligent brother ok, don't let him get to you like that"**, his voice was showing his anger **"I want his ass in a ring"**, Ric stayed calm, he was grateful that he was a patient and rational man **"Then ask Vince for a match kid, but don't start battles like that in a gym please"**, **"He started it"**, **"Jeff…"**, **"Yeah, ok Ric"**, **"Good"** he let him go and helped him up, giving Mark a sign to check on him and lead him a little, **"So guys, I'd say see you later"**, Ric got out of the ring, took his stuff handed over by Terry who grinned **"Yeah, see you later guys"**… 

Mark dragged Jeff out of the ring, holding him at the waist "**You stay here, got me"**, **"Yeah", "Good"**, Hunter and Shawn followed them, **"Up we go, guys, bring Jeff's stuff, I'm not sure he won't run after Matt"**, **"I said I was cool Mark"**, Mark laughed amused **"Yeah, but I don't believe you"**, **"Oh thank you very much"**, Chris took his stuff, grinning "**I see you guys are close", "Fuck you"**… They got out of the elevator, Mark handing their key over to Jeff **"I'm gonna check on our bunnies"**, **"Ok, watch it though, they may very well still be at it"**, Shawn grinned and followed him **"Oh yeah, wanna see that"**, Mark stopped and stared Shawn down, **"What? Please, I wanna see the sparks in their eyes"**, still no reaction besides a head cocking, Hunter laughing got there and took Shawn by the arm **"Don't provoke him"**, **"Hey, I wanna…"**, **"Shut up and get moving"**, Mark waited for Shawn to be far enough and he moved to the door and knocked, inhaling deeply and hoping he wouldn't be faced with his worse nightmare, he had to wait for a moment then the door opened, Glen standing in fornt of him, a pillow hiding his most precious body parts **"Oh, hi there bro"**, **"Yes, hi, listen Vince wants us down, and he heard you guys, so, you'll probably get his funny face"**, Dave approached, naked, Mark sighing disgusted as he turned his head **"Guys, man, disgusting"**, **"Glen's fault, he bites like a wolf when he…"**, Mark shook his head **"No no no, thanx, keep your nasty images to yourselves and try"** he waved amused **"try to hide the marks on your bodies"**, Dave grinned **"I don't plan on dining naked Mark"**, **"Very funny, I am so relieved, see you later guys"** and he turned shaking his head and went down the hall fast, slamming the door and making Jeff startle **"Hey, don't break the door"**, **"Shut up punk, I just had a view…"**, **"A view? How nice, still no reason to kill the door"**, Mark looked at Jeff **"You would have liked seeing them naked and sweaty with substances dripping of their bodies and bitemarks that leave no room for interpretation, right punk"**, Jeff grinned, licking his lips and sighing softly **"Oh yes, hummm"**, **"You're a disgusting pig punk"**, he passed him and went to the bathroom, a little shaken with what he imagined had happened between Dave and Glen…

Jeff was not feeling too merry, the thought of having to be around his brother was not what stood on his priority list, and he was laying on his bed, not really getting ready, fact that aggravated Mark a little as he came out of the bathroom **"You're not ready Jeff"**, **"I know, I don't feel so good, think I'll stay here"**, **"No, you'll get dressed immediately Jeff"**, **"Hey"** he turned and stared at Mark, his face pulled between anger and pouting **"I can make my own choices, and I don't want to have to sit down with everybody like a nice little dog to please Vince"**, Mark's voice was devoid of any amusement **"Jeff, I'm not going to discuss the matter, get dressed, or you'll go like that, I'll drag you down in your underwear"**, Jeff got a little more comfortable on the bed and shook his head **"No"**, **"Jeff, Vince asked for everybody, that includes you, even if you don't feel like it, life is not always about pleasure"**, **"You sound like my father"**, **"Jeff, get moving"**, **"Nope"**, Mark finished getting dressed then moved over to Jeff and sat down next to him **"What are you trying to pull here punk"**, Jeff moved a little to make him some space **"Nothing, I just don't want to have to sit down with everybody, smile and act as if I was in a good mood when all I wanna do is break things"**, **"Matt"**, there was a sigh **"Yes, and Shannon, I don't understand why he's not talking to me anymore, the way he glared at me at the gym just makes me feel uncomfortable"**, Mark patted his shoulder **"He's an ass, you have me and the others Jeff, you won't be alone, so now get dressed, wouldn't want to upset Vince right"**, Jeff sighed **"I don't care if he gets upset or not, Mark I really don't want to come"**, Mark pulled him up **"And I don't care, get moving"**, Jeff pushed him and moved to the bathroom and closed the door, he needed a sec to himself, he had hoped Mark would stay out of his business but apparently the Deadman wasn't ready to let him have his way, he sat down on the toiletseat and buried his face in his hands, it took a couple of minutes before he started searching for something in his bag, a smile flashing as he found what he had been looking for…

Dave was attached to Glen's back, not wanting to let go, **"Hey, do me just one more time before we go down"**, Glen grinned evily **"No, shower, no playing around"**, **"Please"**, **"Humm, you can join me, but no playing around"**, **"You're a tease"**, **"And you're insatiable"**, **"You're addictive"**, **"I know"**, Glen moved to the bathroom and went straight for the shower, Dave stopping and looking at him **"You're so sexy with water dripping like that on your body"**, Glen sighed amused **"I know"**, Dave joined him, pressing his body against his **"I want you, now"**, **"I know, and no"**, Glen laughed, Dave was reacting like many guys he had had, with the difference that he really was a good lay, eager to experience, but he wasn't ready to become someone's, and it would all be on his terms **"You'll have to wait Animal, don't push me"**, Dave was biting his shoulder and stopped, placing a last kiss on the tormented flesh **"Ok"**,…

Jeff got out of the bathroom and started getting dressed, Mark looking at him, **"You're ok"**, Jeff spat meaner as he had actually wanted it **"Yes"**, **"Listen Jeff, I…"**, **"It's ok, please, really, I was stupid"**, really, nothing was easy with the younger Hardy, Mark was counting 'till ten and inhaled, trying not to act on impulse **"Jeff, no, you just don't want to see your brother, but that's not something you can control you know"**, **"I know"**, Mark sighed **"Jeff, ignore him tonight, ok, don't let him get to you"**,** "Ok"**, his calm intrigued the Deadman **"Why are you so obedient all of a sudden"**, **"If I agree with you you let go faster"**, Mark chuckled **"Jeff, please, you should have gotten to know me lately, no, I won't let go punk, and especially not when you start acting strange"**, **"I just don't want to discuss my brother"**, **"But he'll discuss you Jeff, and I'm sure he won't let go a chance tonight to annoy you"**, **"I'm cool Mark"**, Mark stopped him in his tracks and moved his head up and melted their eyes **"Yeah, and if Vince sees your gaze he'll go nuts on my ass, what did you take"**, **"Nothing"**, **"Don't give me that crap Jeff"**, Jeff decided to play it safe and to admit to what was in his eyes the least inclined to have Mark yell and scream and paternalize him **"Some painkillers, when you guys jammed me to the floor my back cracked"**, Mark stared him down, trying to see the truth in the emerald orbs that were fidgeting under his analysis, he wasn't sure if he was believing him, but he needed to get closer to Jeff to get him to open more, and he knew well that pushing wasn't going to help right now…

And break him wasn't going to help either, not before a diner with the whole company, still he was determined to get to the core before Jeff would hurt too much to be helped **"No alcohol for you tonight kid"**, Jeff pushed him away **"Fuck you"**, **"Jeff, you're giving Matt what he wants"**, he pulled his hair up in a ponytail and looked at Mark **"And how do you know that?"**, **"I know, he's pissed at you and seeing you all fucked up, fact Vince knows by the way kid, so don't you think you can continue unpunished for long, will only make him happy"**, **"I'm not fucked up, I'm finally moving with no pain, so please"**, **"Ok, but don't flash a too big grin"**, **"Fuck you"**, **"And stop using those words"**, **"Get lost Mark"**, there was a loud slap and Jeff held his cheek **"You stop it punk, everytime from now on you'll annoy me, I'll slap you, maybe you'll finally get a grip"**, he really believed he had made a point, but when he felt Jeff move he knew he was mistaken, and the retaliation hurt a little **"You little ass"**, Jeff grinned proudly **"Yeah, not cool to be on the receiving end, everytime from now on you'll slap me, I'll slap back, let's see for how long you'll have the game going Deadman"**, Mark had to smile, he actually had never had to face someone like Jeff, even Shawn at his primetime at acting stupid had never had had the guts to react like that with him, and through the defiance he still could see the respect Jeff had for him, as if he managed to both get his way and accept the lesson he was getting, or at least pretending nicely to do so **"You're a son of a bitch, really Jeff, you just don't stop, ever, right"**, **"You started it"**, Mark laughed **"Oh, victimizing yourself, how nice"**, **"No, just explaining my actions"**, **"I'll explain something to you Jeff, don't push this too far ok"**, **"uuuh, I am so scared"**, **"Jeff"**, he managed to get out of Mark's grip and thrw himself on the bed, grinning, **"When you're ready, call the others so we can go down and have a drink"**, **"Jeff, I was serious"**, **"As am I"**, later, later became Mark's mantra for the evening, he'll take care of Jeff later, **"You are in for a treat punk, but not now, get moving"**… 

Hunter and Shawn were both ready and discussing the problem that Matt seemed to have with Jeff when there was a knock on the door, Glen and Dave ready and grinning **"Hello guys"**, Shawn grinned even wider **"Hi, and?"**, Glen shrugged his shoulders **"What?"**, Shawn looked up in the air and whistled **"Oh, nothing"**, Hunter had enough already **"Stop it Shawn"**, **"Ok, but they both look very good and rested"**, Dave laughed **"Rested? Wow"**, they made it out into the hall the second Mark and Jeff got out, **"Oh hi guys"**, **"Hi"**, Jeff a little pissed at Mark, moved over to Glen and Shawn not even looking at Mark for the moment, Mark who ignored him and moved towards the elevator with Dave **"So, you're ok"**, **"Yes, why are you asking"**, **"Curiosity"**, **"Funny, out of all of you, you were the one I thought wouldn't ask"**, **"I'm just asking like that, not particularly about what happened with Glen"**, **"Oh ok, so yes, I am very ok"**, they got in the elevator and waited for the others… Mark passed his hand through Jeff's hair **"You need color in your hair"**, **"I know, will do that tomorrow"**, **"The green?"**, Shawn and Hunter were grinning, Dave's head was leaning back eyes closed and Glen just looked genuinly happy **"Green would be nice punk"**, Mark added **"Yes, would go nice with his eyes"**, **"Yes"**, Jeff looked from one to the other **"He is here, thank you very much for aknowledging that"**, his hair was shuffled through **"Ok punk"**, they made it to the bar, Vince already there, and Jeff getting his ponytail readjusted **"Ah, the first ones to get here"** his gaze went over to Glen and Dave **"If something about your… your thing gets out, I'll fire both of you, got me"**, **"Hey, calm down, nothing happened"**, Vince's cheek were flaming red **"Nothing happened? The sounds, I remember awful sounds"**, **"Oh sounds"**, **"Sounds yes"**, Jeff got down, strategically placed between Glen and Shawn, **"Beer everybody?"**, **"Yes"**

Vince looked at the few men that were already there, Ric, Terri and Rob just arriving with Matt and Shannon behind them, **"Good, you guys are all on time, thank you"**, **"You know us, always respectful"**, Vince glared at Ric, not liking the tone in his voice, but his smile calmed McMahon a little **"Let's move it to the restaurant, the others will follow there"**, **"If you say so"**, Shawn pouted a little **"We have beer to finish"**, **"Take it with you Shawn"**, they all got up, and moved to the restaurant, Mark keeping an eye on Jeff and getting down next to him, Shawn on his other side, unfortunately they had not thought about placing one of them in front of Jeff and so it was an evily grinning Matt getting down, with Shannon on his right and Mark Henry on his left, Dave next to Mark sighed **"Wow, our view has become bad, really bad"**, **"Yes"**, Shawn grinned **"At least we have nice faces to throw food at, right Jeff"**, **"Shawn don't"**, **"What, don't you feel like slamming salad in your brother's face?"**, **"Shawn"**, **"Ok, steak? Fries?"**, Jeff punched him friendly and murmured **"Stop it Shawn"**, **"Ok, whatever"**, Glen laughed **"Shawn, you behave please"**, Vince glaring **"Everybody behaves please, so let's get to the reason I've asked you all to come here"**, **"Chris and Adam are missing boss"**, **"Ok, then let's wait"**

It took a while for everybody to get there, and then the meal was served, Vince waiting for everyone to finish before starting his little speech again, **"So, let's get down to business, tomorrow there's a couple of things happening, and I thought you should all be informed"**, he went down with the major parts, Bischoff among other things, then went over to the matches, **"The Dudleys will be with you Jeff, and Benoit and Guerrero will join Regal, any questions?"**, Jeff was visibly pouting **"Yeah, why does he get the good ones"**, William had some trouble not laughing and Vince was at a loss **"Excuse me?"**, **"You heard me right Vince, why do I have to wrestle with the Dudleys and he gets Eddie and Chris?"**, Vince was shaking his head, closing his eyes and wondering why it always had to be so difficult with some of the guys **"Because that's the way it is Hardy"**, **"Pff, it's far from being fair you know"**, Shawn laughed **"You can be glad they are not here to hear your objections"**, Jeff looked at Shawn "**Seriously man, why do I have to wrestle with them"**, Matt mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear **"Because you're a loser and you don't deserve to wrestle with someone else"**, Vince just did as if he hadn't heard that and added **"And you two will be teaming up against Christian and someone else in three weeks, I'm still thinking of who"**, Jeff stared first at Matt who stared just as angry, then at Vince and simply said **"No"**, **"What Hardy?"**, **"I said no, I don't want to wrestle with him"**, **"You don't get a say in this Jeff"**, Ric decided to help a little **"How about we leave this subject for when it gets pressing, right, there's many other things we can talk about now"**, Mark stared at Vince, shaking his head, how could he come up with something as stupid as that idea **"You're outplaying your own stupidity sometimes"**, **"Don't get started Mark, you won't stop"**, the Taker smiled at Ric "**But still, someone has to tell him sometimes"**, Jeff was staring down at the table until Glen got up and pushed him up too, **"Let's go out for a sec Jeff"**, Jeff followed him not even glancing back at his brother who had the attention of Mark on himself…

Glen went over to a bench and sat down, his first idea was to ask Jeff about his relationship with Mark and how it was evolving but Jeff next to him wanted to talk about something else **"I don't want to wrestle with him, I want to wrestle him"**, **"Tell Vince"**, **"You heard him, he won't allow it, and if just to annoy me"**, **"I don't think it's personal you know"**, **"But still it hurts"**, Glen patted his shoulder, blowing out the smoke in circles **"I know, I understand you very well Jeff, but you need to become stronger you know, don't let things like that get to you or you'll break"**, Jeff sighed **"Can you cover for me, I wanna go to bed and I know your brother won't let me go"**, Glen looked at him, pondering the question **"Your brother will take it as if you were fleeing Jeff, and mine will glare me down"**, **"Please", "You can't hide forever Jeff"**, **"It worked well until now"**, **"Not anymore Jeff, stay around us, ignore Matt and you'll see how things will improve, just believe me, or do I have to scare you into believing me"**, Jeff giggled **"No, I think I can live without the Big Red Evil Machine on my ass, thank you"**, **"Good, then get back in there with me and ignore him and his stupid looks"**, Glen got back up and Jeff followed him again, even if he just did it for Glen and the hopes he seemed to have, Jeff just felt like cuddling into a bed and crying, and since that option was taken he'd have to get wasted, nicely wasted, at least he wouldn't feel the pain anymore, when they got back Hunter waved at them **"Bar guys, we moved"**, **"Thanx for waiting for us"**, **"You're welcome, you know I'm a nice guy"**, **"Sure Hunter"**…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_(Next chapter is nearly finished already, had to split them a little logically though, so sorry hehehehe)_


	21. Chapter 21

First things first, a big big thank you to everybody

_First things first, a big big thank you to everybody who was waiting for this chapter_

_Second, I'm really sorry to have needed that long to finally post this chapter, but a lack of ideas and a lot of stress made it impossible to finish it earlier, this chapter has been rewritten so many times I lost count lol, I hope you'll like it_

_Nothing really new, more action in the next chapter with the show ;-)_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 21**

Vince had completely misunderstood the reasons Glen had to get Jeff away from Matt, and followed them with his eyes, mumbling, **"Smoking kills… And now Jeff has got nothing better to do than to follow Glen and smoke too, unbelievable"**, Matt didn't need more and before Shannon could intervene and try to silence him, he told Vince, **"He has been smoking for years, and his lifestyle is not very healthy anyways, I don't think anyone could make him live even more unhealthy, that's not possible anymore, he's worse than a whole rockband together McMahon"**, Vince stared at Matt, and nonchalently replied, **"As do you, right… You're brothers and you're constantly clinging together…"**, before Matt could object, Shannon kicked him under the table and made a sign to shut up, Ric catching the moment to start a different topic with Vince, before getting up and making a move over to the bar…

"**They have some issues Vince, just ignore it, ok"**, Vince looked at Ric, **"And now you get involved"**, Ric shrugged his shoulders amused, a twinkle in his eyes** "You know I'm known for been bringing back together worse ennemies than those two"**, Vince couldn't but grin for a moment and squeeze his friend's shoulder** "I know, that's why I'm sereine, between you and Mark Jeff is being taken good care of, but I don't want this to grow out of proportions Ric", "It won't, will be over before it gets nasty", "Good"**, Vince got to the part of the bar he had gotten secluded for them and got down, hoping the evening to be calm and foremost non-hostile…

Jeff was moving silently behind Hunter and Glen, gaze covered by something that could be easily described as anger and hurt, in his mind the worst case scenarios had started rushing and he was certain that something would happen, no way he would let Matt stare him down or say something mean, he had had it with it, Matt had gotten Shannon, what more did he want, he knew Matt would do everything possible to get him to react and that he probably would succeed, and that was something that filled him with some fear, he didn't want to show his weaknesses to Mark, and Glen and the others…

Glen was turning to see if Jeff was still following, knowing very well the younger man didn't really feel like joining them but glad he had decided to do so, even if he had to be a little threatened into it, Hunter seemed to understand the look Glen showed and grinned, whispering, **"He didn't want to come?"**, Glen shook his head, his gaze becoming a little sad and Hunter giving him a reassuring grin, **"It will all work out fine, it always does when Mark is involved"**, Glen couldn't but agree on that, Jeff looking at them and trying not to show his emotions on them whispering, sure it was something about him, and certainly nothing nice, no-one ever said something nice about him, and they were probably talking about how to get rid of him or something in that line of thought. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, Hunter gently headbutting him and keeping their foreheads together, on hand squeezing Jeffs neck now, **"Put that brain of yours on stand-by Jeff and have some fun, you can reflect on things later, now please let go a little and have some fun with all of us, ok?"**, Jeff sighed and received a slap in his neck, **"Ok?"**, he slightly pouted at Hunter, **"Yeah, now let go"**, Hunter laughed and pushed him inside the bar, following to make sure Jeff would find the spot Shawn was keeping for him…

Glen was following the two, **"Jeff, move over to were Shawn is", **Jeff was staring at the tables the wrestlers occupied, trying to get where Matt wouldn't be and looking for Shawn anyways, not needing anybody to guide him there, luckily for once he got his way and even if his brother was sitting at the table next to what was their booth, it was still another table, Hunter gave him a sweet smile then just pretended nothing had happened and starting to talk to Ric as he passed him, unaware of Shannon and his stupid move. Jeff was just passing them, and Shannon moved his chair back to go and get drinks, not seeing Jeff, really not seeing him and unintentionally ramming his chair into the younger Hardy. Jeff issued an ouch and massed his hip, glaring at Shannon whose cheeks had turned red, "**Oh sorry man, I didn't see you, really, sorry Jeff"**, Jeff was torn between strangling him first and than punching him or just punching him, and continued glaring at him, a fist forming and moving at speed of light towards Shannon. Glen, who had passed Hunter still discussing with Ric, had become witness to the whole scene and caught Jeff"s arm just in time, **"Calm Jeff, he said he was sorry, plus if you punch him he'll be k.o., he's too…"**, Glen gave Shannon a stare that made him nearly tremble, **"…weak to take it up with you… He probably was just to dumb to look before trying to get up"**, and pushing an amazed Jeff past the chair, Glen slapped Moore on the head, **"You are a moron… Stay out of OUR way next time"**, making a special emphasis on 'our', knowing that would make choke Matt on the sip he was taking…

Phil, who had joined them that night, stared at the whole plot forming and shook his head, **"What was that about, you guys in trouble with Kane?"**, Shannon, still shaking a little mumbled, **"Thanks to Matt it seems so, shit, no really man"**, he punched Matt on the arm, **"Thank you, really… Shit, he's got his back watched Matt, if I were you…"**, Matt slapping him back, **"Luckily you're not… I'm not afraid of that monster"**, Shannon looking at Phil, **"Talk some sense into him please"**, Phil, amused shook his head **"No… I don't even want to know what is going on anymore, keep me out of it, I'll come to your funerals guys…"**, Matt followed Jeff with his eyes, angry as hell at his younger brother for pulling such a thing on him, **"We'll be ok Phil, the only one who'll get hurt is Jeff"**, Phil got up and moved a little closer, whispering, **"You're playing with the fire… I seriously doubt you can even reach your brother anymore, and I think that's just how it should be Matt, leave him the fuck alone for crying sakes, I haven't seen him that happy in quite a while, it's not your business anymore"**, Matt just shook his head, **"It still is, and I'd like you to stay out of it"**, **"Oh I will"**…

Shawn made some space for Jeff and grinned at him **"Hey Jeff, good you're back, I was getting bored with Mark and Dave's discussions"**, grinning back if just for annoying his brother Jeff got down **"Shots?"**, **"Shots it is, Chris just went and got them, thought it would do you some good"**, **"Cool"**, Mark looked at Jeff **"Watch it a little Jeff"**, Jeff stared at him for a little second before ignoring him again, Mark sighing at Dave who grinned **"Kids"**, Jeff immediately objecting **"Hey, you're not that older"**, Dave just inhaled deeply and kept back all the comments that came to his mind and just answered amused "**Eeh, yes I am Jeff"**, Shawn aknowledged that fact **"Yeah he is, sorry Jeff"**, **"Whatever"**, but Shawn hadn't finished and added very nonchalently **"You can see it at his wrinkles, or maybe that's the Kane-effect, who knows"**, Dave glared amused at Shawn **"Michaels stop it, I look better then you ever did"**, **"Oh yes, sure, in your dreams"**, Dave beamed happiness **"Oh no, in my dreams I have other things"**, **"Red Machines"**, **"Among other things"**, Glen poked Dave **"Hey, stop advertising me like that, I don't want to have Shawn on my doorstep"**, Shawn pulled a sad face and buried it on Jeff's shoulder who tensed a second before grinning and hugging him **"I am devasted, I'll have to stay on Jeff's doorstep now"**, Jeff looked at him laughing then decided he didn't want Shawn on his ass and pushed him away **"Oh no you don't, I'm not second choice, to no-one, forget about that"**, Shawn looked at him and pulled a sad face **"You're soooo mean Hardy"**, Jeff punched him gently **"Yeah, with you always"**, **"I'll remember that…"**, **"Whatever"**…

Glen had gotten down next to Mark and leaned on his brother, **"Did you get the scene with Shannon"**, **"Yes, he didn't watch where he was going though, doubt it was intentionally", "Yeah but still…", "Yes, but all in due time Glen, all in due time"**…

Matt had followed the bickering and friendly gestures Shawn had for his brother and momentarly gazed over, mezmerized by the evident happiness he could see in Jeff's eyes, not for long, his brother stared at him and Jeff pushed Shawn away and looked down, suddenly not so happy anymore, but Shawn wasn't going to let him go and put his head on his shoulder, **"Jeff…"**, only to be pushed away again, **"Stop it Shawn", "No", "Yes, please"**, Shawn grabbed a shot form the tablet Chris was bringing back and put it in front of Jeff, **"Cheers punk", **Mark commenting it by taking the shot and downing it, a little disgusted, **"I remember a certain discussion we had Jeff"**, Jeff leaned in and took another one, drinking it immediately, **And I clearly remember my answer Mark", "You're being childish Jeff"**, **"And you're uptight"**, Glen put his hand on Marks arm and squeezed, **"Bad when people don't listen", "I'll make him listen", "Remember your words Mark, all in due time", **Mark smirked and took a sip of beer, deciding it wasn't now he wanted to talk to Jeff, nor his brother, **"Don't use my words against me Glen"**...

It was shortly after midnight when Vince decided to send them all to bed, knowing he would get evil stares and comments, but there was a show the next day and he wasn't ready to have a crappy show because his athletes had gone to bed too late, **"Breakfast is at 9 tomorrow, whoever wants to be in my good graces better move their asses down"**, it was Shawn who, yawning mumbled, **"Well I won't be in your good graces then", "2 o'clock at the arena in that case"**, Vince was up and gone, not wanting to get angrier than reasonable…

They all finished up their drinks and got up, Jeff feeling the alcohol pump through his body, a little dizzy, just like Chris and Shawn, all three were clinging to each other laughing their asses off at Vince's face when he had left, Chris unfortunately not thinking when they passed Shannon and Matt, as he pushed Jeff into his brother's arms, chuckling, **"How cute our two Hardys"**, they both tensed and even if Jeff had trouble standing still and straight, he pushed his chest onto Matt's, locking his eyes with his. Time seemed to stand still for a moment, both brothers glaring at each other fists forming…

Mark was just coming out of the bar with Glen and Hunter, and looked at what everybody was looking at, it seemed that a dark cloud had formed and was hanging over the hall they were standing in, **"O o"**, Matt and Jeff weren't moving, actually there was doubt if any of them was breathing, they were both glaring full of hate at the other, and Mark wasn't sure intervening was the right thing, ok a fight in the entrance hall of the hotel wouldn't be the most intelligent thing but still, at least they both would be calmed a little and have it out of their system, or not at all, he sighed and moved over, grabing Jeff by the waist, **"Not here guys, you should both learn to control your feelings, especially in public"**, he moved Jeff a little away from Matt, but they both seemed to ignore him and continued staring each other down. **"Jeff… Matt… Stop it both"**, his voice was not leaving room for interpretation, and Ric came to his help, taking Matt by the waist, **"Cool kid, cool… Mark's right, not here… You're both a little drunk, you'll feel sorry tomorrow morning…"**, Matt spat, pushing Ric away, **Oh nooo, nooo, I'd be very happy to know I kicked his face"**, Mark, the master of fast moves never saw it come, Jeff moved so fast he lost the grip on his waist and jumped his brother, bringing them both down to the floor, Matt crashing with both his weight and Jeff's, Jeff hitting the floor hard with both knees but caring little, and the brawl started…

He didn't even manage a single blow, nor did Matt for that matter, Ric and Mark, with the help from the others took them apart, Mark with Hunter, Shawn and Chris pulling Jeff along not caring much if he hurt him or not, and pushing him into the elevator not even thinking about keeping him in the same area as his brother, Mark slapping him, **"Idiot… What were you thinking"**, Jeff got down against the elevator wall, his head spinning a little, **"He was calling for it"**, **"Jeff… Not in an hotel, dammit"**, **"He didn't care either", "And so you had to act like an ass too, great Jeff… And Chris, really great move"**, Jericho shrugged his shoulders **"I didn't think they would react like that, Jeff… You and Matt need to talk"**, still slumbed against the wall, Jeff shook his head, **"I've got nothing more to say to him"**, Mark made a sign to Chris that it wasn't the moment to talk to Jeff about that subject and got out of the elevator, pulling Jeff along…

He just mumbled a goodnight to everybody not letting Jeff have the time to do the same, pushed him inside their room and sighed deeply, **"Jeff… You can't jump your brother like that"**, **"He would have jumped me", "Jeff…", "No Mark, and I don't want to talk anymore, I'm tired"**, and Jeff moved to the bathroom, closing the door. He felt like vomitting, it was all getting too much for him, and trembling he sat down leaning his head against the bath-tube. His peace wasn't for long, as Mark entered the bathroom and looked at him, taken aback by the vulnerability he could read in the young Hardy's whole beeing…

Shawn went straight to the bathroom, got ready and hopped under the covers, Hunter sighing and reflecting on what had happened, **"That wasn't the most amusing thing", "Yes it was, you have to agree it was Hunt, come on, it was priceless", "No… Matt can bring Jeff to the brings of sanity with just a gaze, no matter where they are, that's kinda sick", "Mark has got Jeff's back Hunter, and seriously, I've seen worse fights, if they could have had a little punching and biting and pulling hair they'd probably be friends again by now", "So? And I very very seriously doubt that", "So? He will be ok, Mark will make sure of that, and me too, so don't pull a face like that",** Hunter got ready and went to bed too, **"No more listening on the walls Shawn, not today"**, but he didn't get any answer, Shawn already soundly asleep, **"You guys need to stop the shots"**…

Downstairs, Matt had been taken care of by Ric, who had Glen and Dave to help him, Shannon too shocked to say something, just squeezed Matt's arm, Ric's voice far from amused, **"Matt… That was very stupid", "It's Jeff who is stupid Flair", "Ah, so that's the way you wanna act, in that case it's Sir, Matt, and Mister Flair, and not Flair or Ric or whatever you may come up with", **Glen had to bite his lip not to start laughing, **"Now you're in deep shit Hardy", "What is it with all of you and Jeff?", **Shannon shook his head **"Matt stop it", "No, I wanna know, why is it that suddenly everybody likes him so much", "Why not like him Matt, why do you hate him so much all of a sudden, you were clinging together like twins"**, Matt looked at the floor, then turned and left, **"Maybe if you explained it to us"**, Ric's voice was calm and non-hostile, he really wanted to know, **"And what would that change? No, really, forget about it… Flair"**, **"Oh boy…"**, Dave had an angry glare passing his gaze, no-one spoke to Ric like that, reasons or not, **"Don't push it Matt, or you'll have me on your ass", **Matt glared back at him, ready to snap, but Shannon pulled Matt inside the elevator not wanting a massacre and very happy that they could immediately get in. **"You're ok Matt?"**, Matt looked at him, cocking his head, his tone most ironic, **"Yes Shannon, peachy as always… Fuck you man, and thanks for helping me", "Helping is just what I did… Dave was ready to rip you apart in case you didn't notice", "Oh come on, please, I'm talking about Jeff assaulting me", "It was called for Matt", "Thank you again"**, Shannon pulled Matt out of the elevator and towards their room, **"Stop it, we'll think of something…", "That is for sure", "I'm serious", "As am I"**

Mark stayed in the doorframe, looking at Jeff who didn't even aknowledge his presence until Mark adressed him, **"Tormented beyond healthy… Jeff…", **emerald eyes looked at him, and it took Jeff all his strength to fight back the sour tears that wanted desperatly to run, why did Mark have to be so… so involved and stubborn, and why did he have to feel even sicker now, **"Mark… Please, not now", "Why"**, Mark went and sat next to him, **"Afraid you could let go and spill what annoys and hurts you so much?", **Jeff wasn't ready to open to him and shook his head, **"No, too much booze, I don't feel so good", "It's not the booze Jeff, you didn't even have that much, don't lie to me", "It's the booze", "If you say so", "Mark…"**, Jeff just managed to lean over the toiletseat and started emptying his stomach, Mark at a loss for what to do, so he just kept Jeff's hair back, amused at the ending that evening was taking, until now he had never had to help someone like that, that was it had been long ago he had last had to help someone like this…

Ric had squeezed Dave's shoulder gently, smiling, **"Thanks David, but I've got it covered", "He has to learn some respect", "Yes, but I've got it covered", "I know, but I won't let him disrespect you though, ok he's pissed but that really is no reason to talk to you like taht"**, Ric made it to the elevator, smiling at Glen, **"I hope you can calm him a little", **Glen smiling evily back **"Had nothing else on my mind Ric… Sir… Mister Flair"** and started to laugh as Ric punched him on the forehead and added, **"Damn I loved Matt's face"**, Dave objecting **"Shannon's was better… especially when he bumped into Jeff and you barked at him"**, Glen flashed an even more sadistic smile, **"Yes, looked like weting himself on the spot"**, Ric excused himself as he got out of the elevator, **"Goodnight you two, see you in the morning, I've got something to take care of", "Breakfast?", "You guys think you'll be done by then?"**, Glen and Dave were both laughing, **"We'll never be done…", "Well, see you for breakfast then"**…

It took half an hour for Mark to get Jeff ready for bed, and he hadn't even put him completely in bed that he heard a soft knock on the door, **"Dammit"**, he let go of Jeff who was sitting on the bed, eyes watery and arm clutching his stomach, and opened the door, standing nose to nose with Ric, **"Hope I'm not disturbing you guys too much", "Well… Ready for bed that's all"**, not that that fact would hinder the Nature Boy to enter the room, seeing Mark still dressed he didn't see any reason not to, **"Ah good, Jeff, you don't look so good"**, Jeff grimaced at him and got under the covers, pulling them up and trying not to feel sick again, **"Don't feel good either", "That seems obvious"**, Mark gave Ric a glare that said not now, but Ric wasn't ready to postpone what he had to say, **"I'll make it quick… Jeff… You'll talk to Matt tomorrow and settle this shit once and for all, that was the last outburst of that kind, am I making myself clear"**, even in his bad state, Jeff managed to defiantly shake his head, not ready for such actions, not that Ric thought he would show himself cooperative immediately, no, he just wanted it said, and so Jeff's answer didn't come as a big surprise, **"No, I don't think so"**, Ric wasn't about to say it again, just looked at Mark, **"I count on you to bring some sense into that kid Mark, see you in a couple of hours", "At the arena, I think he needs sleep", "Ok, night", **Jeff was pouting, a little shaking and inhaling and exhaling deeply, **"Ric is right you know"**, Mark closed the door behind Ric and started undressing, adding, **"Whatever your problems with your brother, there is a solution", "Not now Mark, please…"**, Jeff was fed up with the whole discussing things that Ric and Mark seemed to love so much, **"Tomorrow, not now"**, Mark agreed with him, giving him a smile and went to the bathroom, wanting nothing but to make Jeff ok again but not knowing where to exactly start, maybe having a serious discussion with Matt could help…

When Mark came out of the bathroom Jeff was already asleep, still in the same position he had before, arms resting on his stomach and covers up 'till his chin, Mark sighed deeply and went over to his bed, getting down and laying so he could watch Jeff sleeping, as sleep washed over him too…

A couple of rooms down the hall, Dave came out of the bathroom too, but his roommate was far from asleep, Glen was laying naked on the bed, flexing his muscles and waiting for Dave to get ready, **"You take longer than a woman in a bathroom", "I'm better looking than any woman too"**, they both laughed as Dave got down, covering Glen with his body, **"Now… let's get serious"**…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Next chapter will probably not be posted before next weekend, I have a busy week ahead, one last before a nice 2 month vacation hehe_


	22. Chapter 22

_This chapter proved to be particurarly annoying to write, I have a trizillion ideas over other plots, but I'm stuck in time, and that just led to a bad bad writers bloc…_

_**Big big thanx to all of you who reviewed and who like this story, you guys made me open the file often and try to find some plots and continuing, and I'm really sorry it took sooooooooooo long**_

_**I hope this chapter will be what you guys have been waiting for and you'll like it**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Just to repeat myself, I don't own any of the guys, nor do I own the WWE, and no, I won't sell my stash of weed to pay any fine *mouahahaha* no no, I'm just having too much time on my hands and so I've got nothing better to do than to make up stories that have nothing to do with the reality… _

_Let's face it, I'm completely insane, so don't even think about messing with me :D, who knows what I've got chained up in my basement ready to bite your ass :D…_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 22**

"**Holy Shit, man, I'll kill whoever that is", **Shannon had gotten up from his bed, after having calmed Matt down and managed to get him to take a shower and lay down and calm himself, which had been the most important thing and far from easy, calming the older Hardy brother, because after realizing what had happened he had wanted a piece of Jeff and didn't care about who he'd have to fight to get to him, and it took every ruse and scheme Shannon could come up with to get Matt to cool down… And now that they were trying to sleep someone next door had a moaning contest beyond ever heard… Matt had growled and gotten up, making Shannon jump too, hoping it wasn't the next treat on Jeff that was being started, but all Matt had done was knock against the wall, smirking, **"Shan, who the fuck is that?"**, Shannon had made it over to Matt's bed and sat down, rubbing his eyes and yawning, rolling himself in Matt's cover, **"I have no idea, I've been trying to figure it out for at least half an hour, I thought Batista, but then again it sounded like Kane, so no idea…"**, Matt was pacing and glaring at Shannon, **"Jeff and the Taker… Batista and Kane… Gets worse and worse… They all turn out so depraved, never knew they all screw each other…", **Shannon shook his head **"Nope, they are not on our floor Matt, so no, Jeff is innocent for once, as for Dave and Kane… and depraved… Don't make them hear you, I wouldn't want to see you crushed between them"**, Matt pointed to his back, pacing through the room **"He's as guilty as they come Shannon, and you know that as well as I do"**, Shannon got up and sighed, **I'll make those pigs stop next door Matt, please, no more discussions about your bro, just for tonight, ok"**, and Shannon was gone, on his way, unaware of what shock life had in store for him…

A loud knock on the wall made Glen open his eyes and try to focus, not for long, what Dave was doing to him was just too… well, too enticing to care about knocks… The second one was louder and got Dave's attention vaguely too, before he bended and kissed Glen, **"Jalous bastards…"**, Glen bit him in his lip, sucking the blood, his tongue caressing the torn flesh, **"Hummmm"**, their moans just got louder and turned into visceral cries… Accompagned by a loud knock on their door as their orgasms washed over them… The next knock made them both growl, and Shannon never really knew what was coming, when the door opened and Dave stood there, naked, sweaty, without any shame and not caring a bit who would be in front of him, but upon noticing the identity a large grin made it to his still flustered face **"What is it, wanna join us Moore?"**, Shannon's cheeks had tourned red the second the door had opened and he had seen who had been keeping them from sleep, and staring past Dave at Glen who was laying on the bed, stretching seductively, **"Yeah, come on, join us Shannon"**, he didn't believe it, it couldn't be, and Shannon was gone before they could add anything more, and he never got Dave's laughter…

"**Is it me or are Shannon and Matt really rooming next door?"**, Dave shrugged his shoulders, **"Who really cares Glen, hein, sur as hell not me"**, Glen pulled Dave back to bed and whispered, biting his ear **"Oh I'm sure Vince will be, those two won't be able of keeping it a secret you know"**, Dave lay down next to Glen, trying not to fall of the bed, and put his head on his shoulder, one hand caressing Glens chest, **"Jalous… They are just jalous"**

Shannon got back and got to bed, a little pale and making Matt feel slightly uneasy, **"What now Shannon?"**, he glanced over and whispered **"You were so right, they are so depraved… Kane and Batista are screwing each other"**, Matt kept back a giggle **"Yeah right… Nice joke Moore", "I'm fucking serious man", "Kane and Batista? Who tops?", "I've got no idea, and I sure as hell don't want to find out, man, why is it that I have to suffer all the time, next time you're the ass going over to disturb…"**, now Matt was laughing as he rolled over and looked at Shannon** "They did something to you?"**, Shannon, far from amused, replied, biting the covers in between words **"Nooo, but they looked at me, and Dave was naked, man, naked, he didn't know it was me, he couldn't know, but he didn't even give a shit if Vince or some crazy fan would stand there or not, just opened the door, naked…"**, Shannon made gestures and sounds of disgust and fright, making Matt laugh his ass of, momentarly taken away from his vengeance plans for Jeff **"Seems to have impressed you quite a bit Shan…", "No", "Oh yes, long ago I saw you this excited", "Screw you" **Shannon turned, annoyed, but happy to see his friend busy with another topic than his brother, **"Is he nicely hung? The Animal I mean"** Shannon stared at Matt **"You're unbelievable, why don't you go and check for yourself", "That good ha?", "Oh Matt, please… I was concentrating on looking in his face not… Euuuh"**, Shannon shook his head sighing **"They'll so remind me everytime they'll see me from now on, why, why oh lord did I have to go over"**, Matt had to hide his face in the pillow not to burst out in laughter…

Jeff woke way too early for his own good, still feeling a little sick, and glancing over to Mark, saw the Taker was still asleep. He contemplated him for a while, then got silently up and moved over to the bathroom, splashing his face and taking some pills… Jeez he hated feeling like that on days with shows, he'd have to act happy all day, as if his stomach wasn't hurting, nor his back or his knees for that matter, Jeff rubbed over them, the skin scratched and the dawning of what happened bringing that sour feeling back in his stomach pit… He wanted to kill his brother right now, or at least hurt him, and that made him feel even worse, he hated the situation more than everything, and there was no way it would change soon, the way his brother acted only predicted that the worst was still to come…

Mark was a really light sleeper and heard Jeff get up, half somnolant already, but decided to leave Jeff alone, at least for the moment, wanting to see what Jeff would do thinking he was asleep, even when he had already a good idea on why it took him so long and why the water was still flowing… In Mark's mind the worst ideas started spinning, finishing with the thought of a bloodcheck on Jeff, and since Vince had asked him to take care of the problem, he already saw the fiasko come straight at him to bite him nicely in his… He couldn't finish that thought, just close his eyes fast, Jeff coming out of the bath and getting back in bed, no way he would go down already, even if he felt a lot better, no, right now Vince would behead him on the spot, with his glare, that thought made Jeff giggle a little as he got down and pulled the covers back up, pluging his mp3-player in his ears and getting comfortable…

Ric made it down, not before he had made a bet with Terry, Hogan not believing that Kane and Batista would really make it to the breakfast table, but Ric believing in the sense of humour both man had, **"They will, if just to show that they manage to have torride nights and active days", "No way, you'll see, you'll be with Vince alone Ric", "We'll see Terri", "Yes, and now get out, I wanna sleep some more"**, Ric couldn't suppress his laughter as he exited the room, knowing he would win…

Dave got out of the bathroom, only to be tackled to the floor by Glen, **"Hummm"**, **"Glen, Ric is waiting for us, and you know how I feel about him and what I owe him, I have to go", "Sure, just a little quickie before breakfast"**, Dave was aroused the second Glen had touched him anyways and chuckled, lifting his ass a little provoking a low rumble from the man on top of him, **"Since you don't take no for an answer I'll have to endure you a little more", "As if you minded"**, Glen wanted something hard and quick and that's just what he took, Dave's moans signaling him his lover enjoyed every trust he was giving him…

Ric sat down next to Regal, looking behind him following the Brits gaze and chuckled, **"I knew it", "That they would come for breakfast?", "Yeah", "Why wouldn't they?", "Forget it", **William didn't seem to understand what Flair was hinting at, and stared at the two men that headed straight for the buffet before coming and taking the free seats, **"Good Morning gentlemen", **Dave smiled at Ric, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing tenderly, **"Slept good?"**, Glen marveled a second how he missed how close those two were until now and followed Batista with his eyes as he got down too, listening to his lover, feeling a bit awkward in seeing Dave as such, Dave noticing, no, sensing Glen's gaze look at him before he gave him a sweet yet discreet smile, Ric noticing the bond that seemed to have created between the two men but chosing to ignore it **"Yes, and yourself?", "Yup"**, Dave grinned at Glen who shrugged his shoulders **"Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with that", **both Ric and Dave laughed, William still trying to find out what was going on and if they were really "doing stuff", but soon interrupted by McMahon, **"I see at least a couple of you still listen to me", **Ric motioned him to sit down **"They all sleep long on days of shows Vince and you know it… Don't punish them for wanting to be good at their job"**, turning to Regal as he took a sip of coffee, flashing his innocent smile and making everybody smirk before they even heard what he would say **"Guys… Don't look at me like that… I just wanted to ask you a favor William"**, Regal, still chewing on his breakfast made a move with his head, asking Ric to continue, as Ric looked over at Vince, who shook his head and got up, excusing himself to the buffet, an amused Ric adding **"Now I'll have to repeat myself… Pfff… a sec guys, let's wait for the master of ceremony to come back…"**

Meanwhile upstairs, Jeff was keeping back from humming along the songs, completely oblivious to the fact that Mark was fully awake, it was nine thirty and he started doubting his own decision on what to snort and what not, he was way to awake for sleeping, resting became hard since he was so full of energy he wanted to jump through the room, and as he turned his head he looked into Mark's eyes, something that seemed to have become the regularity, **"Good Morning"**, Mark stared at him, not sure he liked the sparks he saw in Jeff's eyes, not after the time the kid had spent in the bathroom, but not showing it, he decided not to start the day with paternalizations **"Good Morning Jeff… Feeling better"**, he watched Jeff take out one of his headphones and cringe a little **"Yeah, but still a little sick", "You better stop drinking like that", "It wasn't the booze Mark", "Then talk to Matt, Jeff… Or me"**, there was a long silence, and Mark was taking in any change of mood on Jeff's face, pushing him a little more **"Hey, that yesterday wasn't an intelligent move Jeff", "Maybe I'm not intelligent Mark", "Quit the crap with me kid"**, Jeff sighed and turned his head, staring at the wall again, concentrating on the music that was still playing but leaving one plug out in case Mark said something he needed to know, he wanted to notice the second Mark punched him or something…

Mark was far from wanting to punch him, his green eyes were kept still on Jeff, the multitude of what the kid could have taken passing his mind, before he let go a deep sigh and got up, making Jeff cringe a little and move his head, "**What kid?", "Nothing"**, but Jeff's emerald gaze stayed scotched on Marks frame as he passed his bed on his way to the bathroom…

When Vince got back, Ric cleared his voice and started, adressing Regal, **"I thought about something"**, William leaned back listening, **"You scare me Ric"**, **"And I should, but this is something innocent, a favor I'm asking you"**, Vince was eating, now realizing that Flair meant business and intervened **"Please Ric, don't turn around it like that, just spill it"**, he wasn't sure he liked Ric's smile as he answered **"As you wish… I want Jeff to win tonight", "What?"**, Ric never anticipated another reaction and smiled victoriously **"Oh come on, you heard me right… After what happened with Matt, I think it would do him some good"**, William, rather amused by Flairs involvement, with his spectacular accent exited a pout **"And who wants me to feel good? He got my title, now my ass, Ric please…", "I know you're man enough to cope with it Will", "Hmm, not so sure about that, what's in store for me if I accept"**, Vince followed their little bickering and being his usual self, objected **"It's not up to you to create the stories and the match outcomes"**, Ric interrupting him **"A favor, imagine, I'll owe you one too, or deduct it from all those you owe me already…"**, Vince took a sip of coffee, nearly spilling some as he was still shaking his head **"You are a real bastard… I say it's up to Regal… And no winning… Just pinning the British bastard"**, Vince always enjoyed annoying Regal and the sigh he heard made him grin, as a piece of bread made it's way to connect with his jaw **"That is what the British bastard has to answer to your so-called pityful attempt to provoke him… Childish behaviour at its best"**, he turned to Flair, grinning evily **"You'll owe me, and big time… for whatever call I'll make"**, Ric smiled **"Fine with me…"** and he peacefully continued his breakfast, not for long, as Vince added **"You'll wrestle the Taker Flair…"**, blue eyes looked up, Ric chewing before shaking his head **"I beg you pardon?"**, Vince just grinned **"Oh, just a thing I just came up with… But it will be something a little special… Come and get the storyline a little later, I need to get things worked out first"**, and Vince's evily amused smile accompagned their Boss on his way to his room…

Ric was a little pissed at the backfiring of his plan, not that he didn't enjoy a nice match, and with Mark it would be just that, but it didn't fit into his plans right now, **"You look like exploding Ric"**, **"I'm on the verge"**, **"Afraid of the Deadman"**, Flair burst out into laughter **"Nooo, no, it's not that, I just didn't want McMahon to play me like that"**, **"Aaah"** Regal grinned and added **"Or as the french would say l'arroseur arrosé, right my dear"**, **"Get lost Will, no, now I'll have to deal with the cards I've got, and the Undertaker is always a great opponent, so the match will be fun, if I may call it so…"**, Glen had to keep back his laughter, just as Dave who had to get up and get some more pancakes or he would have had a laughing fit…

Mark got out of the bathroom, after a long bath and intense thinking on how to get ahead of Jeff's problems, still not having come up with something that could work, he stopped and looked at Jeff, throwing a bag in his lap "**You're a moron, do you have any idea on what that can do to you once you're in the ring… You're playing with your life, your metabolism could go crazy"**, he let out a sigh, before moving over to get dressed **"Well at least I now know why you always do crazy stuff, you're so high that you just don't care"**, **"What are you talking about Mark"**, he turned and stared at Jeff **"Don't think your lies work with me"**, **"What lies"**, **"You think I'm stupid, I went through your stuff"**, Jeff's eyes darkened **"Wow, you really are a trustworthy person"**, **"I'm caring"**, **"Yeah, well, don't Mark, just don't"**, Mark finished getting dressed and shook his head **"I don't know why, but I can't"**, **"Fuck you, I won't let you mold me into what you think I should be, others tried and they failed too, so stop thinking you can change me"**, **"Not change you, but some of your ways"**, **"Never"**, Mark managed a small, sad smile, the memory of a discussion years back with Shawn popping up **"You're stubborn, kid, and you should seriously consider listening to me"**, **"Fuck you"**, Jeff got up and in the bathroom, slamming the door with full force, just as there was a knock on the door, making Mark sigh **"Now what"**…

As he opened the door he saw it was Flair standing there, one brow raised **"Let me guess, you guys fighting again?"**, **"Come in, I'm gonna slam him into the wall when he gets out and I need someone to restrain me"**, **"Well"**, Ric passed him, between amused and very amused **"Let's not do that Mark, what is it about this time"**, closing the door, Mark looked at him **"Snorting Coke"**, **"Ooh, well, there's worse"**, Mark sighed dramatically and slapped his forehead, getting down on his bed **"Thanx Ric, really, you're helpful, now you're saying he's right"**, another amused smirk **"No, I said, it could be worse, not that he was right… You saw him do it?"**, Mark shook his head **"No, just found it in his bag"**, Flair gave him a questioning glare "**Beg your pardon? You went through his stuff"**, **"Yeah"**, **"Good job Mark, but just in losing his trust"**, **"O please Ric, I'm trying to help"**, "**Yeah, but not like that, it won't work… Remember Shawn?"**, a sigh **"That was different"**, **"O no, it really wasnt, it won't work with paternalizing Mark, it just won't, you'll push him further that road continuing the way you do"**, Ric made his way over to the bathroom door and knocked, trying to keep it soft **"Jeff, get out, I have to talk to you"**, it only could be described as an angry snarl **"Fuck you too"**, **"Don't get me get Batista to knock the door in kid, he could slam it into you"**, **"Oooh, now you trying to scare me"**, but the door openend, leaving Ric grinning **"Thanx kid"**, **"Fuck you, I was done anyways"**, **"Good morning to you too sunshine… You're really something Jeff, you know, now can I have some too please?"**…

There was a heavy silence, Ric having a clear idea in his mind how to coax Jeff to stop with the crap but knowing Mark would probably already have turned white, he turned and smiled at Mark **"Don't look like that, we are all intiteled to have some fun from time to time"**, **"You lost your mind, it's noon Ric, noon, not midnight in some club"**, Jeff stared at Flair with genuine disbelief, shaking a little and waiting for the announce that this was just some joke, but as he saw Ric's eyes focus on him again he knew the man was dead serious **"I don't know man", "You've got nothing left or you don't like to share?", "It's not that…"**, Jeff gaze moved over to Mark who was packing his stuff together and Ric laughed **"I'll keep him off your back… For this time only Jeff, but don't do it every day please… Now, can I have some?"**, pondering the question, Jeff was wondering if Ric just wanted to get his hands on the stuff to throw it in the toilet, but decided to trust Ric he handed it over **"It's good stuff, don't take too much"**, Mark snaring **"Why don't you follow that rule Jeff"**, **"I didn't… oo, fuck you man, seriously, why discuss something with you anyways, you're stuck on your believes"**

Ric came out of the bathroom, a large grin on his face **"Humm, you were right kid, don't lose the adress for that stuff"**, and he put the little bag in his pocket, leaving Jeff stare uncertain at him **"What now?"**, **"I keep it 'till tonight, to make sure you stay in the good graces of your boss Jeff, you'll get it back after the show"**, Jeff was pouting **"Ric man, I'm not stupid, I've never been in the ring after snorting"**, **"Yeah right"** Mark couldn't keep it back **"Little liar"**, **"I'm not lying"**, Ric cleared his throat **"Well, than you shouldn't be upset Jeff"**, **"I'm not upset, I've just been backstabbed a second time in one morning"**, **"No, it's yours, I just keep it, believe me, it's safer with me"** and making his way to the door **"See you down in ten guys?"**, Mark following him and pushing him outside **"Have you lost your mind?"**, Ric whispering back **"No, I just have a different approach to the matter Mark, let's see who gets to him first, you and your checking through his stuff, or me, with my understanding and my will to see over some things"**, **"Yeah, you lost it"**, **"Remember Shawn, just remember Shawn, and the way you ruined your friendship Mark, now I see you stare at the kid with both caring and lust, I would be disappointed if you manage to push him away too"**, **"I certainly don't lust after him"**, there was something like a schoolgirl giggle **"Noooo Mark, you don't, then call it drooling, desiring, longing or whatever"** and with that, the Nature Boy made his way back to his room, leaving Mark staring darkly after him, before getting back in, taking his stuff and leaving the room, under Jeff's pouty gaze…

Glen and Dave had gone to there room, to continue some explorations of each others bodies, any drama far away from their minds, just a question arising as Dave got out of the shower **"Do you think Jeff and Matt calmed down"**, **"Don't know, my bro probably calmed the highflyer, as to Matt, if he starts acting stupid again, I'll have a word with him"**, **"Just one?"**, **"Ha ha Dave"**, **"And what about them telling someone about us"**, **"Well if he does that, I'll have two words with him"**, Dave laughed **"Right"**, there was a knock and Ric stood there **"Coming down too, thought maybe we could share rides to the arena"**, **"Yup, we're nearly ready"**, **"Don't tell me I interrupted you guys too"**, Glen looked at him quizzicly **"What?"**, Ric entered **"Well Jeff and Mark went at it again, guess we'll need a plan to get your bro to accept what he feels and Jeff to stop acting childish and irresponsible"**, Dave posed himself in front of Ric **"And you sure as hell have a plan"**, **"I always do, even if sometimes I have setbacks"**, Glen grinned **"Like having to wrestle my brother"**, **"Yeah, among other things… So see you downstairs guys"**…

The ride to the arena was mainly made up by Jeff ignoring Mark, his thoughts lost somewhere very far, gaze out of the window and sighing from time to time until it was Glen who put a hand on his leg and squeezed, grinning at him, **"Don't tell me your upcoming match puts you in that brooding mood Jeff, you'll have the blast of your life kicking Regal's ass through the ring"**, **"No, it's not that, it's… just forget it ok"**, **"Whatever kid"**, there was another gentle squeeze and Glen put his attention back to the street, leaving him alone with his thoughts…

Jeff went straight to the lockerroom and got his stuff down, ignoring everybody on his way over to McMahon's office for the details for his match, and as he sat down and read through what they had come up with, his eyes beamed and he smiled at Vince **"I get to pin Regal?"**, Vince looked up **"Yup, if it says that on that sheet"**, **"Cool, thanx, seriously"**, **"Yeah, whatever Hardy, now move it… Oh, and should you see Ric or Mark, send them here please"**, **"They wrestle too?"**, Vince answered without changing his voice **"Yes, they wrestle too, now please, get out, I have work to do and so do you"**, **"Yes, and thanx again"**, grinning he made his way back, feeling a lot better all of a sudden, he didn't for a sec think that someone may have pulled some strings, to him it was an act of trust and finally some recognition of his skills and his good mood accompagned him to the catering area where he found the Taker, Dave, Glen, Rob and Bubba. He barked it a little more that he had wanted, but he still was so pissed at Mark that he really didn't care **"Hey Mark, Vince wants to see you, and Ric too, so if any of you see him"**, Ric just arrived and stopped behind Jeff, whispering in his ear **"What's that about Ric?"**, Jeff jumped a little, turning **"Vince wants to see you guys"**, **"Oh yes, about our match"**, Mark leaned against the table **"What match"**, **"Ours"**, **"We wrestle?"**, **"Yeah, Vince said something about some idea he had, he must have come up with something decently annoying again"**, Marks sigh was more a deep rumble, two decibels away from breaking the foundation of the building **"What a stupid fuck"**, **"Rooh Mark, you don't want to play with me?"**, Ric pulled a played sad face **"I'm seriously hurt now"**, **"And you are too, come on, let's not have his highness waiting and get it over with"**

Jeff got himself lunch and sat down, and was popping his earphones back in as Bubba got down next to him, smiling **"We'll have some fun tonight"**, Jeff popped them back out **"What?"**, **"I said we'll have some fun tonight Jeff"**, **"Yes"**, he started to eat, only to be interrupted **"That all you have to say"**, **"What more you want me to say"**, **"That you look forward to it"**, **"I do, I'm just hungry right now"**, Jeff conveniently left out that he had voiced more than one objection to have to team with him and Spike, and just continued eating, **"Right, so wanna train a little later"**, **"I think I'll have a nap, I'm a little tired"**, there was a little hurt that could be heard in Bubba voice **"Oh, ok, well, see you later in that case"**, **"Yes, see you later"**, as Bubba left, Jeff thought he would finally be left alone, but the seat was taken by William who got down as majestically as he could, looking at Jeff **"Don't get used to pinning me punk"**, **"Punk is over there, I'm Jeff"**, **"Uuuuu, you're funny today, I kind of like that, just watch you back out there, I won't make it easy for you"**, **"Good"**, **"I'll kick your ass"**, **"Whatever, listen, can I please eat now"**, **"Sure, don't let me bother you Jeff, I'll bother you enough tonight"** there was a friendly pat on his shoulder as William got up, amused…

Someone who was a lot less amused was Mark, reading through the storyline for their match **"You can't be serious Vince"**, **"Yes I am, thank Ric for it"**, Ric smiled innocently **"Pff, I didn't ask for it"**, **"Oh yes you did"**, Mark punched Ric on his arm "**What did you do Flair"**, **"I asked for a favor"**, **"What favor"**, **"Nevermind Mark"**, **"Oh no, you got me involved, so I deserve to know"**, Vince's amusement was priceless **"I love this"**, Ric glared at him, signaling he didn't want Mark to know, but the way it was going his plan was being seriously nuked by McMahon **"Forget about it Mark, it had nothing to do with you"**, **"But I have to be part of the madness now"**, **"A nice match, who cares, it will be fun"**, **"I want to know why Ric"**, Ric sighed **"I wanted Jeff to have a some good stuff happening to him, and now he's allowed to pin Regal"**, **"What?"**, Mark shook his head **"And because of that I'm now screwed too, wow, that kid starts becoming a nuisance"**, Ric glared Mark down, and his voice made a shiver run down Marks back **"Enough Taker, you know very well you're talking shit now"**, Vince was staring at them, a little less amused, wondering what was going on "**What's this about"**, Ric, getting up **"Nothing that should bother you Vince"**, and pulling Mark with him **"We have to find our tagteam partners and inform them"**, **"Ric… Why did you do that"**, **"He needs it Mark"**, **"He needs fucking rehab and a kick up his ass"**, Flair giggled **"Or some of your body parts"**, Ric's grin was very wide as Mark slapped him on the head **"You're a moron Flair"**, **"Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about how he would wriggle and moan under you as you…"**, a hand came blocking his mouth **"Shut up, you don't know what you are talking about, I'm not gay", "And nor is he Mark, and Dave and Glen? You think they are gay? No, they just live out the passion that's there, nothing more, jeez, you act like a uptight ass sometimes"**…

Marks patience started running low **"Ric"**, **"No, the same shit as with Shawn, sorry, I feel like having to tell you that"**, **"Yeah, but that's because he acts just as stupid"**, **"Mark please, you liked Shawn more than anybody else"**, he tried finding the right way to put it without upsetting Mark again **"You loved him…"**, **"Pfff, no"**, **"Oh yes… And I see the same shimmer in your eyes when you look at Jeff"**, **"No way Ric, and I'm not going to continue this discussion"**, **"Cause you know I'm right"**, luckily for Mark they arrived back at the catering area, Ric grinning and whispering **"Ain't he cute, eating like that"**, **"FUCK YOU FLAIR"**, all the heads turned towards them, Ric just shrugging his shoulders **"He starts his belligerent ways hours before the show, don't ask me what's up with him, my guess is his bad-ass character"**, Mark wanted to jump him and strangle him on the spot **"I'll make you pay for all of that crap tonight Flair"**, Ric had walked up to Rob and told him he would team up with him, and Rob didn't miss the moment to slowly raise and look at Mark "**No you won't, I'll be watching his back"**, Mark went over to Brock Lesnar, who gladly accepted and immediately got up, shaking his head towards Rob **"I think you're dreaming, if you think just for a second you'll reach him before I kicked your ass"**, a little friendly pre-match bickering started, with some whistling and making the craziest sounds, to a point were Jeff took out his earplugs and listened too, bizarrely thinking how cool it would be if he could be Mark's partner, but dismissing that thought, reminding himself he was pissed at him for breaking his trust and going through his stuff…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I hope you guys liked this chapter, please don't stop reviewing :-)

_So I stop this chapter here, it will be too long if I continue, the matches and how Jeff and Mark will make peace will come in chapter 23, hopefully within next week _


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you all again for your reviews and still reading this story, I hope this chapter turns out right and you all like it_

_*kisses and hugs*_

_I wanted to skip to the matches rapidly, but my sick sick mind made me write things that amazed myself, so there are some, I really hope, funny plots unfolding, there's one that still makes me go nuts hehehehe, but read yourself :-) _

_Since I only found a transcript of the match, and no video *sighs really annoyed* , I had to go and imagine it and I'm not sure I got it the way I wanted it, I'm also not sure Jeff had his hair already dyed green for that match or if it was only the week after, and the subject doesn't matter so much that I'd spent hours trying to find out (I did hehehe, but didn't find out lol), so I have him dye them later *nyan*, and I have also no idea who went to the ring first, so for those who remember the match, don't shoot, I'll shoot back ;-) and then thank you for informing me hehehe_

_In italic are mumbled thoughts, bold stays speech_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 23**

As Jeff was walking back to his locker from the catering area, trying very hard not to run into his brother, nor Mark for that matter, but apparently Guerrero would prove just as tiring as those two, as he walked up to him **"Hey, punk"**, **"I'm not Punk, man, what is it with you people today"**, Eddie smiled innocently **"You've got me Hardy"**, he advanced towards Jeff, who felt his back ache again and moved automatically back, out of what he supposed could be harms way **"Get the fuck out of my face"**, Eddie raised his hands in front of himself **"Hey cool down, don't get rude, just wanted to tell you I was gonna kick your ass tonight"**, Jeff's mood wasn't improving **"Wow, thanx for informing me beforehand, now I can come prepared"**, he sighed and Eddie looked at him with some worry **"Hey, you ok kiddo?"**, **"Yeah, just some backache and I'm tired"**, **"I just wanted to play around a little Jeff, we're cool, and what happens tonight is not personal, I hope you know that"**, **"Yeah I know, see you later"**, **"Yup"**, and with some concern Eddie made his way toward his locker, wondering what was going on and making a mental note not to hit him too hard on his back, or at least to try…

Mark, Ric and Lesnar had gone to Flair's lockerroom to get over the match, Rob had wanted to get his stuff to his locker first, but Mark seemed off, something that Ric couldn't but adress with a wicked smile and the question that could kill **"Rainbows in your head Taker?"**, Mark gave him his best glare **"Don't go there Flair, I warn you"**, an even more wicked smile **"So it's true"**, Mark sighed **"No, waiting for my tagteam-partner you baboon"**, **"Oh, ok, sad it's Rob hein, would have been kinda twisted if it had been you-know-who-I-mean"**, any other person would have left at the speed of Speedy Gonzales and found a hole to crawl in as Mark hoovered menacing over Ric "**Ric, why did I never notice this annoying habbit you have of not letting go, on some level you're worse than Michaels you know"**, Lesnar looked from one to the other, shaking his head **"What are you guys talking about"**, Mark ignored him, prefering changing the subject, slapping Flair playfully **"So Ric, the figure four, at the beginning of the match?"**, Ric smiled, keeping back a laughter and stopped his little games, getting down on the couch he had in his locker **"I was thinking yeah"**, **"So we start the match"**, and not impressed Ric gave him another wicked grin **"Thought so yes"**, **"Ok, why not"**, next to the Nature Boy and the Undertaker, Lesnar just let them run the happenings for their match, having gotten an extra message from Vince, one to annoy Mark a little, with a big sign telling him not to say anything before the match, so he hoped Mark would understand later on, and he just asked **"So we win?"**, Ric sighed dramatically, one hand on his forehead like a 30s moviestar **"Yes… so… so so sad… Rob and I should be winning"**, adding amused **"We're better looking, have more charisma and sure as hell a better style"**, Mark throw a towel towards Ric **"You're a moron Flair"**…

Meanwhile Matt wasn't roaming the floors, he was sitting in Vince's office, having to endure what he only could describe as a very bad moment **"I don't care what's up with you and Jeff, Matt, but next week you'll be teaming up against Regal and Nowinski, so get you things settled before you get to Canada"**, Matt leaned forward, glaring at McMahon **"I'd rather have a match against Jeff, Vince"**, Vince stared at him and with a smirk dismissed that proposal **"No, not possible"**, Matt looked at him in disbelief **"Why"**, **"Cause I say so"**, "**That's Austin's line"**, McMahon inhaled deeply, calming himself mentally **"I say you team with your brother, before you always enjoyed that, pfffff, and by the way, I forgot to tell him when he was here earlier, why don't you go and inform him for me"**, really angry, Matt got up **"A blast, really, thanx Vince"**, the door banged as Matt slammed it, glaring at Shannon who was waiting for him, **"What?"**, **"You'll never guess"**, Shannon so wanted to be somewhere else right now **"No, but I know you'll tell me, and probably over and over again, the way you're raging"**, Matt gave him a funny look, but spat **"I'll have to team with him"**, Shannon played dumb and shook his head **"Who"**, Matt stared at Shannon as if he had lost his mind **"Who? You're asking who? Who? Fuck, Jeff man, Jeff"**, **"Oh"**, **"Yes oh, how… No, I don't want to have to act as if nothing happened"**, **"Well you've got no other choice Matt"**, Matt continued, his voice as if Vince had announced him he would glue his ass closed **"And I have to inform him, just imagine that, inform the sucker"**, Shannon started laughing **"You pissed Vince off hin, and now you're suffering"**, **"Fuck you Moore, seriously, you're too amused for you own good"**

There was a puffing sound, and Phil passed them, stopping a couple of feet behind them and turned towards them, decided to have his word out on this **"Don't tell me, still on that Hardy?"**, Matt turned to CM Punk **"What do you want, I thought you made your choice clear, go and hang with Jeff, he can teach you a thing or two about a non-straight-edge lifestyle"**, Phil was deeply scowling **"Matt, seriously, you're an ass, a real one, and I start seriously pitying your brother for having to cope with you and your mean tongue"**, if Shannon had been Matt that would have been the moment to shut it, but Matt surely didn't intend to do that, and Moore didn't want to have to hear some more accusations of letting the older Hardy down, so he just stood there sighing as Matt moved towards Phil **"Well what about dispensing your pity at his doorstep or want to fight me, cause if you want a piece of me, I'm surely not denying you your beating"**, Phil started laughing **"Right, as if you could beat me with that rage dwelling inside of you, pfff, I want my opponents to be fit and have their minds free, so, when you get back to being normal, then we can talk about it…"**, turning, he just said** "Shannon, you have all of my support, my friend"**, Matt wanted to follow him, but Moore kept him back **"Stop it, not now… You know Phil, he'll get over it"**,

Jeff got down on the bench and stretched a little, but no position proved to be comfortable, so he let himself slide to the floor and got comfortable there… Not for long though, sharing lockerrooms was usual, at least when your name wasn't Taker or Flair or Hunter, and so he wasn't alone long, Rob making his way in, laughing with Tommy Dreamer and nearly tripping over him **"Hey Hardy… Hey.."**, he started kicking him playfully with his foot until there was some movement and Jeff started stretching **"You suck, you know that, I was resting"**, **"On the floor?"**, "**Yes, on the floor, the bench is not exactly comfortable"**, Rob stared at him not really believing him **"But the floor is?"**, **"Yes, or at least it was before you got here"**, **"Whatever, you're the freak"**, **"That's supposed to be an insult?"**, **"No, a fact"**, Rob grinned and passed a hand through Jeff's hair **"Don't pout like that, instead get some color in there"**, getting up, Jeff gave him a quick grin before answering **"I don't pout, but I will soon do things to you if you don't stop"**, **"Oh yes, pleaaasseeeeeeeee"**, **"You're annoying"**, **"You love that"**, **"But not today"**, **"Oh Jeff, spoilsport"**, and then the door opened, the Dudley's strolling in **"Aaah Jeff, not sleeping"**, **"How, with all of you"**, Jeff pulled a pout worth a million and frowned **"I'll find myself a quiet spot"**, **"Don't miss the match"**, **"Noooooo"**, and with that he took off, searching a corner, preferably a dark one, with no traffic…

Spike shook his head **"He's weird"**, there was laughter and Rob getting up from where he sat looked at Spike **"You only noticed now?"**, Bubba joined in **"I think he doesn't like us"**, **"No, he's tired, has been partying with the boys for days, think that got to him"**, **"Great, hope he won't fuck up the match"**, Rob shrugged his shoulders **"I don't think so, he wouldn't want to fuck up his golden streak and Vince's trust"**, Bubba got his stuff down **"Well let's hope so"**, Rob, on his way out **"Relax guys… He's ok…"**

Jeff was walking in search of a little spot to lay down, Rob following him fast **"Hey, Hardy, wait"**, Jeff stopped, and annoyed let himself drop on his knees and pretended hitting his head on the floor **"No no no no no no no no"**, only to hear a chuckle **"Euuh, you're ok kid?"**, startled, Jeff raised his eyes to meet those of Hogan **"I don't mind you dropping on your knees before me, but saying no?"**, he blushed a little **"Sorry, wasn't for you, was for him"**, Rob grinned, stopping next to Jeff **"I just wanted to propose the Taker's locker, he's with Flair right now, and I guess he won't be back that quick, so you'd have a couch to rest on"**, Jeff's cheeks turned unvolontary a deeper red as he answered a little too fast to be discret **"Noooo, sure as hell not HIS locker"**, Terry smirked **"Oh, not HIS, ha…"**, **"What?"**, Rob joined Terry on that one **"Yeah, why not Mark's, I'm sure he won't mind, he has you hanging in his room all the time anyways, I'm sure he's used to you by now"**, **"I just need a little quiet space in some corner"**, Terry had to suppress a laughter **"You're not some dog Jeff, take his couch, he'll be ok with it, and if not, I'll tell him I told you it would be ok"**, **"No"**, Rob objected **"Stubborn as a dog though, go and get his couch, seriously, the Dudley's are afraid you're not in a good shape for your match, and if you keep searching for a quiet spot, you'll be at it until tomorrow, unless that is, you take the most quiet room around, no-one will come in there you know"**

Jeff couldn't deny Rob was right, even if the mention of the Dudley's made him cringe, but another sermon from Mark and he knew he would break, so he needed a failsafe in case he didn't wake in time **"You send me a text-message when he leaves?"**, Rob shook his head affirmatively **"I'll even call you the second he's on his way"**, **"You promise?"**, Terry intervened **"Yes he does, now go get some rest kid"**, Jeff looked at them, starting to believe it would be a good idea, knowing Mark besides annoying him with checking on him, was a friend, or had become something close to one **"It's on you guys, if he gets me and kicks my ass, I'll shamelessly say your names and tell him you forced me"**, Terry put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing **"No problem, go and get some rest, you have a tiring match tonight and deserve a nice nap"**, Jeff gave him a thankful, yet respectful smile **"Sure, thank you Hogan"**, Rob punched him softly **"Hey, it was my idea"**, **"Yeah, but he got me convinced"**, Terry raised his arms in victory **"I knew it, now you hop off, see you later"**, he turned towards Rob **"You're on your way to Flair's?"**, **"Yup"**, **"Gonna join you"**, **"No problem"**, and with that they left Jeff standing there…

Not for long though, Jeff had seriously been convinced, his respect for Hogan having clouded his doubts over, and knowing, or at least believing he'd make it out on time, he searched for Mark's lockerroom and entered, looking around to make sure no-one would see him sneak in, and got comfortable on the couch that the Taker had in his lockerroom, closing his eyes and doozing off in a matter of minutes, his body coming down from his lines and becoming tired "**Damn you Flair"** were his last mumbled words… And since he hadn't checked for his phone, he couldn't know he had left it in his locker…

Rob and Terry made it to Flair's locker **"Sorry, met Hardy on my way and had to find him a place for a rest"**, Terry not far behind **"Yeah, and we found him a really nice one"** and he gave Ric a large grin, before adding **"I played the game in your favor Ric, knowing what you've got planned and all, you know, with that thing we spoke about"**, Rob looked amazed at Terry and started wondering what he was talking about, but Mark started talking to him and his thoughts went over to his own match pretty quick, forgetting about the younger Hardy…

A short hour later they had finished going over their match and Mark got up, looking at his watch that showed it was passed 1800 already, stretching **"Good, we've got that settled guys, I'll go and prepare"**, Rob got up too **"Me too, beat you later guys"**, laughing he got an amused glare from Terry, that reminded him **"Oh shoops guys, have to make a call"**, and with that he got out and started calling Jeff, who was soundly asleep, hugging himself, curled up on Mark's couch, his phone ringing in another lockerroom and not disturbing his peace but having Spike jump a little **"You think we should answer?"**, Bubba shook his head **"I don't think so, would you like people going through your stuff? And answering your phone?"**, **"No, but maybe it's important"**, **"And where are you gonna find Jeff? Who knows were he is right now"**, **"You're right"**, down the aisle, Rob started swearing as Jeff's answering machine jumped on **"Shit"**, he tried again but with the same outcome, wondering what he could do as Mark passed him, looking at him worried **"You ok?"**, he quickly made up an excuse **"Yeah, some shit with my phone, that's all"**, Mark didn't register the lie "**Humm, yeah, not cool, see you in a while, partner"**, Rob gulped a little, and turned to get back in,** "Yo Terry, he's not answering"**, Terry gave him an evil grin **"Good, it's cool Rob, don't worry, Mark won't kill him, it's cool, don't look like that"**, Ric looking at him **"Perfect, everything plays out perfect for once ha, you're a genius Terry"**, Terry grinned but made a head motion towards Rob **"Was his idea though"**, **"Just as good, Rob, forget about it will you, we'll explain what it is about later"**, **"Whatever guys, but if Jeff gets angry with me, I'll send him over to you for any explanations"**, **"You do that kid, you do that"**

When Mark entered his lockerroom, he halted and stared at the slumbering figure on his couch _What the heck?_, and Terry's words started making sense suddenly, as he went further into the room, groaning slowly at Jeff, _You're a real nuisance kid, you are, man, you're getting on my nervs here, jeeez_, and sitting on a chair next to the couch he started contemplating the sleeping man, rage and anger leaving to be replaced by something else, wondering when this had become so hard to cope with, it was just friendship, no no no, it was respect, and a hard earned one with that, well, and he had to somehow accept that that had lead to the beginnings of what could become a friendship, if… He wondered why he found it so hard, and alone in the penumbra of the room, feeling free to catch a good glimpse of Jeff, realizing he looked serene and had a little smile on his face, he couldn't but sigh slowly and realize he really was kinda cute, laying there on his couch like that, chest rising slowly up and down and not knowing he was being observed. Time passed on a surreal level for Mark, as he became somewhat aware that maybe Ric hadn't been so wrong after all, it was like with Shawn, but still different, it was far more exciting, it made him quiver to stare at Jeff for too long, like it was forbidden, something he wasn't allowed to do, he couldn't do, something that was shaking him to the core, him, the bad-ass… He chuckled to himself, _You are my forbidden fruit kid, and you're making me crazy, me, the Bad-ass_, and putting an elbow on the arm of the couch he let his mind dwell before leaning towards Jeff, watching him up close, so calm, so sweet somehow, like he couldn't do anything bad, fact Mark knew very well was just an illusion _Why are you so fucked up, what got you so broken, what broke your wings little angel_, the answer forming on itself in his perturbated brain _So I can care right, great, just great, what ironic fate send you, damn you Hardy_, Mark started stroking his cheek gently, arising a little reaction from Jeff whose nose wiggled a little, but still no waking up, _Don't be so cute dammit_, Mark moaned his frustration about himself and the man laying in his couch and shook him slowly **"Jeff… Jeff… Wake up"**, of course Jeff continued sleeping soundly, leaving the Taker more than lost for a split second, before he got up and got on his knees in front of the couch, shaking Jeff again **"Wake up Jeff… Hey… Jeff… Kid…"**, Jeff got ripped out of his dream brutally, and woke with a hiss, opening his eyes and in the semi-dark, losing orientation, knocked his supposed assaillant down with a headbutt **"Fuck you"**, he jumped up, stumbling and tripping over Mark, and, since the fate Mark had already blamed seemed to have a very wicked irony, Jeff ended on top of Mark knocking him down, a little panicked at not knowing who he had nuked down like that, a string of pain passing through his lower back, until a hand started planting itself around his throat and a menacing growl was cutting the silence and taking his thoughts of the pain away **"What are you trying to do kid"**…

In the catering area, Glen and Dave were playing a game of chess to pass the time, Shawn commenting on it, laying half on the table, a little bored **"Guys… Chess is really boring"**, Glen, without looking at him and moving his queen across the board **"Not for any longer, after pool, chess is the next game I'll kick his ass in"**, Dave laughed **"Oh no you won't"**, and stealing the queen, he grinned at Glen **"Ha, mister too self-confident, your lady is mine, and soon so will be your king"**, Glen shook his head **"I don't think that will be possible"**, Shawn howling **"Uuuuuh, no disguised sex-talk guys, I'm not stupid you know"**, Dave looked at him a little perplexe **"He's right, I can't take his king like this you know, I need at least three moves, no disguised sex-talk at all, you pervert"**, even though the look he got from Kane could be interpreted as it just being that, luckily Phil made it to their table just at that moment, and got down, Shawn immediately harassing him **"They talk about sex Phil"**, Dave and Glen both rolled their eyes as Phil shook his head **"To me it looks as if they were playing chess Shawn, not talking about sex"**, then he added **"Want to play too? I'm sure I can find another board"**, both players smiled gratefully at Punk, but Shawn really didn't want to play **"No, you'll have me mate in a minute"**, and with a sick smile reached out and caressed Phil's arm, fooling around a little **"Unless you want to mate in a minute, that would be quite acceptable"**, Phil just continued staring at him **"You're hitting on me now?"**, **"You want me to hit on you?"**, Dave moaned loudly and pushed Shawn forcefully, making him fly to the floor, even though Shawn would later point out he made a sexy sensual glide **"Stop sexually harassing Phil Shawn, Hunter will be back soon to endure your incessant abnormalities"**, and then there was a voice, barking like thunder, making him startle **"Baaaaatista… Have you lost your mind?"**, Glen grinned at Dave, and more than amused mumbled moving his next piece **"Oups, now you're in trouble Dave… Baaaaatistaaaaa"**, as Vince made his way over…

As Vince moved closer to them, yelling and finally venting all of his built-up frustration, Jeff was trying really hard to move away, but was kept back, trying to breathe **"Mark? Sorry, please… You freaked me out man", "Oh I did, didn't I"** on some level Mark was glad he still freaked out the kid **"Good, you did too, sleeping here like Snowwhite at the Dwarfs"**, **"Let go, please Mark"**, the hand let go and Mark pushed Jeff off of him, slapping his neck **"What were you thinking, leaping at me from the couch?"**, there was a little embarrassed growl **"I didn't leap, I tripped"**, and that made it for Mark who started shaking with laughter **"Hehehe no, you're serious? Great… He tripped… You tripped… You from all people tripped, I love it"**, and remembering Jeff's back, he asked a little worried **"You ok?"**, Jeff finally relaxed and snapped **"Besides the heart attack you gave me, yeah, oh, and the pain in my back, which you seem to always provoke… back Mark"**, Mark couldn't see him grin in the dark **"Your back? You're ok? You can wrestle?"**, there was a playful slap landing on his thigh instead of his arm, aiming in the dark proving to be difficult **"I'm ok, I was joking, the pain is gone, was just the first moment, it has been replaced by shame"**, and he got up, stepping on Mark in the process, but managed to lit a light and quickly removed his weight from Mark's leg, and guilt-striken murmured **"I'm sorry… I always mess everything up…", "No, it's ok, besides that headbutt kid, oh yes, and mistaken me for the carpet", "Hey, you scared me… And I'm used to tiles, so making out the difference took some time"**, and for that oh-so-funny comment, Mark just had a little push in the petto **"What are you scared of Jeff? Who would want to hurt you", "What? Nobody, I just got somewhat scared", "Matt?", "Jeez, no stop it, you woke me, and I jumped, sorry, nothing to do with fright or whatever I could have", "So you agree that there is something that could frighten you?", "No, I don't, I say, everybody would have reacted like that being interrupted in their dreams… On a soft couch… When they only have a bench… Or the floor…", "Yeah, right Jeff", "Mark…"**, Ric's words washing over Mark and his attitude changing a little **"No, I agree with you, seriously, I think I should have put on a light", "Yeah… And sorry for sneaking in here like that"**, _Think of what Ric said… _and it came out somehow naturally **"No problem, you needed the rest… And the quiet… Next time just ask…"**, Jeff looked at him gratefully, wondering why he was still that nice with him **"Thanx, after my attitude this morning I didn't think you…"**

Mark interrupted him **"Jeff, you have demons to fight… And I won't let you down on that, but I need you to realize that and work on it"**, he got up and flipped one of Jeff's locks back behind his ear, before sliding his thumb over his cheek and realizing what he was doing, pinched his chin **"And now go and see your team-mates Jeff, I need to get prepared and they are certainly already waiting for you… And don't tell anybody I didn't kick your ass for sneaking in here"**, Jeff smirked **"Euuh, the two main wrongdoers too?"**, Mark sighed **"Terry and Rob?"**, another guilty gaze **"You know?"**, Mark laughed **"Tell me, was Rob supposed to call you?"**, even more guilty **"Perhaps"**, Mark shook his head **"Bastard played me"**, Jeff looked down **"It's not his fault, it's mine, if I had just rushed downstairs, he would have never suggested it", "He suggested it?", "That's not what I said"**, Mark was way too amused for his own good, and he started pushing Jeff out before he had to hug him for his cuteness at that moment **"Get out Hardy, now… And don't screw your match or you'll have me on your… back…", "Nothing new then", "Out I said"**, giggling, Jeff moved backwards towards the door, Mark still poking him in the chest **"Bye sprite"**, Jeff stepped out **"Bye Bad-ass Taker"**, leaving Mark with a weird impression that Jeff might have heard his mumblings as he watched him jump down the aisle **"Crazy punk"**, and the sole thought of what he had just done made him slam the door and kick it half a dozen times before shaking his head _I don't believe it, I'm seriously going nuts_…

A little hunger made Jeff pass at the catering area, and he could have found the way blind just following the screechy voice of his boss, who was hoovering over a very smirking Batista, who tried to ignore a couple of things simultanesly, there was Shawn on the floor giggling, no, he was positively dying of laughter by now, and dying of trying not to be loud, there was Glen, who was seriously battling himself to stay in character and not do what he wanted to do, making comments as Vince's little speech went on, there was Phil, who tried not to grin, but had like a huge question mark over his head, that Dave could have sworn he saw in pink, but his mind told him it had to be punk and pink that he was confusing and on that he started laughing, waging a hand in Vince's direction, trying to say he was sorry, but not able to stop, Jeff somehow laughing too, but at the scenery that was unfolding before his eyes, Shawn on the floor, Glen seeming to talk with no words coming out actually and Batista laughing, Phil just looking both amused and very lost, oh yes, and Vince yelling, and then there was Trish who was comfortably sitting next to the muffins he was looking for, filming the whole thing, making Jeff laugh even more **"Nooo, don't tell me you're that mean"**, **"Pssschhhh Sugar, this is first-class entertainment"**, Jeff whispered **"Don't forget to pass a copy to me", "Sure, but it will cost you, this is too good to just give away", "You're a witch", "Yes, and in moments like this, I love being one"**, he so much wanted to just get down and watch it, but he was already a little late, so he just took some muffins **"Whatever the price, I want it by tonight", "Uuuh, watch it, you may tremble at knowing the price", "Don't be like that, Trish", "Alright, you'll have it… But you'll owe me one, big time", "No problem", "Ok… Good luck with your match", "Thanx… And happy watching…", "Oh, that I'll have"**

Jeff made his way back to his lockerroom, eating a muffin and having a large grin on his face, entering it and being faced with an annoyed Spike **"You finally made it back"**, but Jeff's grin made him tilt his head **"What?"**, Jeff just handed him a muffin **"You wouldn't believe it, if you guys seriously have my back and don't have them crush me on that table, I'll even show you"**, Jeff started changing, still grinning like a cheshire cat in a cup a whipped cream with strawberries **"And it's good, I swear"**, Bubba laughed **"You won't hit the table too many times, or none if it's up to me, but I swear to you, if you lie, I'll personally terminate you on one"**, Jeff shook his head **"Oh no, you'll love it… Catering area… And I have a delayed broadcast for us… If I'm not broken by tonight that is"**, he finished and made his way out, **"See you soon, wanna see if it's still going on"**

And with that he was on his way to the room where Vince was still raging, head red, Shawn having moved next to Phil and sitting there resting his head on his hands, elbows on the table, making Vince only more angry **"Don't you dare give me DX now"**, Dave shrugging **"I don't do DX"**, and with that he got a slap from Vince **"Don't push it"**, Shawn only asked innocently **"Who? Dave or me?"**, but Jeff didn't get that, being pulled aside by Booker T before being able of casting a glimpse **"Hey"**, Booker T shook his head **"You don't wanna go in there Hardy, seriously, Vince is losing it"**, Jeff beamed **"He's still at it? Wow", "You knew?", "Yes, was great before, better now?"**, he detached himself and moved towards the door, before jumping back **"Oh yes, great", "Great? You find that great?", "Yes, too funny", "Oh yes, he screams at everybody, very funny indeed"**, there was a chuckle and Regal came towards them **"He's quite losing it, that's funny… indeed"**, Jeff was feeling kinda excited to finally go to the ring and to see that the little film would really be a blast, he was jumping up and down backstage, but stilled by Regal, two hands keeping him down by his shoulders **"You make me dizzy"**, **"Yeah, it's done on purpose man"**, **"Oh I see, trying to destabilize me"**, **"Exactly William"**, he looked behind him, seeing both Eddie and Chris standing there, giving him amused glares **"Don't be so friendly with him, he's our enemy tonight"**, Eddie grinned at Jeff who pulled out his tongue **"You have other enemies behind you, so watch yourselves, I didn't come alone, my army is ready to strike"**, they both turned to come face to face with the Dudleys **"Hello boys"**, there was some laughter and they started to make their respective ways to the ring…

Jeff was buzzling with adrenaline, every nerv in his body trembling, as he entered the arena, his blood pumping along the beat of his entrance song, Mark, Matt and all of his trouble far away at the moment he made it down the aisle, in complete serenity, even though some parts of their match would be though, he was looking forward for it to finally start, waiting for his tag-team-partners sitting on the ropes in the corner of the ring, still grinning as they got next to him, William's entrance song starting to air and the Brit making his way to the ring, tailed by Eddie and Chris. Spike started the match against Guerrero, Bubba whispering to Jeff **"So you'll get some film or what of Vince?"**, Jeff shook his head, eyes on the action inside the ring **"Hey, we're at ringside, not gossiping backstage Bubba", "Spike is doing fine Jeff"**, Jeff chuckled **"Not so sure about that you know"** and the action in the ring was speaking a different tale anyways as Eddie was pinning Spike **"You said Bubba?"**, he only got a snarl as an answer as Bubba jumped in the ring, Jeff shaking his head trying to hide his amusement **"Go get them"**, not having long before being switched in, seeing the dangerous glare in William's gaze before winding himself on the floor knocked down O_uch, bastard_, from the corner of his eye he was observing something not really legal going on, _oh shit, we're at that already_, and what he saw in Regal's hands annoyed him more than everything, knowing if something went wrong he'd be the one with a probable gash in his face, and than everything went quite quick, Bubba arrived and got hold of the belt and knocked William down with it, unluckily the referee as supposed saw it, and Jeff started feeling kinda lonely out there, both his partners gone as the referee started pushing Bubba out of the ring. He quickly got up and grinning to himself he jumped on the last turnbuckle and swirled onto Regal, ignoring Bubba who was taking care of Eddie and Chris outside the ring, his mind going blank and savouring the moment of freedom, the feeling of flying through the air, that perfect moment being over way to fast as he hit Regal with his back, another piercing string of pain passing through his lower back _Shit, no no no, no blocking, pleaseeee_, but fortunately he managed to move, forcing on his back a little and he pinned Regal, who whispered **"You need to lose some weight, you're getting heavy to reception like that"**, Jeff grinned and waited for the three count, feeling a punch landing on his back, both Eddie and Chris jumping him mercilessly…

He managed to somehow get out of their grip and pinned Eddie, keeping him down as he was trying hard to wiggle his way out of the Jeff's rollup pin but failing, and pretending to be very upset started pounding on Jeff, before the referee managed to get him out of the ring and send him backstage, Chris jumping Jeff until he started retaliating and backflipping onto him just as Eddie got back to the ring distracting the referee as he got there, giving William the time to slip back out under the ring, a shiny object shimmering in his hands, both Jeff and Chris on the floor, pretty knocked down, and Jeff winding himself, feeling Regal lift him up to give him a hard punch that made him valse back and William wasn't done, he felt a couple of more hard and painful punches hit him, before he felt Chris grabbing him and offering him his crossface…

Everything went fast from that moment on, Jeff having his breath knocked out and laying on the mat, trying to catch his breath but having some trouble to do so, there was a bang and he only could guess that the bastards just got the table in the ring, he didn't have long for pondering the question as he was grabbed and nicely picked up, and if it hadn't been for the shadows that he saw approaching the ring he would have started fighting back, but apparently neither Spike nor Bubba had forgotten about him and dangling in Bubba arms he whispered **"Thanx guys, man, I was waiting there"**, a chuckle as they helped him back backstage **"Our curiosity for the film was bigger than our pleasure in seeing you suffer", "Oh I'm grateful guys"**, as they arrived back, Tommy, Rob and Steven were standing there, ready for their appearance, and so they just passed them quickly, and made it back to their lockerroom, Regal, Eddie and Chris behind them, Regal shouting **"Hey Hardy, nice bruise I got you on your chin", "You're an ass old man, you could have kept back a little"**, William laughed **"I had that planned, but then I saw your face and I felt like having to punch you hard, very hard"**, there was a hiss and a voice reached them **"Welcome to the club", "Oh the other Hardy"**

Matt's mood hadn't improved as he walked up the Jeff who was ready to strike him down, still panting and sweaty and hugging both Spike and Bubba on each of his sides **"What do you want", "To tell you we have to talk, send your girlfriends home sucker"**, that earned him angry looks from the Dudley's, looks he just ignored, glaring at his brother who just mocked him by spitting** "Sure as hell not asshole", "Yes, Vince said, we have to team", "I refuse", "Oh believe me, I tried, didn't work, and he surely won't listen to a junkie like you, so you better listen to me"**, Jeff yawned provocatively in his face before shaking his head **"Nope, I'm deaf when it comes to you, sorry man"**, Matt got closer and grabbed Jeff, or at least he tried, Jeff grabbing his reaching arm first and twisting it **"Get out of my face Matt, or I'll make you"**, Matt ripped his arm away **"Don't push it asshole, I'll see you later, when you're alone"**, Jeff shook his head **"No Matt, I'm busy, I'll call you when I've got time, may take some years though"**, Matt was fed up and tried to jump him, but Spike pulled Jeff out of harms way **"Man Hardy stop it, jeez you're annoying, we just had a match, cut your bro some slack", "Why are you getting involved now"** Shannon stepping up too, leaving Regal sighingand waving his hands **"You all stop it now, we go the our lockerrooms to get changed, and I suggest you two talk later Matt, and Matt, I thought that match would be in three weeks"**, Matt snarled **"In five days now, man, I'll kill you"**, glaring one last time at Jeff he took off, pushing people out of his way as he went for the exit, not before stepping into Vince and lashing out some more vile things, Shannon running behind him…

As Ric was passing a lockerroom a couple of minutes later, he saw a security guy enter, and pushed by his natural curiosity, he opened the door and observed the scene **"Excuse me, but what are you doing there?"**, the guy turned and seeing it was Flair **"Oh, hello sir, well, there's drugs supposed to be in someone's stuff, I was told to come and check", "By whom?", "Mr. McMahon, Sir", "Great, that's Hardy's stuff you're going through", "Yes it is", "Good, well, nice hunt"**, and grinning he closed the door, and made it down the aisle, coming across them **"Oh Jeff, good, I have to talk to you, wanna join me for a drink", "A shower first Flair", "No, come"**, he grabbed his arm and pulled him along, making a head motion behind his back to William, who looked at him a little lost, but somehow understood and followed the Dudley's into their locker… Jeff was mouthing some objections **"Ric, I'm wasted, sweaty and hurting, please, slow down", "Ok, sorry kid, so, you're ok", "Besides being wasted, sweaty and hurting, yeah", "Good, I don't want you to start raging, but I think someone gave you to Vince", "Hein?", "You and your"** he lowered his voice **"drugs", **Jeff moaned **"What are you taking about", "A security guy going through your stuff right as we speak", "What?"**, Jeff turned ready to speed off, but Ric kept a steady grip on him **"Calm down, I have it, remember", "Yeah, but who would do… Matt"**, Ric grinned evily **"Well, your dear brother will be seen as a liar now you know, so you'll be cool, but Jeff, seriously, why would he be that destructive? Is insulting you not enough anymore?"**, Jeff's eyes turned dark, a slight sad shimmer in them **"We have to team", "Ouch, yeah right, in Canada no?", "In less than a week", "Well, you'll have all of my support kid, he won't do anything, besides you'll have Regal in the ring again, and I can tell he's fond of you, so he'll be watching your back a little, even if you're opponents", "Oh, yeah"**, Jeff pointed to his chin **"very fond, but of punching me, and what are you saying there? We have to wrestle Regal? Again? And how do you know", "You start getting to know him, you should train the moves with him, you could have lots of fun and Jeff, I know everything kid", "Oh yeah, great", "Hey"** he handed him a bottle of water **"You're a talented and lucky guy, so don't be so bitter, Matt will calm down again", "Ric, I… no, he won't", "Oh yes, he's your older brother Jeff, that type of bond can't be destroyed that easy", "Well it has been", "No it hasn't… And now hush, you don't contradict the Nature Boy kid"**, that brought a smile back on Jeff's face **"Yes Sir, of course not"**

There was a howl from a table and turning they saw Shawn, jumping Phil, Glen trying not to get pushed around too much by their movements and still talking calmly to Dave, who after having been very amused, was a little down now, Vince's little, well loud and long speech about how using muscles and probably not having a brain had depressed him a little, **"Hehehe, you know Vince had a hissy fit, a major one", "Seriously?", "Oh yes, and guess what"**, Jeff grinned in victory **"I'll get a copy of the tape that someone made"**, leaving Ric applaud in amazement **"You're learning quick, and of course, you'll be sharing, right boy", "Yes, of course, watching it alone wouldn't be fun", "Right, perfect, tonight, my room", "Yes Sir", "Don't go on with your Sir-thing kid", "Ok, Ric"**, Jeff got down next to Dave, seeing his glare **"Ho… You ok?", "No"**, Ric got down on his other side **"David?"**, a hand came resting on his shoulder **"What happened"**, Glen offered **"Let's say Vince vented out on Dave for the sins of all of us, so you can imagine"**, Ric laughed out **"That's not a problem, he'll get over it, at least now he'll be in good mood for a week"**, Phil shook his head **"He could have said other things, from funny he became mean in the matter of seconds", "Seems to be the day for such actions and words, Dave, you ok?", "I shouldn't have come here, seriously, that idiot annoys everybody"**, a chess figure went flying direction Shawn **"And I'm being punished for it, pfff", "Well, we all had the pleasure to be on the receiving end, don't put too much into it", "Still", "Laugh about it Dave, really, Jeff has a copy of a tape of it all, we'll watch it tonight"**, Shawn laughed **"Oh yes, Trish sat over there filming"**, and Dave glared some more **"I don't believe it", "Everybody seeing it will laugh about Vince, not you"**, Phil adding **"And Shawn"**, earning a pout from Michaels **"You all suck, you're mean"**, but he got a threatening glare from Glen, who shook his head **"Not now Michaels, seriously, shut it"**, Shawn put his head on the table, sulking…

After a couple of minutes, Jeff got up **"I'll take a quick shower, wanted to watch your match"**, Ric smiling enigmatically **"For me or someone else"**, Jeff jumped him putting a wet kiss on his cheek **"You my dear"** before Ric pushed him away, laughing **"Get away, you smell"**, Jeff laughed and made his way back to his lockerroom, hoping he wouldn't come face to face with the security guy, not sure he wouldn't take him apart, but before reaching his locker, a small frame jumped him, pushing him against the wall **"Here Hardy, your copy"**, he tried to push her away a little, making her snarl amused **"Afraid sexy?", "No Trish, give me that copy", "Just a sec darling"**, a camera was put in his face **"And now say 'I Jeffrey Nero Hardy, do owe a big one to Trish' and don't forget the date, I need prove", "You're kidding right", "Do you want it or not"**, Jeff shook his head before starting **"I, Jeffrey Nero…", "A sec… Now you can start", "I, Jeffrey Nero Hardy do owe one, a big one to Trish Stratus, as of July 15****th**** 2002… Happy?"**, the camera was replaced with a disc **"Perfect, you can play it on any laptop, no problem, shouldn't it work, come and tell me", "Thank you"**, he grabbed the disc and pushed her away a little **"See you later"** and she took of, playing with other discs in her hand **"And then they say I'm the crazy one"** and hurried to shower and get back to see the Takers match…

When Jeff got out of the shower, after having rushed in and just smiling quickly at the Dudley's, Spike inhaled deeply **"You've got a couple of nice bruises Hardy"**, quickly dressing he shrugged his shoulders **"Yup, a couple of new ones too, courtesy of tonight"**, Bubba started **"Yo Jeff, someone went through your stuff… looking for drugs", "I know", "You know?", "Yeah, that's why Flair pulled me along", "Oh ok, well William made sure he'd put everything back as it was, and he annoyed him some, the guy stopped because he couldn't take his comments anymore I think", "You're serious?", "No, I just lie to you by nature, of course it's true", "Hmm, cool"**, Spike grinning **"Regal or his lying"**, Jeff was done and pulled his tongue out **"Both, see ya, want to see the next match", "You go, hey… the film?"**, Jeff stopped at the door **"Tonight, I'll tell you what time", "Watch it, wouldn't want to mess with us"**, Jeff waved the disc **"Here it is, cool guys, you'll have your laughter too"** and he took of, running back to the screen they had backstage…

Jeff wasn't the only one glued to the screen, Shawn had brought a chair and gotten comfy behind Jeff, Jeff putting his arms on Shawn's legs and leaning back, Glen having pulled Dave there too, in order to bring a smile back on his face and staying alone in the catering area would have bored Phil so he too had found the way there with a chair and got down next to Shawn **"You behave or I swear I'll kill you", "No problem"**, Shawn was busy busting Jeff's hair, knoting strains **"Shawn, you don't know how to do that", "Who cares", "I do, it's my hair"**, the action in the ring took their attention again, and they all counted loud as Mark was pinning Rob **"Yes… Cool match"**, Shawn slapping Jeff's head **"Oh yes… Seriously cool, they still have it", "Don't have them hear you Michaels"**, Hunter got down on Shawn's other side, but seeing what was happening in the ring made him jump up again **"Ho… Lesnar just got the Taker down"**, if Shawn hadn't kept Jeff down he would have bounced up and run to the ring, but he pushed him back down **"Cool, I'm sure that was just played"**, but as Brock came rushing passed them without a look, running off, Mark behind him, raging **"Where is he?", "Left that way, Mark?"**, Hunter tried to keep a distance, seeing him fume with anger **"What?", "That not planned?", "NO", "Oh"**, Jeff got up, but stayed behind too, Mark looked as if he was ready to tear them all apart **"I will kill that son of a bitch", **Flair standing there at a loss **"What was that?"**, Mark passing him on his way to find Lesnar growling **"Betrayal, but I'll make him pay, I swear…"**, they all stared at the Undertakers leaving frame, a little shaken that someone would have the guts to pull a thing like that on him, until Ric whistled **"Well well, that was an interesting unfolding of a even more interesting evening hein guys"**, Hunter wondering **"You mean Bischoff coming back is interesting"**, **"Yes"**, **"Oh"**, Glen left them, following his brother, knowing noone else could face him right now without serious damage…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And another chapter done ;-) , the rest of their evening will be coming soon in chapter 24, probably before Saturday, my muse is back hehehehe_


	24. Chapter 24

_Sorry for the little delay, I got busier than I'd planed_

_Went to the Show on Saturday *drooools…* Hummmm, Jeff is just as gorgous live as he is on tv *droooools some more hehhehehe*, but Mark isn't bad at all either, and Matt too, so guess I'll have some trouble making him be a bad brother now :-) _

_I'm trying to find a realistic way of getting it going with the guys but I'm soooo stuck hehehe, so bear with me, lol_

_Both in italic and bold is the sound from the tape :-)_

_Only italic are the comments they can hear whispered by Trish while she was filming, and don't ask why I picked her, that just happened, could have been anybody else_

_So, I always write my chapters, starting where the muse makes me flow, and this time the watching of the tape was one of the first, but when I got back to it, I didn't like it anymore and deleted that part to start it over, so that's why this chapter is a little shorter, but I'll quickly get the next chapter going :-)_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 24**

Glen had rushed after Mark, who had retrieved to his lockerroom, angry and more than a little pissed, how did Lesnar dare, after Jeff's actions a month back he had already explained to Vince that he would positively kill the next idiot how would try to play him, but Lesnar actions stirred up quite different aggressions than Jeff's had, Jeff had just tried to show how cool he was, Lesnar had seriously betrayed him, or at least that was what his twisted mind suddenly came up with… When Glen opened the door he had to duck, Mark was taking his lockerroom apart, making Glen chuckle **"Again bro?"**, the destruction stopped for a second, before the couch made a flight against the wall **"I'll kill him"**, Glen got in, keeping away from Mark, knowing he wouldn't care who annoyed him now he'd strike **"Listen… Did Vince tell him, or was that something like with Jeff and the vomit accident"**, he was probably the only one having the balls to start discussing with his raging brother, and bringing other not so nice things up, but it seemed he got through to Mark **"Vince would have told me, don't you think?"**, Glen shrugged, sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, eyes showing he wasn't so sure about that **"You're sure?"**, Mark's eyes met his and he seemed to doubt too, rage flaring up again **"You're right… that bastard…"**, Mark rushed out, Glen needing to run to keep up with him again **"I suggest you think about it before you act, Mark… Mark…"**

Vince's door went flying open and dislocated, going down in a loud thud, and Lesnar sitting there, had a somewhat panicking look in his eyes **"You bastard"**, and Brock made a way over Vince's desk, hitting his boss and landing akwardly on his lap **"You knew?"**, Vince was turning pale **"Calm down Mark… And let me explain", "Explain? So you're behind his death wish"**, Vince fidgeted, trying to find the way to explain it without becoming a casualty **"Listen… it's not as you may think Mark"**, Mark sat menacing on his desk, glaring at him **"Then why don't you start explaining"**, Glen crossed his arms, leaning on the wall, a wicked grin on his face **"Yeah, go ahead and explain boss"**, he got Vince's attention, but before he could answer, Mark hit his fist on the desk **"It's me your dealing with, he's just here to witness your impending death"**, Vince moved his chair back, pushing Lesnar away at the same time **"Listen, no need to overdo it here, it came up too late for me or him to notify you"**, Glen let out a loud smirk, Mark hit the desk again **"Don't give me bull Vince", "It's true"**, not very loud, Lesnar just tried to save his ass **"He told me seconds before the match, sorry Mark"**, Mark glared at him **"I'll make you feel sorry, just wait and see"**, he got up **"both of you"**, since there was no door left to slam, he gave them a fist as he gracefully stomped away, Kane behind him **"That went well"**, Mark continued to make his way to his lockerroom, not even deeming to turn to answer his brother harshly** "I didn't ask for your opinion Glen"**, he sneered **"But I give it anyways"**, well might as well talk to him if he wanted to impose himself** "Can you imagine, that's blatant disrespect"**, Glen managed to keep his amusement out of his voice** "Me or them"**, Mark glared some more people down as he passed, barking **"All… you all disrespect me, since when do people have the guts to attack me", "Well Vince was venting, knowing you're pissed makes him happy, after all of the crap lately, so just laugh about it, and Lesnar you'll get back at him anyways", "Laugh about disrespect?", "No, you'll get back at them anyways and you know that, so just calmly wait to leash out…"**, Glen added, his voice dark and low, one hand on Mark's shoulder and stopping him before he could get into his lockerroom** "Man, what is up with you lately, seriously Mark, I think I liked you better when you were dark and scary and didn't scream like a banshee at everyone you know"**, he got pushed back and the door slammed in his face **"Well that's a new one"**, before entering after his brother **"You won't get rid of me that quick bro"**

One of the "things" being up with him was sitting in the catering area waiting with Shawn, Phil and Dave for Flair who had gone back to pick his stuff up and then take them back to the hotel, wanting to let Glen take care of Mark for the moment and keep Shawn away from him with his wise-ass comments, and Jeff, who had been lost in thoughts after the event. Jeff was laying half on the table, his thoughts on the Taker and what Lesnar had done to him, he had only wanted to prove himself, but with Brock, that was something else, and he was pissed at Lesnar for having done that, he let out a sigh **"Don't sigh Hardy, wasn't you, Taker will still be nice to you", "I wasn't sighing", "You were"**, Jeff sat up, and looked at them **"It's crap man, I did it because…"** he stopped, putting his hands in his face before shaking his head and continuing **"…I did it to prove something… to me… to him… to everybody … Lesnar.. He did it to piss him off… That's not fair… I wanted the title.. But not like that… Not like him…"**, Ric, arriving back, spoke up before Phil could voice a word, but he spoke from his soul, so Phil just grinned and aknowledged with a head movement **"Kid… For reasons… Both known to some and unknown to most he hasn't killed you for what you did… You're right… Lesnar did it for different reasons… he did it because Vince probably asked him too... But Mark won't punish you for Brocks actions… Nor see what you did differently as he does… And believe me… I know the Taker… And you're lucky, very lucky…"**, Jeff stared at Ric, before Shawn said, for once serious, as serious as Jeff had ever heard him **"Yeah… He… You're lucky Jeff… you won't see it until later, but believe me, you're very lucky… You've got no idea…"**, and no, he hadn't, staring from one to the other, Hunter behind Ric smiling **"Yeah… Take their word for it… So guys… Should we roll…"**

As they got back to the hotel, Jeff kept up with Flair **"Ric… You still have… You know"**, he just got a little smile **"Yes, so?"**, Jeff didn't know how to react to that, and gaze on the floor **"Can I have it back? Please"**, Ric stared him down **"Need it?", "No, I just want it back", "You'll get it back when you need it kid… Or the situation allows you to take it… But before dinner?"**, **"Ric… seriously, it's mine", "And it stays yours, but do you want to snort now?"**, he couldn't tell him that yeah, that was the idea, so he just shook his head **"No, I just want it back man"**, he was still looking at the floor, as a hand was squeezing his shoulder **"See you later kid"**, and with that the discussion was over for Ric, who hoped he was playing it the right way…

In the bar of the hotel sat Batista, and seeing the mood his protégé was in, he wanted to catch up with him a little, on how it was going, besides Vince's fit, so Ric got down **"So David, tell me, with Glen, seems to run smooth ha"**, he earned himself a little smile, **"Why wouldn't it", "You get along well", "Yes, have a lot of fun", "Only in the bed?", "What are you saying", "Don't fall in love"**, Dave laughed **"I'll ask him to marry me", "I'm sure you will"**, Dave shook his head amused **"You're a real moron", "Na na na, don't get rude now, no, I'm glad you have someone to spent some time with and something to let out some steam", "And I do, so get off my back with it, I don't want everyone to know Ric", "But I think they already do"**, Dave glared at him **"So what… The first one I hear voice it, I bomb him down… A clean death…"**, Ric chuckled **"Protective of your Machine?", "No, of my privacy Ric, I'm a grown up boy I can do whatever I want without people gossiping"**, Ric had an amused twinkle in his eyes **"Everybody gossips about everybody Dave, you've got no idea what bull I had to endure over the years", "Vince?"**, Ric laughed **"Oh yes, Vince can be an ass, but at the end of the day he's a good guy David"**

Jeff got up the his room, pissed and trying to think of other things than Ric and what he had just done to him, his anxiety started very slowly to build up 'till the point where he went and knocked on Shawn and Hunter's room, glad it was Shawn who opened the door **"Hardy? You ok?", "Yeah, listen, can I ask you for something", "Shoot", "Can I have some of your weed"**, Shawn stared at him, then pulled him in, closing the door **"Sure"**, Shawn started going through his stuff and motioned Jeff to the bed **"Open the window"**, Jeff did then got down on the bed, back against the wall, hissing a little as he tried to find the position least bound to strain his back, Shawn preparing everything, curious as ever **"So you felt like dropping by for a smoke ha", "Something like that", "There's more?", "No", "Tell me"**, he got down and handed the wooden pipe to Jeff, patting his leg **"Tell me, you know you can talk to me right, and about more than with Mark, specially when it comes to"** he pointed to the pipe **"stuff like this"**, Jeff inhaled deeply, reaching it over to him **"Yeah I know man, but it's just not that easy"**, Shawn giggled as he inhaled, nearly killing himself in the process **"Then talk slowly and use basic words"**

Jeff got the pipe back, and before smoking, looked at Shawn **"Ric stole some stuff, I mean he said he'd try it, and then he just took it, and now he won't give it back, told me I'd get it when I need it, I fucking needed it, that's all", "But you didn't want to tell him", "No, not really", "Just watch it, they test, you know that"**, it slipped Jeff before he could stop it** "I'm screwed anyways"**, Shawn stared at him a second before mumbling** "That's bad"**, the pot having calmed his nervs, he couldn't stop, words washing like a waterfall, gaze out of the window staring in the sky **"My back hurts… seriously hurts… not the little stingy feeling I used to have, but some serious pain, and it helps me get the thoughts of it, helps to get the pain stopped that's all, not as if I was botching matches right", "No, but if you continue like that you may", "I wont' Shawn", "Good, glad you're so serious about that, but it sometimes happens faster than you think… and have your back checked", "Not until next week, too many matches, don't want the word to spread that I'm an easy kill"**, Shawn laughed **"Be glad you're not up against me, I'd use it", "You're an ass", "Yup, at least people know"**, Jeff fingered the pipe back **"Have you ever felt lost?"**, Shawn got comfortable next to Jeff laughing out **"Yes, badly lost even", "What did you do"**, Shawn smiled at him, patting his shoulder **"I had friends helping me to get back on the track"**, the sadness that crosses the younger Hardy's face made Shawn cringe a little and he moved, hugging him **"Just like you Jeff, you have all you need to snap out of it… Me, Hunter… Hell you even have Ric and Terry… and Glen and Dave… and Mark, you have Mark who only asks to take care of you, don't reject him Jeff"**, Jeff sighed earning himself a slap **"No, don't you do that now… I'm serious… We just want to help you, but you'll have to let us in and accept the help"**

Downstairs, David was pondering Ric's words **"He's an ass", "He's your boss", "That doesn't make him less idiotic you know", "Oh Dave…"**, Ric got up **"Listen, I feel like having dinner", "It's past eleven, where do you… Hooooo, you'll play it Flair style ha?", "Yes, I see you know me, well, how many guys will join you think", "Don't know, are Mark and Glen back already?"**, Ric grinned amused **"You wanna know where Kane is?", "Fuck you, I was counting who'd join us", "Ooo, ok, well you go and get everybody, I'll get us a table"**, Batista turned, grimacing behind Ric's back who without turning said **"I got that brat", "Yeah yeah yeah"**, and with that, Dave got to the elevators, trying to remember who was rooming where…

Jeff inhaled before giving the pipe the Shawn **"I… Pfff"**, he let his head fall back against the wall **"I was good before all of the shit with Mark you know", "No you weren't Jeff, and the fact that you break like this now just shows it, damn, you're even more stubborn than I was"**, Shawn wondered if Jeff knew how fucked up he had been a couple of years back, or if he should talk about it for the matter, no, he couldn't know, probably was too young back then, but still, Shawn had started to become protective of the rainbow too lately, and moving up and getting back down in front of Jeff he took his hand, caressing it, earning himself an amazed gasp **"Shawn?"**, Shawn moved his second hand to his cheek **"Shh, listen to me… For just once I'm not joking Jeff, so just listen…"**, Jeff had immobilized completely, trying to breathe calmly, lost at what Shawn was doing now, the hand on his cheek resting on his thigh now, but Shawn seemed so serious so he just nodded and waited for Shawn to continue** "There was a time when I was seriously fucked up… Probably worse than you are right now… And the only reason I'm still sitting here with the guys, working with the company, hell even live is Mark… And Hunter… Those two broke hell loose to help me… And it took me a long time to understand how much they had to endure with me…"**, he inhaled deeply, glad he had Jeff's undivided attention, Hunter not wanting to disturb stayed in the bathroom, sitting against the door, trying to summon patience, something he didn't have but decency, so he forced himself to stay put, as he heard his friend continue** "I had lost it so badly… I took everything I found… Drugs, booze, women…. Hell even men… Only because I couldn't cope with being on tour permantly, not getting home, not getting a moment to relax, to just stay by myself, the pressure of having to give all of myself all the time… Having my body screaming with pain at night… But I got around… And I learned how to enjoy my life, so let us help you… 'Cause I can promise you, Mark won't let go, so either you accept freely, or he'll make you… I'll make you…"**

Shawn was still trying to capture Jeff's reaction, blue eyes scrutining Jeff's green one's as the bathroom door opened, and Hunter hushed in, grabing his clothes and getting dressed quickly **"Sorry guys, there was no other way to get out and my patience ran low"**, Shawn felt Jeff tremble a little, he squeezed his hand, as he turned and smiled at Hunter **"No problem, we're just talking a little here", "I noticed… I'll be down, indulging in a cold beer"**, Shawn smiled at him gratefully, Jeff was focusing on the bed, as Hunter opened the door and came nose to nose with Dave **"Well that was luck, Ric got us a table, so if you're hungry, now is the time to say so"**, Hunter beamed **"Oh yes, I'm coming, boys?"**, Shawn wanted to check Jeff's reaction, who was still trying to burn a hole in the cover **"Hey, you're hungry?", "A little", "Give us a couple of minutes guys, we were having a discussion running, need to finish it", "No problem"**, Hunter pushed Dave outside and closed the door, who blinked curious **"What was that?", "You're too curious Batista", "I know", "They are talking, that's all", "If you say so… Well, Ric's downstairs already, I need to go and get the others", "Don't forget to avoid Jeff's brother", "Oh, he and his friends went to town, didn't get back here", "You really know a lot", "Told you, my knowledge exceeds yours by far", "If you think so"**, Hunter moved towards the elevators and got down, meeting Mark and Glen in the hall, Mark who's mood was still excrutingly bad, not even Glen's little joke that he would stare himself happy on Jeff made him smile, on the contrary, it had added to his dismay, and now Hunter stopping him made him growl **"What", "Dinner… Flair somehow managed to "celebrity" his way into getting us something decent", "At least I'll get food"**, Mark moved towards the restaurant without looking at them, Glen laughing as Hunter was shaking his head towards Mark **"Forget it, he's pissed", "Noticed that"**, and they followed him…

Shawn had hugged Jeff when Hunter had been gone, and was still hugging him as Jeff's voice got his ear **"Thank you Shawn… For… For sharing that with me… Since my fight with Matt I felt so alone, abandoned… I just feel empty…", "And I'm not done kid, not by a long shot, I know what you are going through, and now you know that there are people who want you to feel well"**, he could feel Jeff tentatively hug him back, resting his head on his shoulder, trying very hard not to cry, as Shawns hands started to stroke his back gently **"I'll always be there for you, you managed to win my heart… And awful quickly I might add"**, he heard Jeff chuckle and squeezing him tight before moving back and grinning **"You find that funny", "No, amazing", "Good… Should we move? They'll start wondering what were up to… And Jeff, I'm not done, we'll continue our discussion later, I'm just starving…"**, Jeff smiled, feeling better, but he knew that the pot was numbing the pain in his back, and in his soul, but Shawn's words and his sincerity had warmed him, and he started to trust him, **"Me too, so, move it Heartbreak Kid"**, he pushed Shawn of the bed and got up…

Hunter got down next to Ric, amused **"How did you get them in giving you a table", "I told them the truth, that they would have to cook it anyways and then bring it to the rooms, that it would be easier to just have us have it here"**, Hunter laughed **"Not dumb… Shawn and Jeff will come, they're talking"**, Mark tried not to show any reaction as Ric looked at Hunter **"He came to Shawn?", "Yes, why?", "Perfect, it works better than I could have hoped", "What are you talking about"**, Ric checked around before whispering **"Well, he needs to understand he needs help, and Shawn was in a similar situation… I thought he'd go to Mark, but no, Shawn was of course the only logical choice… The one with the pot… So what does that tell us Hunter"**, Hunter shrugged his shoulders, seriously not wanting to get into that discussion, but Mark offered **"That he needed to take something, and since he couldn't ask Ric"**, Ric interrupted him** "Oh he asked", "See, I told you he was fucked up"**, Ric shook his head **"No, he could have just as easily picked someone with other stuff… Dave for instance, hell, I don't want to know what he carries around"**, Hunter sighed **"No, Dave is the one with painkillers in all shapes and colors Ric, not the one with drugs… Jericho always has the harder stuff, and in Jeff's defence Mark, he knows that and they are friends, but he chose the one with the pot…"**, Mark frowned **"So what does it tell us Ric"**, Ric was glad Mark wanted to have his insights on the subject, so he still was interested in helping the kid **"That he'll break soon and that we can start help him with his mending, very easy", "Easy?", "Yes, easy… He knew that Shawn would push him into talking, and he still went there, he wants the help but is not ready to ask openly"**, Glen who sat next to Mark, coughed **"They come"**, Hunter finding a subject quickly **"So what do we get Ric?", "Whatever you like, the kitchen's open"**

Shawn put an arm around Jeff, whispering in his ear **"There's a free chair next to Mark", "Well why don't you take it", "No no, you take it", "No, I'll sit next to Glen", "Dave won't be happy", "You think?"**, Shawn laughed even harder **"No, but just to have seen your face, makes it worth", "Pff Shawn…"**, Shawn pushed Jeff passed Glen and glaring, Jeff got down next to Mark, Shawn next to him **"Hey", "Hey boys, found the way as I see", "Yes Hunter, we just followed your smell"**, Hunter laughed **"Shawn, tell Jeff what happens when one talks like that to me"**, Shawn grinning **"Actually nothing, he'll get all threatening, but that's all, so don't hold back"**, Ric laughed going through the menu **"Hunter you don't scare anybody anymore I see"**, Jeff looked at Mark, who turned his head **"What?", "You ok", "No", "If I can help you…"**, Mark stared at Jeff and shook his head **"No"** before adding **"But thanx kid… How are you feeling?"**, Jeff felt that weird feeling he always had around Mark come back, twitching his guts, heating his cheeks, he mumbled **"I'm ok, thanx for asking"**, their awkardness got interrupted by the arrival of Dave and some other guys, Dave getting down next to Ric, and opposite of Glen, grinning at him and receiving a just as large grin back, Eddie got down next to Dave, Phil next to Glen opposite of Eddie, and both Chris's got down next to Hunter…

Their meal went nicely, the discussion mainly turning around their next matches, with Vengeance coming on and all, Ric asking around who'd be in Pennsylvania, Mark looking at Jeff who shook his head **"No, I have to head home… Haven't been there in weeks"**, Shawn adding **"Me too, sorry guys, guess you'll have to survive a couple of days without us, anyways won't be long, we'll all see each other on Sunday anyways"**, Mark had some trouble taking his eyes of Jeff, as if knowing that he wouldn't see him for a couple of days worked him more as he'd like to admit, and downing his glass of wine he took the bottle and served himself a second, under Ric's intrigued gaze who wondered what Mark was thinking in that thick head of his, not that Mark understood where those feelings came from, but the fact of knowing Jeff would be gone, able of doing whatever bullshit he did when alone made him nervous, but there was nothing he could do, he was grown up and they all had to go home between shows, they had already spent enough time on the road as it is, and he should be happy for those who could spent a few days in the quiet of their homes, so why was he so anxious at the thought, he was taken out of his reverie by Glen's voice who announced **"I'm heading home too before Vengeance guys"**, as Jeff wanted to look at Glen his eyes crossed with Mark's and that weird feeling hit him again, cheeks flushing and unable to look away…

Hunter and Ric noticed first that Mark and Jeff seemed far and very lost in each others eyes, Ric keeping back a too loud chuckle, as he sat back, drinking a sip of wine, and putting his glass down he adressed Mark **"So you leave for Pennsylvania tomorrow Mark?"**, there was less than no reaction, and Ric sighed softly **"Mark?"**, Glen shook Mark a little, making him growl in his direction **"What?", "That man asked you a question"** pointing Ric, who was more than amused, Mark answering **"And I was busy"**, there were some gulps at the table, Ric adding **"That we saw Mark"**, the glare from the Undertaker made it for most of the men at the table, but Ric was still looking at him with a stupid smile on his lips, and Jeff had flushed even more, but he too was still looking at him as if his life depended on it, lost in the green of Mark's eyes, who stared gladly back, shaking his head **"Oh punk"**, before patting Jeff's hair tenderly and looking back at Ric, who concentrated on looking at his glass **"Ric stop it", "Stop what Mark", "That", "I don't understand", "You understand very well", "No, it seems you are finally understanding"**, most men didn't know what those two were talking about, and went on with their discussions, but Jeff looked from Ric to Mark, just like Shawn did, before having Chris Benoit kick his leg under the table and including him in their discussion just as Hunter who was next to him **"Stop it you two, leave them alone"**, Dave saving it **"So in what room will we watch the tape?"**, Glen taunting him **"You're eager to see yourself getting into trouble", "You're getting into trouble big guy", "Hope so, I need incentives to come to Vengeance, not that I start liking it too much at home"**, Dave's deep purr made Shawn laugh **"I'll give you incentives, don't you worry…"**, getting Jeff's attention away from Mark and Ric, who were still trying to out-gaze eachother, and Ric, without moving his eyes **"My room, think it's the biggest, so we all fit in"**, they all started getting up, Hunter moving to the bar to get some bottles with Benoit and Phil, who had to stand up against the jokes he got from both men about carrying booze, Jericho getting up and making Shawn move, both Glen and Dave had gotten up too, just Ric, Mark and Jeff were still sitting there, staring at each other…

Ric was the first getting up, mentally counting how long the other two men would stay sitting there alone, because Mark already looked lost enough, and a lost Mark was usually bad news, he'd screw it somehow, not used to manage his feelings and Jeff's sensitivity at the moment was running very low and he'd be upset in a heartbeat, so he stopped and turned to them **"Jeff… You need to go and get the tape…"**, Jeff got up after a long look at Mark, who sighed before getting up too, and gently pushing Jeff before him, keeping his hands a little longer on Jeff's hips, only making Ric smirk even more **"Hurry and get the tape before he's glued to you kid"**, Mark immediately let go of Jeff who pulled his tongue at Ric **"Can someone call the Dudley's, I promised them they could watch it too, and wouldn't want to have them on my back"**, Ric nodding **"No problem, now shsush"**, Jeff rolled his eyes and got to his room, Mark being taken by the arm by Ric who tossed his roomcard to Dave **"Get them up and you come with me you"**, Mark was pulled along, muttering** "Ric…", "Now…"**, Mark knew what this would be about, and he didn't want to talk about it, hell he didn't want to think about it either, but Flair would make sure he'd listen, and he knew Ric, there was no not doing what the Nature Boy asked, he just had that aura that made you comply with everything he'd come up with **"What", "What are you playing at?", "What?", "With Jeff", "What are you talking about", "Touching, looking, drooling", "I'm not drooling", "But he was, and you were giving him just the same look, so I'm sorry to tell you it was drooling"**, there was a soft coughing and looking around, Ric saw Glen and Jericho standing there and having a smoke, Glen just grinning, Jericho gazing at them lost **"Who's drooling at who?"**, Mark shook his head **"One word Jericho", "No, what's this about?", "Nothing", "You don't scare me Taker"**, now there was a low growl just behind him, Glen hoovering over him **"That's my brother you're not afraid of"**, Chris laughed, but was shaking inside **"Ok, point taken, but still…", "If he says nothing, it's nothing"**, Ric felt compelled to intervene **"Glen, stop it, it's nothing Chris, we were talking about a future storyline", "That includes drooling?", "Yes", "Cool… I don't believe you, but no prob guys, won't say a word…", "You better"**, Ric pushed Mark gently **"You better too, admit somethings you know"**, Glen pulled Chris inside, laughing, Ric continuing **"Admit you feel something and start working on it with Jeff", "Working what", "O for crying out loud Mark, you're mutual feelings dammit", "There are no…"** he couldn't finish, Ric putting his hand over his mouth **"There are… Admit it… And you'll feel whole again", "I feel whole, there's just this…"**, and he couldn't voice it, no matter how long he turned it around, and the look in Ric's eyes froze him…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Sorry to stop it so abruptly here, but the next part needs some heavy re-writing hehe, which I'll now continue working on, but I want this chapter posted as I'm already 4 days late, so I hope you enjoyed it :-)_

_Another thing, my lovely readers, I need your opinion, I've been having an idea of a one-shot, or maximum a couple of chapters about Kane and CM Punk, saw those two team together and *drool*, some ideas sprung to my mind, tell me what you think about it pleaaaaaasee hehehhe :-), it will in no way replace this fic or get as long, just a little something smutty and dirty hehehe_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the guys, nor the WWE, blablabla, blablabla, I don't make money with this, so please don't sue... I spent enough going to your show anyways Mr McMahon :-)_

_So, finally done, the next chapter hehehe_

_I just don't get them to get it going, Mark needs some more introspection and "help" hehehe_

_Well, this one was one though bitch to breed (if you may excuse the language lol), man, what did this chapter annoy me, mainly because of the tape part, jeez, I had no good ideas, and that's why I decided to just leave it like that, unfinished, was a sideplot anyways, I hope you bear with me on that one, I made it up with a first Flashback on why Matt and Jeff are so pissed at each other ;-)_

_A couple of other things, I scraped the Canada trip since I lost the site with the details *not happy* (I think I screwed that one up, must have been another year yikes), I'll have Jeff stay home, he won't own dogs in this fic, and there's no girlfriend either *nyan*, I just have trouble writing things other than slash lol_

_There's no indication for the flight time, I don't know the different distances, so please, bear with me on that one ;-) _

_Well, I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter, on we go…_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 25**

Mark stared into Ric's eyes, and what he could read there terrified him a little, Ric, besides grinning victoriously, was reading him perfectly well, he pushed him away **"Ric, please", "Ah, finally, it dawns…", "Ric", "No, that look you had when he said he wouldn't come with us to Pennsylvania Mark, please, don't tell me you don't miss him already"**, Mark couldn't believe Ric played that game now, he didn't remember looking any differently at Jeff at that moment, and he couldn't care less, no that was a lie, he cared, but he wasn't about to show or admit that** "It's got nothing to do with that"**, Ric sighed dramatically **"Oh no, please Mark, don't go back to the denial"**, Mark decided playing it in Ric's manner, and perhaps admitting something would get the Nature Boy of his back** "I don't deny that there's something Ric, ok"**, Mark put his head in his hands, worst case scenarios popping up **"Something weird even, something I don't understand, but I swear to you, I just don't want him alone at home, that's all, with all the crap he ingests, who knows what state he'll be in for Vengeance"**, there was a chuckle, Ric not ready to believe the crap his friend was serving him** "Of course Mark"**, they stared each other down **"Mark, it would be so easy just to admit you know"**

Mark shook his head **"Why don't you understand I can't do that…"**, Ric came and stopped next to him, putting his hand on his shoulder **"Because I know that denying it only makes you bitter and angry Mark, and you'll end up suffering the loss of something you didn't even taste, which will make you feel even worse… What can happen?"**, Mark stared at him not moving **"What can happen? Do you seriously have to ask…"**, Ric was wondering what his friend was hinting at **"Yes, because I don't understand you, there's this cute young man who's interested in you, and you keep denying that you'd enjoy screwing him senseless, Mark, you won't turn gay by sleeping with him you know"**, Mark shook his head, pulling a semi-disgusted face and poked Ric back a little** "It's not that Flair"**, and Ric still didn't understand why Mark tried so hard not to give in** "Then what, please, enlighten me because you've got me lost here"**, it was so low Ric wondered if he had heard right** "I don't want to make him suffer Ric, the kid's fuck up enough as it is"**, he looked at Mark** "And playing around doesn't make him suffer? Remember Shawn"**, Mark snapped** "Don't go there"**, Ric wasn't about to let go** "And why not? You just make the same mistake twice, it's kinda funny how fate serves you the same situation on a platter a second time and that you just go on and react like a big moron", "No I don't and stop, it's not the same Ric, Shawn didn't drool over me"**, Ric couldn't but grin **"Not as much as Jeff does no, but he would have sold his soul for you"**, Mark looked at him with a funny look, and decided to change his approach of the problem** "And how do you know Jeff would be interested in me?"**

Shawn had hurried after Jeff and caught up with him in time to throw himself into the elevator **"Puh, now that was close"**, he had literally made a flight, and was grabbing Jeff's shirt to get up, who was shoving him back** "You are nuts Shawn", "No, did you see Ric take Mark outside?", "No", "Well he did", "So what you're saying?", "Well, don't you find that weird, I'm sure it's about you", "WHAT?"**, Shawn grinned **"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't notice how Mark's looking at you", "No I don't"** Jeff was so chocked that he didn't even think of asking what Ric taking Mark outside had to do with him, Shawn continued** "Well then perhaps how you're looking at him"**, Jeff was blushing, even if he tried very hard not to, but it just happened, that warm feeling filling him again **"I don't know what you're talking about", "No, of course not, but you like him"**, Jeff couldn't look at Shawn anymore, his glance on the elevator door mumbling** "Soooo", "So, do you want to…"** Shawn was still grinning evily as he added **"… conclude with him", "What?", "Oh please, do you want to fuck him or get fucked or whatever"**, Jeff gasped **"Shawn…", "What, do you or don't you?", "I… I…", "Uuuh, you want to ha"**, Shawn hugged him, whispering in his ear **"At least with you he'll finally have the balls to do it, I never got him to", "Shawn, please, I… Jeez, it's embarrassing enough without you talking about it like that", "No, it's only normal, I mean, look at him"**

Jeff sighed, there was no use in denying he liked Mark, a lot, an awful lot, but as to jump into bed with him, that was another matter, it was about respect, not about sex, even if every touch from the Deadman made his senses go crazy, he shook his head eyeing Shawn amused **"Ok, it stays between us, yes I'm attracted, hell I've been since I first lay an eye on him, and I was pretty young back then, he's a great guy, how not to be attracted by him"**, Shawn chuckled **"So basically, you're a ringrat"**, Jeff laughed **"Very funny Shawn, very funny…"**, laughing Jeff smacked Shawn on the head, before adding** "No seriously, I just want to see respect and admiration in his eyes… So what makes you think with me he would Shawn", "The way he looks at you, and the way he treats you, you can do whatever you like, he doesn't kill you", "Oh right, and that makes you think he would sleep with me, great, I just think he tolerates me, perhaps likes me a little too, but nothing more"**, Shawn pushed Jeff out, following him, he wasn't done with the subject **"Yes, he looks so sweetly at you", "You're nuts Shawn", "No, I'm not, I saw him look at you, man was drooling what he did", "You've lost it, it's just our match that made him see me differently, and I'm just riding that wave, nothing more Michaels"**

Outside, Ric was smoking a cigarette, sitting down on a bench, laughing at the pacing Mark in front of him, who stared at him waiting for an answer, it was all too funny in Flair's eyes** "Oh Mark please, he blushes when he looks at you for too long, not to mention when you look at him, when you pass him, he relaxes and closes his eyes, it's in his eyes mostly…"** and for the amusement added **"and it's in your eyes too"**, Mark shook his head **"That's bull Ric", "No, it's not, and just admit it to yourself… and me of course… And then you can start working on it… You don't have to ask him to marry you, just get closer to him… Look, I even repeat myself just for you, your brother didn't have any problem seeing that Dave was just as attracted in him as he was, and bang… Now they hang together all the time and both reek serenity and peace, why can't you indulge in something that exquisit"**, Mark had to chuckle **"I hope you listen to yourself Ric, please, Glen is a different matter, an all together very different matter, he's… well he's different that's all", "That's what I have been saying, with you and Jeff feelings are involved"** Ric grinned selfassured and cocky, making Mark growl **"Oh please, no, there are not, I just admire his achievements Ric, and I want to make sure he keeps it clean and stays on the right track", "You were admitting that like two minutes ago Mark", "But…"** oh yes, many things were dawning to Mark, and yes, maybe if he thought about it, he could feel something deeper, but that was friendship, only friendship **"it's friendship, I want to take care of him", "And hug him at night, putting hairstrains back when they fall in his face"** Ric was grinning as he continued **"massaging his back every night, what else is there?"**

Mark got down in front of him **"Shut up Flair, why does torturing me amuse you that much", "It doesn't, I understand you're confused, but denying it won't make it better, and you can't tell me that you don't enjoy caring for him, giving him massages"** and just for fun added **"watch him sleep"**, he got yanked up and a nice headlock was placed on him, Mark draging him along, not caring for the look Vince, who had gotten back from his dinner with Terri, Regal and Bischoff, gave him, leading Ric to joke **"Let's move quickly, I don't want to have him on my ass", "I don't care, it's your fault", "As with Dave and Shawn, and yet there's a tape", "Yeah, what was that about", "You'll see, your roomie ain't dumb, he's got connections", "Yeah, for drugs too, so thank you for reminding me"**, Ric detached himself **"Mark, he's making puppy mistakes, relax", "No, sorry, with Shawn it was cool too until he…", "Yeah, I know, but with Shawn nobody watched this closely, so, relax a little"**, Terri and Regal had caught up with them and William, not even knowing what they were talking about repeated **"Yes Mark, relax a little"**, Mark turned, slightly annoyed **"Why is it that one can not have a private conversation with you people around", "Oh, chill man"**, Terri pushed them in the elevator **"Let's go before Vince catches up with us", "Good idea, so guys coming for the tape too?", "What tape? And of course"**, Ric laughed **"You'll see it'll be great"**, Mark pushed the button of his floor **"I need to get my stuff to my room, I'll be there in a sec Ric", "No problem, we'll go and wait for you to start"**

Shawn wasn't leaving Jeff's side, and not shutting for the matter **"Jeff, oh come on, you can't tell me that you've thought about how nice it would be to kiss him, be held by him, protected", "Did that already"**, well at least he got Shawn quiet, who stared at him in disbelief, shaking his head and trying to find his voice back **"You're serious?", "Yes", "How"**, Jeff was still a little amused under all of his embarrassment he felt** "Well, we put our lips together and…"**, Shawn chuckled, interrupting him** "Yeah I know how kissing works Jeff… When… And details please", "A couple of days back, as for the details, screw you"**, Jeff's cheeks couldn't possibly blush more **"Wow, not bad, see, I told you he had feelings for you", "It was in the moment Shawn, he didn't do it again after"**, Shawn was still staring at him, between amusement and amazement** "So he initialised it", "No, I don't know, I was sleeping in his bed and it just happened"**, Shawn grinned stupidly, letting the words slip sweetly** "You slept in his bed… And he kissed you", "That's what I… Nothing happened Shawn", "But you would have loved it", "Shawn", "Yeah, I get you, you're shy", "I'm not…", "Yes you are" **Shawn sat down on the bed, a large goofy grin on his face **"If I were you I'd try to seduce him tonight", "I think you lost it"**, to Michaels it all made perfectly sense** "No, you won't see him for a couple of days, what better than to smell like him", "I do take showers Shawn", "You understand what I mean", "No, seriously, I don't, and I don't want to screw him… And this sort of friendship that is…"**, Jeff wondered what word to use, just shook his head and got his laptop and the disc **"Let's move, you're making me go crazy"**, Mark got to his room, finding the door wide open and stopped at the door looking at them** "Thought you were already crazy kid"**

Jeff was lucky he wasn't facing the door because his reaction was priceless, Shawn thought he'd faint on him, every color drained from the younger Hardy's face as his eyes were shaded by fear, staring with panic at him like that, Shawn couldn't but laugh, looking at Mark **"Mark, you scared us here", "Then close the door next time"** Mark, oblivious to the reaction for now, got in, and put his bag next to his bed, looking at Jeff and frowning **"You're ok?", "How long you've been standing there", "Not long enough judging by the look on your face Jeff"**, Jeff thought his heartbeat could be heard all through the hotel, Mark was at a loss, what could have spooked him like that, he looked from Shawn to Jeff and back **"Ok, spill it boys, what's been going on"**, Shawn shrugged his shoulders **"Nothing, we were talking, that's all", "Right, that's why you both have that look on your face"**, Shawn stretched on his bed **"Relax Taker"**, Jeff was glad he had something in his hands he could put his attention too **"Just came here to get everything", "Doesn't explain your looks boys"**, in Mark's mind they had been talking about drugs, or worse, even though he just couldn't come up with what would be worse in their case, but since neither of them wanted to tell him, he'd have to find out differently, and later, he could feel the awkwardness of the situation, Jeff had gone from blushed to pale to blushing again, Shawn was grinning way to stupidly for his taste **"Ok, so let's go, before I'll make you tell me what was going on"**, Shawn got up **"Oh you wouldn't dare"**, Mark looked at him **"That something you wanna bet on?", "No", "Then move it"**

Hunter looked at the arriving men, and seeing Mark's face, he let out a long sigh **"What now, Michaels…"**, he somehow felt like a parent picking up his child at the neighbour's and being announced that the-said child had broken the antique chinese vase that was priceless, and knowing Shawn, and seeing Mark glare somewhat, something had to have happened, besides Brock's earlier intervention on Mark's good mood **"What have you done or said this time"**, Shawn looked at his friend speechless **"Please what? I've just been with Jeff picking up the laptop, what are you talking about"**, Hunter turned towards Mark **"What happened"**, Mark looked at him, shaking his head **"Just for once nothing", "Uh, your eyes tell a different story", "Listen, between you, Ric and those two idiots, oh yes and Lesnar I've had enough shit with all of you today, so Hunter, get down and shut up, those two didn't want to tell me what they were talking about that's all, Ric annoyed me beyond belief, how do you want me to look merry with all that crap"**, Hunter look at him **"oh ok, sorry"**, Shawn shook his head, pulling a played pouting face **"I'm no idiot.."**, getting only an answer from Jeff **"Then come and help me connect the laptop"**, Jeff started connecting the laptop to the tv, Shawn's only help being his entertainment, he was laughing his ass off **"Can the laughter start? Cause guys I swear, it was good"**

Dave let out a groan, the memory still very fresh in his mind **"It was humiliating, annoying and very degrading… And you were the reason for it… So why don't you tell them what you did to provoke the incident"**, Shawn grinned sheepishly **"I glided over the table to the floor…"** he started jumping through the room like a ballerina **"… gracefully… Because you pushed me"**, Ric announced **"What about watching it, instead of hearing from it or"**, he made a hand gesture towards Shawn and played a disgusted face **"…or from that"**, as he got down on his couch, pushing Dave a little to get comfortable and by the same time pushing him into Glen, who mumbled **"Ric, there's not that much space here"**, Ric wasn't about to let go of what seemed the best spot, next to the refrigerator and the window, and no-one was gonna chase him from there** "Well then move, it's my room, I sit where I want"** and he made a mental note not to invite everybody next time, his room was way overcrowded, Glen muttered** "I didn't say you couldn't", "Good Glen, then why are we discussing it"**

As their little discussion went on, Jeff was looking for a place to sit, best far from Mark, especially after Shawn's little speech, but he didn't find any that wouldn't rouse suspicions, so he went down before Mark sitting on the floor between his legs, mumbling an apology **"Sorry Mark, cable only reaches 'till here, and I want to check with the computer since many want copies"**, and to Jeff it didn't even sound like a lie, it was logical, nearly too logical, and when Shawn handed him the empty discs he finally relaxed a little, there was nothing wrong with sitting there, just why was it suddenly feeling differently and why did both Shawn and Flair look at him like that…

And he wasn't the only one confused, Ric wondered why Jeff looked so in thoughts, why Shawn was grinning like that, why Mark, well Mark, he had figured that out, he just didn't know how to react with Jeff, as to Mark he sat there and wondered why Jeff had felt compelled to explain to him why he sat there, but dismissed it quickly as he saw Ric's eyes linger on him **"Pass the bottle Flair… And don't look like that"**, Ric tossed a Whiskey bottle over **"Sorry, I'm running low on glasses", "I need more than a glass", "Oh Mark"** Ric watched his friend take a huge sip, before putting the bottle down **"Don't get drunk"**, he got a glare **"Mind your own business"**, Mark was annoyed, that was the least to say, and feeling Jeff getting very comfortable between his legs, arms on his legs he didn't get merrier, especially the look he got from Ric who seemed glued on him with his eyes, a sweet smile on his lips as he asked **"Jeff… We're ready to start kid"**

And what could be seen was hilarious, Shawn was lying on the floor, giggling, as one could see Vince hoovering over a very annoyed Batista, who had to endure screeching straight into his ears _**"You're an animal, how dare you act like that… You're not in the ring here, nor in the wild"**_, Vince waved before Dave's eyes, which prompted a reaction, Vince's hand went flying back, there was only a shrugging of the shoulders, a comment _"So strong… Slapped that hand away like a fly"_ and one could see, as the zoom went to Vince's face that he was absolutely furious, red and glaring like a madman which made the whole audience laugh their asses of at their boss, everybody had been faced with that expression on Vince's face at one time or another, but seeing it actually like that just was a hundred times more fun…

Dave had to chuckle knowing what would follow, a pityful attempt of Shawn to get up, taken back by another wave of laughter and the camera moving from the contorsions Shawn was making to Dave's neck, his dry comment echoing _**"But I'm the animal, all right Vince, I get you, he gets to play monkey and I'm being called names"**_, there was a sneer from Vince but the camera captured Glen who had a lot of trouble of staying impassible, eyes blocked on the chessboard, playing with his king, _**"You are all animals… But the noises from your room at night Batista… They frighten even me"**_, a soft chuckle could be heard and the camera moved over to Phil, zooming on him as Vince continued _**"You haven't chosen the Animal as a ring name for nothing…"**_, as the sound of a chair being moved violently could be heard there was a comment that made everybody laugh coming from Trish, camera still zooming on Phil _"Now there's a cutie"_, very low and then there was Vince's voice again _**"Just don't make people know it's a reference to your sex life"**_, Phil was glad Vince had choosen the subject sex as it caught everybody's attention, he was more than embarrassed, cheeks flushed, and sighed with relief as the camera went back on Vince, who had moved and started kicking Shawn to get him up, who, moved very quickly and in a very funny manner over to throw himself next to Phil, dramatically sighing, one hand on his forehead _**"Puh, I survived him"**_, Vince banged on the table, _**"I can change that… I want you people to behave like humans… But that's too much to ask from someone as primitive as you all, one day… one day of peace… but no"**_, there was a loud laughter that exploded, and the camera quickly zoomed to Glen who had to move the chair back, head buried in his hands, it had more been the tone Vince had employed, going from his usual "I yell so I frighten", to a shrieky voice that could hurt the hearing-sensitive to go very deep on the last words…

Chessfigures went flying, a mumbling clearly and correctly identified by the audience as Dave's _**"Now that's what I call civilised…"**_, and then came another voice full of laughter, which was Glen's_** "…and evolved…"**_, of course it didn't take long before Vince was screaming again, _**"I wonder if you are human at all you idiots, I am civilised, you are the ones that can't behave, you're making fools of yourselves wherever you go, and of this company"**_, Vince was starting to cough, losing his voice, fact that not only amused the audience, but also those on the tape, as Shawn was heard laughing again loudly and suggesting _**"Boss, you should stop yelling, you'll never make it as a Rockstar, don't have the voice for"**_

A little later Jeff turned off his computer, grinning at Flair, one arm on Mark's leg and chin nicely put on his knee **"And?", "Vince was just being Vince, absolutely hilarious"**, he laughed very amused, looking at Dave **"Wasn't that bad was it", "Was funny, but not during the moment", **Glen adding **"Oh no, it was funny in live too Dave"**, he got a wicked smile as response that send shivers down his spine **"You wait later, I'll show you funny"**, the two men started slapping each other playfully, Ric getting up quickly and moving away **"Guys behave or get a room"**, Jeff laughing from his comfortable place, he hadn't moved an inch** "They have a room, but a little show ain't that bad either, right"**, Mark slapped him on the head **"Don't you dribble on my leg kid"**, making Ric grin **"Uh, don't tempt me to say something now Mark", "Ric… Anyways.. I'm going to bed"**

He missed the very cute gaze he got from Jeff, still not ready to move away, and now pushing the leg down and pouting **"Don't, I'm comfy here Mark"** and Shawn of course helping the younger Hardy **"Yeah, stay… It's still early… We could go clubbing"**, there was some movement a little everywhere in the room **"Oh yeah guys", "No"**, their heads turned toward Ric **"Let's stay here a little more, no clubbing 'till tomorrow morning, we all have planes to catch", "And time to rest too you know"**, checking through the bottles, Ric sighed a little** "Well, I'm not coming and I'm not tired, so what about we head downstairs to the bar"**, there was another deep sigh, from Mark this time **"And getting booze and staying here is out of question?"**, Ric happily smiling, avoiding to tease him about why he wanted to stay upstairs, well Jeff was so nicely wrapped around his knee and leg that Ric could easily understand his friend, and for once he just didn't say anything **"Would be perfect of course"**, Hunter was the first getting up and taking a notepad and a pencil of the table he looked at them **"Well, what do we need?"**, Shawn and Jeff simultaniously screeching **"Rainbow Shots man, a couple of platters full please"**, they high-fived eachother, but Jeff's playful mode was stalted by a hand starting to mess with his hair before coming to rest on his neck, thumb slowly tracing a circle which made him shiver slightly, before looking at Mark and smiling at him **"And Whiskey… Mark doesn't like Vodka"**, Hunter shook his head **"That meaning both Whiskey and Vodka kid?", "Yup, for once you're catching fast Hunter"**, Mark smiled back, mumbling a thank you, before dwelling in thoughts, hand still on Jeff's neck and not stopping to caress, Jeff putting his cheek down on his leg and stared before him, catching Ric's sympathetic smile as the Nature Boy went down again, the blue eyes nothing but kind and soothing his fears and doubts…

Hunter had ignored Jeff's comment, and after having everything down, handed the notepad to Shawn **"Now move your silly ass"**, Shawn jumping up and getting it **"Can't carry it alone, can't we play superstars and have it brought up…On Vince's bill?"**, there was a general laughter, Terri getting up **"Oh it will be on his bill don't you worry, and if someone else moves it, I'll help too"**, Dave got up **"I'm coming, need to move my legs"**, earning himself another general laughter before Chris joined them **"Well, we'll get you that guys…"**

Ric tried very hard not to look at Mark who was still eyes half-closed and busy making Jeff nearly purr, it was too sweet for their own good, and as Glen looked over he chuckled and before Ric could stop him teased his brother **"How cute, how very cute you two"**, Jeff just blinked at him, grinning, Mark ignoring him altogether, he was too good like that to even think about killing his brother at that moment or cross Ric's eyes, he just enjoyed the quiet in the room and the heat source on his leg, mind drifting off to his earlier discussion with Ric, the way he felt now, like that, sure made him wonder if he wasn't in denial, then again, he wasn't aroused or wanted to fuck the kid silly, so it wasn't like he wanted to sleep with the younger Hardy, no, it was just very comfortable like that, with his head on his leg and the little moans of pleasure he was making as Mark's hand started knotting his shoulder, it was just… Yeah, what was it? He couldn't pinpoint his exact feelings on it, it was very nice, and that was it, Mark let out a sigh and straightened a little, continuing his little massage **"You're tense kid", "My muscles are, but I have the feeling that when you're finished I'll be feeling all peachy"**, Mark smiled briefly at his words, immediately glaring at his brother not to voice anything now, but Glen was busy staring at Jeff and grinning, he just pretended closing his mouth with an imaginary key and looked at Ric, who was looking very happy, murmuring to Glen, very low **"Seems they are getting closer ha", "Hmm, yeah, but won't last, you know my brother", "Then we'll have to help it a little", "Got any idea?"**, Mark had moved his head at the whispering duo, **"What are you guys plotting", "Nothing", "Yeah right Glen, you and Ric are bad news when you look like that"**, Jeff stretched a little before getting down again **"Yeah… Worse than Shawn…"**, Ric laughed, but couldn't add anything, the door opening and the drinks arriving, everyone had their arms full of bottles, Shawn carrying a tray with the shots…

They all went back to their respective rooms two hours later, Jeff dropping on his bed, too wasted to get undressed and Mark too tired to help him, he too dropped on his bed and closed his eyes, drifting off immediately…

Jeff woke hissing, he had a pounding headache, dryly commented by Mark **"You drink too much", "Don't, please"**, Mark put a glass with water in Jeff's hand and handed him a pill, against his better judgement, he had lain awake most of the night, thinking why it was bothering so much that Jeff was heading home, hell he should be happy for him, but there was this underlining fear that something could happen, and he needed the kid to trust him enough to call him, yeah, to Mark that made perfect sense, paternalization, and the fact that he was so cute upon waking up, with his hair all messed up was just a stupid side-effect of the booze last night, Mark could feel a little Glen and a little Flair sitting on his shoulders, he didn't quite figure which one would be on what side, but sure they'd have something to say about his thoughts as he got dressed and started to pack his belongings…

They made it to the airport without any major happenings, most of the flights around the same time, so they could wait together…

Jeff's plane got called first, and as he got up **"Well, have a nice trip guys, see you on Sunday"**, Mark got up too **"Kid listen…"** he moved closer and kept his voice low so only they could hear **"Here…"**, he handed Jeff a piece of paper, and as Jeff opened it, it dawned to him what it was, could only be **"Your phone number", "Yeah, if you feel like doing something utterly stupid, give me a call first"**, a headcocking **"Only when it's utterly stupid? So stupid is ok?"**, Mark gave a deep sigh, yeah the kid never stopped, Jeff smiled at him **"Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid Taker, but thanx… You've got no idea what this means to me"**, a chuckle could be heard, Ric Flair getting up **"Thousands… Sell it on the net kid… And now shush… Or your plane will be gone"**, Jeff laughed taking his bags and giving Mark a gaze the Deadman couldn't quite decypher, he headed off, mind spinning like crazy, Mark just had given him his personal cellphone number, one nearly no-one had, and he was worrying, it warmed him to know that there was someone he could learn from and he was there for him… The first thing he did once he sat down was saving the number into his phone, before his gaze went out to the sky, hands still playing with the piece of paper as his plane took off…

On the ground, to plane to Pennsylvania was called out, Mark and some other guys making their way too, leaving Glen and Dave still waiting for their plane to Tennessee, Glen still a lttle amazed Dave had accepted to go with him, and Dave still amazed Glen had asked him, but now they could discuss in all privacy how they wanted to help Jeff and Mark, amongst who would top tonight and what they should have for dinner, both knowing that the two next days would be very interesting and intense…

There was something bugging Mark, but he couldn't pinpoint it until they were high in the air, and he saw Terri walk by **"Damn"**, startling Ric, who had been sitting there, quietly reading a newspaper **"Hin what?"**, Mark was having an upset and very annoyed glare in his eyes as he asked him** "Where's Matt?"**, Ric thought for a second and shrugging his shoulders he said** "Left just after Jeff I think"**, immediately having Mark hoovering over him like a vulture over a rotting corpse** "Why didn't you say something"**, Ric put the paper aside, scratching his forehead** "Mark, they are brothers, they need to settle it without us, and what would you have done? Followed them and missed your match?"**, Mark let out a deep sigh** "And Jeff fucking up because of him?"**, Ric shook his head, patting the Deadman's leg** "No Mark, relax, he'll be ok, he's not a toddler anymore, man, you need to get a grip, either admit that you're interested, or shut up, you're starting to go all paranoid"**, one incident coming the Mark's mind** "Well, let me remind you their last encounter Ric", "They won't start a fight in a plane", "And if Matt goes over to Jeff's?", "They'll settle their dispute, dammit Mark, I'll have you put to sleep if you continue", "Your protégé ain't here Ric, so that's very unlikely"**, Ric grinned widely at Mark **"No, he went home with your brother, he at least can admit things… Two days of fun for him, tada…"**

There was a loud chuckle and a head popped up before them, Chris Jericho tears in the eyes from laughing silently **"You guys should listen to yourselves, you're worse than women, blabla this one, and blabla that one, and this and that…"**, after gaining some composure, he shook his head **"He'll be alright Mark, Matt's a complete ass, but if there's one thing I know, he loves his brother, and his anger just shows right that… So don't worry, Jeff will spend his time painting and writing songs anyways"**,Mark shook his head **"Matt destroyed his guitar", "What do you not know Taker?"**, Ric stared at him, Mark shrugging his shoulders **"We spoke about music and it transpired that his guitar got killed", "You can't kill guitars Mark"**, Chris wished he hadn't said that as he got a dangerous glare **"Sorry, just saying, Ric's right, you know stuff man, wow… He'll get a new one and that's it"**, Ric slapped Mark on the head with the paper he had rolled **"Exactly, now relax Mark, please"**, Mark leaned back, eyes in the sky and thoughts on Jeff and how he was doing…

Jeff had arrived, and headed straight to his place from the airport, glad he had his car there since it occurred to him that he didn't have anything left to eat or drink, so he made a stop at the supermarket before heading home to have some peace of mind… Mind who drifted constantly to Mark, wondering if he was ok and everything, but his thoughts were rapidly taken on another subject, the state of his place, after his fight with Matt he hadn't bothered cleaning up, so the mess before him was quite spectacular, making him sigh in desperation, no, the cleaning could wait. He took the grocery bags to his kitchen and put the stuff away, keeping a beer out as he made his way over to the couch, having to move the rests of his beloveth guitar away before getting down and starting to roll a joint, man he needed some consolation before starting to move his ass…

The second they had their luggage, Mark headed over to Mark Henry, stopping the big man in his tracks **"Matt Hardy's phone number… Now"**, Ric had had trouble following Mark and arrived there when Mark was already launching for Henry's throat who backed down **"Ok ok"** and started searching for it, handing it over shaking a little bit, Ric shaking too, but his head **"Mark, this becomes unbearable to everyone", "I just need Jeff's number, and I don't have it, so I go for the fastest way", "Oh, checking the phonebook wouldn't have been easier?"**, he got a glare and Mark moved away, wondering what was happening to him, but he wanted to make sure his little brat was ok, he knew the kid wouldn't call without an utter emergency, so why not, he just wanted to make sure, and the excuse coming to him was that Vince had told him to keep the younger Hardy in check, easy, no problem, no nothing, if it wasn't for Flair stepping next to him **"You're aware that you're reacting the way you deny you're acting", "You're not making sense", "Why you wanna check on Jeff Mark?", "Vince told me", "Oh yeah, right, ha ha, you're seriously believing your lies?", "Yes", "Good for you"**, their trip to the hotel went without a kill, Flair deciding to want to room with Mark, who just let out a quick complaint but allowed it, hell Ric would be bothering 'till he'd agree anyways, at least this way he could move quicker to his room and figure what to do…

Meanwhile in Tennessee, Glen and Dave had made it to the ranch, Dave letting out an admirative whistle, Glen merely chuckling darkly **"Yeah, can't afford neighbours with the killings I orchestre at night", "Ha ha Glen", "What? You haven't seen my torture chamber", "I don't believe you have one", "You hurt me Dave"**, they got their bags and made it to the main house, entering and going straight to the room to put their stuff away…

Jeff was feeling like flying, and decided that sitting there would only make him fall asleep, but he wanted to enjoy the serenity that had flowed him, so he started cleaning up, which took him a good two hours, but when he finished he felt really proud, belt lying on a nearly empty table and him wondering what to do next… His guitar was completely broken, and only a look at it made his eyes water, as he remembered that day…

_Flashback (a couple of months back)_

_Matt had tried to get in touch with his brother for three days, so fed up with leaving messages on an answering machine and not being called back he drove over, but had just the same luck with the door, he rung the bell a few times but there was no reaction… Somewhat worried he went around the house and got in over the terrasse, knowing his brother never cared to close that door, and got in, a bad feeling in his stomach pit, crawling up to make the hair on his nack stand and tremble, walking through a pretty messy kitchen he made his way to the living room, and what he saw made his blood freeze, and besides a weak __**"Jeff?"**__ he couldn't voice anything, he was speechless…_

_Jeff had been spending his days in one of his favorite fashions, ass on the couch, a multitude of different drugs on the table, trizillion bottles of hard liquor around him and finally enjoying a painless moment, playing his guitar for hours and hours… He knew if his brother would come over he'd have a seizure, but that was only a little problem for his conscience before his personal partying started, once he was high enough, he couldn't care less what somebody would be saying, so hearing that soft __**"Jeff?"**__ didn't make him freak, merely sigh and turn his head to his brother, a cocky __**"Oops"**__ grinned in his direction…_

_Now it could have gone like many times before, Matt stomping off upset, and Jeff getting sober to finally call and apologize, but somehow this time it made Matt stay… And start his lecturing… __**"I can't believe it… Have you looked at yourself… You're…"**__, as Matt got speechless, he gave Jeff the time to sit up and lay the guitar next to him and lit his joint, shaking his head __**"High? That the word you looking for? Cause it could apply... Plastered too… Completely wasted and high on inspiration…"**__, now seeing his baby-brother smoke weed wasn't a major issue, Matt did it too from time to time, but seeing all the powders and pills splattered over the table something snapped in the older Hardy __**"Have you completely lost your mind?"**__ not as much a question as it was a statement, walking closer he had to avoid walking on pizza boxes and other food remains, but his brothers absolute ignorance of the gravity of the situation left him again speechless, he knew Jeff had some problems lately, but being confronted with this he just wanted to beat him sober and carry his ass to rehab…_

"_**Jeff… You can't do this… Seriously, bro, you need help"**__, Jeff raised his hand to make him stop a second as he bended and snorted a coke-line the length of the border between the States and Canada, on his whole length that was, and Matt just approached Jeff and slapped him across the face __**"You're destroying everything"**__, holding his cheek and getting up, glaring at his brother, Jeff laughed __**"No, that line wasn't part of a masterpiece, it was just there alone, waiting for me… Now taking one of the pills would have destroyed the artwork, not that line"**__, Matt was at a loss of what to do, and against his better judgement continued, he was heated and really wanted to beat his brother to a pulp __**"You destroying your career, everything… Your life", "Buhu", "What buhu… Wrestling is our life Jeff, why are you so inclined on getting fired", "Maybe because it always was your dream, not mine"**__, Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing __**"Excuse me?", "Yeah I excuse you, just leave, you're sucking my inspiration away", "I won't leave", "Oh, as you wish"**__, Jeff got back down, and took his guitar, joint between his lips and closed his eyes, starting to play again…_

_After looking at his brother for a couple of moments, Matt got behind the couch he was on and grabbed the guitar away, putting it aside __**"You're gonna listen to me"**__, __**"Get out Matt, I'm serious… You make me sick, you and your stupid wrestling wrestling wrestling… There's people on this earth who enjoy doing other things too, so why don't you let me enjoy my few days off", "Cause you're seriously fucked up bro", "Uh, and don't you think that maybe I just don't care", "Well I do", "No you don't, all you care for is for me to act like you want it, and wrestle the way you tell me, I'm fed up with you and your shit", "Are you listening to yourself", "Yeah, at least I do listen to myself, since you so nicely ignore my pledge for you to move your stupid ass out of my place"**__, Matt was moving around the couch, his mind made up to pulling his brother under the shower, maybe some cold water could help him reasoning normally again, but Jeff was worked up now too and got up, pushing Matt back __**"Screw you… Screw you and Wrestling… You know what… I quit… I fucking quit… You can play the idiot in the ring without me from now on"**__, Matt was absolutely furious by then, and grabbed his brother harshly, fist connecting with his face __**"You son of a bitch", "Watch it, you're one too then"**__, Jeff tried to fight back, but Matt, in order to get him to let go of his hair that his younger brother was pulling violently did just the same and hit his head against the table, kicking him in the ribs while massaging his scalp __**"You're an ungrateful bastard Jeff", "Screw you"**__ Jeff kicked him and got up, and with that a short brawl started, until Matt moved back and grabbed the guitar, an evil and angry glare on his face __**"Well screw you little brother"**__ and he slammed the guitar first on the floor, breaking it and then, a real rage inside, slapped Jeff with it, the cords cutting him on the arm he raised to protect himself…_

_Matt threw the now completely broken guitar against the wall, knocking down one of Jeff's favorite paintings too, Jeff throwing a bottle at him __**"I'll kill you", "Don't bother, I'm out of here asshole", "I never want to see again"**__ another bottle collided next to Matt's head against the doorframe, Matt just turning and spitting __**"You're a nobody, without me you'll be nothing… Nothing…"**__, he slammed the door, oblivious to his breaking down brother as he got in his car and drove off…_

_End of flashback_

Jeff had started silently crying as he was remembering, shaking a little too and his respiration not regular anymore, he emptied the bottle and got up to get a new one, wondering if he should call Mark right now, but only scolding himself, Mark would think of him as weak and pathetic, and it was enough that his brother and his friends were knowing that, he didn't need Mark to find out too…

Little did he know that Mark would have been very happy if he had called, he was pacing under Ric's amused, yet annoyed glare **"Mark, stop it", "I sense that something is wrong Ric", "Nothing is wrong, the kid is safely home", "Ric…", "Ok, so your gut tells you something is wrong, but I urge you to reconsider calling Matt", "Why", "He will mock you", "Oh no", "Oh yes, I can't see him giving you Jeff's number", "And how do I get it?", "Not at all", "What are you saying", "Leave the kid alone, he'll call you if he needs your help", "Not so sure", "Mark please, it's only a couple of days, he's a grown up guy", "Ok… Whatever", "Thank you"** Ric was glad the subject was over as he pulled Mark out of their room **"Let's go and have lunch Mark"**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I first thought Batista wasn't on the Smackdown show in Pennsylvania and started writing, to notice later that he was on, so I changed the trip to Tennessee a little but still kept it going…_

_Hope you liked it anyways, please Review :-)_

_Chapter 26 is already nearly finished, was a lot easier than this one hehehe_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:**_ Still don't own them or the WWE, an no, still no paychecks coming after I posted a chapter, so I guess they're not mine hehe_

_Well, this one was a lot easier to write than the last one hehehe_

_For the sakes of my own sanity, I just "ignored" the fact that maybe they where in different timezones, sorry lol, it's late, and if I have to start checking that, I'll get nuts hehehe, there will be mentions, but I'll make it work with my story hehe, sorry for the lack of accuracy_

_Arf, I noticed I screwed up again lol, Dave wasn't in Pennsylvania, but who gives a shit, really lol, now he goes hehehe_

_So, hope you'll enjoy reading :-)_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 26**

Mark had only stopped adressing the matter to get Ric of his back, he was still thinking about calling Matt, and after lunch he was sure he'd just do it, so he excused himself with the explanation of a nap, Ric shaking his head **"Don't say I didn't warn you if it backfires Mark, seriously"**, Mark just looked at him sadly **"I still have a rotten feeling Ric, and I have a lot of intuition, so please", "I'm not saying that perhaps the kid is not screwing up right now, I'm saying give him the benefit of the doubt Mark", "I just want to make sure, I don't want Vince on my back Sunday Ric", "Oh yes, that nice lie again"**, Ric watched Mark leave, and he got down, mind racing on how to act now, because Mark was destroying his little plan of letting Jeff alone for a few days and then checking how he was, why alarm the poor kid if he was behaving, his thoughts were interrupted by Hunter getting down **"You're ok?", "Yeah, thinking about Mark and his mood", "Hein?", "Mark wants to threat Matt into giving him Jeff's number so he can check on him"** to Ric it was better to have two minds dwelling on the imminent problem than one, **"Oh, wow"** was all Hunter managed as he scratched his head **"So he'll fuck up your plan", "You're a very intelligent guy Paul, so tell me, where to go from now", "Let him do it, it only proves he really likes the kid", "It becomes insane", "No, not really, makes sense, he's just worried, let him and wait to hear from Jeff's reaction before anticipating your next move"**, Ric just shook his head ** "Matt won't give it out", "You can't know that for sure"**

Before Ric could say anything he saw Shannon walk by and yelled **"Moore… Hi there kid, could you get over here please"**, Shannon jumped so badly Hunter laughed his ass off, but he got over, way too scared not to oblige and whispering a shy hello, damning Matt for having gotten him in trouble with the guys too, but Ric stayed very polite, asking **"How ya doing?", "Euh, ok I guess", "Good, listen, I have a question", "Ok…"**, Hunter decided to get straight to the point **"This discussion stays between us three, got that", "Yes, sir"**, he chuckled **"Sir… I like that"**, Ric shaking his head and getting to the heart of the problem **"What's going on with Matt and Jeff Shannon?"**, Shannon got pale and looked at the table, not sure what to say, but Ric pushed **"Tell us… We won't tell them you told us", "They got into a huge fight, beating each other up and Matt hitting Jeff with his guitar", "That all?", "As far as I know"**, Ric nodded **"Ok, give me Jeff's number please", "That won't do you any good"**, Hunter grabbed him by the neck** "Who are you to decide that"**, Shannon just shaking his head **"No seriously, he'll be too fucked up to answer anyways guys", "Well, let me test that, I forgot to ask him something I need to know today", "What?", "Not your business, the number Shannon"**, Shannon just gave it, he couldn't care less, all he wanted to do was stay alive and healthy…

In Tennessee, Glen had just been given the grand tour of the property, his jaw dropping more than once, but his cheeks on fire as they entered a room in the basement, and indeed Glen hadn't lied, he owned a torture chamber, even if to Dave it was more an extreme pleasure chamber, whips were hanging from the walls in every shape and material, dildos, rings and other stuff too, there was a wooden cross, attached in an x-form that caught his attention, a deep growl going straight in his ear **"If you don't behave I'll have to attach you on that", "Not sure I'll behave with that promise you know"**, Glen laughed **"I really hope so, but not now…", "No, a lot better at midnight"**, they moved to the kitchen to get started on cooking something…

Jeff was sitting on his couch, staring holes in the air for a good three hours, one joint lit after the next, and no bottle staying empty for long, before he stretched on his couch and fell asleep, a restless sleep, thrashing and only straining his back further with both his position and his movements…

Mark was sitting on his bed, phone in his hands, he felt stupid, Ric was right, but still, he had a feeling that was deep inside that told him to do it, so what he did was call his brother, who was just busy creating a lunch/diner with Dave and it took a couple of rings for Mark to hear his voice **"Hello?"**, Mark just whispered, head buried in his hands** "Hey Glen", "Mark? Something happened?", "Why? Can't I call you?"**, there was an ironic chuckle **"Mark come on, you know who you're talking to, so, what can I do for you?", "I need an advise"**, Mark was cringing at hearing his words out loud, and he could like hear Glen's grin through the phone **"Uhu… Shoot bro", "I have a bad feeling", "A bad feeling, ok", "Glen", "About?", "Jeff"**, there was a laughter on the other side of the line and Mark growled **"Glen man, what now", "Well, in what regard?", "That he's screwing up", "And?", "I want to call Matt"**, now he had his brothers entire attention, Glen putting down the knife he was cutting the vegetables with and sitting down **"Did I just hear you right… You want to call Matt?"**, Dave looked at him puzzled as he took up the cutting, listening to what was going on, **"Yes", "What for?", "Jeff's number"**, there was a little silence, before Glen gave his opinion **"Don't know bro, you're sure you want to call the brat at all? You'll see him on Sunday anyways you know"**, Dave turned a wide grin on his face as he made obscene gestures, nearly making Glen laugh out aloud **"I don't know"**, Glen summed it up, more for his own sakes than Marks** "Ok, so your intuition says do it and your reasoning says don't"**, there was an annoyed groan** "You're not dumb bro, wow, that I had figured out", "Well, if I were you, I wouldn't do it, it will leave too much room for interpretation", "And what if he fucks up badly", "Well, why don't you give me Matt's number?", "What for", "So I can do it, will be less weird if I do it", "Uhu", "I'll say I'm looking for something I think he may have packed when we were rooming"**, Dave gave him the thumbs up, grinning **"I don't know Glen, he may feel checked on", "Yeah, wasn't that just the aim?"**, there was a long sigh **"Glen, I don't know what's going on with me", "You care, you always get weird and moochie when you care", "You're an ass", "But it's the truth, it's been weeks that I told you to come to terms with it", "Glen…", "Yeah… Give me the number, I'll figure something out… But you'll owe me one"**, absentmindly Mark read out the number, wondering with what torture his brother would later come up with, but all he wanted to know was if Jeff was ok… 

Ric had left Hunter with Shannon and had gotten out, sitting down and staring at the beautiful colors the sky was having, sun going down, he dialled the number and wondered what he was doing, but he knew he was a very spontanous guy and he'd come up with something as he counted mentally the rings… It took a good five before a sleepy voice greeted him, Jeff having fallen of the couch while trying to reach for his cellphone on the table **"Humm, hello?"**, Ric let out a deep sigh, happy the kid was answering, even if he sounded not that present **"Hi kid, it's Ric"**, he could hear some noise, mainly Jeff getting up again, before a much more awake but still weak voice said **"Oh, hi Ric? Something up?", "No, came across your number and wanted to check if it was still working"**, way to go Ric, he was happy he came up with something that innocent, as Jeff answered **"Oh ok, cool, yeah, still working", "How are you doing kiddo?", "Fine, just a little tired", "And drunk", "Just had a couple of beers Ric", "I'm not lecturing you Jeff, just stating the obvious, it's what we all do when we come home"**, on the opposite of Mark, Ric had a somewhat made up plan already running and managed to go on without a single doubt in his voice or mind, not making Jeff tilt that he was lying bluntly to him, **"Oh, so I'm no freak", "Sorry, you're still a freak, but a really nice one"**, Jeff managed to crackle the first smile since he had gotten home **"Uuuh, thank you so much"**, Ric laughed softly **"Well, then I'll note down that the number is still yours… Have a good few days of rest kid, and should something happen, you know who to call, right"**, there was a little silence, before he heard a whispered **"Mark", "Exactly, take care kid", "Yeah, you too", "Bye Jeff", "Bye"**, Ric hung up, and grinning victoriously made his way to their room, when Jeff hung up he stared at the phone, not sure what that was about, but maybe Vince had given a list to Ric to check, who knew, he smoked one more before managing to move his butt to his bed, dropping in it and sleeping straight through the night…

Ric just entered as Mark was about to hang up too, wavering a piece of paper in Mark's face who, wondering **"Just a sec Glen"**, he put the phone down **"What's that?", "Jeff's number"**, Mark took the phone up again **"Listen Glen, we've got it figured out, don't call Matt ok"**, Glen couldn't but tease his brother a little** "Ok, man Mark, you're annoying you know, you cost me ten minutes with your bull", "Yeah, sorry Glen, thanx though, bye bro"**, he hung up, looking at Ric **"How?", "I asked Shannon", "He's here?", "Yes, downstairs with Hunter", "Oh", "And I called Jeff"**, Ric had to restrain any funny comment on Mark's illuminated face as he sat down, handing the paper over to Mark for "safekeeping" and adding **"He's ok, I woke the poor kid", "He slept?", "Yup, sounded really cute you know", "What did you say", "I was checking on all the numbers to see if they were still good"**, Mark stared at him, yeah he knew Ric was one of the most versatile guys, getting everything turned out in his ways when he wanted **"Wow…", "He's ok Mark"**, he left out that he had sounded a little drunk, not wanting Mark to worry too much and squeezed his leg **"So now can I please have my Deadman back, seriously, you spook me like that", "I just worry for the kid Ric", "I know, but now you know he's ok", "Yeah", "Good"**, grinning Ric pulled Mark with him **"Let's go downstairs, no more dark solitary brooding for you"**

Their day passed rapidly, and after a diner with everyone, they moved to bed, Ric sleeping immediately, Mark laying there awake a long time, mind circling around Jeff, and what Ric had told him, wondering how Jeff had managed to get him this involved, and not quite able of getting those emerald orbs out of his mind, he fell asleep pretty much frustrated at himself, a weird dream haunting him…

The only thing haunting the boys over in Tennessee was Dave, who was a little worried about the whiplashes, or not really them but furthermore the marks they were leaving on his body, but his third powerful orgasm washing over him, he had to conclude he was a real pervert, one lash on his already hard cock had made him come so hard he had spilled his seed all over the wall, Glen chuckling and making some comment about having to clean that now, as he detached his lover, who had some trouble keeping his eyes open, so he helped him up to take a shower before heading to bed, they both fell asleep a satiated smile on their faces and bodies resting for their next adventure into Glen's little chamber…

Wednesday passed quickly for everybody, Mark working out with Ric and the others, spending most day trying not to think of Jeff, who was spending his day in a somehow different state of mind, not abdicting the drugs and the booze, but at least working on a new painting to replace the one his brother had destroyed, Glen and Dave didn't get out of bed before late afternoon, only to eat the leftovers from the day before and continue their little sessions until late at night… They took a plane first thing in the morning to join the others, Dave having an appearance and Glen worried for his brother, as they landed in Pennsylvania, Jeff was just finishing his painting, and dropped exhausted to the floor, head on the couch and slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep as the sun started to shine through the courtains, he managed to lift his body onto the couch and pull a sweater over himself as his nightly session took it's toll and he fell asleep…

Mark welcomed his brother with a growl, and Glen very amused patted him on the shoulder **"Don't be like that, you know I love you"**, Mark pushed him away **"You're a moron Kane", "And you're a bad brother"**, Mark was getting ready for his appearance, pushing Glen around as he walked through his lockerroom **"You spoke to Jeff?", "No Ric did"**, Glen managed to stay serious and not make fun of his brother** "And was he ok", "Apparently", "Still have your feeling", "Oh yeah, but nobody believes me, so I'm keeping it to myself bro"**, Glen knew when his bro was sensing stuff it was real, but the whole situation was more than tiring** "No, listen man, I know you can sense stuff, but you've been handling the kid all wrong, just imagine he's wasted to death, you call and go berzerk on him, what do you think he'll do afterwards", "I wanted to call to check, not to yell", "Uhu, right Mark, and in the worst case scenario, you'd stay calm? Na, I don't think so", "Ok Glen, why don't we drop the subject", "Ok, just wanted to make sure you're ok", "Yeah, and you? Had some fun", "Oh yes, you can't imagine what Dave…"**, Mark interrupted him, hand on his ears **"No and I don't want to know"**, Glen laughed **"Ok dear bro, your loss, 'cause believe it or not"**, Mark wrapped his hand over his brothers mouth, shaking head **"No, I don't want to hear a single detail about it, got me"**, he continued getting ready, and was quite mixed up as he put on his sunglasses, at least no one could see his gaze now…

As they were bickering, Jeff woke up, feeling a mixture of emotions, his body was completely broken and still exhausted, his mind on the other hand was rested and racing, so he called and ordered a pizza, he lit the television and watched Smackdown, feeling all torn up as he saw Mark in his interview segment, fidgeting on his couch and wondering why he felt so hyper the second he saw him, sweet tremors shaking him as he leaned back and inhaled deeply, listening to Mark's voice, feeling like he was just next to him, or at least nearly, and cringing at the memory of his match with Mark, he hadn't beaten him either, at least he had gained something much more valuable out of his defeat, the Undertakers respect and friendship, and that was something that right about now was the most important to him, back in Wilkes-Barre, Mark walked away from the interview location and went to the catering, sitting down with Ric and some other guys, sighing **"Why do those interviews bore me like that", "Cause Vince tells you what to say", "Oh yeah, right, I forgot about that"**, Terri got up to get ready for his match, pulling Adam along, the others still waiting, Dave getting down opposite of Mark, grinning **"And? Called Jeff?"**, Mark snapped, for just a couple of minutes he hadn't thought about him **"I'm not asking you for details about your adventure trip with Glen, you don't bug me with Hardy, got it", "Sure"**, there was an even larger grin on Dave's face now, as he shrugged his shoulders and decided to not go on with the subject…

When Smackdown was finished, Jeff headed to his bathroom and started dyeing his hair, green, a little because he wanted them green and an awful lot because Mark had suggested it, but he wouldn't admit that, and once he was done he could feel a bad pain in his back again, so he settled down in his bed after having downed a couple of pills with some Vodka and tried to work on some lyrics, but half way through his eyes started fluttering and he got down, falling asleep, Mark had dinner with the other guys and he too crushed early, his inner little bad feeling more and more pressing, but decided on not giving in…

Around four, Jeff woke up and was feeling like crap, his back was pounding, an incessant pain radiating through his lower back, he managed to sit up and lean back, trying to will the pain away, which didn't work, another idea popped up, and sighing he reached for the phone and dialled a number…

In Pennsylvania, Hunter, Ric, Dave, Glen and some other guys had gone clubbing and where arriving back at the hotel, some more wasted than others, and the elevator ride got quite a piece of work, some people not remembering their floors, others pushing every button, making Hunter comment, his voice not so steady anymore **"Now that we don't have Michaels on our backs, Randy has to start acting stupid, thank you Lord for your exquisit sense of humor"**, that earned him a slap from Ric **"Leave the Lord out of it, blame it on the last drinks"**, it took them a good ten minutes before everybody had found their room and could go to bed…

Miles away in Texas a cellphone started ringing, startling Shawn out of a perfectly nice and cozy dream, heart pounding and beating way too fast, man he was on the verge of a heart attack, before realizing what noise had woken him and grabbing his cellphone **"Yeah?"**, his now starting to calm brain registred a hiss before a voice could be heard **"Hi"**, his mind raced on who he was talking to, now who would call and hiss into a phone, Hunter, but his voice was deeper, his foggy brain came up with the next best guess, as he whispered **"Jeff? Are you alright", "No"**, Shawn decided he needed to sit for the conversation that would follow and moved into a comfy position **"What happened"**, there was a long silence** "My back seriously kills me", "Took some of the pills I gave you?", "Yeah, but I woke up, and now I'm dying"**, Shawn didn't think long, most rapid way to feeling better would have to do, he didn't want Jeff to come up with alternative ways of dulling the pain** "Take some more", "You're sure?", "Better than making the next call to your dealer yeah, they helped before?", "Yes", "Than down two more, will get you at least a little more sleep"**, now that he was awake, he lit his own joint, hearing some rumaging on the other side of the line, some more hisses and than the sound of somebody drinking, before there was a distinctive sigh **"I'm already better"**, Shawn inhaled **"Good, and now smoke one but tell no-one I ever suggested something like that"**, there was a chuckle as he heard a lighter being used and he grinned **"Good kid", "You're aware that I'll have tons of stuff in my blood", "We'll figure something out, so how's that little vacation going?", "Besided cleaning the mess, painting and sleeping I haven't done much"**, Shawn could practically hear an alarm going off, mentally adding _getting majorly wasted_ to that list, but didn't say anything on that **"Saw Matt?", "No", "Good", "Yeah", "Guitar still broken?"**, there was a sad sigh, before a giggle **"No, it repared itself you ass", "Sorry, was trying to find a subject, besides Mark"**, long silence before he added **"See, now you're all blushing and probably touching yourself", "You're so gross", "Humm, and you are pleasuring yourself, want me to help you"**, it did Shawn some good to hear Jeff laugh on the other line, he was glad he had called him and that he could help, even if he could see Mark hoovering over him for teasing Jeff like that **"There's no shame in admitting you're…"**, he got interrupted **"Stop it, I'm not doing such things", "No, don't you tell me you never did", "No, I meant not now", "Then do it, will relax you before sleeping", "Shut up, you saw Smackdown?", "Yeah, guess you too if you ask", "Yes", "Missed your Bad-Ass?", "Get lost Michaels"**, they continued for a good hour before their mutual yawnings made them hang up and they both fell asleep, Jeff feeling a lot better, both physically and mentally…

The Bad-Ass in question got up early, travelling to Detroit that morning with all the other guys, wondering why Jeff hadn't called him yet, but somehow convincing himself that was a good thing, it probably meant he was ok and did alright, and that should make him happy, but unfortunately he wasn't, he managed for most of the day to keep busy and not thinking of the younger Hardy, Jeff woke in the late afternoon, and feeling rested, and no pain whatsoever, he got up and started another painting, working until midnight before hunger drove him to the kitchen, and noticing he was missing stuff, he headed of to the closest 24/7 shop, and arms loaded stopped, seeing Matt before him in the line, and since he just had paid and turned, he saw his brother standing there staring angry at him **"Jeff…"**, just not give in became Jeff's inner mantra, and he passed him, completely ignoring him, Matt felt a sting in his heart, man they both had crossed the lines, but he still felt as if Jeff was the bigger sinner in their mess and had to pay, so he growled something Jeff made out as a nice insult, but busy paying just let slip. He was glad Matt was gone when he got out and quickly went home, wanting to forget that incident…

When Mark got up the next day, Jeff was still awake, Shawn's pills working some magic on him, he fell into his bed in the late evening, getting up early to catch his flight, feeling like a zombie, and sleeping through the flight, he went straight from the airport to the arena, and the first person he came across was Hunter, who gave him a warm smile **"Ah, there you are, hi Jeff, how ya doing?"**, Jeff smiled back, black rings around his eyes evident, but Hunter decided not to go into that subject as Jeff answered **"Ok I guess", "Well, once you'll be in the heat of the action you'll be better than ok"**, Shawn arriving **"Even before that, he'll only have to see Mark and he'll be ok"**, Jeff slammed his bag on Shawn, cheeks slightly flushed **"Not true", "Uhu"**, Hunter grabbed Shawn **"Let him be, you're rooming with Shawn, Chris and Eddie, and the Dudley's", "Lucky me", "Hey…"** Shawn pouted a little **"Let's go and you can put your stuff down"**, Shawn pushed Hunter away and pulled Jeff along, whispering **"How are you", "I'm ok", "You look like shit", "Thank you so very much", "If Mark sees you he'll flip", "No he won't, it ain't his business Shawn", "Ouch, what happened to you to make you this snappy", "Nothing, I'm just tired, didn't sleep much last night", "Pain?", "No, anxiety", "Mark ha?", "Fuck you Shawn"**, they made it to the lockerroom, Jeff yawning and Shawn pulling him into a brotherly embrace **"Poor Jeff… All tired and everything"**, Jeff pushed him away **"You seriously suck man"**, Shawn gratified that one with the Dx sign, grinning **"Let's go and have something to eat"**…

Later that evening, they were sitting there, all ready for the next appearance, one that would incombe to Hunter, Jeff had pulled a couch towards the screens backstage, and sat there comfortably watching until he would be up, stradling his belt from time to time and laughing his ass of at Hunter's comments in the ring, poor Stephanie and poor Bischoff, they both got it heavily, and Shawn standing behind Jeff, massaging the kid's shoulders was grinning like a devil **"And there I go and make it even better"**, Jeff was laughing, moving to Shawn's entrance song on the couch, making Benoit frown **"You're fucking the couch there?", "Maybe", "Yikes"** and he sat down next to him **"Please don't jump me"**, in the ring, Shawn stole Stephanies microphone and started his own little funtime, **"Now…"**, Jeff was already laughing as Hunter joined Shawn's little intervention, **"Everybody knows the last thing I wanna do is cause any trouble"**, Jeff was on the brink of laughing himself to death, as Shawn continued, irony clearly written on his face and Hunter having trouble to stay serious, man it was just too funny with Shawn when he got started, **"I don't wanna get in the middle of all of this lovers triangle thing, but if I remember correctly, it was me who said I was gonna come out here at Vengeance, and bring HHH home, bring him back to his buddies, the NWO"**, **"There is however a problem with that…"**, Shawn continued his little games, until Hunter answered **"I don't know… Sorry Steph"** and the crowd exploded, Jeff jumping on the couch making the DX sign…

William stood there waiting for the match to begin, man his mood was not all too good, he would have enjoyed getting his title back, but no, somehow Vince seemed to think that either pissing him off or making Jeff happy was important, Regal hadn't found out which one it was yet, and he slapped Jeff on the head as he arrived next to him, gently kissing the belt **"Mine William… All mine"**, that earned him another slap **"Hey", "Don't provoke me, or I'll hurt you out there kid"**, there was laughter behind them, Shawn jumping up and down, hands on Jeff's shoulders **"Don't you dare Brit"**, Regal couldn't add anything, he had to make his entrance, he just glared at Jeff one last time before stepping out, Jeff chuckling and shaking his body **"Hu, he scares me"**, Shawn pushed him towards entrance **"Kill him out there", "Na, Vince wouldn't be happy if his British bastard was gone"**, Jeff pushed Shawn back and launched towards ring too…

When Jeff got back, and he rushed, William's angry gaze made his hurting body move quick, he wasn't ready to go and take a beating now that he had won, he came across Ric, who had been eagerly awaiting the younger Hardy backstage to congratulate him personally and make the statement that he liked the kid to the world, and some other people he knew would bite their asses seeing it **"Awesome performance man, like I told you a couple of weeks ago you're on your way"**, Jeff was trying to catch his breath, only managing a quick **"Thank you"** as Ric was continuing and shaking his hand,** You're awesome man, don't lose faith in that…"**, Ric patted Jeff's arm and he looked at the belt on his shoulder a sec** "You're on your way buddy"**, Ric couldn't add anything, as Terri made his way over to them, pretty impressed by Jeff's performance too and on the same page as Ric, the kid needed all the support in the world, and they were just the right guys to do such thing **"Hey Jeff"**, their heads turned towards Terri, who arrived all dressed up and immediately shook the younger Hardy's hand, stopping next to Ric **"Congratulations brother", "Thanx man"**, Jeff stared at Terri not quite able to believe he had just done that **"Thank you so much sir"**, and with that he moved around Ric and headed towards his lockerroom, a happy twinkle in his eyes, Ric and Terri following him with theirs, before Terri pointed where Jeff had left off to **"You know something Rickles, that kid is unreal brother"**, they went on, Ric teasing Terri about his idea of trying a Swanton too before spitting some venom direction Bischoff…

Jeff entered his lockerroom and came nose to nose with his brother, making him snarl **"Get the fuck out of my way, you shouldn't even be here", "Don't be like that bro", "Ho, and how you want me to be? Go all moochie on you", "Still a big mouth as ever", "Get lost Matt"**, Jeff got down, hissing as his back bended, that Swanton where William had lifted his knees up had seriously hit him in his lower back, and a constant stinging was starting to drive him crazy, he didn't want to have to handle is brother now too **"Get out of my face Matt, I'm not kidding", "I'm not done with you"**, Jeff was glad he finally got some peace with his brother gone, head against the wall and trying to stretch his back, still holding the belt on his lap…

His little quiet moment didn't last long, a concerned voice echoing through the room **"You ok kid?"**, Jeff opened his eyes and stared in Mark's, **"Yeah, just a little tired", "And that back of yours", "Ok", "Hummm"**, he stayed standing there, eyes fixing the young man on the bench, until he let out an annoyed sigh **"I'm ok Taker, seriously, go and prepare for your match"**, Mark closed the distance between them and got down next to him, laughing darkly **"You've got no business telling me what to do kid"**, Jeff put his belt next to him and got up, not showing the pain cursing through his body **"Then do what you want, I'll take a shower"**, he moved over the showers, only undressing in there, not wanting Mark to see him having trouble doing so, but Mark was one though guy and had followed him, now standing leaning on the tiled wall **"Uhu, I see how you're ok", "Go fuck yourself, leave me alone, please"**, Jeff was just to tired to argue and stepped under the water, a hiss from the man behind him making him turn, puzzled, before Mark's steady voice explained **"You're bruising badly on your back kid, don't tell me you're not hurting"**, it didn't even occur to Mark that standing there, ready to go into a ring, watching someone naked under the shower was probably not very appropriated, but his concern was bigger than any reflection on the subject, at least until Jeff lost his temper and screamed **"Yeah I'm hurting… So now what… Wanna make it magically disappear ha? Go and leave me the fuck alone"**, Mark raised his hands in defeat **"This ain't over boy, this ain't over"** and left him alone, stopping Shawn on his way and explaining the situation to him, with a warning to go and check on him, and not let him leave until he was done with his match…

Shawn immediately went checking on Jeff, getting an icy **"What now"** as he got in, raising his hands **"Hey, don't be that defensive Jeff, I wanted to come and ask you if you wanted to check Mark's match with me and Hunter in Mark's lockerroom"**, Shawn thanked himself for his quick thinking, and seeing Jeff nod an ok, he grinned **"Great… We can empty his Whiskey", "He'll kill us", "No, you get along with everything", "But you don't", "Ha ha, now hurry"**, Jeff sighed, and was glad Shawn took his stuff, he only clung to his belt making Shawn chuckle **"You like it ha", "Yeah, Vince said I could keep it after tomorrow, since the european title is dropped, he figured the last one having had it should keep it", "That's cool", "Yeah, but still, makes me sad", "You'll have the intercontinental one soon"**, they made it to the lockerroom in time, they got down comfortably on the couch, Hunter not there yet, and looked the match on the tv in there, **"He really lives like a king here", "Yup, bastard he is"**, Jeff was handed a bottle he welcomed dearly, the match starting. Shawn couldn't but grin as he saw Jeff staring at the screen with sparkles in his eyes when Mark entered, it seemed to Shawn that his friends entire body was reacting to the view of the Deadman, the entrance song sending tremors through his body **"Uhu Jeff, he gets to you", "Shut up", "Just pointing out", "Yeah, ha ha"**

After his match, a very pissed off Mark made it back to his lockerroom, finding Shawn and Jeff, the two were in the process of emptying Mark's precious Whiskey bottle, fact that earned them a deep growl **"What are you thinking you're doing"**, a slightly plastered Jeff giving him a huge grin **"Celebrating my keeping of the title", "Uhu"**, Mark was too fucked up to beat them both, so he just got down next to Jeff and got back his bottle, taking a huge sip **"You'll get me a new one boys"**, he got giggles as answers, as he headed towards the shower…

Shawn moved closer to Jeff **"Go and join him", "No", "Why not", "Because I'm still pissed at him for earlier", "Well he came to check you out", "Ha ha ha Shawn, funny, he came to annoy me about my back not to check me out…" "Anyways… You already have a ride over to Grand Rapids?"**, Jeff who was back on the bottle, shook his head, swallowing a huge sip **"Nope", "Mark will take you with him", "Shawn…", "And me and Hunter too, we already decided that", "Thanx for giving me a choice", "Wanna go there with your bro?", "Screw you"**, when Mark got out, he found them still huddled on his couch, Jeff having curled up a little, eyes closed and head on Shawn's lap who fed him Whiskey from time to time, making Mark go completely crazy **"I so hate you two"**, Shawn not being able of shutting **"Just think of the ride Mark… You'll go even crazier with us", "I'll have one ride with me, the other with Ric, so you guys behave", "Bad Deadman, puuuh"**, Mark slapped Jeff with his towel, who giggled, still rolled on the couch **"Hey"**, Mark got dressed, then packed his stuff together, growling **"You behave… Let's go and see if everybody is ready"**, Jeff, not really feeling the pain anymore, jumped up and groaned, one hand on his back, Mark shaking his head **"Kid… We'll have to do something…"**, he stopped, seeing Shawn shake his head behind Jeff **"I'll check it when we get there Mark, or in the car", "In the car"**, Mark slapped his forehead at that kind of irresponsibility **"Whatever kids"**

They met up with the others in the catering area, Jeff still feeling fuzzy around Terri and Ric, overwhelmed by their kidness and support, and after splitting up into the different cars, they headed off, Jeff sitting in the backseat with Shawn, Hunter with Mark upfront, the threat, should they start misbehaving was out there, but Jeff was anyways to tired, and calm, the Whiskey having calmed both his nervs and the pain, he got comfortable, half laying there, and already bored to death as they drove off…

After two hours Mark stopped at a gas station shortly before Grand Rapids, Hunter wanted something to drink, and turning both men noticed why it had been so quiet, Jeff was laying stretched over the seat, head on Shawn's lap who had his hand on his lower back and had been massaging, until he too had fallen asleep, it was a very cute picture, and Hunter took one with his phone **"Adorable, you wouldn't say they are such brats when you see them peacefully asleep like that"**, Mark growled something, he didn't want to find Jeff cute, it started to bug him that the words cute, adorable, sweet, and other derivatives of gorgeous always popped into his head when he looked at Jeff, and Hunter's provocative smile didn't help **"No prob Deadman, won't tell him you looked like that at him while he was sleeping", "Fuck you, I suggest you shut up or you'll walk the rest of the way, got that"**, Mark got out of the car, sighing, he needed some air, he waited 'till Hunter had joined him and then closed the door, praying the two men wouldn't wake up while they were gone or something worse, his face apparently showed that concern, Hunter teasing him **"Nobody will steal them Mark, I don't think there's anybody who would survive them for more than 24 hours anyways"**, Mark just ignored him and hurried back to the car, a couple of energy drinks and beers in his hands, and very silently getting back in the car…

They had slept through, when the car was started Jeff moved a little but stayed asleep, and arriving at their hotel around three in the morning, Hunter and Mark were faced with the dilemma of having to wake them and destroy the angelic picture, but they couldn't stay in the parking lot, so Mark started to slowly shake Jeff **"Hey… Wake up kid, we're there… You can sleep in a bed now…"**, Hunter was doing the same with Shawn, who woke faster, smiling **"Man I feel good"**, there was a sleepy pout **"Yeah I did too, but than I got woken up"**, Jeff sat up, back blocking a little, but Mark helped him a little **"You should have your back checked", "Jeez Mark, stop annoying me with that subject, just for 24 hours, please"**, Mark got busy with their luggage, he felt like slapping the kid through the entrance, so he just tried to get busy until they entered the Hotel, Mark automatically asking for a double room, Jeff standing next to him **"But no blabla over my back Mark, please", "Oh no, I won't, you just go and drop of a ladder tonight, I don't care"**, they moved over to the elevator, Hunter and Shawn right behind them, everybody tired, so they decided to call it a night, and to go celebrating the next evening…

When Jeff came out of the bathroom, he looked at Mark, who had gotten down already and was sighing towards the ceiling, he really wanted a massage but felt stupid to ask him, Mark noticed his intense scrutiny, shuddering a little, **"What punk?", "Could you… I…"**, Mark sighed again **"I thought you didn't want mentions over your back", "That didn't include a massage", "Oh, how convenient", "Please", "Get down"**, getting his oils, Mark wondered what it was that didn't make him get angry, or frustrated, or go berzerk with the kid, but seeing the bruised and battered body he couldn't but help, **"Jeff, you should seriously see a doc, this ain't enough to help you heal your back", "Massage… No talking about it"**, Mark continued, doing his best to avoid pushing to hard on the bruised area, just as Jeff's voice flodded the room **"You know I have a ladder match tonight right?"**, there was a long silence, and Mark was torn between pushing on the bruise and making him feel the stupidity of his actions and chain him up somewhere so he couldn't face Rob, **"Yeah I know, I hoped you'd go and ask to have it delayed, you'll hurt your back even more", "No", "Yeah, your stubborness will kill you"**, sensing he wouldn't be able of making him change his mind, he changed the subjected **"So how was North Carolina", "Quiet and very lazy"**, Mark chuckled, continuing his massage of Jeff's shoulders, again, he was just enjoying knotting the kid's back too much to already stop, **"So you managed to rest a little", "Kinda", "Yeah, 'cause you don't look rested", "Well, I am, but not really"**, Mark wasn't sure he wanted to know, so he just let the silence take possession of the room, as he massaged Jeff into a blissful sleep. Noticing that he had fallen asleep he moved to the bathroom, got ready and slipped in his bed, eyes focused on the sleeping form…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Yet another one finished :-), hope you liked it_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer****:**_ Yikes, still not mine, but who knows what Santa will bring me hehehe *makes some room under the tree for at least three of them*, still not making money with it either :-)_

_So sad he lost the title lol, but at least he can keep the belt ;-) (I've got no idea what they did with it, I just gave it to Jeff, 'cause it will be X-mas soon lol)_

_The action should be quite accurate, I watched the match while I was writing to get the vibe *uhu* right lol_

_So for me not to mess up again lol, we're the 22nd of July 2002 :-)_

_The muse is alive and kicking hehehehe, and on we go… _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 27**

It took Mark a little hour before he drifted of to dreamland too, having looked at Jeff until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, green locks spread on the pillow and that body on the bed were making his thoughts spin in a variety of directions, and yet again they included cute, adorable and breath-taking, the breathing calm and even and working like a perfect lullaby for the Deadman. They woke around noon and Mark got up, shaking Jeff gently **"Get up, we have to get ready to head over to the arena"**, he got the obligatory pout from Jeff, who really wanted to stay in the warm cocoon of his covers and sleep, but when Mark got out he just pulled them away **"I said get up kid", "You're such an ass", "And we're back on that", "Just admit you missed it"**, Jeff got up and went to the bathroom, getting ready and coming out a couple of minutes later he got dressed, Mark standing there talking to Hunter, Shawn on Jeff's bed **"He can lay and I have to move", "He's dressed", "So now that I'm dressed can I lay down again too?"**, Mark slapped his hands to his head, Hunter just laughed **"So if you're ready we can move, let's not aggravate the Deadman's mood today boys"**, Shawn and Jeff were grinning, and followed the other two men…

Arriving at the arena, Jeff spotted his opponent for the night, caught up with him and went over the details of the match with Rob, glad no-one listened to them while they were argueing about how many ladder shots and falls each could take, they both wanted something spectacular and had nearly no apprehensions to do crazy stuff, so it didn't take them long the get on the same page, and come up with something rather unhealthy, they went over to the ring and practiced a little before heading each to their lockerrooms, Rob being greeted by Flair **"Oh there you are, I wanted to have a word with you", "Sure", "Well then sit down boy"**, Rob got down next to Ric and waited for the older man to start **"Listen, I just wanted to say one thing, tonight, don't keep back, the kid needs the push even if he loses", "No prob man, I like Jeff, and I'm really impressed so far, if it works out the way we've planed it we'll deliver a first class match", "Good, that is all I wanted to know"**, Ric gave him a pat and got back up, turning as he was about to get out **"Make him surpass himself Rob"**, with an amused twinkle in his eyes, Rob made a reverence, grinning **"Yes, sir"** he just wasn't sure if it wouldn't be Jeff making him surpass himself on this one…

A little later, when Jeff walked towards the catering area Shawn bumped into him, pulling a pout **"Do you have any idea what that idiot came up with… All I wanted to do was having my buddy back"**, Jeff did the Dx sign, Shawn adding **"Yeah, Bischoff can suck it"**, Jeff pulled a face **"Euuuh, no, wouldn't want him close to mine"**, Shawn stared at him a brief moment before bursting out in laughter, Jeff pulling him along **"I need food, you tell me your prob while I can chew on something"**, Shawn handed him his arm **"Should you die of hunger, don't hesitate, just bite down"**, Jeff took the arm and bite him, before sucking hardly and mumbling, a huge grin on his face **"Yeah… Suck it"**, Shawn pulled him away by his hair **"Ouch"** and pushed him to the buffet, one arm around Jeff and murmuring **"He'll make me and Paul have drama"**, Shawn pulled a sweet fake pout, making Jeff chuckle and pass a thumb over his cheek **"Poor Heartbreak Kid, doh"**, Shawn nodding **"Yeah… All drama today"**, Jeff sighed **"Yeah, my last hours as champ feel like drama too, man I hate them", "Hey, I don't have any title and I'm happy… Hurt but happy"**, Jeff filled a plate **"How are you doing?", "Hurt, some pain but coping with it, is not that bad… Only my heart…"**, Jeff grinned as he got down on a free table **"Your heart?", "Yeah, my heart", "The only heart you have is in you name, HBK"**, Shawn put his head on the table, banging it slowly **"You're not nice"**, **"And your hair is like on my plate, euuh"**, Shawn just stole half of the sandwich **"Now there's nothing left on the plate"** and under Jeff's glare got up and pretending to be terrified went back to the buffet and got them some more, by the time he had gotten back to the table Hunter had arrived and sat down next to Hardy, one arm around his shoulder **"See that freak… That's my best buddy… And tonight, he and I will start the beginning of the end"**, Shawn wiped away imaginary tears **"So so sad… Oh drama… Oh why… Why us…"**, Jeff had some trouble chewing and not choking on it, both Hunter and Shawn just playing the complete DX nutcases perfectly, it figured, they were much like that anyways, it came naturally to them **"You guys suck", "Yeah, exactly…"**, they both grinned stupidly at him, making him laugh even more **"Stop it for just a sec"**, Shawn slapped his hands in his face **"Hunt, did he now say suck it for sex?", "No, he said, he'll suck for sex", "Oh, well, good with me"**, Jeff was dying, hand clutching his stomach on that one **"Just a second guys, please"**, it was Hunter who decided it was enough, **"Yeah, now just imagine, they don't want us together", "Go figure", "You're not nice Jeff", "No, you guys aren't nice, I just want to eat"**, Shawns next one coming **"Did he say copulate", "No, he said eat", "Oh bummer", "Yeah, sad ha"**, they went on for a couple of minutes, Jeff having trouble eating and stopping altogether, laughing and chewing wasn't working anyways…

As Jeff made his entrance, Mark went over to Rob, looking worried **"Listen Rob, don't go too hard on him ok, his back is screwed up enough as it is", "He won't slow down, so neither will I Deadman, sorry", "Rob, you'll hurt him", "No, my intentions are a good and crazy match, not inflicting pain, so calm down, I like Jeff, won't break him… At least not entirely"**, Rob smiled and squeezed Mark's shoulder before making his way to the ring, Mark didn't understand why he suddenly started such stupid things as what he just had asked Rob, but he didn't want to see the kid badly hurt, Shawn was sitting there, sighing slowly and shaking his head **"I'll take him to the doc afterwards Mark, calm down, Rob is right, it's not your place to ask such things"**, Mark sat down, a frown on his face and eyes glued on the screen, hissing when Rob hit the ladder back out of the ring and into Jeff who made it to the floor with a thud **"Damn"**, Shawn had to keep back from slapping Mark **"That was a nice move Mark", "Yeah, one more on his back right", "Jeez Mark, please, he's doing what he's supposed to do…"** Shawn made a break and licked his lips **"Ha, he's like Jesus, did you see how cute he's laying there", "Cute? Jesus? Michaels please…"**

Hunter got down too, shaking his head **"Mark, listen don't take this the wrong way, but you're making a mistake here, Jeff is a wrestler, and just as us he'll go past the pain to win, so shut the fuck up, or make him switch jobs…"**, Ric who was standing behind them adding **"Anyways the boys have decided on showing the crowd a crazy match, so let them do it"**, Mark stared at him, head rolled back **"How you know?", "They came to me for some advise on moves they came up with earlier", "And you didn't convince them not to do them?", "No, they had brilliant ideas Mark, and if you weren't so weird in regard to Jeff you'd watch their match, seeing it for what it is, a piece of art in the wrestling history"** in the ring the action continued, Jeff having pulled Rob of the ladder kicked Rob, before throwing him into the ropes, Rob countered, but only to have Jeff do the same too, Mark winced as Jeff went down on Rob **"Why does he have to strain his back constantly, hin? Why?", "Because he's good at it", "That's no reason", "Mark you're tiring… If you care that much for the kid, for god's sakes do something", "You all suck, it is as if you enjoyed watching him get hurt"**, Shawn slapped Mark playfully **"Never, he's grown to become like a baby brother to me, I just want to see him happy, and doing that crazy stuff makes him happy", "Uhu"**, Shawn too winced as Rob pulled Jeff of the ladder and prepared the next move, Jeff luckily managing to dropkick the ladder out of the ring, one glance at Rob and they both hurried to get other ladders, one each, they had talked it through and through and both were convinced it would be just a too cool move to do, and there they stood and attacked each other with their ladders, surpressing smiles as they went on, it was just too crazy and way to fun, Jeff even passed feeling sad for his upcoming title loss, man, this match just was worth it…

Rob kicked him down, pulling Jeff on top of the ladder, it took Ric's whole body weight to keep Mark down **"Have they lost it now?"**, of course Rob's move made some people backstage whistle and clap their hands, Shawn grinning **"Now that was cool"**, it wasn't as much the move as the result that bugged the Taker, Rob had crashed on top of Jeff, and the ladder, and he could very vividly see what that must have done to the brat's back, and as far as he knew Jeff, the actions would just continue, both men in the ring were a little hurt, Rob hadn't landed just as planned and felt a stinging pain too, but forced himself up and towards the other ladder, putting it up and climbing it but Jeff arrived and after punching him, joined him on the steps of the ladder and grabbed him, asking quickly if Rob was ok, he just got a discreet giggle and then made them fall backwards, both man hitting the mat with their backs, Mark had his head in his lap, hands over it, not only was he trying to understand why the whole action bothered him so much, but he saw clearly the recklessness of both men in the ring, not caring about their bodies just to please Vince, but he couldn't dwell on that thought for very long, Jeff made it up before Rob, and went to get the second ladder, laying it over Rob, he gulped, now what…

Jeff's heart was pounding, he knew he had to get that one right, and the thought of hitting that ladder made him wince even before pulling the move, he got up on the third turnbuckle and jumped down, a perfect, well nearly perfect Swanton crashing the ladder onto Rob, unfortunately he had hit the ladder with his shoulder too, but he got up and climbed the still standing ladder, Rob getting up too and climbing from the opposite side, they brawled for a while before Jeff forced down one step, was thrown down, Rob had glided along Jeff's body and pulled him down, and again both men were down, the ladder fell too and the crowd was going nuts, Mark's glare was impassible, he was angry beyond anything, he was helping the kid to go better and all that ungrateful brat did was one crazy move after the other…

The falling ladder had startled Rob, and he remembered what he had to do, he got up and, having trouble standing, walked over and pulled Jeff over the ladder, before throwing himself in the ropes, and managing yet another cool move, rolling first and then one more time through the air on Jeff's body, he had been ready but still, it hurt like hell, for both of them, Rob got up and pulled the second ladder back up, Jeff still sprawled on the other one, and climbed it, only to have Jeff get up and hitting Rob with the ladder he'd been laying on, before putting it up next to Rob's, Ric made an inhaling sound, mumbling more to himself than anyone else **"Now it comes"**, Mark looked at him a sec before refocusing his attention to the ring, both men were on top of a ladder and both were trying to get the belt, Rob kicking Jeff who sat down on top of his before Rob kicked the ladder away, making Jeff go down pretty brutally, to Mark's "delight" on his back again, he was shaking his head, he had to admire the beauty of the match, but still, he was worried for Jeff and his body, he was already in pain, this wouldn't help the kid at all, especially now that Rob decided not to go for the belt but to splash onto a defensless Hardy…

It took Rob a sec to collect his senses and get up, put the ladder up and going for the belt, Jeff still on the floor, pretty much knocked out, covered by the ladder Rob had made fall on his way down, he didn't move anymore, trying to figure out what part of his body was hurting the most, besides the pinch in his heart for losing his title, or not gaining Rob's, both were the same result anyways, and that ladder hitting him just knocked the air out of him, damn, he wondered briefly, slipping in and out of consciousness why Rob had done that, well Rob hadn't intended to do it, he just didn't have much strength left either, crawling through the ring, before the referee shook him awake a little, the next thing Rob saw was Jeff, still laying there under a ladder, he too wondered what that ladder was doing on top of his opponent and dropped his belt to rush over and check on him, removing the ladder and gently helping him up, before raising his hand in admiration, he had to admit that he'd had doubts if Jeff could pull it, but he had gracefully achieved to do more than just pull it , if it was up to Rob he'd give the title to Jeff without a single thought on it, but now it wasn't, so he just could help him up, and seeing he wasn't too hurt, Rob got his belt and playfully looked at Jeff, shrugging his shoulders in some sort of fake apology, he just restrained on pulling his tongue at the younger Hardy, aware that even if the match had been great the kid had lost and must be feeling not to merry…

When Rob was done celebrating in the ring and was on his way back, Jeff too for that matter, he hurried and caught up with him and put an arm around his shoulder, whispering **"Sorry Jeff, if it was up to me, I'd share this title with you"**, Jeff's shoulder was killing him, and the pressure Rob was now exercing on it made him hiss, before grinning at his words **"You're such an dork, I can tell you enjoyed kicking my ass", "Yeah, sorry, I really did, man, we should wrestle more often, that was a real kink"**, they arrived backstage laughing, fact that made Mark step back and calm a little, Shawn jumping Jeff and Rob **"You're such fuckers, both of you, man that was amazing"**, Ric and Hunter were just behind him, Ric pulling Shawn away and throwing him back **"Congratulations boys, that was just a blast to watch", "Thanx Ric"**, they were both still trying to catch their breaths, and Jeff wasn't sure if Rob let go he wouldn't just drop, Rob wasn't feeling different, leaning on Jeff and feeling his blood pressure drop **"Guys, I'll go and get checked"**, Rob kept his grip on Jeff and pulled him along **"You should too you know", "Yeah, anyways, if you let go I fall", "Dito here Hardy"**, they had to giggle even if with their pains and stings it was more hissed giggles, Rob was sure his ribs were broken, Jeff knew he had given his back yet another death sentence but at least the moves had rocked, Shawn was following them, he wanted to know how Jeff was doing, and since Mark couldn't, at that precise time he was argueing around in the ring, he had rushed behind the two men, laughing **"For two fallen souls you both manage to move quick", "Idiot"**, the second they entered Rob got down and hissed, the medics staring at the two men, Shawn pulling Jeff to a second table **"Check them, they did some crazy stuff"** and smiling innocently added **"And hurry, I have drama coming my way"**, Jeff was laying there and trying to think of other things than his pain, but that comment did it for him, he started laughing his ass off, not caring for the pain that caused, it was just too hilarious…

When Mark was done, he drove his bike backstage and, not trusting anyone with it, took a little ride through the hallways, making people move very fast, well besides one, Vince, who stepped in the way, shaking his head **"When you're done playing, I have to talk to you"**, Mark let out a deep sigh and motioned Vince to walk ahead, he had to refrain a smirk as he drove behind him, **"This isn't allowed", "Vince…", "Yeah yeah"**, he entered his office and sat down, a document in his hands now, one Mark looked at cocking his head, hoping very much it wouldn't be what he thought it'd be, he sat down in front of his boss and put his elbows on the table **"What Vince", "Do you know what this is"**, Mark's voice dripped sarcasm** "Yes, that's why I'm asking you, you moron", "That's something I asked you to take care of, and you screwed up more than royally Mark"**, he knew that second what it was, but he wasn't ready to voice it aloud, so he kept his mouth shut, glaring at Vince and waiting for him to continue, Vince only throwing the papers in front of Mark who turned them and started reading, it wasn't a nice prologue to a book, now that would have made his day, and it sure as hell wasn't a new storyplot, he passed a hand in his face, keeping it on his chin, nodding from time to time as he registred what he was reading, **"Ok… Now listen Vince, that's not something I can take care of in a matter of days and you know that"**, it was as if McMahon hadn't even listened to him** "I only asked you to watch him, but no, you let him travel home, alone, and now that's the result", "Could be worse", "Oh, so what's missing in the list, ha?"**

He still was an awful lot protective of the younger Hardy and wasn't ready to let Vince go to extremes, so he nonchalantly grinned **"Heroin… Crack… Crystal Meth", "You think you're funny", "Man Vince, he probably went to a party, relax, that's not that bad"**, well it was, but still, it could be a lot worse, so he got up, papers thightly gripped **"I'll take care of it Vince", "Like you did this time?", "No… I'll get this matter out of the world, you don't think of it anymore"**, with that he was out, only to come nose to nose with Glen sitting on his bike, who backed away, raising his hands **"It wasn't me", "You ass sound like Michaels", "What's up bro?"**, Mark just tossed the paper sheets in Glen's hands **"Read for yourself"**, Glen needed a sec, which earned him a snarl, to get them back in order, and then one to find out whose results those were, a mere** "Oups"** escaping him**, "No shit bro", "You know what?"**, he pulled his brother along to his lockerroom and pushed him on the couch **"What Glen"**, he absolutely had loved the performance Jeff had done tonight, and he liked him, and he absolutely cared for his brother, so there was just one solution, he and Dave had been discussing it and he had to agree that Batista had made a lot of sense** "You have to take a different approach Mark"**, Mark raised his eyebrows** "Oh", "You'll have to send the Undertaker to take care of him, not Mark… This is something you've got yourself too involved in on that level…", "Kane…", "There's two ways this can go… Him fired and you on Vince's bad people list, or the Deadman saving a young man from himself, hey… You like him… Well I do anyways… He deserves to be taken care of Mark, just let the Taker do it"**, to Mark it just was Shawn all over again as he buried his head in his hands, letting Glen's words enter his mind, he had to agree that his younger brother was making a lot of sense **"You may be right bro", "I know I am Mark, you did it with Shawn, I don't see why it wouldn't work with Hardy"**, and as he got up and walked out of the lockerroom his mind was made up, and Glen could read it in his eyes as he followed him **"But bro, gently, he isn't used to you enough for you to go all the way on him"**, Jeff wouldn't probably be happy at first, but was coming rolling towards him was one annoyed and pissed off Undertaker ready to do what he used to do, mainly taking care of everything and everybody, as if Glen's words had pulled a trigger, he briefly turned, eyes white just for giving Glen a show and growling **"He has played me long enough Glen, it's time for him to learn the meaning of this business… And me", "Man, he knows you personally for two weeks bro, calm ok, not to harsh, do it Undertaker style, don't lose yourself in anger and frustration", "I won't, but he may"**, and took off direction infirmary, turning it in his head, yes, he wasn't going to let Jeff have a say on this…

Glen watched his brother leave, then turned to come nose to nose with someone he hadn't expected, he glared the other man down **"Can I help you with something?", "Yeah, don't let him destroy my brother, please, don't let him ok"**, now Glen had to laugh, pushing Matt against the next best wall **"You've got some nerv kid, he's destroying him? No, I think you did a perfectly good job with that already, so if you'll excuse me, before I put you in the hospital… Again…"**, Glen wasn't in mood for discussions, and certainly not with the older Hardy, he slapped him on the cheek before moving back and getting down on Mark's bike, taking it down to the garage…

Jeff was being nicely taken care of, sitting on the examination table and having his back checked, a bag of ice on his shoulder, Rob in front of him had his ribs taped, but through the whole ordeal they both just had a smile on their faces, one that left Jeff's face the moment he saw Mark get in with an icy expression on his face, heading straight towards him, not saying a word until the doc had finished with his back **"How bad is it", "Nothing a couple of days of quiet won't heal", "Good"**, Jeff didn't even have the time to say anything that Mark pulled him none too gentle along, slamming him into his lockerroom and glaring at him, for a second he wanted to stop, but he just couldn't, Glen's words echoing in his mind as he ordered **"Sit down boy", "Mark, seriously, you could have…"**, Jeff was pushed back, Mark shaking a finger **"You shut and listen…"**, he just sat there, trying to get the least painful position, and stared at him, puppy eyes, a green shaded by blue as he slowly shook his head **"Just please tell me what's…", "I said shut up", "Man, fuck you, seriously"**, he forced himself up and thought about just leaving, he didn't get far, a slap pushing him back **"I'm not done with you, so I suggest staying calmy on the couch kid, 'cause this can only go two ways, mine or a painful one"**, Jeff sat back, not wanting to take a shot at luck **"What is going on, at least have the decency of telling me why you're such a jerk all of a sudden"**, Mark smirked, shaking his head, torn between a punch that would kill him and one that would just hurt him very badly, but since that wouldn't help the situation he took a chair and got down in front of Jeff, glaring, answering his question with a question **"When is your next match?", "Next week", "Where are you going until then", "Home", "Wrong answer"**, he didn't understand **"What?", "You're staying with me, you'll room with me… When your back aches and you want a pill you'll ask me… No drugs… No alcohol… No bullshit Hardy", "Fuck you"**, Mark snarled **"No, it's ok, thank you for pulling my ass out of the shit… Go and get your stuff ready… Now…"**, he watched him leave and didn't feel proud, hating that it had to come to this, but Glen was right, he couldn't let this annoying feeling come inbetween him and what he used to do…

Hunter peeked in, not to merry about his "feud" with Shawn, and looked at Mark, whistling **"Ho… You're in worse mood than I am, congrats Deadman"**, packing his stuff Mark didn't even look up** "Paul, not now", "What happened?", "I'm at a crossroad…", "Uhu", "With Jeff"**, Hunter's eyes went wide, completely mistaken the meaning if Mark's words and grinning **"Finally admitting that you like him a lot ha?", "No, admitting he's screwed up and that my behaviour won't help… But I figured out a way", "Mark, listen, what happened?", "Jeff had to test, and I now have Vince on my back", "Ouch, why?", "Well you pick, gash, what would top, the fact he tested positive on several drugs, or the one on painkillers, maybe the fact that there was still booze left in his system"**, the look he got from Hunter made him shiver **"Now what?", "Euh, I somehow… Shit…", "What Paul", "Shawn… Well Jeff got some pills from Shawn… But he kept an eye on it", "From Texas?", "The kid called him"**, now it was Mark's turn to stare in disbelief **"He what?", "Called Shawn, Shawn told me", "About what?", "Mark", "About what?", "Not feeling good, and you know Shawn… Sometimes his first reaction ain't the best"**, Mark was sighing **"So you're telling me he's been calling Shawn who told him to take that stuff"**, Hunter got down too, looking at Mark, shaking his head** "Not exactly, yes he called him, but Shawn tried to get him not to take anything besides his pills", "Didn't work Paul", "And what are you gonna do now?", "I'll have him as my shadow, he won't take a pee without asking me first"**

Hunter put a hand on Mark's leg** "Mark…"**, the Deadman's voice left no room for interpretation** "What? You too wanna discuss that?", "No, I'm just saying you should watch it and not push him away completely Mark, how long he's been hanging with us, two weeks?", "I'm missing your point"**, Hunter thought for a second, his voice calm when he spoke** "You can't mend a broken soul in two weeks Mark… What if he had just a bad moment, now you push it up to be something it may not be…", "Hunter…", "No, listen to me, it's ok to worry and it's more than ok to get involved, but are you sure you want to risk his friendship over this? Have you asked him why he did it", "Does it matter?", "Yes it does, maybe it was a one-time thing Mark, maybe his back was killing him, maybe he felt alone and depressed, there have to be reasons for his use, and taking him on a leash will only make you both hurt in the end", "And him fired is better", "No, but don't go too hard on the kid, and let us all help you, I know you Mark"**, Hunter locked his eyes with Marks continuing **"And sometimes you explode before reasoning… So please don't make him retreat from us again, now that he's getting comfortable around us, let him heal at his pace, don't rush things…"**, Hunter was still fixing Mark, as he added very low **"like you did with Shawn"**, one could feel the temperature drop in the room as a very oppressing silence started…

Meanwhile Glen had put the bike away and was walking back, when he saw two men sitting on the steps of the staircase, smoking and whispering very low, upon getting closer a grin made it to his face, now Mark seemed to have lost Jeff already, since he was sitting one step below Shawn and being hugged, his eyes sad and Glen could have made a bet he had been crying, sighing he approached them **"Hey boys, you ok?"**, Jeff didn't react at all, Shawn who had his chin on Jeff's head just gave him a little smile, shaking his head **"No Glen"**, he sat down next to them, figuring the best way was the straight one **"So… I take it my brother has talked to you kid?"**, Jeff's eyes locked on him as he slowly sat up **"No… he wasn't talking… I… I've got no idea what's gotten into him"**, Glen patted his leg **"Then think hard Jeff"**, he got a quizzical look before he could read dawning in Jeff's face **"Damn, the test", "Good kid… What were you thinking… He'd be all understanding and happy?", "How does he even know?", "He's the biggest, baddest dog in the yard kiddo, he's been taking care of all of us for years… So how does he know? Well, Vince shoved your results up his ass and now he as an awful lot of trouble digesting them"**, Jeff got up, shaking **"I have to get out of here", "Kid…", "No, seriously, I just have to get out and get home"**, Shawn looked at him sad **"Jeff, he only wants to help", "Screw him and his help, I do what I want to do, when I want to do it, and now I'm leaving"**, Glen grabbed his arm the second he wanted to take a step **"Oh no you won't Jeff, at least go and talk to him", "Yeah well, the talking part didn't work all too good before, I don't think it will now", "Try it at least, you can leave afterwards", "And what if he won't let me?"**, Glen chuckled, now there was a very big chance that would happen, but he wasn't about to tell Hardy that **"He has no right to keep you, so relax, he's just upset, and quite frankly, I'm a little too"**

It all went way too fast after that, Jeff tried to rip his arm free, and feeling battered from the match didn't have enough strength to keep his balance, and before Shawn or Glen could react he fell backwards and down the stairs, it wasn't a long fall but he had no way of landing besides on his back, hitting his head in the process and knocking himself out. To Glen time started moving very slow as he rushed down the couple of steps, mumbling things, Shawn staring at Jeff, pale, before following Glen **"Shit", "You're not saying"**, Glen started to slapp Jeff on the cheek **"Hey Hardy…"**, Shawn objecting **"Don't, we should take him to the doc", "You're sure? Now you want to explain what happened?", "It wasn't your fault Glen, it was an accident", "Uhu"**, Glen was starting to lift Jeff's head, which made the unconscious man stir a little **"Well he's still alive", "Glen…"**, he lifted Jeff's body up and carried him upstairs, Shawn following him, worried **"What are you doing? You shouldn't move him", "Taking him to Mark", "What? No no Glen, he said he didn't want to", "Well, he can't object now can he", "You can't do that, seriously", "He'll know what to do Shawn"**, yeah, that even made sense for Shawn who opened the door for him, **"Ok, ok, but let's try to make it low profile", "Of course"**

The low profile worked, and they didn't cross anyone on their way, Shawn pushing the door open and Glen entering, Mark and Hunter still sitting there in silence, **"Get up bro I have to put him down"**, the stares they earned themselves were kinda priceless, Mark immediately moving, Hunter pulling him back a little, it was he who broke the silence first **"What the fuck happened?"**, Shawn looked guilt striken, but Glen's face was even darker as he snarled **"It was an accident", "You knocked him down?", "No, he fell", "He fell?"**, Mark pushed Glen away and got down next to the couch, a hand passing on Jeff's cheek, very gently as he tucked back a green strain **"How did he fall?", "Down the stairs", "What happened?"**, Shawn sighed **"We were talking, then Glen came and joined us, when Jeff got up he stumbled and fell"**, Glen looked at him not quite getting why Shawn left out his participation in the disaster but somehow glad he had done it, he felt bad enough as it was, he didn't need his brother on his back, brother who had started checking Jeff for injuries, or further injuries for that matter, making him stirr again **"He just seems knocked out", "Yeah, that's why I moved him here Mark, I knew you'd be able of handling the situation"**, Hunter couldn't keep back a growl **"This one yeah, but the other one…"**, Mark's head turned towards Hunter, who had hugged Shawn and was keeping him against his body, gently stroking his back **"So today really is drama day ha…", "Shawn… You gave him some more drugs? Or pills?"**, Shawn tensed as he looked at Mark **"What are you…", "Don't give me bull Michaels, I don't want you to help him fuck up, got me, you above everybody else should know what happens", "He was in pain Mark, and believe it or not, I know what an incessant fucked up pain in the back is, so don't you dare judging me"**, Glen decided to calm everybody **"Hey, that won't help Jeff, nor you guys ok, we should get him back to the hotel"**, Hunter pushed Shawn back **"Go get our stuff please, and Ric too"**, Shawn moved without a word, pissed at Mark's attack, he only wanted to help Jeff and if the Deadman was incapable of understanding that he'd have to be more discreet from now on…

Shawn found Ric in his own lockerroom, entering, a face as if he had been announced the world was gonna disappear every minute now, Ric wondering a second before laughing **"Don' tell me the storyline with Hunter and you got you all depressed Michaels", "No, there was an accident"**, Ric's laughter died in his throat, as he hushed Shawn down **"What happened", "Jeff… He fell down the stairs and is pretty much knocked down now, Mark is taking care of him, but he…"**, Ric urged him to continue **"He what", "He knows about the pills I gave Jeff, and went all Bad-Ass on me", "The ones you got from Dave?", "Yeah"**, Ric sighed, yeah, well that was trouble **"How did he know?", "According to Glen Vince had Jeff tested and rubbed the results in his face", "Shit", "You're not saying, and now… poor Jeff"**, Shawn looked at him all desperated **"You have to help him, we all know how Mark gets when he…"**, Ric hugged him, interrupting his speech **"Of course I will, where are they?", "In Mark's lockerroom", "Then let's go"**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I had to find out which of the three ways of Mark handling everything I'd use, I came up with one sweet one, but discarded and deleted it pretty fast, it just didn't feel right, then there was one a little harsher, but as my finale idea dawned I was just happy, especially since it works towards what I had in mind anyways, for a lot later lol, can't start working that plot until in the story we'll be april 2003 lol_

_Well anyways, hope I made the right choice and you'll like it :-)_

_Next chapter is in work :-), just wanted to keep the chapters at a reasonable length, so I decided to stop it here hehe_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer****:**_ And no, I know I'm repeating myself, but I still, after 28 chapters don't own the WWE, nor the different guys I'm playing a little around with, so there's still no reason to sue me *nyan*_

_I do however request that I may be given any of them for Christmas, I was a good girl this year hehehehe, I need to be spoiled *rotfl*_

_but please, ask first, there are some I don't want naked with a red ribbon… Thank you *grins*_

_**A big big Thanx to those very nice readers who reviewed, many since the first chapters, I value your guys opinions very much, so keep them coming :-)**_

_Wouah, just had a shock noticing I write "jalous" euh, that should have been "jealous", not sure if there's the britsh/american distinction as with color and colour, but hey, nobody complained, so maybe nobody noticed :-)_

_And, I'm not a native of English, so please please, don't shoot :-)_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 28**

Shawn was staying behind Ric as he rushed in, all Nature Boy and glooming, he stopped in his tracks and looked at the picture before him, Glen was pacing like a caged animal, glancing over to Jeff from time to time, Hunter sat on the table behind Mark, a hand on the Deadman's shoulder, trying to give him some comfort, just as he was trying to do with Jeff, a hand gently stroking his forehead, wondering where to go from there, Hunter's head turned when he heard the door open and looked at the arriving men **"Hey Ric"**, Ric pointed to Jeff** "Hey… Wow, he's really knocked down"**, the guilt he could read on Glen's face made him cringe, now what had happened to make the big guy look like that, subject he didn't want to get into right now, so he concentrated on the biggest problem **"How is he?"**, Mark's voice was impassible** "Hasn't woken yet, but he's been moaning and moving a little"**, Ric went over to them, putting a hand on Jeff's forehead** "Good, we should have him checked you know", "He was checked enough today Ric, I'll just take him to the hotel, this madness had to stop", "He may have a concussion Mark", "He's ok, he had worse bumps"**, even to Ric it occurred that Mark's voice was not leaving any room for discussing that matter, so he got down next to him **"Ok, a little rest should help anyways", "Let's hope so", "Someone needs to take his stuff"**, Shawn was already caring his and Hunters, but he reached down and took Jeff's stuff too **"Don't worry, I'll take care of it"**, there was a snarl **"How? By slipping more pills in his bag?"**, Shawn pouted back** "Fuck you Taker" **and got out, putting all the bags down and figuring out how to get them to the car…

After his discussion with Vince, Matt was on his way back to the hotel, he stopped behind Shawn who had come rushing from the Undertaker's lockerroom, and recognizing his brother's bag, he, intrigued, asked **"What are you doing with Jeff's stuff Michaels?"**, Shawn turned and had some trouble keeping calm, so he just pushed Matt back **"Nothing you should worry about asshole, now move", "What are you guys doing to Jeff?"**, Shawn knew Matt was the last person to have to know about what happened, so he rapidly made up something to get the older Hardy moving** "Nothing man, he left already, I'm on bag duty, that's all", "And I'm supposed to believe that", "You do what you want, if the others get out, you can ask Kane or Batista to explain that to you, don't you, or Mark, the Undertaker I'm sure would want to discuss stuff with you"**, Matt was raging inside, but also alone, he knew he couldn't win against them all, and hoped they hadn't hurt Jeff, he still was angry with his babybrother, but he didn't want him hurt too bad, he needed a lesson, he wanted him saved, he pushed Shawn out of his way **"I'll get to the bottom of all of this, and I swear if you did something to hurt Jeff, I'll come for you, and I won't care who will be your fucking bodyguard Michaels, got me", "Yeah yeah, I'm unfortunately not deaf and your ugly voice made it to me, yikes, now move it"**, Shawn was relieved to see him take off direction exit, at least he wouldn't see them carry Jeff out now…

Mark's inner turmoil started boiling again, and it seemed even in his state Jeff could sense it, becoming more agitated and tossing his head around, Mark lifted him, tucking his head against his shoulder and turned **"Let's go, he's becoming restless", "Only because you are too bro, calm a little, and leave Shawn out of it please, he hasn't done anything Taker"**, Glen was on the verge of just exploding and kicking them all through the room, he felt so bad about having gripped Jeff like that, he should have seen it come, how stupid was he, but his thoughts got interrupted by Hunter squeezing his shoulder **"He'll be ok you know, that kid is tough", "I know, it's just that this shouldn't have happened", "Yeah, many things happen we can't control"**, he sighed, nodding, **"I'll take your bike back if you want, you'll have it with you that way Mark, ok?"**, Jeff securely wrapped in his arms he gave a quick smile at his bro **"Yeah, but no taking Dave with you, that poor baby doesn't have to break under your combined weight", "Ha ha Mark"**

Of course he went and got Dave, playing with the keys before his face **"Whats that?"**, it dawned what it could be and a smile started to creep to his face as he pointed towards the keys** "Oh no, really?"**, Dave got up from his table, grinning **"How did you manage that?", "I…"** Glen sighed, Dave frowning at his friends reaction **"What happened Glen?"**, Glen's voice was low** "There was an accident, I kicked Hardy down the stairs, Mark is taking him back in the car, and I need some air, thought I'd take his bike back"**, Dave shook his hands before him, making him stop** "Ho ho ho, wait, again please… You what? Kicked him down the stairs? What for?"**, Dave's eyes betrayed his confusion as he waited for an explanation, **"It was an accident… I was keeping him back, he wanted to leave", "Uhu…"**, Glen could see Dave was at a loss, so pulling him along he whispered **"Mark got Jeff's drugtest results, he freaked, I told him what we've been talking about… You know his way about handling stuff with Jeff", "Ok", "Well and then Jeff freaked too and wanted to get out"**, it dawned to Batista what must have happened, at least bits and pieces forming a somewhat reasonable happening **"So he fell down the steps", "Yeah", "How's he doing?"**, there was a little silence before Glen murmured** "Unconscious", "Your bro taking him to a doc?", "No, the hotel"**, Dave thought he hadn't heard right** "Man Glen, that's not reasonable", "Flair's on it too", "So what? Because he's Flair he knows everything? Please, he may have something serious", "He's ok"**, Dave rolled his eyes** "Whatever you say"**, Glen poked Dave in the chest, pushing him back a little, the glare in his eyes making it clear that he didn't want to continue with that subject** "Listen Dave, I'm not ready to take shit from you now"**, he gropped Glen's poking hand** "I'm not giving you shit, but my opinion, he may be seriously hurt… Have internal bleeding… You guys thought about that?"**, Glen was feeling enough guilt as it was, he really looked miserable, making Dave all fuzzy **"Sorry, I didn't mean to…", "I know, but let's not think of that ok, let's enjoy our ride, I need to take my mind of the kid now", "You're still taking me with you?"**, Glen had to smile** "Sure, you're my favorite brawling partner, and even if you sometimes talk shit, I kinda like you"**, Dave didn't take offense, just shook his head **"I'm a responsible guy, I take care of my body, that's all", "Jeff wanted to get home, not to a hospital Dave, and it wasn't so bad, he just hit his head"**, Dave shrugged his shoulders, sighing** "Sometimes you need to push people in order to help them", "Yeah, and that's what I told Mark, now let's hope he won't overdo it"**

Meanwhile Mark was getting in the back of the car, Shawn putting their stuff in the trunk before joining him, lifting Jeff's legs **"Shawn…"**, the Heartbreak-Kid let out a sigh, annoyed** "What? I want to help", "You helped enough"**, that did it for Shawn who snapped** "Yeah, at least I helped… Have you thought about why…"** there was a snarl, Hunter getting behind the wheel **"Shawn, now is not the time"**, but his friend just continued **"No, now is the time, he can't run away, he'll have to listen"**, Hunter knew the drive to the hotel would be very very long and tiring, and was glad when the passanger door opened and Ric got in **"Terri is taking my stuff, I'll go with you"**, that didn't slow Shawn down who continued **"Have you wondered why it was me he called and not you? I mean besides the obvious reasons"**, which he didn't elaborate further, knowing Mark would get more pissed off trying to figure it out, and that was something in Shawn's eyes he deserved, Mark glared at him full of rage, and if it wasn't for the limp body in his arms and on his lap he would have punched Shawn out of the car, and apparently he wasn't done **"He was afraid of you… Your reaction… He didn't want to seem weak and hurt to you…"**, ha, Mark's eyes flickered, making Shawn smirk **"He likes you too much for his own good… He was afraid of losing your respect Mark… And what you did today to him…"**

Shawn's voice got a sad tone as he continued **"He broke down in my arms Mark… Don't do that to him, he needs you… You and your approval"**, there were many things Mark could approve, but just not that kind of lifestyle** "I can't approve drugs, pills, booze and whatever Shawn… There are too many implications and you know that"**, he pulled Jeff a little closer, praying for a good insight on how to handle him **"He'll break more than just down if he continues Shawn… If you're his friend, then don't help him destroy himself"**, Shawn absentmindedly caressed Jeff's legs, shaking his head **"I'm trying to help in a different way…", "By slipping him pills?", "No, by helping him through a rough time, do you have any idea how hurt he is?"**, Mark's voice was snappier as he intended** "I got a pretty good idea when I saw him in the ring today, 'cause apparently not enough or he'd stop trying to kill himself", "He wasn't trying to kill himself Mark"**, it was the first time since they had left that Ric had said something, he had let Shawn finish, thinking Mark needed to hear that, but now it was enough **"He was doing what he signed up for when he joined the company Mark… Now you may not understand why he goes at it that extremely, but hell, have you seen the talent the kid has"**, why did they all try to piss him off like that** "Oh I have, it just won't last if he continues like that, we all learned we need breakes from time to time, just he doesn't get it, why don't you explain that to him Shawn, you know how fast the wheel can turn"**, now it was Hunter's turn to speak up, he was manoevering the car towards the free spot in the garage of their hotel** "Jeez Mark, that's why we're there to help him evaluate what to do and when, but it's you support he needs most, I don't think that without you he'd have started hanging around us like that, you're the one who showed him he was appreciated and respected by us"**, he stopped the car, Shawn getting out first and helping Mark with Jeff, Ric proposing **"I'll get our roomkeys guys, you can get up there immediately, I don't think people need to see him like that"**

He came across Glen and Dave who had just gotten their key too, and waited for him at the elevator **"How's Jeff doing?"**, Ric kept his voice down** "Mark took him up, he'll be ok", "Ok", "Glen, what really happened", "He fell down", "That I got, but how"**, there it was again, that guilt-striken face, Dave squeezing his friends shoulder reassuringly as he answered** "We were talking and he wanted to leave, I kept him by his arm, and when he tried to pull free he lost his balance and fell"**, Flair pondered his words then flashed him a supportive smile** "It's not your fault Glen, even though playing in a staircase isn't healthy"**, but the big guy didn't see it that way** "Well it's my fault Ric, if I hadn't continued on gripping him, he wouldn't have had to defend himself like that", "Jeez Glen, please Dave, get him to understand it please, it ain't your fault Glen"**

Ric met the others, waiting in front of their room, Mark, sitting against the wall, still keeping Jeff in his arms, Hunter sitting there, back against the wall also, Shawn hoovering over Jeff, talking to Mark **"Take care of him… But don't let him suffer Mark… He won't have any rest if his back hurts too much", "I never said I wouldn't give him something for the pain Shawn, but I won't help him to overdose like you did…", "Oh please"**, before Shawn could add anything else, Ric opened the door, **"Stop fighting your two", "We're not fighting"**, Mark lay Jeff gently down, Shawn helping him to undress Jeff, each of them on one side of the bed, Shawn taking care of his pants as Mark was taking off his shirt, which made Jeff stirr again, and flutter his eyes open, first gazing into the air before gaining some focus and staring in front of him, wincing **"Ouch, what the fuck, man, stop it"**, Shawn stopped in his process of sliding Jeff's baggypants down, looking at him** "You're ok Jeff?"**, Hunter smirked** "Great question Michaels, seriously, you grew some intelligence in that head of yours?"**, he tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by another hand, Mark growling harsher than he intended to, but he was still pondering the whole "How to help" thing, so compassion and gentleness were not a priority **"No, you stay down for now, how are you feeling punk?"**, Jeff tried to focus on him, failing miserably, mumbling** "Euh, like I flew down a staircase… Without wings that is"**, Shawn couldn't keep back a giggle** "Jeez someone stole your wings Hardy, your next Swanton will be painful… You remember what happened?"**, Jeff passed a hand over his forehead and through his hair, sighing and fighting down a bad nausea** "Yeah, somehow… Just not how I got here…And why you're all staring at me like that", "Yeah, you were out cold kid"**, he shyly glanced over to look at Mark, wondering if he was still pissed at him, but Ric claimed his attention, getting in his face **"Headache?"**, Jeff looked at him nodding **"Hell yeah"**, Ric got down next to him, inspecting his head, massaging his temples a little, before asking **"Nausea?"**, Jeff winced** "Yup, a little…", "Feeling dizzy?", "Not for now…", "How many fingers?"**, Jeff looked at him, and seeing Shawn goof behind Ric's back he flushed a smile **"Enough to satisfy you and a friend…"**, Ric stared for a second before smiling **"Uh… Ok, you seem ok to me kid", "Why? Cause I see you can only take…"**, he had such a great comment for the Nature Boy, unfortunately a hand came blocking his mouth and his so-called bright idea went quite unheard, Mark glaring at him **"Shut up… Your defiance won't save your puny, cute little ass punk, you should learn some respect, and you're certainly not in any shape to be that funny now"**

For a moment there was a scary silence, well, before Jeff started laughing, pushing Mark's hand away **"Fuck you too… But just so everybody knows, remove the stick he has up there before fucking him… Just a thought"**, he leaned back into the pillow, not really aware of what he had just thrown into Mark's or Ric's faces, Mark who stared at him for a moment, then got up, voice icy **"You see, he's ok, more than ok even, now… Out… All of you…"**, first to leave were Shawn and Hunter, Hunter pulling Michaels along, mumbling something about their storyline needing to be talked about, it was rather Hunter giving Mark a chance to explain the deal to Hardy, Flair was a different a matter, he pulled Mark along into the hallway and whispered **"Don't you dare playing this wrong, and did you notice you called his ass cute"**, before giving him a smile and adding **"I know you won't, but I needed it said aloud, don't let him leave Mark, keep him under your watch", "I said puny", "Yes and cute"**, the smile Ric flashed him as he walked away was just too much **"It was to not scare him Ric", "If you say so"**

When Mark got back in, Jeff had managed to prop himself up on an elbow, and glared at him **"Taker… My plane leaves at 1300, so I…"**, Mark just snorted, interrupting him** "Well it will have to leave without you now, won't it", "You should so go and fuck yourself, you stupid…"**, the glare he got made him shut, and lean back, no way Mark would help him to the airport, he needed another idea how to get there, unfortunately that headache prevented any intelligent thought, so he let out a sigh and closed his eyes, hand over them, only to have it removed as Mark sat down on the edge of the bed **"You listen good… You screwed up, no way I'll let you leave… You'll have to earn the trust back", "What trust… I don't owe you nothing", "Oh, is that so?", "Yes"**, Mark's inner mantra became "don't punch him, just don't punch him", but it was difficult, as opposed to Shawn he seriously didn't get why Jeff did all the things he did **"Why Jeff?", "Why? Why what?", "Why did you get all fucked up at home", "I didn't…"**, Mark interrupted him **"Yeah you did, I saw your results kid, now painpills ok, but that strong ones? In how much pain are you actually? Weed, ok, maybe it was still in your body from last time with Shawn, I'd give you the benefit of the doubt on that one"**, Jeff's gaze went down, cheeks flushing slightly, he knew very well it wasn't from then, but if it'd keep Mark of his back, ok, **"You know you still had booze in your system… And the amphetamines? Went partying?"**, Mark fixed him, eyes locked on the younger man, trying to find an answer in his body language **"Answer me Jeff"**, he didn't get any answer, Jeff just managed to get up, a little dizzy from the effort, but standing **"I need a shower Mark"**, he just couldn't not help, and Mark hated himself for that trait he always seemed to developp around Jeff, he pushed him towards bathroom, **"You think you'll manage to stand?", "Why, wanna come and check me out… again? Didn't you have enough yesterday?"**, he just stared at him, not believing what he had just had the pleasure to hear **"You little prick"**, Mark pushed him violently inside the bathroom, making him tumble a bit and grapping the shower to stay standing **"Yeah, push me around some more, you like that ha"**, the door slammed, Mark had opted for that reaction, because it had come close to just start punching and kicking him to get him to understand the problem at hand…

Ric had moved downstairs to the bar, getting down next to Terri, Glen and Dave **"Phuuu guys, seriously, this is spiraling out of control", "What is?", "Well, Jeff's abuse and Mark's reactions"**, Glen snickered **"Well, he cares, and let me tell you, when Mark starts caring you're in for a treat, he won't let go until Jeff stopped, you remember him with Shawn right", "Yeah, but he may push him away, it's a thin line"**, Dave smirked **"Well I'm glad I have no one on my back, 'cause I love my vices"**, Glen grinned **"Do you now?", "Oh Yes", "But you're not screwed every day"**, Dave looked at Ric, and than burst out into laughter, making Ric scold him amused **"David…", "Yeah sorry Ric, but that was just called for you know"**, Ric was grinning** "Pfff", "Listen, we've had the discussion, I don't see it as that a problem, you guys are making a problem out of it", "No, Vince is, and seriously Dave, he needs to live more healthy, his body won't make it on the long run if he continues like that", "Yeah, you do too, man, hey, how many things have you already snorted, drunk or what else there was"**

Upstairs, a raging Jeff came out of the bathroom, his stuff still in the room, and stopping in his tracks snarled **"Wow, still going through my stuff ass", "Well, that's that thing with our trust issue Jeff", "Get away", "No", "Taker", "No"**, Jeff got closer and kicked him, before grabbing his bag and putting it behind him **"That's my stuff, you're absolutely not going through it anymore", "Why? Scared I could find something?", "I honestly don't care, you believe what you want", "Jeff…"**, as the younger man rushed past him he grabbed his arm, ready to try it one last time without losing his temper **"Jeff… Listen…"**, he got a defiant head shake** "No, I'm done listening to you", "Jeff, you need to think over your lifestyle", "Screw you, I do what I want Mark, no one, not you, not Matt, not Vince have a right to forbid things to me", "You don't get it, do you"**, he stared at the Taker, puzzled** "What"**, Mark tried with calmness, again** "I'm just trying to help Jeff, you'll end up fired and completely fucked up kid, Vince is this close to end the push you've been getting, so if you really don't care, as you say, just be a man and quit, spare us all the time and effort we're putting in you, ok?"**, Jeff stared at him, eyes flickering with hurt, he pushed him back and got back into the bathroom, and this time it was him slamming the door, locking it and dropping to his knees, tears running freely now, that pounding feeling in his head becoming more pressing, as he started to undress and get under the water…

Mark had been way to enraged to stay, so he made his way down to have a beer, he got down with the others, Ric being the first to ask **"Mark? Where's the brat?", "Pissed at me and taking a shower", "If he faints?", "Well then he faints, seriously, I had to get away, I would have punched him"**, he took a sip of beer continuing **"He wants to take his flight home tomorrow", "Oh", "Ric, don't oh me, now I have to decide whether I just let him, or I force him to stay with me"**, there was a long silence, broken by Glen **"I could watch him, I'll invite him to my place bro, at least you'd have a break"**, Dave issued a little pout, but than grinned **"Huuu yeah, now that gives me ideas Glen", "Me too"**, they highfived each other under several giggles on the table, Mark staring at them **"No, this is something I have to do, and how can you guys think of such things now", "Jealous?", "Oh no bro, disgusted", "Well, it's not like something that bad happened Mark, you're acting as if the kid had wrecked your bike, jeez", "And you're playing it down Dave"**, Dave shook his head **"How many times have I been busted Mark, hin? How many? I know how to play it"**, Mark couldn't believe it and snapped a little** "You're telling me you're proud of that?", "Somehow yeah, because you as everyone on this table know what comes with our job, and Jeff has all the rights in the world to take something against the pain, hell have you seen him fly through the ring? You seriously think he won't feel that at night?"**, Ric knew Dave was right, and since he had always been around Batista and saw him like a son, he also knew what Dave was doing sometimes, the steroids not included in his actual thought, since that seemed to be the lesser problem the younger Hardy seemed to have, Mark just let out a deep sigh, Dave continuing **"The best he could do is work his back muscles, train them, pump them up some more, so his back can better cope with those moves, the pain would lessen, have you told him that Mark? Instead of trying to change him, help him with what he has and what he's good at"**, Glen whistled in admiration **"That's not a dumb thought there Animal, I have to say you're making a point"**, Mark didn't see it like that, and just glared at Dave **"Wanna add steroid use to his problems?", "That what I said?", "Somehow", "No, I said he should work his back muscles, that's all, man, you're really an ass you know that", "No, you're not seeing how harmful everything is", "O my, working muscles?", "No, using stuff", "I spoke about gym, not popping pills", "Oh, my mistake then"**

Jeff got out of the bathroom, eyes red from crying under the shower, and mind made up on leaving and crushing at the airport while waiting for his flight, once back home he'd be finally left alone again, unfortunately there was a knock on the door, and sighing, thinking it'd be Mark coming back, he glared, opening it **"What you fuck", "Now that's nice punk"**, Shawn had finished with Hunter who was on his way downstairs **"Gonna come for a drink?"**, Jeff had a sad pout on his face** "And make my watcher yell again, no thanks, I'm packing and leaving"**, he stopped him** "Jeff… I'm not sure that's a really nice thing to do", "I'm past nice things Shawn, I won't let him follow me like a shadow, going through my stuff and all, absolutely not, so he left, and I'm leaving too"**, Shawn got down on the bed, shaking his head** "Jeff, when is that plane leaving?", "Tomorrow shortly after noon", "Uhu, and you'll stay at the airport or what?", "Sooo", "Sooo, stay here and leave tomorrow morning"**, Jeff's voice was bordering desperate** "No, he won't let me leave Shawn, you know him"**, Shawn knew he had to somehow reason him** "Let's be serious for a moment Jeff, he can't keep you here anyways right, and you can't camp at an airport without the news leaking, and then Vince will be at you even more", "Damn you Shawn", "Yeah, I'm good ha"**, Jeff's pout was really adorable** "At destroying ideas, yeah"**, Shawn jumped up and squeezed his cheeks, making Jeff push him away** "Let's go down and grab a beer, maybe we'll come up with something"**, Jeff sighed, and got ready, Shawn grinning **"And sorry for your fall, I know it was Glen, but I'm…"**, Jeff interrupted him, pushing him out of the room **"No, hey, it's ok, it's noone's fault you know, shit happens"**, Shawn was shaking his head** "Yeah, but still, glad you're ok", "Yeah, me too"**, Jeff pulled him along, wondering if this was a good idea, but he had a right to go downstairs too, so he just hoped Mark wouldn't be there…

But Mark was there, and thought he had a halluzination seeing Jeff and Shawn standing at the bar, goofing around with the bartender, before turning and joining them on the free spots, Glen made a face and buried it in his hands, he just didn't want to burst out laughing, and Mark's face really was worth a laughter, one Dave couldn't keep back, he excused himself, grinning at Shawn and Jeff and went off getting new beers, his laughter was heard to the table, making Mark growl a little, that unfortunately made it for Shawn too **"Oh Mark, you're scary… What's up? Dog peed on your turf?"**, poor Glen started to make funny sounds, Mark commenting **"Oh Glen it's ok, just laugh, damn you all, and damn you Hardy, what do you think you're doing here?", "Drinking a beer", "Oh yes, I forgot, you're an…"**, Ric interrupted Mark **"Mark… It's enough… He has every right to come here, so if you're not down with that,…"**, interrupted by Hunter and Shawn **"We've got two words for ya"**, Jeff added **"Suck it"**, making Shawn laugh **"Exactly, now that we've got that adressed, can we have some fun… Who leaves where, when?"**, Ric picked up on that one immediately and asked Dave as he got down, putting beers on the table **"You're joining your friend again?", "Maybe", "Oooh, you disappoint me Dave, you used to tell me everything"**

Dave smiled at him **"So your curiosity is appeased, no my dear Flair, I'll travel to Indianapolis"**, Terri laughed **"Me too, we can catch the same flight", "I would be delighted", "Pff, and you Glen?"**, the adressed man snickered **"Oh, for the moment I can travel wherever I want, no appearances next week", "Lucky you", "Yeah, so I guess I just go along with who pleases me most", "Ha, noone has a chance in that case"**, Glen raised his bottle towards Ric, flashing a very sweet smile, one not often seen coming from him** "Nope, I think my mind is pretty much made up"**, Mark added very nonchalantly **"Well, I'll go wherever Jeff goes, or rather he'll go wherever I go", "I'm not inviting you, so screw you", "We'll see that"**, Ric shook his head dramatically **"Boys please, I'm sure you'll manage to be decent to each other, no?"** he looked at them **"Seriously, you can't go on barking at each other like that forever, so I suggest, we just discuss the problem and figure out a solution"**, which made Dave swallow his sip rapidly and repeat his earlier idea to Jeff this time **"Well, like I said already, I think if you manage to muscle your lower back, it will take the pain away after your crazy moves"**, it was Dave's first time he was on the receiving end of Jeff's defiance, as the younger Hardy glared at him, his voice full of irony** "Not dumb, don't you think I tried", "No, you didn't cause you don't look as if you hit the gym on a regular basis"**, Jeff spat, knowing very well Dave was more than right on that one, he hadn't worked out much lately and started to feel that fact **"Screw you too"**, Dave pulled a frown** "That's not very mature Jeff, I'm trying to help you"**, another spat, Jeff just wished for them to leave him alone** "Yeah, but I tried, and I'm sure as hell not going to start…"** he pointed to Dave **"doing steroids, no thank you very much"**, Mark had to let out a little laughter **"Busted Dave, everyone knows"**

Jeff glared at Mark and before Dave could say something he was already nearly yelling at the Deadman** "Leave Dave alone Mark, I'm not saying he does take them, I say he's big"**, Dave continued** "Yeah, and hell I've done stupid things but I'm not doing them anymore, so screw you… Both…"**, adding towards Jeff **"If you get your muscles developped in your lower back, your reception in the ring will be easier on your body"**, Shawn nodding **"He's right Jeff, I noticed that with my body too you know, I can help you and show you what exercices are best"**, it was decidedly the night for his pouts, and Jeff just flashed another really sweet one** "I know which ones are"**, Dave smiled, nodding ironically** "That's why it worked right"**,Jeff pulled his hair, exaggerating it with a loud sigh** "Ok, I'll train with you, satisfied?", "Much yes, thank you you stubborn little fucker", "Oh, that's really nice of you", "Yeah"**, Ric was happy the discussion had gone back to the usual bickering **"Good, boys, so Mark, where are you heading from here?", "Greensboro"**, Jeff pouted seeing him point to him **"Fuck you, I'm only getting there on Sunday evening", "Well, then I'll go home and just not care, right", "Finally, thank you"**, Mark just sighed and finished his beer, getting up to get a new one, unaware of the emerald gaze that followed him…

"**Why does Taker want to chain me to him?"**, Ric, sitting opposite of Jeff patted his arm on the table, squeezing gently **"Because he cares Jeff, he doesn't want you fired or fucked up, that's all, you seem to have unleashed his boundless compassion and caring, so just enjoy it while it lasts… Think of it as a second older brother"**, Shawn adding **"Talking of which, I saw Matt earlier at the arena, was snooping around", "What?", "He asked why I had Jeff's bag, was before we left", "You didn't tell him anything did you", "D'oh Hunter, think I'm dumb or what?"**, Hunter laughed, not adding anything, his face betraying that yeah, he thought so, making Shawn slap him playfully **"Hey, and by the way, it's my birthday, you stupid idiots, you missed it"**, Hunter stared at him, Jeff puzzled looking at him **"It's tomorrow", "Now, it's today, or rather was yesterday"**, he pulled a sad face **"I have no friends", "No, seriously man, I thought it was the 23rd too, sorry man"**, Hunter pulled him into a hug **"We'll party tomorrow evening ok, but start right now, you'll have a 24 hour birthday party Heartbreaker", "Serious? Cooool"**, Shawn jumped up and ran towards the bartender, asking for champagne brought to their table, on the name Levesque, just to get back at Hunter for the little mistake, he pulled Mark along and grinned widely when he got back down **"So let's celebrate right"**, Dave objected a little** "Why the hell do we have a reason to get wasted every night?"**, Ric smiled** "Cause we're one lucky bunch"**, Shawn couldn't keep back and tease a little **"So that poor little Jeff gets allowed to drink too, even if Mark's frown could already be called terrifying"**, Jeff accepted the glass he was handed** "I'm not an alcoholic so chill Mark", "Oh is that so Hardy, well, if you say I have to believe right? Oh no wait, you like to lie about it, so bummer, I don't know"**, Jeff ignored him, looking at Shawn who shrugged his shoulders **"Just don't listen to him Jeff, he's pissed I gave you your glass before he got his"**

Mark really wasn't happy about what was happening, but since he couldn't change it now, he decided on ignoring him too, even if the thought about Jeff spending days and nights and hazed states was making him shiver with disgust, but it seemed that he was out of this one, he just could hope Vince wouldn't test Jeff again in a week, as the second bottle was opened, at least Ric had left a little responsibility **"Jeff, don't drink too much please", "I didn't take anything, so I believe a little champagne isn't killing me", "You didn't take anything yet?", "No", "Well then, please, drink"**, and that brought Mark back to his bad mood, nobody besides him seemed to want to put a foot down on Jeff's different uses and abuses, he downed his glass, pointing at it **"Shawn, I need some more, I heard Ric tell the brat to get wasted"**, Ric shook his head** "No, I said he could have a drink or two, mother"**, Mark stared at Ric in disbelief, then counted to ten, knowing very well if he said something before, he'd feel very sorry later…

They continued until far past the normal bedtime, but noone really cared, Jeff having trouble keeping his eyes open, clutching Shawn who was equally wasted and whispered **"I'm sure you'll miss your plane later"**, Jeff shook his head which only made the world spin faster, and that dizzy feeling hitting him as he answered, voice not very regular anymore** "No, there's only one a day, and there's a concert of a friend in the evening, promised I'd go there, so I have to catch that flight"**, Shawn pouted a little **"Any good?", "What?", "Your friend's band", "Yes", "Can I come?"**, Jeff stoped dead in his tracks, in the middle of the exit of the bar** "What?"**, Shawn continued his approach** "Hey, Hunter has some stuff to take care of…"** he stared sadly at Hunter who passing them, shrugged his shoulders apologetically, leaving Shawn calmly continue his listing** "Glen travels to Indianapolis, so do Dave, Adam, John and Chris, and I have everything done I have to at home for the moment, so I want to do some fun stuff"**, Jeff sighed** "And imposing your presence is fun?"**, he felt a little hurt, but he didn't want to leave Jeff alone, it would do him so good to have someone around, to goofe with, to talk to when he needed it, to have some time where he wasn't brooding darkly, so he insisted some more** "Hey, it's not imposing, we could have fun, you could show me around your place, no?"**, Jeff stared at him** "Oh, so instead of having Mark watch me, I'll have you on my back right?"**, only to have Shawn pouting again and shaking his head vehemently** "No, it's not for control, it's to get to know you better and stuff"**, suppressing a yawn, Jeff finally gave in a little** "Right, I'll give it a thought ok"**, Shawn literally beamed** "Ok, see it as a birthday gift", "Ha ha ha"**

Mark bumped into them **"Boys, move it", "Yeah, grumpy old man"**, the only thing preventing his hand to take a hold of Jeff's neck was Ric's catching his on time **"Don't, he's right, you're grumpy", "Pffff"**, he made them take the second elevator, pushing a growling Mark in **"Shawn will go with Jeff", "Where?"**, pushing the different floors they were on he simply said** "Home, I overheard"**, Mark sighing** "Great, both will be screwed next week, charming hein?"**, Ric shook Mark by the shoulders** "No, he'll watch him, it will be ok, ha, at least this time it unfolds itself right"**, Mark didn't really understand as he asked** "Shawn and Jeff?"**, he let go of him** "No, Jeff accepting someone to go with him, whether it's Shawn or you, or me, or hell even your brother, but at least he accepts help, and he grew close to Shawn, let Shawn handle it, you know he's a good guy and only has Jeff's best in his mind", "And his own fun"**, Ric couldn't but grin** "Well, yeah, they'll have some fun, and they should, shouldn't they?"**, Mark still wasn't so convinced** "Yeah, but if Jeff's…", "With Shawn around he'll feel less depressed Mark, give it a go, ok, let Shawn take care of it for now, you'll see if it worked or not"**, they got to Mark's floor, and Ric pushed him out **"Night Mark, and please, don't torture the kid", "No, night"**

Shawn and Hunter were standing in the hallway talking to Jeff, Mark could hear him say **"We leave noon at latest Shawn, got that, you're not ready, I leave without you"**, Hunter laughed **"I'll help him be on time Jeff, night guys"**, Jeff turned and came eyes pretty much to chest with Mark, who shook his head, entering their room, Jeff behind him **"No need to be rude you know", "Shut it kid, go to sleep, don't slourch me full now", "What?"**, trouble with his balance made Jeff grip him to stay standing, and put his head against that large chest that just seemed way to welcoming, Mark, besides the anger he felt, started feeling that warm fuzzy feeling again, the one he couldn't describe and that overwhelmed him often when Jeff would get too close, so he just manoeuvered both over to Jeff's bed and got him down **"Get ready for bed and sleep, or you won't make it to your flight on time kid", "You're letting me go?"**, the state Jeff was in, mainly because of their champagne orgy, Shawn had mentioned something about one for each year, but 37 was way over their heads, so the final count had been around seven, or eight, or maybe nine, it wasn't clear, but anyways, the constant champagne flow had rendered Jeff vulnerable, mostly drunk, but he was way more touchy when he was drunk, especially on champagne, and it affected him a lot more, emerald orbs fixing Mark in a most sweet way when he answered **"Well I can't chain you now can I?", "No, I guess not", "Good, if you behave, I'll never have to do it", "Chain me?", "Yeah", "Ok, but Mark, seriously, I didn't fuck up as bad as you think", "Oh no kid, you did worse even, so for the sake of everyone, go calmos on that stuff"**, he left him to ponder what he had said and got to the bathroom to get ready for bed, feeling slightly drunk too and feeling like some hypocrite, he wasn't better than Jeff when it came to booze, he made it back to his bed, Jeff passing him to get ready too…

Glen and Dave were back in their room too, both amazed that they still felt an interest in each other, but far from complaining about it as another night of heated passion started, Dave biting Glen in the neck, gripping his arms tightly and grinding his lower body into Glen's, who let out a loud moan, pushing back, his hands roaming backwards to grip Dave at the waist and make him move with him towards the bed, and then make them both plunge down, Dave complaining a little as he was splattered on top of Glen **"Heyyyyy"**, he moved a little and gave him a spank **"Bad Kane"**, there was a low rumble, between a giggle and growl, and he just repeated it **"You like that, I know you do"**, Glen bucked **"Tease"**, Dave started undressing him **"Well no, but you're still dressed, you're a bigger tease, that body of yours, the thoughts I had tonight watching you, hummmmm"**, Glen grinned, slapping him gently **"I revise that, you're a perverted tease"**, undressing and pulling a show for Glen, he licked his lips** "Yeah, perverted by you"**, Glen had been quicker thanx to Dave little work, so he stretched naked on the bed, watching his lover undress **"Can't you do that quicker?", "I could, but then I wouldn't make you want me this much, so sorry, no", "You're sexy and funny", "Uh, thank you big guy"**, Dave threw his underwear away and got down next to Glen, a hand moving up and down on his chest **"Hummm, so soft your skin", "Dave", "Yeah…"**, laughing he bit down on a nippel, sucking it, before letting his tongue trail down…

Hunter had not stopped fixing Shawn when they got inside their room, Shawn who just ignored his look, until he got out of the bathroom and saw his friend had still the same expression on his face **"What did I do Hunt?"**, the expression stayed as Hunter was shaking his head and pinching his chin** "Nothing"**, Shawn stopped right in front of him** "And why are you looking at me like that"**, Hunter only moved his eyes to meet his** "Because I'm trying to figure out what you're about to do, that's all"**, a giggle** "I'll go to bed, usually seeing me in underwear means that, especially late at night and in our room you know"**, he shook his head, eyes locked on Shawn** "I wasn't talking about that"**, Shawn pretended he had no clue** "Oh, and about what?"**, Hunter frowned amused** "You're like the plague Shawn, annoying, evil, ugly and deathly"**, Shawn pulled a pout** "Thank you so much for that comparison my dear friend"**, he went over to his bed and jumped on it, making Hunter laugh **"What are you gonna do with Jeff Shawn? Interested in… You know, getting closer?"**, Shawn grinned** "No, I just want to have a boredom free week"**, Hunter waved a hand in front of his face** "Uhu, you're talking to me, Shawn, please", "He won't get that depressed with someone around, and Mark pretty much fucked that one up, so I'm a good replacement, don't you think"**, Hunter wanted to make Shawn understand some things** "Shawn, you'll have to seriously help him, you're aware of that right", "Yeah, it's time I give back on what you guys gave me", "How cute", "What"**, Hunter just shook his head, his voice soft** "No, that was a nice thing to say"**, but Shawn couldn't stay serious for more than two sentences, at least around Hunter** "I rehearsed that one in the bathroom", "Really?", "No, not at all, I mean it, and you know that", "Well, then I'll do everything possible to get you awake on time", "Ha ha ha Hunter"**, Hunter laughed** "Good night, love you too"**, Shawn yawned **"Gooooood night, love you very much"**, Hunter went on a laughing fit** "Uhhh, I'll sleep like a charm with that information Shawn", "I knew, that's why I said it"**, they both fell asleep on their bickering…

Jeff got back quickly and got under the covers, Mark being set up already too, looking at him, making Jeff's neckhairs stand **"What?", "Nothing", "Uhu, well good night"**, Jeff put the alarm on on his cellphone and put it back next to his bed mumbling, eyes wandering through the room to stop on Mark again **"Sleep thight", "Why, have something planed?", "Pff, you're so funny Mark, have nice dreams then", "You too punk", "Please, it's Jeff, I'm not that Phil guy"**, Mark smirked in a nasty way** "Yeah, that I noticed, I'm sure even Vince did, comparing your guys results", "Screw you", "Yeah, you know I'm right"**, the worst was that he really was, so Jeff did what started to boil in him, laugh **"I'm prettier than him", "May be the case kid, may be the case", "Hey, it's the case"**, a pillow hit him and Mark unvolontarly had to grin, yeah, he liked his brat better when he was defiant and angry, so he teased some more, throwing the pillow back, putting his own anger back for the moment **"Thanx, but I'm settled when it comes to pillows kid", "Ok, but seriously, the room spins", "Then stop it", "Ha, you're sooo funny"**, Jeff started to concentrate on not feeling too dizzy, and quickly was asleep, his breathing calm and even, Mark grinning, before getting comfortable and dozing off too…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Finally done, this one was pretty evil to write too *grgrgr*_

_I do apologize for this crap chapter, but I was fed up with working it over, so I just posted it, but I'm far from happy with it, please __**Review**__, and burn me lol, I need to know what you thought about it hehehe_

_And then last but not least, thanx to HellaHickenbottom for pointing out that the 22__nd__ of July was Shawn's birthday, didn't know that, guess I'll have to research that stuff a little to work with it, but at least poor Shawn will have a little party with Jeff ;-)_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer****:**_ As always, I still don't own the WWE, nor any of the guys, oh yes, and no, I don't own the cities that are mentioned either, I just own my sick sick mind, my evil cat and my neverending imagination, oh yes, and I've noticed with much sorrow that no nice wrestler was to be found naked under my tree yet, but hey, it's another 11 days hehehe, hope for the hopeless *looool*_

_**So, first of all a real big thank you to the reviewers :-), I really love you guys *gets all emotional*, even if I don't understand why most liked the last chapter, I reread it, it doesn't disturb me as much as it did yesterday, but stills doesn't make me proud, guess I'm difficult and harsh on myself, anyways I'm really happy you liked it **_

_Ok, for Jeff's crib, I've got seriously no idea besides what I think I saw in some Hardy Show trailers (I've got no way to watch them, just the trailers on the internet, crappy country I'm in never gets the good stuff *pouts*), so bear with me, I've just imagined it and twisted it until it fit the way I needed it *sick pretty mind of mine* hehehehe, and I seriously hope Cameron is the right City, jeeez, I should start becoming a stalker, maybe I'd know such things ;-)_

_On the same subject, I checked for his car *stalking abilities are quickly growing :D*, I don't know when he got the Chevrolet, but for the sakes of my peace of mind he had it already in 2002 *nyan*, and to add, the sick part in my mind, who's the cause for my incessant writing, somehow whispered to me to get some little plot around cars and the Hardy siblings, since I have Matt on my "I-Like-You-List" now, I just have to integrate him a little more, the real events in 2002 will make the plot nicely evolve *is too proud for her own sake*_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 29**

Jeff woke around ten when his alarm went off, Mark had been laying there awake, contemplating the sleeping man intensely, his next course of action still not made up, he wasn't sure letting Shawn go with Jeff was a good plan, but he couldn't stop Michaels on this one, at least not without creating drama, and he was the last one wanting drama around, so he decided on just letting it happen this time, and see what state they'd be in next weekend, already pretty sure that it wouldn't be nice to watch, he let out a sigh and smiled, seeing Jeff try to fish his cellphone and make it shut without raising his head from the pillow, sweet pouting sounds escaping him as he threw the evildoer on the floor, making Mark grin even wider, and with a voice full of teasing **"Hey Jeff, that's not the right way to catch your flight", "Hummmmm", "Hello?"**, Mark got up and had to keep back from laughing, Jeff was back to sleep, so he shook him **"Hey, you should get up, remember, flight home", "Hummmmm"**, Jeff grabed his arm by reflexe to make him stop, that shaking was as annoying as the thought of getting up, so he just kept Mark's arm in a thight grip, yawned and went back to sleep, putting his head on top of Mark's arm who had to get down on the bed in order to not get "broken" or have to unleash hell on him, so he tried the gentle way **"Jeff, you need to get up", "Hummmm"**, his arm was twisted a little more, Hardy getting comfortable **"One could think you don't want to leave me kid"**, Mark started to caress his hair with his free hand, playing with a green strain between his thumb and index, marvelling at the different shades of green that were present, and why Jeff constantly needed a rainbow in his hair, even if this time it was just one color, he pulled it a little, making Jeff growl again and get even more comfortable on his arm **"Jeff", "Hummm", "You'll have to get up", "Hummmm"**, he was definetely not getting anywhere…

Next door Hunter was having the same battle with Shawn, who seriously had decided that getting up at 11:30 would be early enough and wasn't ready to move out of the warm cocoon **"Shawn, you'll make Jeff miss his flight"**, blonde hair was shaken** "No", "Yeah you will"**, his voice was getting quite pouty** "No, just another hour"**, and Hunter's showed his exasperation** "Shawn", "What"**, he put a pillow on his head, signaling Hunter he didn't want to discuss it, just sleep, Hunter punched him friendly and got down next to him **"One hour Shawn and then you get up", "Yeah yeah"**, Shawn was back asleep in a matter of seconds, Hunter cuddling against him amused…

Glen and Dave were still soundly asleep, their nightly activities having lasted until the first sunlights made it through the courtains, but all the moans were replaced by gentle snorings, Dave wrapped around Glen's bigger frame, one leg over Glen's and one arm over his chest, Glen's arm keeping him safely in place with one arm on his back, none of them realized the phone ringing, Ric trying to find someone to join him for breakfast, but he was out of luck, at least with them…

Around eleven Mark decided to make Jeff get up, he had just gotten down half on Jeff since his arm was prisonner of Jeff's body weight, and caressed his hair tenderly in a moment of softness, he just enjoyed laying there with Jeff, and it wasn't the first time he noticed how perfectly their bodies fit together, that thought made him move pretty quickly, there was no way his body felt that good around another man, so why the hell was he feeling like that, he pulled Jeff's hair a little **"Your plane leaves in two hours kid, so I suggest you get up"**, he was greeted by the emerald orbs, Jeff grinning as he turned his head **"I was sooooo cozy"**, he yawned some more and put his cheek against Mark's arm rubbing it against **"Soooo cozy, and you have to destroy that feeling of perfection, pffff", "My arm is not a pillow kid"**, he only made Jeff rub his cheek some more, for a second, with his green eyes Mark had a vision of a huge cat taking it's pleasure with his arm, just too cute, and there was that word yet again forming in Mark's mind _"cute"_, he so hated himself and Jeff right now and snapped **"Let go Jeff", "Noooo", "Yes you do, you have to get ready"**, Jeff tried it with blank logic** "Well, if I skip the shower, I can stay another half hour in bed, so I guess I'll stay here for a little longer"**, which meant for Mark he too had to stay in that position, and with the position and Jeff getting comfortable again, his mind started spinning in directions he hated…

Shawn wasn't as much into straight logic as Jeff was, so he got dragged to the bathroom by Hunter, who took a lot of pleasure in harassing his friend a little **"Move your lazy butt", "You're so nice Hunt, really"**, Shawn fumbled with his contact lenses, making Hunter laugh **"And? Awake now that you see clearly", "I always see clearly that you're an ass", "Oh, I'm hurt Shawn", "And you could go and work as a torturer you know", "You exaggerate", "No, I'm far off the truth in real, you're a real hardcore annoyer"**, Shawn got undressed and stepped under the water, getting a spank by Hunter **"Heyyyyy", "Sorry"**, Shawn started showering, Hunter just brushed his teeth and got back to his bed, getting down and dozing a little, an evil grin on his face…

When Shawn got out of the shower and started drying, Jeff started stretching, making Mark slide even further onto his back **"Watch it a little kid, and let go of my arm now"**, Jeff grinned, and rubbing one last time on his arm let out a sigh and let go, turning on his back **"Hmmmmm"**, Mark got up **"Yeah, hmmmm, you're running late", "I'm not running Mark, I'm still laying", "Oh my, I revise my not wanting to let you go, I'm glad I can have some days without your impetious remarks", "Ha, I knew it"**, Jeff got up too, and after two minutes in the bathroom started getting dressed, Mark hissing **"Jeff"**, the called one rolled his eyes and sighed** "What now?"**, to emphasize his words he pointed** "Your shoulder"**, Jeff smirked **"Yeah, feels the way it looks actually, stupid ladder"**, Mark stared in disbelief, earning himself a nice pout** "Yeah what, I fucked up my Swanton, nothing too bad, it's just like a giant bruise"**, now that was typical, just not accept how bad it was** "A giant bruise? You're one giant catastrophe Hardy", "Thank you", "Oh, you're so welcome… So, how are you feeling?"**, Jeff finished getting dressed and looked at him, and very simply with an amused grin stated **"I'm devasted, the second I get home I'll ingest everything I find Mark, that what you want to hear?"**, the atmosphere in the room changed within seconds and Mark glared him down **"You're a real prick Jeff, I just wanted…"**, Mark just stopped and a deep silence crept over the room…

After a long moment, Mark shook his head, then decided against staying calm and pushed him back against the wall, all those weird feelings that had been running through him when he had lain there on the bed with Jeff, enraging him further **"Next time you'll answer me like that, I'll hurt you Jeff, and that's a promise… Now tell me…"**, to emphasize his words he grabbed him by the chin and kept his head in place, eyes locked with his **"…how are you feeling?"**, Jeff had started shaking a little, he didn't like the way Mark was glaring at him, but that didn't keep him quiet **"Well, I felt all merry and happy, but now, crushed against the wall and a little, how should I put it, well I think intrigued or puzzled would work to explain how I feel… What crawled up your ass Taker? Did it just die?"**, there were many ways Mark could have retaliated, but he decided on the most humiliating one and slapped him hard on the cheek **"Now, try again kid", "Ouch, you fucker… Now, my cheek stings, and I'm still not terrifyied, so buhu"**, Mark wondered how many slaps it would take to make him stop his games, so the second slap occurred, Mark cocking his head, eyes still locked with Jeff's **"Ready to behave and give me a decent answer?"**, he could swear Jeff's eyes shaded until they were so dark that the green could be easily mistaken for black, and Jeff was wondering what Mark would do if he just spat in his face, he decided on not trying to find out, but wasn't ready to backdown either **"You sick fuck… I gave you a decent answer"**

Next door Shawn had stopped packing and was listening, calling Hunter, but keeping his voice pretty much down **"Hunt…", "What", "Mark is going berzerk on Jeff"**, Hunter rubbed his eyes, looking at Shawn** "Again?"**, Shawn nodded** "Uh, yeah, again"**, Hunter a little amused added** "It's not as loud as usually", "Yeah, but I think it's more intense"**, sometimes Hunter wondered if Shawn ever tired himself, it hadn't happened yet though, he just hoped it would one day** "Shawn, please, Jeff will tell you on the plane, so sshh, and finish packing up, seriously", "If he gets hurt"**, he shook his head, man Shawn was tiring sometimes** "He won't hurt him Shawn, damn it", "If you say so"**, he finished packing, hurrying and checked one last time **"I have everything, I'm going over there", "Shawn… Go downstairs, have a late breakfast, and leave Mark and Jeff alone", "He said eleven thirty Hunt", "Shawn…", "No…"**, Hunter knew that Shawn wouldn't let it rest, so he dressed quickly, mumbling **"I so hate you right now", "Yeah yeah"** and with that Shawn was out of the room, and rushing over, knocked loudly **"Jeff… I'm ready…"**, he put down his bags and waited…

Jeff was about to answer when Mark's hand came blocking his mouth **"Oh no kid, unfortunately that idiot comes yet again to disturb me, but you'll listen… You won't get fucked up… You will work out… If on Sunday, I get the impression that you're fucked up…"**, Jeff started to try to bite him in order to get him to remove his hand, but Mark's grip was like iron** "So I was saying, should you be wasted, I'll drag you over to Vince so you can quit and then I'll help you detox, ask your buddy out there, he'll know what I'm talking about"**, Mark had kept his eyes locked with Jeff's, and was glad he saw them flicker with incertainty, good, he had the kid thinking **"So, behave kiddo, or you'll have to suffer the consequences of your actions, but the hard way"**, he slapped him gently on the cheek, before pushing him a little against the wall and releasing him, Jeff raging **"You stupid fuck, I don't owe you anything, so screw you"**, and there was Mark thinking he had made himself clear, he just growled **"You're in for a rude awakening kid"** as Jeff went and opened the door, making Shawn frown **"Ha, who was right Hunter…"**, he entered and glared at Mark **"You couldn't refrain, right… You just had to go all bad on him"**, Hunter motioned Jeff to get his stuff ready and entered too, pulling Shawn away **"Get out Michaels, now"** he looked at Mark who didn't look all too sympathetic **"Wanna grab breakfast?"**, an icy answer** "Yeah", "Then get ready"**, Mark went to the bathroom and when he got back he went to over to Jeff, Shawn standing leaning on the doorframe got ready to bounce and intervene, but to the _"shock"_ of all of the people in the room, Mark tossed a bottle of his oil into Jeff's bag who stared at him, seriously at a loss **"Use it kid, and remember what I said, if you fuck up, I'll show you real pain"** he turned and glared at Shawn **"And same counts for you Michaels"**, Hunter scratched his neck **"I told him already Mark, so chill a little… And you guys should move it a little…"**, Jeff finished packing and moved out of the room, a little **"Bye"** towards Mark and a smile at Hunter **"Bye Hunt, see you on Sunday"**, Shawn glared a sec at Mark, then followed Jeff **"Hey wait…"**, Jeff shook his head calling the elevator, jumping on the spot until there was a ding and the elevator door opened** "No, you hurry, I need distance between that sicko and me"**, Shawn chuckled** "That bad?", "Oh yeah, even worse"**, Shawn squeezed his shoulder, pushing him out of the elevator** "Let's check out and you tell me on our way to the airport"**

They had just finished when there was a whistling sound, both guys turning and seeing Ric arrive with Terri, Adam, William and Jericho, they smiled **"Hey", "Hey boys, leaving?", "Yup", "Well then have a nice flight, and no too foolish things boys"**, Shawn shook his head **"Ever seen foolish stuff happen around me?", "Oh no, never", "See, we're safe", "Have fun guys… And Jeff, don't you, you know what I mean", "Yeah, I think I've heard it enough already", "Just to make sure you understand", "Yes, bye Ric, guys…"**, he let out a sigh, whispering to Shawn who he had been pulling along **"Pff, I seriously can't have that anymore", "Nope, I understand you, but they are not that wrong you know, ever had to go and talk to Vince about it?"**, they took a cab to the airport, Shawn and Hunter having one rental together and Hunt wanting to keep that one, Jeff getting down next to Shawn **"No, never, why?", "Well it ain't nice when he gets all"** he lowered his voice, imitating their boss **"I'll fire you, you have dissappointed me and all, so believe me, that's something you'd rather not want to experience Jeff"**, Jeff pulled a pout and looked outside, mind racing…

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Mark was ready and heading down with Hunter, who was trying to be very tactful as he adressed what had happened earlier **"So got pissed at Jeff again?", "Yeah"**, Hunter was more than amused and snickered** "Care to tell me why?"**, Mark wasn't feeling like sharing the information and shook his head, a low rumble escaping his throat** "No"**, The Game insisting a little** "Come on Mark", "No", "Mark"**, he snapped** "He's an obnoxious little asshole, who thinks he can get away with everything he does"**, it was all way too amusing** "Well, he got away with anything until now Mark", "It's over with me being nice"**, remembering the oil given to Jeff he just let out an even more amused** "Uhu", "Yeah, I've had it with his blatant disrespect", "Sure Mark"**, the elevator doors opened and they cam nose to nose with Ric and the others **"Oh, it's the remaining duo, how are you doing guys"**, Mark growled **"All peachy, get out of my face now"**, Ric pulled a funny face** "Uuuh, what happened"**, Hunter was so nice to inform him** "Jeff aggravated the Taker's mood"**, Ric laughed** "Yeah, well that seems to be the only constant around here"**, Mark joined in** "He's not getting it Ric"**, now Ric was sure of the opposite and expressed it** "No, I think he got it, you just have provoked him again Deadman, and you know that defiance youth has nowadays"**, now Mark seriously didn't want to discuss it, he pushed past Ric** "See you later Flair, we want to grab breakfast", "Try the pancakes, they are delicious"**, Hunter grinned** "Thanx man"**, Ric shook his head as Hunter and Mark walked away…

The elevatordoors had closed and when they opened again Matt and Shannon came flying out, they were late, hence the hurrying, they bumped full force into Ric who somehow hadn't been thinking of somebody calling the elevator while they were chatting and flew back into Terri, Jericho catching Shannon **"Hey guys, slow down a little"**, Ric adding **"You guys are lethal, jeez"**, Matt's cheeks had flushed as he recognized the awkwardness of the situation **"Sorry, but we're kind of running late"**, Ric was shaking his arms, sighing** "That a reason to try to roll over people on your way out?", "No, I said sorry Flair, it's not like we've done it on purpose you know", "Yeah, I've got you, where are you heading to boys?", "Home"**, Ric thought for a second, Jeff had to stay clean, or at least somewhat clean, and Matt was one good reason to screw up, so he wanted to make sure Jeff would have a pleasing week, he pulled Matt away **"Shannon, check the both of you out will ya, I have to talk to Matt"**, he pulled him aside and continued **"Leave that brother of yours alone, got me Matt, he's had enough trouble, he doesn't need you in his face"**, Matt was both pissed and worried, a state he knew very well lately** "What are you talking about?"**, Ric poked him on his shoulder** "You staying away from Jeff when you get home, very simple, you're a clever guy, I'm sure you understand how pissed I'll react should I hear you went in his face"**, but somehow Matt had wanted to meet with Jeff, knowing he'd be at the concert too, so he just couldn't let go** "Hey, he's my brother, I seriously have to talk to him, so why don't you mind your own business"**, Ric nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders** "Because it somehow became mine too Matt, so be a nice boy and just ignore Jeff for the time being, I hate to have to repeat myself", "Yeah yeah yeah"**, Matt was glad Shannon was done and they could get out, he pushed around Ric mumbling **"Bye guys"** and rushed off…

Terri laughed at the scene that was unfolding before their eyes, Ric coming back **"Man, as stubborn as the younger one"**, Chris smirked** "Could have told you it runs in the family, why you think they have it going the way they have, one's worse than the other"**, Ric had his enigmatic smile on his lips **"It will be ok, Shawn is with Jeff, so Matt can do what he wants to provoke him, he's not alone to cope with it"**, Chris was glad that Shawn was heading to North Carolina with Jeff** "Yup, that's a good thing, Jeff and alone is not something that is recommandable when Matt is involved lately"**, Ric smiled** "Our point exactly, so, what are you boys up too?"**, Chris answered** "Not much, our flight to Indianapolis is tomorrow morning, so it leaves one day for madness"**, Ric shook his head dramatically** "Oh no, no more madness please, we've had enough"**, Adam suggested** "Let's go to the gym, what about that?", "Good idea"**, they all got their gear and headed off…

Hunter and Mark were enjoying, well Hunter was enjoying his breakfast, Mark was more glaring his food down, his mood still very rotten, **"Oh come on Mark, please, stop brooding like that, those poor eggs are already crumbled, you don't have to add to their pain and sorrow"**, his voice was dark** "I'm not brooding", "Back to your old ways ha", "Yes"**, Hunter pulled a sad frown, still managing to grin** "Ouch, the nice Taker will be sorrowly missed"**, another icy snap** "Hunter"**, and even more amused** "Yeah that's a name I started to listen to… Unfortunately"**, noticing Mark wasn't laughing, he added** "What, come on, Jeff will get it, Shawn told me before going to bed that he wanted to give something back from what we did for him, maybe there's hope"**, Hunter gave him a eyewink, Mark was staring at him emotionless **"You're serious?"**, he was happy to see Mark at least more receptive as he used to be in his dark brooding times** "Yes, I was as amazed as you are now, he has never really talked about since then you know, and I believe he really wants to help him, and it makes sense man, he knows best what Jeff goes through right now"**, Mark pondered his words for a moment** "He just doesn't know how, and he'll do something stupid"**, Hunter was still believing in Shawn** "Give him some credit"**, Mark decided to ask him a simple question** "Do you?"**, without a hesitation Hunter answered** "Yes, yes I do, he may be our biggest goofball but he knows how to do the right things sometimes you know", "Then let's hope it's one of those times"**, they finished quietly, both lost in their thoughts…

Jeff and Shawn had arrived at the airport, and their way to the check-in was very busy, people right and left flashing pictures and asking for autographes, it took them a good fifteen minutes and a lot of patience before they reached the counter, grinning and pretty happy security was keeping their back's free for a second, Jeff checking in and Shawn getting a ticket, requesting two seats next to each other, making Jeff laugh **"Scared you'll get lost on the plane without me"**, to himself Shawn was making sense, always making sense** "No, but in Carolina yeah"**, Jeff teased him a little** "Poor Heartbreaker"**, the nice lady behind the counter made it possible, Shawn kissing her hand and making her blush **"Thank you mylady, I cannot lose my knight on this quest you know"**, Jeff slapped his forehead before burying his head in his hands **"You're an idiot Shawn, leave that poor woman alone", "Pff, ignore him, our Rainbow is grumpy… Bye Honey"**, that line made Jeff burst with laughter **"How cheesy was that now?", "Not at all?", "No, very much, jeez, you can't just call her Honey", "No, that's nice, man, I think I have to teach you some stuff", "How, to be all cheesy around women? Do you ever get laid with your lines?", "Ha ha ha kid"**, Shawn pulled Jeff along to the VIP area, and got down on a couch, Jeff getting down on the one next to him **"I'm kinda hungry though", "Yeah, how long will the flight be?"**, Jeff blinked** "You're serious? Not that good in Geography are you", "Ha ha Jeff, I just asked out of curiosity"**, Jeff flipped through the menu, not sure he wanted a pizza or a burger, his hunger was sure big enough for both, but he had to make a choice, and laughing at Shawn's stupid comments just didn't help, Shawn took another menu **"Sooo, what ya gonna have?", "Don't know, pizza or burger I think", "They have chili too", "Na, there's a nice Mexican in Cameron Shawn, I bet he's better than here", "Ok, well, I'll go with pizza then", "Yup, was tending towards one too"**, Shawn slapped him with the menu on the leg** "Jeez, stop imitating me Hardy"**, Jeff pushed him back with his** "Shawn, seriously…"**, they were in the middle of a menu-battle when the waiter made it to their table, startling them both and making them stop, Shawn first to raise his voice **"I'll have a beer and a pizza with ham and mushrooms"**, Jeff joining in **"A beer too and one with spicy salami"**, they put the menus away, Shawn grinning at Jeff **"I feel like on a road trip"**, he suppressed a giggle** "As long as you don't act as if you were on one, that's fine with me", "Buhu, says Jeff Hardy, right"**…

When Hunter and Mark joined the others at the gym, Glen and Dave started waking up, both stretching, action that made Dave nearly fall off the bed, he slided on Glen's chest, kissing and sucking **"Humm, that's nice", "Thought you'll like it"** and the moans that responded to his actions were just one reliable indicator to Dave on what he definetely had to stretch out a little and what to just _"attack"_. It took them both two orgasms to finally drop spent on the bed, panting like crazy and trying to find back some intelligence for a conversation, but they both failed miserably, Glen dozing peacefully and Dave getting up to take a shower, still shivering with the aftermaths of their _"love making"_, and standing under the spray of water, Batista started laughing as he turned it in his mind, it had surely not been love-making, it had been hard and brutal fucking, end of story, when it came to their libidos, they both had to be bruised to be satiated, and that was just what kept him crawling back into Kane's arms night after night when it was possible, that raw passion, the lust that nothing could contain, the unleashment of pure and unaltered desire and pleasure….

The food arrived half an hour later as did their second beer, and Matt and Shannon too, the latter displeasing both Jeff and Shawn, and it got worse when they got down on their set of couches, Shawn objecting immediately **"That's a definite no guys, make space for our imaginary friends please, it's not polite to just sit on them"**, Jeff just started eating, eyes suddenly glued to his pizza and all of his attention on the salami that just was more interesting as what happened right before him, he had to keep a chuckle back at Shawn's comment, Shannon first to answer Shawn **"Don't be rude man, it's not as if we were the enemy here"**, Shawn took a sip of beer** "Yeah you are, now move it please, we want to enjoy our meal"**, Matt tried it, by trying to steal a slice of pizza of Jeff's plate, but the glare his younger brother gave him made his hand stop on it's track and he pulled it quickly back, getting up and motioning Shannon to follow him to the bar, Shannon who couldn't believe Jeff just had won a stare-down with Matt **"You're gonna let him do that to you Matt?"**, Matt pulled Shannon to the bar** "For now yes, there's no reason to impose us right now", "I thought you wanted to talk to him?", "Without causing a crisis in public Shannon, I'll have time tonight"**, they got down, backs turned towards the two other men, Jeff who had somewhat lost his appetite but not his hunger, Shawn growling not so nice things until Jeff said **"Listen, he's not worth it Shawn you know", "I know, but still he manages to piss me off", "Yeah, I know the feeling, I know it very well"**, just as they finished their flight got called up, they paid and left, Jeff hoping their seats wouldn't be any near of Matt's and Shannon's, luck for once present, them in the front and the others in the rear…

As those four were bording, Dave got out of the shower, dried of and walked back, to find Glen tightly asleep, he smiled as he got dressed and wanted to leave, but got back and wrote down on a notepad that he had gone to the gym, he knew Glen would probably think of that anyways, it was just more polite, he put it next to Glen and silently left the room to head down to the gym where Mark was lifting weights, lost in thought, Hunter having given Ric an update on everything already, and Flair as curious as ever, getting down next to Mark **"You've been quiet"**, Mark let out a sigh, he knew his peace was over now** "I'm working out Flair, what do you want"**, Ric leaned against the wall, facing Mark** "For you to tell me how you're feeling"**, still not looking at him** "Ok"**, Ric shook his head, not believing him for a second** "Oh, really?", "Yes", "Thinking about your favorite rainbow?", "No", "Liar", "Fucker", "Hey come on, I just want to gather information", "As always"**, Ric grinned at him** "Yeah, it's not as if that turned out most of the time to your advantage too you know"**,Mark continued lifting his weights, eyes on the mirror and not Ric** "I'm trying to forget the person you want to talk about Ric, we're facing a dilemma you know"**, to Ric it was very simple** "We'll need to come to a compromise", "Yeah, the one where you leave me alone", "No, the one where we discuss some issues", "What issues?"**, Ric had a certain way of adressing things, and this one came as simply as if he had been talking about the weather** "Well, I just want you to ignore when the boys come back and reek as if they'd spent their time in Amsterdam Mark"**, Mark, to demonstrate his anger, put down what he was lifting and cocked his head **"I better get rid of them, one may by accident fly into your head now"**, Ric laughed** "Oh come on"**, Mark's voice was dead serious, and his glare proved that** "What come on, I'm not discussing the kid's health Flair, I want him to live to see his thirties you know, and in a ring preferably"**, Ric nodded** "Ok, so do I, our approach just differs", "Yeah, yours sucks big time, so why don't you let me handle this", "Ok, deal, but I'll help too"**, Mark slapped his head** "Back to the start, man you're proving annoying today"**

And Ric was not ready to let go yet** "I just asked you to ignore weed use Mark"**, Mark was really fed up, he shook his head** "Have I ever said something about that"**, that was one Ric couldn't let pass** "Oh yes"**, he had to admit that sometimes he had been a little tough on the subject, but he wasn't a retard, he knew what was acceptable and what not** "Ok, when people do it like every day, but not the occasionnal smoke you moron, so give me a break, you're making me sound worse than McMahon", t**here was a little silence before Ric interrupted it **"Well Jeff never had to face him Mark", "Yeah, and if he had, he may have realized by now how dumb his behaviour really is", "You want to bust him?"**, Mark was never one to play the hypocrite or to lie, well, on his whole situation with the younger Hardy he actually proved to be quite a hypocrite, and a liar, but then again, he wasn't going to tell Ric that he felt like a complete idiot and like he had failed Jeff somehow, so he stuck to the truth** "Only if he arrives completely fucked up in Greensboro"**, now that was something Ric called mentally a progress and was very ready to live with** "That's fair enough Mark, I never asked for more you know", "Yeah, but he flipped when I told him, got insulting…"**, Ric kept his voice down** "Mark, he still respects you even if he doesn't show it, he's at a crossroad in his life, he needs to rethink it and find his way, you can't force his hand on that", "I know that, I know it's not that personal, but still, the fact he has the balls to just act as if I was everybody…"**, Ric snickered, amused** "He's defiant by nature Mark, a rebel, I mean take a good look at him, you seriously thought you could change him in a second", "No"**, Ric clapped his hands, grinning** "So, at least we're back to agreeing on stuff", "Seems we are, but one advise, keep Batista and his pills away from Jeff, I'm not kidding Ric", "Of course, that is nothing that needs to be discussed", "Good, so can I please finish what I started before you came interrupting me with your chitchat", "Of course Mark"**, Ric got up and went back over to Terri who was explaining a move to Adam and Chris, Dave sitting there flexing his muscles and observing the whole process of the kids getting beaten by Hogan…

Their plane landed shortly before three in Charlotte, Jeff and Shawn getting their luggage and making it out to the parking lot where Jeff had parked his car, Shawn whistling at the sight of it, startling him **"What?"**, Shawn was circling the black chevrolet** "Nice car Jeff", "Yeah, thanx"**, Jeff put his bags in the trunk, waiting patiently for Shawn to make it to the back too, before closing it and getting in **"You'll let me drive some time?"**, Jeff glared at him** "No", "Bad Jeff", "Yeah"**, Shawn got comfortable, eyes on a very similar car standing a couple of spots further, he somehow thought it had to be Matt's, but for the sake of their peace of mind just didn't voice it, looking back at Jeff **"Far 'till home?", "Around 90 miles", "Oh, that's cool", "Ain't that long you know, and to Greensboro it's even less", "Cool"**, Jeff nodded, starting his car and driving off, tires fuming** "Yup, for once"**, Shawn laughed** "We all get lucky sometimes… And please don't kill us"**, Jeff's smile was devilish** "Wasn't my intention you know", "Ok, glad to hear that"**, Jeff knew the way by heart, how many times had he driven it, he couldn't even remember, often with Matt in the car, or Shannon, often alone, and now with Shawn was a first, he grinned a little, thinking about years ago when he was a huge fan of the man sitting next to him, and now the Heartbreak Kid traveling home with him, his grin intrigued Shawn who pinched Jeff's arm **"What are you grinning about like that?", "Just some old stuff"**, Shawn kept his blue eyes locked on the driver** "Care to tell me?", "Not really", "Oooo Jeff, come on"**, there was a silence for a couple of minutes, before Jeff, a little embarrassed admitted** "I was thinking about how everything changed, I used to be like a huge fan, and now you're in my car, heading to my place with me"**, Shawn had a laughing fit** "Oh, a fan moment"**, Jeff shook his head, blushing even more** "No, just thinking it's amazing how things have changed"**, Shawn knew exactly what Jeff was talking about** "Yup, was the same for me you know, growing up and idolizing all of the guys, and suddenly be around them, be one of them, you'll get used to it though"**, Jeff nodded** "Thought so"**

Glen woke up around that time too, and rolling in bed, wondering a brief moment why he was alone he rolled across the notepad and had to grin, Dave and his flawless manners, was bordering sweet sometimes, he picked it up and read it, laughing to himself, before stretching and slowly getting up to get dressed and join them at the gym…

When Matt and Shannon got to the parking lot they saw Jeff's car speed off, Matt shaking his head **"Reckless as ever"**, Shannon couldn't believe it and laughed at Matt** "He's a calmer driver than you Matt", "Uhu", "No, seriously", "Racing off like that?", "Hey, you always do that too"**, of course to prove him wrong he snealed his way over the parking lot, making Shannon laugh **"Funny Matt"**, Matt's mood was far from laughter** "Yeah, I know, man I can't believe Shawn seriously goes home with him"**, Shannon knew he had to calm Matt before he'd lose himself on his revenge plans again** "Yeah, but you've got no idea why"**, Matt snapped** "I know that, you moron, it may be to check on him"**, unfortunately his next words wouldn't prove to be calming anymore** "Maybe, or because they have become close friends"**, Matt punched his steering wheel, snapping** "Don't say things like that"**, Shannon shrugged his shoulders** "What, could be the case", "I don't think so", "Just one more hypothesis to add that's all"**

Jeff stopped his car in his driveway somewhat after four, suddenly being pretty proud he had cleaned last a couple of days back, at least Shawn wouldn't fall over anything besides paintings, he got out, stretching, Shawn checking out the house before getting out **"Nice"**, Jeff was opening the trunk** "Thanx, but stop complimenting me like that please, I won't end blushing"**, Shawn caressed the car, grinning** "What, it's the truth"**, Jeff threw Shawn his bags, laughing **"Stop it I said"**, he took his own out and made it over to the front door, opening and entering, Shawn following him, whistling **"Oh, sweet ganja smell"**, Jeff was opening all the windows** "Fuck you, damn I forgot to leave the windows a little open"**, Shawn was grinning like a madman **"No shit Hardy, where are you getting stuff that smells like that after days you bastard"**, without looking at him Jeff said** "My own backyard"**, Shawn stood there, all he managed was closing his mouth, muttering **"Seriously? Can I get some?"**, Jeff stared at him wickedly **"Yeah, was your birthday after all, right?"**, Shawn laughed** "Oh, I really like you"**, Jeff looked at him, biting his lower lip, a little anxious** "Yeah, not so sure I want anyone to know that though"**, Shawn nodded, serious for a moment** "No problem, your secret is safe with me, that's not something I want to spread anyways you know"**, Jeff made a bowing gesture** "Thanx, plus if Mark gets a hold of those news, he'll positively terminate me in less than he needs to roll his eyes back", "Oh yes, me too, so ssshhhh, let's indulge in it and never tell"**, Jeff shook his head **"I'll show you your room first, you can get comfy, and then we'll go and pick something to smoke", "Ok, you're the boss", "Wow, I'm lucky", "Yeah, you are"**, on his way over to the stairs, he put his answering machine on play, making Shawn chuckle **"Let me guess, it will talk to nobody"**, Shawn knew at his grin he was right, and Jeff just proved it** "Exactly, if it was important I had it on my cellphone too, if not, bummer, they'll have to call again", "Yeah, I used to do that too, unfortunately I missed a couple of interesting calls, so I stopped and I now let all the messages rain down on me when I get home", "Poor you"**, he really seemed not to want to take any advice** "Yup, just saying, there may be important messages, you never know", "I'll think it over Shawn"**

Jeff got upstairs, Shawn following him, looking around and taking in his sourroundings, he really liked Jeff's style, and had to hurry to catch up with him **"Hey wait", "You hurry"**, Shawn shook his head in defeat and entered the same room Jeff had just entered **"Spread like you want, but try not to be a too big mess"**, Shawn pulled a fake pout** "Are you kidding me?", "Of course"**, Jeff left him alone, yelling as he went to his room **"I'm just getting my stuff down", "Go ahead, I'll join you when I'm done"**, Jeff started unpacking throwing some of the stuff on a heap on the floor, he definetely had to run the washing machine this time, annoyed he lifted it and went direction the-said machine, bumping into Shawn **"Dirty laundry Hardy?", "No, a bunny I found in my room and I'm now about to release to its freedom", "Funny kid"**, he moved around him, grinning **"Shawn, you sometimes make useless comments", "Stop hurting me like that", "Then stop throwing me curfballs please"**, Shawn followed Jeff, and when he had finished he pulled him along into the garden, making Shawn whistle again **"Nice, that's like huge", "Yeah, that's one of the reasons I love it here, you're left pretty much alone, no-one sees what you're doing", "Yeah, that's important"**, Jeff went over to the some hayes and bushes, and Shawn didn't understand what he was doing around them, as he was admiring the pure nature that was surrounding them, on his knees, until he got closer and got a nose full **"Halleluja", "No, that's Jeff-made and not God-made Shawn, I crossed a couple of different one's, this is a very nice result I've gotten, it's like a huge hammer that drops onto you, but still keeps you nicely in this world", "Smells like paradise", "No, this is just a portion of paradise Shawn"**, he picked a branch and got up, smelling it **"Man, I promised my friends I'd keep it for tonight, but I don't think that a little early celebration is objectable", "Absolutely not"**

They walked back to the patio, Shawn sitting down on some sort of oversized bed under a wooden structure with plants growing around the vertical and horizontal boards, smelling the branch and eyes roaming the property, Jeff getting in to get his pipe, yelling **"Wanna drink something", "You have something without alcohol?", "Yup", "Cool, whatever, besides water"**, two minutes later Jeff was back with the pipe, two glasses and a bottle of icecold orange-juice, Shawn served the drinks as Jeff was getting the pipe filled, laying down next to Shawn, stretching, happy with himself and the world for once, he lit the pipe, inhaling deeply, making Shawn chuckle **"Man, just sitting next to you I get stoned", "Good, why do you think I was that wasted when I got back, and I knew it, it's not as if I hadn't experienced it before, don't smoke in a closed room unless you want to fly higher than a kite", "Or the moon", "The moon ain't flying Michaels"**, Jeff had said that so matter-of-factly that Shawn burst into laughter **"That was just a figure of speech", "Sucked big time, there's tons of stuff flying higher than kites without you making up some", "Uhu?", "Yeah"**, Jeff inhaled once more and handed Shawn the pipe **"Happy Birthday Shawn"**, giggling as he took a sip of juice and stretched, enjoying the quiet moment…

As those two sat there quietly giggling at their funny statements, a car drove by, Matt raging **"See, he raced over here", "Matt, we did too you know"**, Matt slapped Shannon on his leg, who winced amused **"Could you now drive me home please, I've got tons of stuff to take care of", "Sure"**, the tires left some marks and a red corvette went flying through the streets to drop off Shannon, then came back to the street to stop in a driveway down the road…

It was shortly after five when Ric, Mark and the others made their ways to their rooms, most flights would be early in the morning and most still needed some sleep, so they had decided on doing everything a little earlier, hoping that would work, some having to move from their rooms, as Hunter who packed his stuff to take over Jeff's place in Mark's room. When he got in Mark was already in the shower, so he sat down checking his mails, waiting patiently, enjoying the silence that was around him, not having Shawn around was sometimes just a bless. Mark got out ten minutes later, just as Hunter's phone rang, who looked quizzical at the number, before it dawned and he answered **"Shannon my boy, what can I do for you?"**, Mark stopped and stared at him, Hunter making a thumbs up sign, too happy he too was playing games, he didn't have to wait for an answer **"Well, just calling to tell you they got home safely, and to ask if I should call after the gig tonight?"**, the grin on Hunters face reminded Mark of some predator, who was laying still and lurking on it's prey, he was listening to try to figure out what this was all about, Hunter answering Shannon's question **"No, call tomorrow morning"**, Shannon was embarrassed, but he didn't want to piss off Hunter by calling too late or something, so he politely asked** "Euuuh, afternoon ok too? 'Cause I'm sure I'll get home late and…"**, Hunter interrupted him, not interested in any stories of Moore's life **"Sure, afternoon's fine too boy… And thanx for notifying me…"**, to be at least a little nice he added **"Have a nice evening and take care"** before hanging up, looking at Mark **"What?"**, Mark was still standing there staring at him** "Shannon's calling you?", "Yeah, so?", "So?"**, Hunter shrugged his shoulders, his eyes beaming diabolically wicked as he grinned** "I urged him to be a nice boy and call me with news on Jeff, without telling Matt", "And you trust him?"**, Hunter had a huge grin on his face** "Yes, he's scared shitless of me", "You're absolutely sure? This could backfire Paul"**, he shook his head with conviction** "Positive Mark, he was frightened when I talked to him, believe me, Ric and I impressed him pretty much, he's a good kid, he won't tell"**, he still wasn't convinced** "I hope so"**, but Hunter was, he even was sure they only had to gain, or better, he and his always knowing everything did** "Cool down Mark, we'll get two versions of tonight's happenings in Cameron, why worry… In between those two the truth will lay"**

Hunter got ready, and they all met at six-thirty downstairs to go and have dinner, not complicating anything they had decided on staying at the hotel, since going out usually meant hitting the clubs afterwards, they got down on a table Terri had gotten them, and got started, their dinner rather quiet and calm, but some on the table missing the occasionnal bickering…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_And so, one more chapter done hehehehe, I like it a lot better than the last, hope you have too :-)_

_**The timeframe I wanted to cover in two chapters now streches over three, I'll post the next two pretty soon, it just would have made too long chapters, so you'll know why I stopped right now ;) **_

_One little thing, before I stop, I in no way think Jeff has his own potplants, even the thought made me smile while I was writing, so no, that's all fantasy and my sick imagination ;-), and just to add, I'm not portraying reality, they don't drive reckless (and if they do, well, yeah, nothing if they really do hehehe), I'm writing a story with no grounds in reality, now that I said that, you won't hear me say it for another ten chapters ;-)_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer****:**_ Nope, I still don't own any of them nor the WWE_

_A big Thanx again to all those lovely readers who reviewed *kisses*_

_Huuuu, this fic lived to see a 30__th__ Chapter, I just can't believe it hehehehe, well I guess the next level will be 50 then ;-), let's hope my muse directs me to have them hooked up by then hehehehe_

_I just invented (they're not some ppl I know or something) some "weird" people to fit the plot, and flipped a coin for what names to use, I tried not to use any of the main protagonists just to avoid confusion, they are mine, but I don't care for them lol, they got destroyed the second I finished the chapter *mouahahaha*_

_**Note**__: And again I had to split the chapter, it was getting very long :-) _

_So, now on to the chapter, hope you'll like it_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 30**

In Cameron they were getting ready too, Shawn passing his time playing a videogame while waiting for Jeff to be ready, it was around seven thirty when he got down, Shawn having the pipe ready **"You're like a chimney Michaels", "Oh yes, not always, but sometimes"**, Jeff got down next to him, grinning **"Well than lit it damn you, I'm seriously in need of a burger, and I just happen to know that I'll get one at the club, so let's hurry a little"**, liting the pipe and inhaling** "You're always hungry", "Seems I've got my appetite back"**, he inhaled once more** "Glad to hear that"** and handed the pipe over, squeezing Jeff's leg **"I'm really happy to be here with you, you know", "You're hitting on me?"**, chuckling Shawn let his hand slide higher, Jeff's free one catching it, and eyes locked on him **"What are you doing man?"**, Shawn burst out laughing** "Putting you in an embarrassing situation, I just love it when you blush like that"**, Jeff slapped his hand away, shaking his head** "You're a real ass Shawn"**, Shawn punched him on the arm** "Hey, at least you're laughing your ass off with me"**, he chuckled, inhaling** "True", "See, and no, you can sleep safe, I'm not after that cute ass of yours"**, Jeff's mind went back to his discussion with Mark when he too had said something in relation with cute and ass** "I'm reassured, even if that cute ass remark starts becoming more than awkward", "Hin?"**

As Shawn and Jeff were having their discussion, the red corvette left it's driveway, Matt on his way to pick up Shannon, who was a little annoyed, already and the evening hadn't started yet, at the fact that they had to drive over this early, and as he got in the car, the pout that was visible on his face was just priceless **"Don't look like that Shannon"**, buckling up, he look at Matt and bluntly asked** "Tell me again why we are going there this early?"**, to get what was coming close to being the snap of the millenium** "To get OUR table, I won't let Jeff have the pleasure of getting that one"**, Shannon slapped his head** "Uhu, right, so I heard right the first time"**, Matt wondered why Shannon's mood was that bad** "What now Moore?", "Well, your little dispute just got taken to the extreme childish level, really great Matt, congrats", "Hey, it's our table man"**, Shannon shook his head** "It's no-one's you stupid ass, it's Justine's if it has to be someone's, but definetely not yours, man Matt", "Well, we'll be sitting at it tonight", "That I got clearly thank you"**

Jeff was laughing at Shawn's quizzical look, and deemed to continue **"Mark called it cute and puny, I swear, I was like…"**, Jeff gesticulated, inhaling again before handing it back to Shawn, a lot more talkative than ordinary in this state **"Don't know, was weird… And then he followed me in the shower at the arena too"**, Shawn wasn't sure he had heard right** "Hin?", "Yeah, just stood their blablaing me full and I was like under the water, and just wanted him to get lost, but no, he just stood their, damn, I was lucky it was after a match, 'cause I may have grown hard under that stare"**, Shawn burst out into laughter, nearly choking on what he had just breathed in, laughing and coughing he felt like dying **"You just didn't say that"**, Jeff was grinning at him **"Yeah I did, I don't know why I felt like sharing that with you, but who cares right…"**, Shawn stretched, leaning back **"Mark when I'll tell him, jeez and there I was believing you when you said you didn't want him in your bed, you've played me nicely Hardy"**, Jeff's head snapped, eyes staring at him, laughing **"You wouldn't dare Shawn, right, and I was joking"**, Shawn giggled even worse than before** "No, he'll kick my ass for knowing with that mood of his, but who knows, maybe I'll tell Hunter and he'll tell him", "You so suck, I was kidding and you know it"**, since Shawn stared at him, eyebrows raised, taunting him, Jeff stole his pipe back **"No more smoking for you", "Hey, you're promised", "That was when you were nice", "I'm still nice Jeff", "Not so sure, maybe it's like with the Gremlins, you're not allowed to smoke or you become mean"**

Their laughing got interrupted by a phone ringing, and the localisation of the phone was more difficult than they'd thought, but at last Shawn raised it triumphantly **"Hello?"**, pushing Jeff away who tried to grab it **"Stop it Jeff, behave, I can't hear what your friend is saying"**, Jeff pulled an adorable fake pout **"Stupid Gizmo"**, he crossed his arms, making Shawn laugh who heard a puzzled voice asking through the phone **"Who's there?", "Well, I'm often wondering who I am too, but I usually go by the name of Shawn"**, now that didn't seem to impress the guy calling at all, as a little bored** "Uhu"** could be heard, followed by** "Can I speak to Jeff please, Shawn", "Yeah you could, but na, I'm not handing him the phone until I get something he has in his hands"**, Jeff shook his head, a little embarrassed at Shawn's behaviour, but every try to get the phone resulted in Shawn pushing him away, so he handed the pipe over **"Can I now have the phone?", "Of course"**, he grabbed the phone and moved away, kicking Shawn playfully as he apologized **"Sorry, Shawn's developping to be a walking problem", "That bad?", "No, but he's like just as bad as I am, so you can imagine", "Oups, not so sure I want you to come then", "Ha ha, what time you guys play?", "Around ten if I can get Rick up by then", "Too much party?", "Yeah", "Well, good luck", "Yup, so, see you later", "Yes, bye man" **he hung up and threw the phone at Shawn** "You so suck sometimes", "Chill"**

It was after nine when they arrived at the club, Shawn noticed the red chevrolet first and let out a sigh, Jeff blinking **"What?"**, Shawn pointed towards the car** "That your brother's car?", "Damn, they're here already", "That's what I thought"**, Jeff stared at him, not sure how Shawn could know that the red corvette was Matt's, so he just asked him** "How you know it's his car?", "Call it intuition Jeff, saw it at the airport and figured it'd make sense if it was his"**, Jeff parked his car, looking a little dejected and not giving any sign of getting out of the car anytime soon, Shawn let him brood a moment, before slapping his leg **"Hey, won't be that bad you know, you've got me and your friends in there Jeff"**, his voice sounded pretty broken** "Who are also his friends Shawn"**, Shawn squeezed his leg friendly** "Well, that's kinda crap, but still no reason to stay here you know"**, Jeff slammed his head on the steering wheel, repeating the movement a couple of times, muttering** "Shit, I seriously wanted to have some fun tonight"**, Shawn patted his hair** "And you will have, hey, it's always fun with me"**, Shawn got out of the car and went around the car, opening Jeff's door, grinning **"I love those doors"** and pulling him out **"And now you'll stop looking this miserable please", "I just know that there will be drama", "No, you'll see, he'll leave you alone, I think he got the message clearly", "I hope so Shawn"**, he seriously hoped too, because he just wanted to avoid a fight with them, that wouldn't do any good to the whole situation…

In Grand Rapids they had finished their dinner without any weird happenings or bickering, the biggest crisis having been Ric and not knowing what to choose and had annoyed them for a good fifteen minutes with his fish or meat theories, and were moving over to the bar, Hunter sitting down first, mumbling **"I can't believe the quiet and the peace"**, Ric joined him sitting down on his right** "Yeah, that buddy of yours is not there"**, Hunter snickered** "And the younger, more extreme version of him neither", "Yeah"**, Mark got down on the other side, he hadn't spoken much, Glen pushing him further into the booth following him, Dave joining them on their side, Chris sliding into the free spot next to Hunter, Terri and Adam last to arrive **"So, no madness, should I go and get us lemonade guys?"**, Ric objected** "You're absolutely not the guy for funny comments Terri, so why don't you get us the usual", "Warm milk?"**, he got up, under the booing of the guys on the table, he raised his hands in defeat **"Ok, ok, I've got ya"** and came back two minutes later with beers for everybody…

Shawn had pushed Jeff inside, having to whistle again lowly **"I like this place", "Yeah, it's pretty cool, there are concerts at least four nights a week and you can have the best burgers in a fifty mile radius"**, Shawn looked around** "Nice, so this is where you hang out", "Often enough"**, Jeff moved towards the bar where a woman in her forties was serving beers until she saw Jeff and her smile widened, Shawn squeezing Jeff's shoulder and whispering **"She's got the hots for you", "She's like a mother to me you pervert, not to mention married", "Soo, she can still have the hots for you", "Oh Shawn, do yourself a favour and stop reasoning"**, Jeff pulled him along mumbling **"And please don't call anyone Honey Michaels, ok, please"**, Shawn chuckled, pushing him against the counter as Jeff was pouting with a pleading look **"No Honey Shawn…", "Ok, can I use Sugar?"**, **"Only if you put it in your coffee", "Ha ha kid"**, Jeff put his hands around Shawn's neck **"I'll strangle you if you do that", "Oh, well then I shall refrain", "Thanx"**, Jeff turned to the bar and came face to face with Justine's finger, moving in a no sign **"No violence in here Jeff", "I was just showing him something", "Uhu, care to tell me why you didn't pass last week", "Gee, news travel fast here", "Always", "I got busy", "I'm hurt", "Hey, I'm here now right", "Yes, and who is your friend?"**, Jeff gave her a wicked smile **"My chaperone", "Got time you've got yourself one"**, Jeff jumped ass on the counter and hugged her **"How are you doing?", "Well fine, the second that butt of yours gets removed from there"**, she pinched him in the cheek and pushed him down, Shawn becoming the center of her attention, he gave her his best angelic I'm-so-innocent-smile, and got rewarded with a snicker **"Oh no, that doesn't work with me", "Didn't try anything, mam", "And don't mam me, I'm not sixty yet", "Sorry"**, Jeff laughed his ass off as she asked him **"And who are you now, mister I'm oh-so-innocent", "My name is Shawn Michaels"**

He refrained from adding mam this time, Justine asking Jeff **"He as bad as I always imagined?", "Yup", "Oh boy", "What are you talking about?", "That kid used to have only two subjects, music and wrestling"**, leaning on the counter, an evil grin on his face, now or never, a couple of nice stories would so make his day** "Really and how was he as a kid?"**, Jeff punched Shawn with his elbow in the chest **"Shhh, that's secret you know"**, turning to her he added **"Can you get us beer and burgers", "Sure, get comfy, I'll bring them, your brother is there already"**, Jeff kept a straight pokerface** "Yeah, I know"**, Jeff motioned to Shawn to follow him, who whispered as they were away from the bar **"What was that about?", "If she gets the news that Matt and I are fighting, she'll do what she always does, put us on a table and make us talk, and seriously, I'm not really ready for that"**, now that seemed like worth a consideration or two **"Why would that be so bad Jeff", "Because Matt is provoking me, it's gone past a dispute you know, and I don't want her to get involved too, won't work anyways", "You don't know that Jeff", "Yeah, I do, 'cause only reason for Matt to get here this early is when he meets a chick, so sorry, he's taunting me to the point where I snap"**, he was manoeuvering towards a table on the right of the stage, a booth made of old couches and threw himself on it, Shawn following **"You can't know that you know, he may be seeing some woman"**, Jeff spat** "Yeah, a huge blonde bitch", "What are you talking about"**, Jeff pointed to a table on the other side where Matt and Shannon where sitting **"Oh I see", "He just wanted our table to himself, he's like the biggest ass", "Jeff, calm down, won't do you any good to pest against him from here and give him what he wants, I mean this place is just as good, but seriously, how do these couches survive in a place like this?"**

Jeff wasn't quick enough to answer, a huge muscled and very tattooed arm coming around Shawn as Rob got down **"Nobody dares to touch them, or even look at them weird, so they're very very safe"**, Jeff grinned widely, as the new arrivant continued **"This your funny friend from earlier?", "Oh yes"**, Shawn had recognized the voice and had started to shake his head **"I'm a real nice guy in real you know"**, Shawn knew he could stand his man in a battle, but that crossing of Batista and Kane, coming along with Taker's tattooes and intensive glare and Austin's tone, not to mention the piercings all over the face, seriously spooked him a little, Jeff still grinned **"Rob meet Shawn, Shawn, he's actually a real nice guy, won't break you…", "Unless you do things to the couch", "Only this or any in here?", "You're really funny ha"**, he let go of Shawn, leaning on the table **"I see you're still having you're little fight with your brother going on", "Yup", "I was not sure what to think when Justi called me with the news"**, Jeff paled a little** "What news?", "That Matt arrived here early and didn't meet with some chick but had Shannon with him", "She…"**, Rob interrupted him, shaking his head** "She only suspects…", "Damn", "Na, I don't think she'll do something right now, anyways I didn't say anything", "Hope so"**, their beers arrived, Rob asking** "Got yourself a new guitar?", "No", "Pop by, I've got some real nice one's that just got in", "Will do that…", "You're here for how long?", "Until Sunday, next event is in Greensboro", "Nice, can you get us tickets"**, Jeff nodded** "Sure, would be cool to have you guys there, I'm going to have a hardcore title match"** he grinned like a cheshire cat, Shawn sighing amused **"I know someone who'll be very happy to hear that", "What do you mean?", "A certain Deadman"**, Rob started laughing, patting Jeff's back **"Well well well Hardy, seems you've managed to fulfill your dream there", "Shut up, there's nothing to fulfill, he's on my back for every shit, paternalizing, annoying me for everything, booze, drugs, moves in the ring…", "Yeah, well that I could have told you Jeff"** Shawn was grinning, seeing that apparently Rob seemed to know things on the subject, and the sole fact of maybe getting an information no-one else had made him all excited…

Matt was looking through the place searching for Jeff, Shannon had his head on the table, not really wanting to be part of that madness and his eyes followed Rick coming from behind the stage and walking up to a table on the other side, and as his eyes lay on a grinning Jeff he sighed **"Damn"**, looking up from his beer** "Humm?"**, Matt snapped** "They're over there", "Good for them, we have YOUR table afterall", "You're not helping"**, Shannon sighed a little annoyed** "I know, I wanted to sleep a little, you woke me, so sorry if I'm not that involved right now, not to mention merry"**, Matt kept an eye on them, more than pissed all of a sudden…

Jeff got up **"I'll get more beer"**, Shawn teased him friendly, poking him on the arm** "Running Jeff?"**, he lifted his bottle and shook it a little, showing him it was empty** "No, thirsty", "Whatever you say"**, Jeff jumped over Rob to land in Darryl's arms **"Hi Hardy boy", "Hi Mister Six Strings… Get me down, I'm on the quest of getting beer"**, he was put down, **"Now that's one important one, so go get it"**, Jeff made his way over to the bar, and Matt saw his chance to get his talk with him, he got up under Shannon's worried gaze **"Matt please, relax ok, don't fight with him", "No, I won't"**, he followed Jeff, grabbing him before he could reach the counter **"We have to talk Jeff, now"**

Matt was pulling a raging Jeff outside, pushing him around the corner into a darker spot, and stood before his younger brother, glaring as much as he was **"What the fuck Matt?", "We need to talk", "Uh, talk, why don't I start talking with my fist first"**, he pushed him back, snapping** "Stop being immature, we'll have to team Jeff, and no way I'm going to let you make a fool of us, so you better start getting ready, 'cause I'm not ready to lose that match", "Well, I don't care, it's not as if you were going to team officially together again, it's just one stupid match Matt"**, Matt nodded, sighing** "I see you still not taking anything serious"**, Jeff passed a hand through his hair, grinning evily** "No, I'm taking it very serious, but a match with you as my partner, jeez Matt, I don't know, I really don't think I'll fight as much as if I had to do it alone"**, Matt got closer to him, and Jeff got all defensive, fists ready to punch **"Stop being like that Jeff, you're so not capable of beating me little brother"**, Jeff pushed against him **"Is that so? Wanna try and find out what I'm capable of asshole?"**, Matt poked him** "If you're not complaining afterwards because I beat the shit out of you, sure, why not"**, there was a silence, Jeff struggling very hard to not just start beating on his brother, Matt waiting for the first blow, Jeff had never been one to refrain from exploding, but since his brother seemed undecided, he added **"Scared?"**, Jeff pushed his chest against his, pushing him back full force **"Uh, man you've gotten strong bro, wow"**, **"Get the fuck out of my face, or I'll swear"**, he interrupted Jeff** "What? There's no word you can keep Jeff, you don't have the balls to go against me, you never had, you better be ready bro, 'cause I'm not ready to go down because of you and your issues, we'll win that match, got me"**, he turned and went back inside before Jeff could jump him really, it was more anger than hatred that made him go at his brother like that, he wanted him to understand some things, for a start that messing up in the ring was a no-go, especially if he had to be teaming with him…

Jeff sat down, playing with a stone and seriously brooding now, he was pissed at himself for not having punched Matt, even if that would have been less than helpful, the anger boiling in him just took normal reasoning away, and that's why he nearly punched down an old friend who got down next to him **"Ho Hardy relax, it's me, man chill", "What do you want Mike?", "Hu, celebrity got to your head", "No, I just want to be left alone"**, especially from people like him, Jeff knew he was trouble and the pipe that made it to his face just proved that **"What are you doing?", "Smoke some, you'll feel better"**, for a split second Jeff really hesitated and felt like accepting, some crack to feel better, why not, everything was pissy anyways, but then his thoughts dwelled over to Mark, Shawn, Hunter, and the disappointment they'd have if it came out that he did that, Shannon had gotten out to look for them and was standing, hidden in the shadows of the back entrance, observing, seeing Jeff get up and push Mike away **"No, I just don't feel like blowing that shit, you go ahead"**, Shannon saw Jeff walk up to him and didn't react fast enough, Jeff just locking his eyes with his shortly, before walking past him, bumping into him brutally just to prove a point and slamming the door, locking him out **"Damn Jeff"**, Shannon look at Mike who didn't seem too dephazed and shaking his head he made it to the front entrance, a little pissed that Jeff had dared locking him out like that…

Shawn had been sitting with the band, enjoying himself way too good to check for Jeff who he suspected at the bar, but he realized Jeff was slightly pissed as he got back **"You ok?", "Yeah"**, he downed Shawn's beer, Rob ruffling Jeff's hair **"Wanna join us on stage later?", "No, thanx though", "You're sure?", "Positive, haven't been playing in weeks", "Ok, well, enjoy it guys, 'cause we will"**, Shawn punched Jeff **"Where have you been?"**, Jeff decided to go with the truth as he bit his burger** "With Matt outside", "Shit, what happened?"**, Jeff downed a sip of beer before shaking his head** "Nothing, he mouthed shit, and I ignored it", "About?", "Our match, the one where we will have to team", "Oh yeah, that one, is it up already?"**, Jeff first nodded then continued eating, pissed at his brother, Mike, Shannon, **"How am I gonna do my best with him as partner", "You'll have to force yourself", "Chances are high he'll betray me anyways you know, so why don't I backstab him first", "'Cause you better than that Jeff"**, Jeff finished his burger, a pout on his face, then leaned back, knees blocked against the table **"I think I'll go stage dive later", "You do that, I'll take a picture and send it Mark to show him you were exercising… Anyways, will I be deaf when leaving?", "Maybe, they aren't exactly playing Poprock you know", "Yeah, I figured that when I got a look at them, thanx Jeff"**, he sat comfortably too, and as the first notes hit his ears, he knew it would be a long night, a destructive double-bass echoing…

Shannon had told Matt about what had occurred outside when he got back, and Matt, slightly pissed that his brother had been reasonable for once, well a very little part was very very proud, but his pissed mood had made it impossible for that little flicker to be big enough for changing his opinion tonight, and Shannon insisting Jeff wasn't as a lost case as he believed didn't help, at all, he snapped at him, making Shannon sigh and get up and joining the mosh pit, he just wanted to have some "quiet" for a moment, no bickering against Jeff, only music in his ears. At the other table Shawn had to admit he liked the music better than he at first had thought and the constant arrival of beers made the stay even more pleasant, Jeff's comment about stagediving very serious as he learned when the younger Hardy brother got up when they played his absolute favorite, it wasn't as if Jeff hadn't said that for a couple of tracks already, and went moshing, before jumping on the stage, grinning and diving, of course Shawn didn't miss the moment to take a picture, Matt leaving the club at that sight, he knew his brother wasn't ok and his reckless behaviour spoiled his fun, he couldn't say something without Jeff snapping, not that the older brother for a second put a thought on his own attitude…

Jeff spent another two songs going crazy before throwing himself towards the couch and landing, a huge grin plastered on his face **"That was awesome, you should try"**, Shawn took another picture** "Well, no thank you", "You don't know what you're missing", "Bruises, bumps, kicks, punches, other people's sweat", "Yeah, that's the fun of it Shawn"**, Jeff downed a beer in one huge sip, keeping his laying position and for a moment feeling happy and content, no anxious burning in his stomach pit for once, Shawn discerning his serene aura and grinning, observing Jeff who was stretching and letting his body glide into the best possible position…

Unfortunately after the concert Shannon had to bitterly notice that Matt had left already, he cursed loudly and looking around the only people he knew where Jeff, Shawn and the band, he sighed and willed his courage, hoping Jeff wouldn't be an ass about taking him home…

Darryl joined them first, getting down all sweaty and hugging Jeff **"Euh man, disgusting"**, he pulled a long face, faking tears** "Hey, the groupies would be happy smelling like me", "I'm not your groupie you ass"**, Jeff pushed him back and handed him a cold beer **"Nice gig by the way, I love the new songs", "Yeah, they just rock"**, Shawn shook his head **"Yeah, I'm deaf now, but until I lost my hearing, I really enjoyed it"**, Shannon made his way over, knowing Jeff would give him a hard time, but he was blocked before reaching the table, by Rob who pulled him into a hug too **"Moore, saw you had some fun", "Yeah, was just too great", "Glad you enjoyed yourself, wanna join us at my place, we're moving over to party a little", "Sure, I just don't have a ride", "Well, that's the least of the problems, come"**, Shannon was pulled along and ended on Jeff's table, Shawn squeezing Jeff's knee gently, then whispering **"Don't let him get to you Jeff", "I'll try", "At least it ain't your brother", "Hey you two, stop whispering, that's rude", "Can't tell you aloud that you suck"**, Rob threw some peanuts at Jeff **"I don't suck, I get sucked, that's a huge difference"**, Jeff slammed his head on the table, laughing **"I don't believe it", "No no, you can believe it", "Yeah, I believe you don't suck, even if it's a shame…", "Would like my mouth on you, wouldn't you?", "Oh yes Rob, a life-long dream of mine… No, what I meant was I don't believe you just said that", "Ah, ok, shocked?", "No", "Good, so, can we move? Before Justine kicks us out", "Yup", "Who's taking Shannon?"**, Jeff looked at Rick and shook his head **"I only have two seats man", "Didn't keep you off doing it before", "Yeah, but if someone else has a place for him, I would prefer"**, Shawn joined in **"Matt can't take you?", "The fucker left"**, Jeff sighed, luckily a little space for him was found elsewhere, and they could leave, Jeff letting out another sigh as he sat in his car **"Why does he have to come now?", "Hey, he's friends with them too", "Yeah I know, but still, I'll be watching every move", "Why?", "He'll tell Matt anyways", "Well, seems to me he's a little pissed at him right now", "Not for long"**, Shawn squeezed his shoulder again **"Hey, don't pout Jeff ok, it will be ok"**

They arrived at Rob's place a couple of minutes later and got in, Jeff throwing himself on the couch, landing under Rick who had had the same idea **"Oh no Hardy, I'm getting the couch", "You're so dreaming"**, they started brawling, Shawn staring at them amused, Rob equally amused informing him **"Yeah they always do that, that couch and them, don't ask me what it is, maybe they just both one as lazy as the other"**, Jeff won the bout, bucking him off his back and getting very comfortable **"Ha, my couch", "You'll have to share guys, unless you want us to sit on the floor Jeff"**, Jeff pulled a pout and moved a little, Rick immediately getting down next to him **"You may have won, but it was of no use", "You soooo suck you know", "Nope, I don't suck either, but I'm sure we'll find a decent mouth for you"**, Shawn got down opposite of them, grinning and teasing Jeff **"I'm sure he's found the right mouth, he hasn't done a move just yet"**, Rob came back with beer for everybody** "Uhu, well that's news, who is it Hardy"**, it came a little too fast** "No one", "Liar"**, Jeff looked at Shawn with pleading eyes, but he just continued **"Mark's mouth on you ha brat, you would like that"**, Jeff had fully blushed by now, and was hiding behind a cussion, everyone laughing their asses of, even Shannon, who added **"Yeah, what's that with you and the Taker?"**, Jeff snapped icy** "Am I asking you what you do with Matt?", "Uh, sorry, no need to snap", "Then refrain from talking about it"**, Shawn grinned **"You need to come to terms with your attraction", "There's no attraction", "Right Jeff", "Oh come on guys, stop it"**, Rob jumped to Jeff's aid, and squeezing his shoulders from behind him **"He's right, stop it, he gets all shy when the mighty Undertaker comes into the picture"**, Jeff pouted** "Oh you stop it too"**, but that didn't stop him from adding** "Yeah, I just had too Jeff, how long have you been drooling on the guy?"**, Shawn fixed Jeff who blushed even more **"Well well well, really? He drools on Mark? Well Mark drools on him too you know, only he has one problem, he's in major denial and frightened of Jeff's gender"**, Rob grinned at Shawn** "Really? Interesting…", "Stop it both of you, I just admire the guy that's all, why the fuck do you need to bring your twisted interpretation of it in the picture, ha? There's nothing going on with him and me, and now I don't want to hear it again"**, Rob got down too, chuckling **"For now…"**

If Mark had known how Jeff was teased about him, he wouldn't have enjoyed his winning streak in their pokergame back at the hotel bar that much, but the way Ric had been moaning and groaning for the past couple of minutes seriously made his day **"Sore loser"**, Ric wiped imaginary tears away** "Oh no, but that was immoral", "I'm the best, you should have known", "Seriously bro, this gets spooky", "You guys just can't lose that's all"**, they continued, Terri dealing the cards again **"Well, then let's lose some more"**, their games lasted until shortly past three when they called it a night, all nicely wasted and more than unsteady on their legs, even Glen and Dave both not capable of ravashing the other's body, they got down on one bed, hugging each other, tender caresses lulling them into sleep…

It was after three in Cameron when Jeff started having serious problems keeping his eyes open, both very drunk and very stoned, not to mention his incessant yawning which made it very easy to become the target from the next mockery **"And down goes Jeff", "No, not true", "Oh yes, you are", "What time is it?", "Three thirty", "That's not that late", "Nope, but you're already out of order", "No am not", "Ok, if you say so"**, he was handed the guitar Darryl had been playing **"Here, I'm fed up, need a break"**, Jeff took it, feeling a little awkward but trying not to show it, he was half laying, legs crossed and joined the little jam session, not aware that Shawn was fixing him, happy to see him play again, and he was not the only one **"He's good"**, Rob sitting next to him nodded, his voice low to not disturb them** "Oh yeah, that's why it's a shame that he hasn't gotten a new one yet"**, it took a little half hour for Jeff to start feeling at ease with a guitar again and he closed his eyes, Shawn chuckling to Rob **"Well I think he's ok now", "Yeah, he's had some tough time lately", "Really? You mean with his brother?", "And with his own demons"**, Shawn nodded** "Yeah, we noticed", "We?Who's we?", "Well I think it started with Mark, but now somehow everyone knows", "Knows what?", "That he's in trouble", "I didn't say he was in trouble, is he?", "A little", "Come with me"**

Rob got up, and pretending they needed more booze took Shawn with him to the kitchen, he was very protective of Jeff, and if he was in trouble he needed to know **"Get down"**, he put a Tequila bottle between them and two glasses, filling them **"Now shoot, what has he done"**, Shawn shrugged his shoulders **"Well, nothing that bad, besides getting busted with drugs and stuff", "He showed up wasted?", "Nope, but Vince"** he added, realizing that perhaps Rob didn't know who Vince was** "Vince McMahon you know, our boss, has us all tested randomly and Jeff got unlucky on a few"**, Rob suddenly was pretty happy not to have a job like that, where someone told you what to ingest and what not** "Damn", "Yeah, and Mark is like ultra worried, it's not that I'm not, but I see it a little cooler you know, he's young, he's testing his own limits, that's all, I mean he hasn't done any major screw-up yet, so why go and annoy him too much", "He's always been one not to know his limits Shawn, and not only when it comes booze, or drugs, damn, and our little fiestas here aren't helping either, are they"**, Shawn downed another shot, shaking his head vividly** "Hey, no, don't you stop inviting him over, that would be worse, he'd end up staying alone, I mean, the past three weeks he has started opening himself to us, and we're all watching his back so he gets back on track"**, leaning back Rob asked intrigued** "Why?"**, Shawn didn't really get the question he was asking** "Why what?"**, Rob clarified, arms crossed and eyes on Shawn** "Why are you so inclined to help him and keep him safe?"**, Shawn filled their glasses, before looking at Rob, answering honestly** "Well, me personally I absolutely love the guy, reminds me of me when I was younger… Mark, well I think our, like you called him, mighty Undertaker, well let's say Jeff's actions on his ass and his attitude made his heart melt somehow, but ssshhh, don't tell anybody I said that"**, Rob snickered** "So Jeff's little games have worked, nice"**

Shawn looked at him quizzical **"What do you mean?", "Well, like a month ago he said he was bored, but like really bored, and that he had the right idea to find a playmate, and we're not talking bunny here"**, they both laughed, as Shawn asked **"And so Mark was his target"**, Rob nodded** "Yes, he's been talking about him everytime I saw him since he's started with you guys, and every match with Mark I got a precise and very detailed move by move explanation, I swear, it's quite hilarious"**, Shawn, thinking of the other guys in Indiana, said **"Well, and then there's Flair too"**, Rob raised his eyebrows** "Ric Flair?", "Yes, he's very fond of Jeff too, so he's being taken care of, hey, Mark has been rooming with him"**, Rob downed another shot then filled them up again** "You're serious?"**, Shawn didn't know why but he trusted the guy, plus he was a blabbermouth he had trouble keeping his mouth shut when he was drunk** "Yes, and I swear, I've been rooming next door, they got at it… Bickering, defiance, sometimes they cuddle, sometimes Mark throws Jeff around, it's really funny to see them in complete denial and incapable of acting normally around each other"**, Rob had no clue what he was talking about** "Complete denial?", "Yeah, they drool on each other, but like seriously drool, and when someone says something they deny it, and I don't know how to get Mark to forget he doesn't want to sleep with another man"**

The large singer snickered, downing a shot** "I can understand him pretty good on that one", "Hey it's Jeff we're talking about, even you have to admit he's really cute and absolutely gorgeous"**, Rob shook his head, issueing a complaining sound **"Yeah he is, but not to the point where I'd want to fuck him Shawn"**, Shawn downed another Tequila** "Well I would, no, I wouldn't, but I'm more openminded than you it seems", "Geez, no, I'm really happy with my wife, and even if I weren't, I wouldn't go off and do it with a guy", "Well, Jeff would"**, Rob was too amused for his own good** "Yes, that I know, but have you thought about Mark perhaps just liking him, with no sexual attirance?"**, Shawn knew one had to see it to believe it** "Oh no, believe me, if you'd see them interact, it's intense and full of sex", "If you're saying", "Not only me, Ric's been after Mark already too"**, Rob leaned his head on his hand, elbow on the table, wondering if grown-up men had nothing better to do** "To fuck him?", "No, to get him to realize he should nail Jeff"**, Rob chuckled, not able of not adressing the subject that had been in his mind **"Ok, so if I get it, you guys have got nothing else to do but try to get two guys to fuck? Man, I've got the wrong job", "Hey no, we're helping them realize they need each other", "Uhu, too many bumps on the head Michaels, that's what you all had"**, Shawn faked a pout** "I'm offended", "Oh I'm sure you are"**

Darryl strolled in **"Hey, we're waiting for the booze you two", "Yeah we were talking", "Most have been very captivating"**, Rob chuckled **"It's about Jeff and the Undertaker, Shawn and some other guys want them to hook up, but Mark ain't into men", "Wow, nice, well, Jeff's a nice lay, I mean he really knows what he does"**, Shawn fixed Darryl, sheer disbelief written all over his face, making Rob burst out laughing **"Oh yeah, now you're shocked ha", "A little", "A very drunken party, those two actually ended up in a bed screwing each other silly, and I'm the poor soul who walked in on them"**, Darryl got some bottles **"Thanx for sharing my sex life pal", "You're welcome"**, he went back, Shawn staring at the leaving man **"He and Jeff, wow", "Was just because they were both wasted beyond anything", "If you say so"**, Rob laughed **"It's so", "And? A sexy picture?", "Not for me"**, he got up taking the bottle and his glass with him, Shawn following his lead and making it back to the living room…

Jeff had fallen asleep, curled next to Darryl who was stroking his hair before picking up his guitar again **"They were talking", "And we were waiting"**, Rob added **"And now we're back"**, Shawn smiled seeing Jeff asleep **"First one down", "Yes"**, it took another half hour for Shawn to start yawning too and he wasn't the only one, so they decided to call it a night, Jeff slowly waking after being shaken a little **"You suck", "Yeah, but I'm heading to bed I", "Ok"**, he got up, Shannon puppy eyes on him **"Jeff, could I sleep over at your place, your bro has my keys, I could just walk over tomorrow"**, Jeff pulled a pout, but first of all was way too sleepy to argue and second of all noticed Rob's intense stare, so he mumbled **"Yeah whatever, but you and Shawn will have to share one seat"**, Rob asked, he wanted to at least have said something if he wasn't confiscating the keys** "You sure you can drive?"**, Jeff nodded** "Yes I am, it's not far anyways", "Ok", "Barbecue at my place later?", "Oh yeah, that would be great", "Cool, so see you after twelve guys", "Yup, night, and have a safe drive home", "Yes, sweet dreams"**, Jeff got in on the driver side, Shawn getting in first on the passenger side, then grinning at Shannon, who's only mistake was hanging with Matt, he actually liked the puny crazy head a lot, gesticulated to get on his lap **"Get down pretty boy", "You're scary", "I bet not as much as Hunter kid", "No" **Shannon sat down, having to bend somehow but Darryl helped closing the door, Jeff driving off and keeping it slow for once…

They arrived five minutes later, Jeff getting out then helping Shannon out, before going inside followed by both of them, Shawn full of mischief asking, his voice sweet **"Can we have a last smoke Jeff?", "Was thinking the same", "Cool"**, Jeff got himself another beer, yelling from the kitchen **"Anyone wants something", "Tequila… I've been on Tequila"**, Jeff brought a bottle and three glasses along, Shannon looking at him shyly **"I like your new painting Jeff"**, Jeff stared a sec at him before mumbling** "Thanx"** and getting down on the other couch, stretching and laying down **"So you liked tonight Shawn"**, Shawn looked up from the pipe** "You're kidding me? I loved it", "That's cool", "Yeah, thanx again for having me around you know", "Don't thank me, I say thanx"**, Shannon smiled, adding **"I say thanx too Jeff, I know you didn't really want me around", "It's ok, let's not talk about it", "Ok"**, Jeff filled the glasses, he knew if he continued drinking he'd end up completely dizzy, but didn't want to be the only not drinking Tequila…

They continued another good hour, Shannon and Jeff slowly starting to be decent to each other again, much to Shawn's delight, unfortunately their state was far beyond wasted, Jeff just dropping on his side and curling, pulling his hoody somehow over his body, yawning and slumbering, Shannon already tightly asleep, Shawn grinned, stretching and closing his eyes, it was really like a roadtrip and he started to seriously enjoy himself around Jeff, finding it refreshing to be around someone who didn't care what anybody would think, who was just being himself 24/7, with thoughts on Jeff he too slowly dozed off…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_So, like I said already, I again had to split the chapters, I was at over twenty pages and 16000 words lol, but rest assured, the next one is already as good as finished and is longer than this one :-)_

_Just to cover my own little cute ass, I don't support buzzed or drunk driving, it's something that unfortunately happens sometimes when your name ain't CM Punk lol, but I in no way find that a good thing to do ;-)_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer****:**_ Oh, and again, the same story, nope, they are not mine, nor is the WWE_

_Damn, I wanted to make Mark travel home actually, darn, well, he's with the others in Indianapolis now, we'll have to deal with that and my sometimes occuring amnesia lol_

_And in comes Rey Mysterio, I kinda like him __**(and no, just to make sure I'm on the safe side, I don't own him either, no no)**__, and since he started wrestling with the WWE around that time, I decided to twist reality a little again to fit my plots…_

_Yeah, the "orginal" characters are still playing around too, I start liking them, it's one great possibility to explain things, widen the storyplot a little and make it easier to expand on the different plots *I start liking the word plot too much*, so if no-one is offended and annoyed by them __**(Just tell me please ;-))**__ I'll keep them as secondary characters, there won't be plots *yeah, there it is again* with only them, they will solely interfere when Jeff, Matt and Shannon are back home…_

_I found out after reading the chapter for corrections that Rob somehow reminds me of Henry Rollins __**(he owns himself, I've got no rights over him either, I'm only mentioning him)**__, and that made me laugh a good five minutes, geez, I love my own mind sometimes ;-)_

_And on we go, enjoy and Review :-)_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 31**

Mark hadn't exactly had what you could call a good night, he had been thinking, and thinking and whenever he was done, he went to rethinking everything he had come up with, so when the alarm went off his mood dropped another few levels, if that was any possible, and Hunter's cheerful **"Good Morning Deadman"** didn't really make him merrier, and Hunter recognized the _"one word, lots of pain"_-look his friend gave him and taunting got down on his bed, patting his shoulder **"Grumpy Mark?", "Get out of my face Paul", "Uhh, you have bad mood, yikes, that's not cool"** and he couldn't let the moment pass to add, while getting quickly up **"Dreamt of the brat?"**, Mark's green eyes locked with Hunter's** "Why are you doing this to me?", "Oh come on, if you had some sense of humour you'd understand I'm only joking", "It ain't funny you know", "You really care a lot for him ha?", "I don't know what you're talking about"**, he got up and moved to the bathroom, not wanting to have to discuss a subject with Hunter he hadn't fully managed to comprehend for himself yet…

Dave and Glen woke a little late, and the fact that their morning ritual had to be postponed, and that after they had gone to sleep without sex made Dave grumpy too, Glen only amused as Dave got out of the bathroom, a pout on his face **"Hey, the second we get there, I'll make you smile again, I promise"**, Dave started getting dressed, still trying to will his hard-on away** "Yeah yeah yeah"**, Glen had always been good at reading people, and he sure as hell wasn't blind, and seeing Dave like that he chuckled, and got closer from behind** "Huuu"** and pressed his body against Dave's **"Or we could play a little when we're over the clouds"**, hands roaming Dave's body who mumbled **"You're so evil, pure evil…"**, he let out a little moan** "Pure, walking and breathing evil…"**, another moan, louder this time and his body bucking back against Glen's** "Oh yes, and a teasing evil too"**, Glen gently bit his neck** "I know"**, then let Dave standing there, laughing as he made his way to the bathroom too, before they met the others for breakfast, Ric teasing Dave the second he came in sight **"Bad night Dave?"**, Dave was pouting, a black cloud of discontent following him, or at least that was the impression he gave** "No", "Oh, bad mood, seems to be the regularity this morning"**, Glen hugged Mark from behind, laughing **"Missing Hardy bro?"**, Mark turned and slapped Glen a couple of times on his cheek, patting him and his voice dripping with irony **"You're so right you know, and I do thank you for making me realize, what would I do without you Glen", "You'd be lost", "Yes, really…"**

Shannon woke around noon, needing some time to realize where he was, how he got there and all the other questions that seemed recurrent after partying like he did, there was Shawn Michaels on the couch opposite of him and that made memory slip back into place, especially as his look travelled over to the other couch where Jeff was laying, somehow curled, a couple of green locks hanging into his face. He got up, trying to make as less noice as possible, quite happy Jeff had allowed him to come home with him, since his keys where in Matt's car and he so nicely had left without informing him, he stretched, yawning, blue eyes fixing him as Shawn was emerging from a very turbulent sleep too, his raspy voice making him startle a little **"Morning"**, Shannon tried whispering, he didn't want to wake Jeff **"Morning"**, trying to turn around the table he made a little too much noise, Jeff starting to growl, still slumbering, his hoody used as a cover **"Hummmm"**, Shannon grinned **"Still as pouty and grumpy as ever when waking up"**, Jeff mumbled, voice still sleepy** "Shut up Shannon"**, he was staring at him, pissed to feel the way he did, Shannon gave him an apologetic smile and waved **"I'm out of here guys, thanx for tolerating me around"**, he was on his way out when he came back and went over to the table, taking the grass branch and walking over to Jeff **"Hey", "What Moore?", "Can I have some please, can't pick mine yet", "Yeah, it's on the table", "I've got it already"**, a head turned, emerald orbs pierced Shannon **"Then take some and get out man", "Thanx Jeff"**, Shawn was chuckling, it was way too sweet the way Jeff acted, he was seriously pissed at Shannon and yet he had accepted to take him home with them with nearly no resistence, let him sleep over since he hadn't wanted him to walk home, and now gave him stuff, he hoped that with his brother it would all arrange like that too, simple and without too much drama…

Shannon made it over to Matt's place, knowing Matt was usually one to get up pretty early he was certain to get his keys back, he was in a weird state, he had always promised himself not to get involved in the sibling's fights, and now was right in the middle of it, not knowing who was right and who was wrong anymore, he was glad Matt opened quickly and interrupted his mental discussion with his conscience **"Hey Matt", "Shannon…", "You took my keys home", "I know, sorry man, I noticed when I got out of the car, and I didn't feel like coming back", "Matt"** Shannon pushed him aside and entered, not sure he wanted to ghave this kind of discussion without having had breakfast first **"This can't go on like that", "I know", "Well, then do something", "I thought it over", "And", "Well, I'll talk calmly with him one of these days", "Really?", "Yes, really, I don't want to have to team with him and still have thois stupid fight going on", "I'm glad to hear it"**, little did Shannon know that Matt wasn't telling him all the details…

At the same time, the other guys were getting off their plane in Indianapolis, they had just landed and after claiming their luggage were on the way to get to their hotel, Hunter tailing Mark, who had already half hearted agreed on rooming with him, and was getting more annoyed by the second **"Paul, you won't lose me, so cool down a little", "Yeah, I'm looking for my bags", "Well I'm not hiding them on me", "Pff"**, they finally made it to the rental cars, Hunter just letting Mark drive 'cause he knew very well he wouldn't let him, the ride to the hotel was quiet, until Hunter decided to break the silence **"I wonder what the boys are up too"**, Mark looked at him for a moment before refocusing his attention to the street and the traffic, answering **"Nothing good probably", "Hey, a little faith here", "Humm, no, not when Hardy is involved", "Mark", "You know what, call Shawn, put him on speaker, I can tell you that he'll sound completely wasted", "It's noon Mark, you can't seriously think…"**, the stare he got from Mark made him shut up and shake his head **"Then call him Paul"**, they arrived at the hotel and checked in, Hunter taking his cellphone, getting comfy on the bed and staring straight at Mark **"We'll see now"** and he so hoped that Shawn would sound all ok…

Jeff hadn't been finding a comfortable position anymore after Shannon had left and had gotten up, making his way over to the kitchen, a little hungry and remembering he had opened his mouth a little too fast on the subject barbecue, Shawn still stretching on the couch and very sleepy, his brilliant idea of falling asleep with his contacts on wasn't as great anymore as he had to blink a little to get them moistered again, Jeff making noise in the kitchen alarming him a little as he chuckled **"What ya up too Hardy? Breaking your kitchen?"**, it took a little time before he was rewarded with an answer** "No, making some space in the fridge and trying to find what I'm looking for", "Care to share what that would be?"**, he got interrupted by his phone ringing, and had to move a little to retrieve it from his backpocket, some more banging sounds could be heard as he picked up **"Hunt… Missing me already?", "Hey Shawn… No, just wanted to check if everything was ok over there"**, another pang, Shawn yelling **"Jeff…", "What's up with Jeff?"**, now Shawn didn't exactly know** "Don't know, sounds like he's redecorating the kitchen by throwing stuff around", "You guys up already?"**, it was just so funny he had to chuckle** "Yeah, buhu Hunter, no chance ha… Yes, we're up, Shannon left like half an hour ago", "Shannon?"**, Mark got down next to Hunter, not believing they were up, and even less that Jeff was in the kitchen, he never pictured him for one to cook, and especially not after a long night, so he nonchalantly asked into the phone **"How was the concert?", "Mark? Well hello Deadman… We have the whole watch on our asses ha? Concert was a blast, they're really good man", "Glad to hear… You guys been good?"**, to taunt Mark, he prepared the pipe and lit it **"Oh yes"**, and Mark reacted just the way Shawn had anticipated** "Michaels, you're so childish you know, it's noon", "Yeah, relax guys, we're having a couple of days off, so relax…", "What are you up to?", "Well, I don't know, and you guys are too curious", "No, worried", "Arf come on, we're not that irresponsible, the guys will pass this afternoon and we'll chill"**, Hunter laughed **"The guys… Man, you've integrated quite rapidly"**, Shawn snickered amused** "You guys bored that you need to harrass me, or is it you're idea of fun? Jealous I've got Jeff all for myself?"**, Hunter couldn't resist and chuckled **"Oh yes, Mark missed Jeff, so I told him I would call and check"**

Mark's fed up state erupted and he tackled Hunter, throwing him off the bed **"I don't believe you Hunt, you really are an ass"**, Hunter was crawling backwards, laughing his ass off, just like Shawn, who rushed over to the kitchen, finding Jeff getting the stuff for the barbecue ready **"Jeff, you won't believe it, Mark just threw Hunter through their room"**, Jeff joined Shawn's laughter **"He seriously needs anger management class", "Hardy…", "Oups, Mark heard you", "Hi Mark, having fun?", "Don't get cocky boy", "He tells you not to get cocky"**, Jeff responded by pulling his tongue at the phone and joining a finger, Shawn making a funny face **"Uh Mark, well, he just rewarded you with his cute tongue and that middle finger of his"**, Mark snarled **"Watch it, I can make it in no time over there, so if you're not sure you want a nice beat, you both stop it and get serious", "Uhu, well, he pouts now", "Yeah, figures, it always comes in cycles with him"**, they obviously had a lot of fun, and Mark was at least a little reassured, they both sounded pretty ok, so maybe everything was turning right at last **"Ok, tell the brat he'll get one premium spanking coming from me", "Uh, he threatens you", "Yup, and following that comes angry menacing me", "Mark you've got that?", "Oh yes, so, what was he doing in the kitchen?"**, Shawn looked at what Jeff had been doing and grinned, imagining Mark's reaction** "Getting the stuff for our barbecue ready", "You're kidding me? It's noon, you guys seriously are awake and kicking?", "No cooking Mark, not kicking, even though it can't really be called cooking now can it", "Wiseass", "Love you too Deadman and have a nice day", "Yeah, nice chilling guys", "You didn't say that right?", "No, that was something called sarcasm Michaels, I'll explain that to you one day", "Ok, take care guys… And don't destroy my buddy completely, I still need him you know"**, Shawn burst into laughter the second he hung up, Jeff already on his knees, tears in his eyes and clutching his stomach, he had tried to not burst out while Shawn was still on the phone, and the one he had now was a lot bigger than the one before…

It took them a bit until they were cooled down, Jeff sitting on the floor, back against the fridge **"Aaaarf I should have thought of telling them to get the message to Vince that I need a couple of tickets", "Perfect opportunity to call Mark later", "Why would I call Mark?", "To hear his voice", "Shawn…", "Oh come on, you had like such a sweet smile on your face when you were doing your little bickering games with the Taker", "I don't know what you're talking about", "Yeah, but I do… How's your shoulder feeling?"**, Jeff looked at him teasingly** "Why don't you ask it…"**, "Shawn moved over and hit him on it, making Jeff wince,** "You're crazy", "Well, I have to be a good Deadman replacement right"**, he helped Jeff up, who slapped him in the neck **"Bastard", "You ok?", "Yeah…"**, Jeff moved past him and got out, jumping on the outdoor bed and getting comfortable, Shawn followed him **"I thought you'd start preparing", "I did", "You're kidding me", "Yeah, we've got time, before they'll get Rick out of the bed, we can doze a little"**, and he wasn't kidding, Jeff was still exhausted, and he was asleep in a matter of minutes, Shawn stretching next to him, one hand playing with a green lock, grinning, thinking at all the things he could do to him, paint his face, but he'd probable like that too much, dying hair wouldn't do any good, so he just lay there, dozing off too…

Their waking up would prove to be pretty hardcore, a bucket of icy water raining down on them under a general hilarity, Shawn jolted up and Jeff just yelled, laughing after the initial shock **"Assholes, this will take hours to dry", "Well, you guys should have gotten a room, instead of snuggeling outside"**, Shawn now coming down from what nearly cost him a heart attack, even if he had to admit that the idea was pretty neat, Jeff was pulled off the bed and thrown on the lawn **"You'll dry better in the sun Hardy", "Ha ha, one day I'll be bigger than you and then I'll throw you around Rob"**, Shawn started laughing, the sight of Jeff laying sprawled there, Rob hoovering over him and trying to keep him on the spot for drying was just to good, so laughing he asked **"How you gonna do that, turn into Glen?"**, Jeff was giggling, trying to get his huge paws off of him** "Screw you, I will, I know that"**, Rob chuckled, letting go of him **"Brought beer, hope there's space in the fridge", "Yeah, made some", "Thanx"**, he moved away, bringing the beer in, Jeff rolling on the lawn, yawning and rubbing his eyes, Shawn helping Rob and the others take everything inside for a starter…

Jeff was still stretched in the grass, playing with it when Rob got down next to him **"I suppose the fire ain't burning yet?", "Nope, I unfortunately fell asleep", "Oh, getting down and saying there was still time now falls under misfortune, didn't know that"**, Jeff playfully slapped him **"You got me", "Rick is taking care of it as we speak, I know you by now", "Cool", "Yeah… How are you feeling Jeff?", "Not that bad, a little hang-over, but nothing too bad"**, Rob pointed to Jeff's temple, poking him softly** "And in there?"**, Jeff gazed into the sky **"Ok I guess", "You know you can come to me with whatever is bothering you", "I know, it's just that I can't pinpoint it for now", "Ok, if you need help with your introspection, come and get me", "I promise I will"**, Jeff's eyes followed Rob as he went to check how far the others were by now, and sighing Jeff got up to join them…

Hunter was working out when his cellphone rang, and motioning Mark to come over greeted Shannon **"Well hello to you, I heard you managed to infiltrate the buzzling duo, nice work Shannon", "Was by pure chance man, Matt left me at the club", "And Jeff didn't mind you joining them?", "No, not really", "Any interesting news?"**, not much, he pondered for a second, Mark looking at Hunter with disbelief who shrugged his shoulders, Shannon's voice not as stable as he would wish **"Well, there was one incident"**, Mark slapped his knees, sighing and mumbling **"And now it comes… I knew it"**, Hunter asking **"What incident Shannon?", "Well Matt and Jeff got into a dispute outside, and a friend offered Jeff crack, he refused… He also refused to join the band on stage… Matt went at Jeff because of their tagteam match, I think that covers everything"**, Hunter had like a large smile on his face, poking Mark **"Ha, now tonight's dinner is on you man, I told you", "Doesn't prove anything", "Oh come on Mark"**, well, he was very happy with the result and had to give Shannon some merits **"Thanx Shannon, awaiting your call tomorrow kid"**, he hung up, teasing Mark **"I told you", "You believe him?", "Yes I do", "I'll have Jeff tested Hunter, and I swear, if I find anything other than THC, I'll teach him the lesson of his life", "Fair enough Mark, wanna fight a little?", "With the biggest of pleasures"**, making their way over to the ring where Dave and Glen where "destroying" each other, and the idea blossomed to make it a tagteam match, Glen teaming with Hunter and Dave with Mark, the others gathering around the ring, Ric yelling **"Wooooh guys, we want blood"**

Their afternoon passed pretty quickly, Rob on their way out pulling Shawn aside **"Bring him to my shop tomorrow, I want him to get a new guitar"**, Shawn nodded** "I'll try", "Why don't you do better and just do it"**, he grinned wickedly** "I'll bring him", "Thanx man"**, Shawn waited for them to be alone to adress the subject **"Jeff, we'll have to go and do some shopping or we won't eat anything tonight", "We just ate the whole afternoon", "So what?", "We'll go tomorrow, man you're some crazy moron"**, Jeff jumped on the couch and stretched **"And you're lazy", "No, in need of some quiet chilling", "Uhu"**, Shawn got himself a drink then got down too, **"Anything good on tv?"**, a remote control landed on his lap **"Let's check it out"**, Jeff was exhausted beyond belief, he felt like all energy had drained from him and all he wanted to do was lay down comfortably, but he had some trouble to find a position that wouldn't make the stinging pain in his back get worse, and just one hiss he couldn't keep back made Shawn jump, worried **"Are you ok?", "Yeah, somehow", "Then why did you hiss?", "A little pain in my lower back and my shoulder", "Didn't Mark give you his oil?", "Yes", "Where is it?", "In my room", "Want me to go and get it?", "Why not", "Don't be this enthousiastic Jeff"**, Shawn got up and went get the bottle and a towel filled with ice cubes he put on Jeff's shoulder from behind when passing him, startling him **"Hey that's cold", "Yes, it's ice… Lean forward"**, Jeff did, Shawn sliding next to him pushing him down a little more **"Shawn, that's not very comfortable", "I'll make it become comfortable Jeff, relax"**, he heated the oil rubbing his hands with it and then started knotting each and every inch of Jeff's back…

The afternoon in Indiana ended with Mark rushing Glen to the ER, one stupid move having busted his brother's nose in their friendly match, it had been rough, all four men knew their limits and their strength and it had been ok until Mark got tagged in and had kicked his brother, unfortunately misfortune came knocking and Glen went down, Mark had grabbed him and pulled him to Hunter's car, threw him in, Dave getting in on the backseat, mumbling something about a twisted wrist, which made Mark, even tough he was both pissed at himself, and his brother chuckle, moving from yelling at his brother to teasing him **"When did you guys become this serious?"**, Glen couldn't believe what he was hearing, not that he was a wuss when it came to pain, but the nonchalant ways his brother had to adress things in a rather inappropriated moment just dazzled him** "Could you please concentrate on the street Mark, and not choose those streets with the biggest jams, 'cause I'm pissing blood, and if you want to keep your brother, you better get me there before I lost all of it"**, the Taker chuckled** "Your squirmish Glen", "No, I'm more than pissed right now"**, luckily they got there before Glen could whine some more about how unfair that now was, they arrived and it wasn't long before he was being taken care off…

In the meantime Mark was hoovering over Dave, who had been massaging his wrist and wasn't feeling any pain anymore **"So how serious are you guys?"**, he looked up, meeting Mark's eyes** "What are you talking about? We fuck that's all…", "So your wrist now magically is ok?"**, Dave was quite happy he had some composure **"Yeah, it's ok, and I worry a little, so what? I would be here for anybody else too, so don't you go imagining stuff", "Ok, fair enough"**, he sat down next to him, his mind drifting off… It took an hour and a grinning Glen came back **"Seems you didn't get rid of me bro"**, Mark got up, smiling briefly at his brother** "Glad to hear that, 'cause it would have been a shame for it to happen without cams recording it around"**, Glen slowly shook his head** "You're such a nice person Mark", "I know… Can we go?", "Yes we can", "You feel ok?", "Geez Mark, yeah, I've gotten some painkillers, anyways, you didn't break it Mark, so don't be proud"**, Mark growled a little** "I wasn't proud at all anyways bro, so, should we stay in town for dinner then", "Good idea, what about calling the others and tell them to join us"**, Dave decided to join in too** "Ok, but we'll need a restaurant first, or they won't know where to come to"**

Jeff was laying on his chest, arms crossed under his head, eyes on the tv, Shawn had moved to the other couch when he had finished massaging Jeff's back and had started zapping, Jeff sighing contently **"That did an awful lot of good", "Yes, but you should think about what Dave said, strengthen your lower back muscles to make your landings healthier", "Yeah, but not now", "No, not now"**, Shawn yawning continued **"Stupid staying up all night, makes you go down early the day after", "Only because you're like very old and can't cope with going to bed late"**, a cussion made a flight to land on Jeff's back** "Ha ha Jeff, you don't seem very fit either", "No, but I just got a massage that relax me completely and made me all drowsy"**, Shawn clapped his hands** "Yeah, nice excuse you found there… Anyways, you gonna call Mark for the tickets?", "No, you'll be a friend and you'll ask Hunter, or ask Mark, I don't care", "Ok, I'll call Mark for you, and tell him you're scared of calling him"**, Jeff was way to cozy to even consider retaliating, he just chuckled **"Do what you want Shawn, I'm too good like this to move and stop you from doing it", "Ok"**, Shawn took his cellphone and searched for Mark's number then dialled it, waving the phone **"So, now we'll wait and then…"**, it wasn't Mark picking up but Dave, startling Shawn a little as he great little plan went evaporating **"Hi Dave it's Shawn"**, Jeff burst out laughing **"Out of luck Shawn?", "Oh no… So Dave, tell me, is Mark around?", "He's driving… Is it important?", "Well…"** Jeff interrupted him **"Shawn, please just tell him and get done with it, please"**, Shawn sighed, well for once he could be a nice person and not taunt** "If it's asked that nicely… Dave, ask Vince for some tickets for Raw please", "How many?", "Well, dunno, make it ten", "Uhu, you met some chicas guys?", "No, they're for some friends of Jeff's", "And why are you calling Mark and not Hunter?"**, Shawn didn't use the dictionnary and kept it simple and short** "To annoy Jeff a little", "Oh Shawn, cut your childish crap for once", "Will do, and you please don't forget it", "No, will tell him tomorrow, won't see him today I guess", "Ok, have a delicious evening gentlemen", "Yeah, you too"**

They found a nice restaurant, Dave calling Ric and giving him the adress before following the others inside, they had a drink while waiting, Glen drinking water, not sure he wanted to mix the pills with alcohol, especially before dinner, it took Ric, Terri, Chris and Adam a good half hour to get there, some hilarity coming along with them, Chris laughing at the situation and Adam at Glen's swollen nose until Dave kicked him under table, and none too gentle **"Enough", "Sorry, but you have to admit it's kinda funny", "No, it's not, it can happen to all of us, you shouldn't find it amusing", "Ok, whatever"**, Ric had also a grin on his lips, but that one had grown out of Dave's reaction **"So Glen, how bad is it", "Not at all", "Glad to hear that", "Believe me I was too"**

Jeff shook his head **"Thanx, and stop annoying me with Mark please"**, his voice was so soft, that Shawn's head turned and blue met green **"I'm only teasing"**, Jeff sighed** "Yeah, but it gets tiring"**, a little amused** "Then make a move Jeff", "No", "Why not", "Because I'm not like in love with him or something", "Uhu", "Serious Shawn, I'm drawn to him ok, but not really like that", "But then like how?", "I don't know, maybe I'm starstruck around him"**, Shawn laughed** "Oh come on Jeff"**, still in his laying position, Jeff tried to find the right words** "I don't know, it's just that I feel good around him… As if everything was alright…"**, Shawn nodded, still very amused ** "And he does too, only problem, he can't just accept that and that's why he's getting all bipolar when he's around you"**, Jeff's voice got all complaining** "He's acting like a madman sometimes, one second he's nice and then one wrong word from me and he snaps big time", "That's what I'm saying, he's pissed at himself for liking you", "He doesn't like me like that", "Oh yes Jeff, I've been around him a long time, and believe me, when he acts like that he's in major denial, so get used to it, the Deadman has like a huge crush on you", "You're full of crap", "No, I'm not, jeez, you're both in denial, how cute"**

Jeff got up, grumbling inaudible things as he made his way to the kitchen to get something to drink, Shawn yelling after him **"Denial Jeff, I didn't picture you for someone denying stuff"**, Jeff wanted some juice, but Shawn's annoying words made him take a beer, and coming back he pouted **"Stop it, seriously, leave Mark and me alone, we have nothing going damn it", "Uhu, sure"**, Jeff threw a cussion at Shawn **"Ok, he's sexy, but please, this stays between us", "You already told me you liked him a lot Jeff, I know that, and all I want to do is help you get him", "I don't want to get him, I just said he's sexy, and that's not a crime as far as I know"**, his voice provocative and sensual** "Right Jeff, so, imaging him taking you like an animal, pounding you like there's no tomorrow, his hand straddling your hips as he…"**, Jeff screeched, hands over his ears **"Aaaaargh nooooo, stop it, now"**, teasing some more** "Aroused?", "No, embarrassed to hear you say such things… It's not like I'm asking about you and Hunter all the time"**, Shawn knew that that question would come anyways, so why not now when they were alone and cozy around each other** "So, just ask, I'm not in any denial, I", "Uhu, so, what's going on with you two… Ever got nailed by the Game?", "More than once"**

Jeff fixed him, not believing it **"You're serious?", "Yeah", "Oh, ok"**, Shawn nodded, a cocky grin on his face** "Speechless Hardy?", "A little… So you guys are what? Lovers? A couple?", "We are very special… We are just being ourselves, and doing what pleases us… And no, we're not gay, so we're not a couple, lovers? Yeah, sometimes, but that doesn't mean we're not having fun with fine ladies when we go out", "Sounds cool", "Something you could have with the Taker, just think about it…", "Shawn please", "How come even Rob knew?", "He doesn't know shit, all he knows…"**, Jeff blushed as he continued **"… is that I like the Undertaker very much, that's all", "He knows you want to lay him?", "No he doesn't since I don't want to lay him", "Oh Jeff please"**, Shawn got up and went over to the kitchen, bringing back more beer and some left-overs from their barbecue, putting a chicken wing into Jeff's mouth **"Chew bitch"**, forced to move from his very comfortable position, he managed to kick Shawn while sitting up **"I'm not hungry Shawn", "Now you had it in your mouth, eat it", "My mouth is a very clean and wonderful place", "Oh my Jeff, you'll make me want to stick something in it if you continue", "I'll bite it off"**, there evening was quiet and not very long, both still drained from yesterday…

After their dinner they relocated to a club, much to Mark's distress who wasn't in the mood for a loud club, a lot of booze and stupid behaviour, but there he was, sitting between Ric and Dave, watching Adam make a fool of himself on the dancefloor **"I'm not the right guy for this crap", "None of us are… Well, revise that, some are, but at least you have to admire the variety of idiotic behaviours that can be found here"**, Mark's head snapped and he stared at Dave **"You seriously just said that", "Yes I did, 'cause it's what I think"**, Mark shook his head, starting to understand why Dave was still tolerated by Glen. They got back to the hotel in small groups, Adam, Chris and Terri staying, Mark, Hunter, Glen, Dave and Ric driving home with one of the cars, Ric yawning and having balance problems, not to mention not a word he said was understood by the others, Dave laughing his ass off at his mentor's state, Mark slapping him **"Dave, I started thinking you actually had a brain, I'm starting to regret that thought", "Ha ha, you have to admit Ric acts more than funny"**, Hunter pulled Dave and Glen along, more because he needed someone to steady him than helping Mark, who was left with making sure Ric got into bed safely, and that would prove to become a very _"delirious"_ intervention, **"Mark"**, that Mark had clearly registred, opening the door and, waiting for the worst, asking **"Yes Ric?", "You miss Jeff ha, I can read you", "Whatever Ric", "Hey, I won't tell", "Whatever Ric"**, he only got giggles after that and was very thankful for that fact, as he was undressing Ric, and pulling the covers over him **"Good night Flair"**, there was no answer, Ric already asleep, Mark shaking his head on his way to his room…

Hunter had been put to bed by Glen and Dave, Glen glad he was sober, 'cause Dave wasn't a big help, nor was Hunter for that matter, and he sighed in relief **"Finally bro, they're both very demanding right now", "So was Ric", "I got that, so, hope you don't kill our Game Mark", "I'll try my best Glen, and you, well bring him over to your room safely"**, Glen had an arm around Dave's waist and luckily he was clutching to him, that made it a lot easier **"Will do that, night", "Night"**, Mark ignored Hunter and he didn't have for long, as he got out of the bathroom the other man was already asleep, and getting down, Mark smiled to himself, thinking how Jeff would always still be awake to taunt him some more, and how on some sick level he missed him…

The next morning Shawn was up before Jeff, he took a shower and got downstairs, preparing breakfast with what he could find, then went back upstairs to wake Jeff, who was still very soundly asleep, laying on his chest, the covers moved to reveal his hips but still covering his ass, much to Shawn's dismay, he would have loved to have such a blackmail picture, he got down next to the bed, contemplating the sleeping frame for a moment, before grinning wickedly and leaning over, blowing on his exposed neck. Jeff shuddered a little and moved, Shawn repeating his action, then nibbeling on it **"Jeff…"**, he had to keep his laughter back as Jeff was shuddering again and he took it a little further and let his hand travel along his spine, unfortunately his little amusement got cut short as that action made Jeff stirr and slowly wake, realizing pretty soon what was going on **"Shawn… You're such an ass"**, teasing, Shawn lifted the cover, slapping Jeff on his** "And you have one sexy one"**, Jeff sighed, hitting him with his pillow **"What are you doing here anyways", "Coming to get you for breakfast", "What time is it?", "Past eleven", "Pff, that's like in the middle of the night", "No, short before noon, so move your cute ass down, we should work out a little"** Shawn got up and left him, grinning as Jeff was groaning loudly…

Jeff took a quick shower and got down, bare-chested and not much more awake, he sat down, pouting **"What's there for breakfast torturer?"**, Shawn shrugged his shoulders, happy Jeff had gotten up** "Not much", "And you woke me for not much?"**, Shawn wasn't the most eager one to go and exercise, but a little from time to time even he managed to enjoy** "Well I thought we could go for a run and have lunch somewhere in town"**, Jeff stared at him in utter disbelief** "You're fucking kidding me right", "Nope", "Oh man, you so suck", "Oh come on, a little exercise won't kill you"**, Jeff put his head down, really pouting now **"I thought you'd show me stuff for my back", "That was Dave", "Yeah, but you said you knew which ones too", "Oh Jeff, I can see why Mark is so fond of you, you're really adorable when you pout… Listen we can have breakfast here ok, those eggs, are they still somehow fresh?", "Yeah, got them last week", "Cool"**, Shawn didn't see Jeff's victorious grin as he was turning to start his idea with the eggs, adding weed to the butter **"Did I just see what I just saw?"**, Shawn's head turned** "What?"**, Jeff knew very well what it was, he just wanted Shawn to say it out loud** "What did you just put in there?", "Weed", "You're nuts", "Yeah, I know that, but seriously, it's more than delicious", "I know, I've been doing experimentations too, but I also know how wasted we'll end", "So?", "So? Well weren't you supposed to get me to stay clean?", "Uh, no, I was to have some fun with you, and be there in case you wanted someone to talk, the paternalization was Mark", "Ha ha ha", "What, you'll have THC in your test anyways, big deal, so what?", "Ok, but still"**, Shawn looked at him funny, hoping he was reading Jeff right **"Talk to me Jeff", "I feel bad when I do stuff lately", "Bad?", "Yeah, like if I was disappointing people", "Jeff… Hey, no… You don't, well yes technically you do"**, Jeff sighed** "At least it's how I feel", "Well it's a progress right?", "How?", "Well better than to get wasted because of someone"**

In Indianapolis the other guys had arrived at the arena and were getting ready to have lunch together, Mark being an awful lot quiet, his mind on trizillion things and none had to do with what was going on before him, and with enough time on his hands he was sure to pass a huge amount of it thinking of a certain young brat, since Glen neither had any match or appearance they had decided visiting the city, but his mood made him lazy and brooding and Glen knew already they wouldn't go as he got down with his food **"Mark… He's alive, he hasn't done any hard stuff, so why are you like that?", "I don't know", "That's bad", "I know, guess a lack of sleep and too much booze every night"**, Mark was playing with his food, mind on Jeff and Shawn, Glen leaving him alone, at least until he had finished **"Well, see you later bro"** and he followed Dave who had left ten minutes earlier, Mark shaking his head **"Perverts"**

Jeff eyes moistered a little, flashes of his brother and their discussions coming back to haunt him **"Guess so"**, trying not to push him too much he turned, getting busy with some leftover potatoes, keeping his voice soft as he added** "Me too you know, it doesn't help to drown your sorrow Jeff, it will just leave you empty and broken"**, there was a little silence, Jeff pondering Shawn's words, head still on his crossed arms on the table, his mind racing but one thing not letting go** "Shawn… Can I be honest with you?"**, a small smile flickered over Michaels face for a split second, now all the goofying around was ok, but it was only serving one purpose, get closer to Jeff and find out how deep his emotional cuts were, and this discussion, to Shawn, was the beginning of a deeper trust, he slowly whispered** "Sure"** and waited, attention focused on Jeff as he was getting everything ready, Jeff was inhaling deeply, he felt very compelled to tell Shawn, even if it wasn't a big deal, but deep inside he had the need to share that with him, so he started, his voice shaky** "When I went outside with Matt before the concert…", "Yeah"**, he didn't know how to put it so he put it bluntly honest and simple** "Well an old friend came and handed me his crackpipe"**, Shawn managed to stay absolutely calm, telling himself it wasn't as bad as it sounded** "Ok", "But I said no, thinking how stupid the guy was for doing it… And what you all would think if that popped up in my test"**, well he was in a very good healing process, even if the fact that he felt stupid because he could get caught made Shawn cringe mentally, he knew very well what that felt like, but at least he had refused, that was one small victory, he turned, smiling **"Hey, that's just great, you made the right choice you know", "I know, but I can't shed the feeling it wasn't for the right reason"**, Shawn left the food alone for a sec, moving over to Jeff and sitting on the table next to him, his hand gently playing with his hair **"That's because it wasn't, but the fact that you realize that is just one huge step towards healing Jeff, you didn't feel the urge to do it because you felt ok enough without", "Or because I was too afraid of the repercussions", "Either way you refused Jeff, for the moment you should focus on that part"**

Glen had entered the lockerroom, the dear Reverend leaving the second he laid eyes on Kane, he chuckled and locked the door, Dave cocking his head **"No more teasing please", "Teasing? No, I had other things in mind", "Really", "Yes"**, Dave got up and pulled Glen closer for a passionnate kiss, Glen starting to undress him, moans filling the room as their bodies got down, Dave glad his lover had decided to help him out with his lust problem…

Meanwhile in Cameron, Shawn had finished his lunch creation **"I hope I won't poison you", "I'm resilient Shawn"**, Shawn laughed and put the plates on the table, Jeff sniffing it **"Well, at least it smells ok", "You're too nice"**, he tasted it, and deciding on not teasing Shawn he grinned **"I didn't know you could cook", "Well, one of my many talents Jeff"**, after lunch, they cleaned up and went outside for a smoke, resting a little, well more Jeff than Shawn before Shawn managed to get Jeff to accompany him to Rob's shop, inventing ruse after ruse, first wanting to see Cameron, then starting to speak about the concert, and how cool he found the fact that Rob had his own shop, Jeff rolled his eyes, pouting **"I know what you're up too HBK", "Oh, and what is that, rainbow-haired warrior?", "You want me to get a new guitar", "No, I just want to see the shop… And Rob… Oh yes, and for you to check if you like any of those he spoke about", "I'm not sure I'm ready Shawn, seriously"**, Shawn cocked his head, an amused and taunting grin on his face** "You were yesterday", "That was different, I was wasted, and saying no would have made them tease me beyond humanly possible…"**, Shawn pulled him in for a hug, ruffling through his hair **"Hey, I know you're still emotional about what happened to your guitar, but not playing won't help you kid, seriously, it's sometimes better to force things than to let them linger for too long"**, Jeff hugged him back, he had always been a cuddler, and he missed being hugged, so whenever he got a chance he took it **"It still hurts… Everytime he starts a dispute, I hurt, it feels like a stab to my heart…", "Talk to him calmly, with someone around to calm both of you if you flip Jeff", "No", "Then what will help?", "I don't know…", "Well that's not helping", "I know, him stopping talking to me like I was the biggest waste around would help", "Hey"**, Shawn grabbed his chin and moved his head so he could melt his eyes his with his **"That's not what he thinks, he's pissed and doesn't think about how he treats you", "And that ain't the same?", "No it ain't, believe me, it ain't", "Ok, whatever you say… Let's go, I'll show you his shop", "Just so I stop talking about Matt", "Yes"**

Jeff took Shawn to the shop, entering and seeing Darryl asleep behind the counter, a huge grin made it back to his face, he leaned over to Shawn and whispered **"I need your help", "With what?", "I need to make a flight into his lap", "You'll kill both of you", "No"**, Shawn had to admit he wanted to see if it would work and gladly helped by getting down on his arms and knees and waiting for Jeff to make his leap, jumping up immediately to see what would happen… Jeff landed exactly where he had intended, neatly on his lap, Darryl waking and grabbing him brutally before recognizing him **"You're such an ass, one day I'll kill you like that", "Happy to see you too"**, Darryl pulled him into a hug, Shawn commenting the scene **"You guys aren't drunk, so I hope you won't start making out in here"**, Jeff showed Shawn his middle finger, then got up from his back-straining position, grinning **"You shouldn't sleep in here, if a costumer gets in", "Then they wake me", "True… Where's Rob?", "In the back", "Ok, so I guess I'll see you later", "Yeah, and I can continue my nap"**, Jeff pulled Shawn along, commenting **"That back room was my idea, a small rehearsing and testing room, but only for strings", "Uhu", "Guitar and Bass", "Uhu", "You're such a nerd", "Now I'm offended Jeff"**, Jeff opened a dark red curtain and made Shawn step in, the room wasn't that big, completely kept in dark colors, the lightbulbs soft as not to lighten the room too much, there were three amps standing around and a couple of magnificent guitars hanging on the walls, there was a couch making a corner, in which Rob sat tuning a guitar, looking at them smiling **"Hey, cool you guys made it", "Shawn wanted to see it", "Oh, and you weren't curious as to which guitars I've got in lately?", "A little", "Ah, that makes my day Jeff"**

At the same time, Mark was sitting in the empty arena, watching seven men practice their moves, one making him think of Jeff the second he started leaping and jumping, not even here he could change his mind, that made Mark smile even if screaming would have been more appropriated, whatever he was doing he would get flashes of Jeff's emerald orbs in his mind, he just didn't know if that was fate screwing him over or telling him to watch the kid closely, Glen got down next to him, snarling **"Ever couldn't stand someone without knowing him?"**, Mark looked at him wondering who he was talking about** "Happened yes, why?", "That Rey guy, he's really nice, but I just cringe when I look at him", "Watch it or you'll get yourself a problem on your hands", "Not like you and Jeff you moron, this is me wanting to smash him for hours, and I'm sure that wouldn't be enough to relieve me"**, Mark couldn't let pass a teasing opportunity** "Why don't you go and smash Dave?", "He's with the Reverend", "Uhu, Halleluja", "That was tasteless bro", "No it wasn't, I just pictured him on his knees praying, our dear Reverend's…"**, Glen interrupted him by putting his hand on his shoulder and crushing it with a lot of pressure **"Don't you dare continue"**, Mark's hand went over Glen's and he started to remove it **"Now, I really like people like you Glen, you go on for hours about Jeff, but if I say one little thing about Dave you explode, that's more than interesting you know", "It's different"**

Mark was grinning wickedly, now he felt ready to unleash his little wrath on his younger brother, no harm was done anyways, knowing Glen, the guy was aware of what was going on** "Oh yes, sure, one guy following the other, sleeping every night together, the little looks and touches, the smiles and the whispers…"**, Glen was lost in thought for a second, all the things Mark had just said were right, but it didn't bother him, those things were part of their evergrowing complicity** "It's still different bro"**, Mark chuckled, he really wanted to know in how it was different **"Explain me how"**, Glen leaned his elbows on his legs, looking at his brother with a cocked head** "Well for starters neither David nor I are in denial, we both can say aloud that we absolutely love fucking each other, and then, yeah we may like one another, so what, for once that I find pleasure and serenity in someone's presence you should be happy for me"**, Mark vehemently shook his head** "I never said I wasn't Glen", "Ok, you know what your problem is?"**, he leaned back, eyes on the ring** "You're constantly complaining that we are teasing you, but if you weren't sensing that something was going on with you and Jeff, you wouldn't let it bother you, one comment and you go off shutting mentally and thinking for hours, that's prove enough that we're right"**, Mark stared at him for a little while **"Ok, you may be right, still it's just protectivness, nothing more"**, he relocated his attention from the ring to his brother** "Well then there shouldn't be an issue, right bro", "No, exactly", "But there is", "Not anymore", "Uhu, well if you say so"**, Glen got up, pulling a long face **"I have to go before I go and pick that fruit of those ropes"**, Mark burst out laughing, shaking his head at his leaving brother, and wondering if he should call Jeff, if there was no issue, talking to the punk in a sober state shouldn't have any major impact on him, now that was one thing he could do to come closer to an answer to his problems…

Rob had pulled Shawn out of the room **"Let's give him some privacy to pick one"**, Shawn followed him down the narrow hallway** "You think he'll play? Or even choose one?"**, he montioned Shawn to follow him back up front, to check what was going on, Darryl was occupied with a girl and a Bass, so he just let him go ahead and turned **"I'll show you something"**, Shawn followed him, Rob continuing** "Of course, I know him forever, he needs to feel completely at ease to let go and open up"**, Shawn smiled, wondering a little where they were heading to as Rob was leading him downstairs** "That's something I found out recently", "I really have to thank you for keeping an eye on him Shawn, I mean you don't have to and yet you came with him and all"**, Shawn sighed, he felt more than guilty for his own excesses** "Well, I'm not that good at the job, I'm not exactly exemplary when it comes to staying sober either", "As long as you keep him off the really hard stuff", "Anything I should watch in particular?"**, Jeff, unaware of what they were doing and very convinced they were upfront with Darryl, had tried three guitars, but hadn't felt any internal peace, but with the forth that warm and cozy feeling started blossoming, and grinning he sat down, tuning it first then pluging it in, contemplating the piece of art before leaning back, crossing his legs and starting to let his fingers roam the strings shyly…

Meanwhile Rob and Shawn had reached the lower level, their discussion still going on, as Rob stated** "His back, but I noticed you're aware of that", "Yeah, we're working on it", "Great, it's really hard getting him to a gym lately, stupid fight with Matt, those two pff, they adore each other so much, they snap sometimes", "That bad?", "The past couple of months yes, but the latest one has escalated, it ain't pretty anymore", "Oh no, the worst we had was a fight in the entrance hall of our hotel in the middle of night after many shots"**, Rob cringed and stopped, turning **"How many stitches?", "None, we've got them separated in time, well Jeff did a spectacular tackle on Matt, but nothing worse"**, Rob started laughing **"I would have loved seeing that", "Well, they bitched at each other at a practice too, was pretty funny too, no, not funny, entertaining"**, opening a door on their right, Rob hoped he had read Shawn right, but for the moment stayed with the entertaining factor of Jeff's and Matt's fight, and he had lived to see many** "Yeah, but it hurts both of them, every time, that's what's so heartbreaking, if you'll excuse my choice of word"**, Shawn grinned, shaking his head, then let out a sigh** "One more than the other", "Oh no, Matt just doesn't show it openly, but I promise you when he's alone, his heart is aching as much as Jeff's, he just is more inclined on emotions and that's why he shows it", "Ok, doesn't explain the mean mails, I mean really mean", "Like I said, it escalated"**, Shawn knew he only had knowledge the size of the tip of an iceberg, and now was the time to dive and learn** "You know why?"**, Rob pressed a switch and the light flickered on, Shawn whistling, his curiosity evaporated…

As Shawn was entering the room, his eyes beaming, Jeff had moved to a position only he could take without toppling over and breaking his neck, his feet were on the amp, he was leaning back on the couch, a pillow propped on his side so he had some balance, head leaning back also and eyes closed, fingers flying over the chords, his mind free of negative thoughts for once, but his peace got interrupted by a vibrating something in his backpocket, he opened his eyes and slowly emerged from his state, muting the amp, taking his phone out to check who was calling him, his heart skipping a beat as he saw who it was, he inhaled, and answered it **"Hello?", "Hey kid", "Mark", "Yes, how you're doing?", "Ok"**, he was trying to collect his senses, but Mark's next question didn't really help **"Hey, you sound weird, what happened"**, Jeff stretched, clutching the guitar, a sweet smile starting to form on his lips **"You interrupted me and my new favourite", "What are you talking about", "I was playing a very nice and enchanting guitar"**, Mark was speechless, but for just a very short moment, a smile on his lips too now **"Hey, I'm happy you've got yourself a new one", "Ain't mine… yet", "Then make it yours, I haven't heard you this happy in a while kid", "Maybe it's your voice Mark, who knows"**, there was a little silence, Jeff wondering how he had managed to have the audacity to throw that at him, but grinning at having done it, Mark snickering **"You are definetly getting a spank… So, where is that guitar being held that belongs to you?"**, for a split second Jeff had a very naughty picture flashing up in his mind, he grinned, pushing it away** "At a friend's shop", "Well that makes it easy to get it, ain't it?", "I suppose", "Where's the other brat?", "Rob took him downstairs, he pictures Shawn as a drum's-guy, so he took him to his baby"**

Mark snickered **"Wow, your friend got that one right", "You're serious?"**, with all those two must have been talking about it puzzled Mark a little that Jeff didn't know that fact** "Shawn never told you?", "No", "Well, he played the drums when he was younger", "Well, I guess I'll have all the time in the world to get acquainted with my new drug then", "You can play that one as much as you like", "Wow, no yelling for once", "Cut the crap kid, you know what's at stake"**, there was a silence, Mark being the first one to break it **"Anyways, I was calling for the tickets you wanted", "Yes", "I overheard the discussion…", "Yeah, since it initially was for you", "Wiseass… Anyways, front row ok?", "More than ok", "Ok, we'll tell Vince tonight", "Thanx Mark", "No problem", "How was the barbecue yesterday?", "You're an awful lot curious Taker", "I've got too much time on my hands, so entertain me for a couple of minutes brat"**, Jeff laid down on his back, head on two cussions and guitar on top of him, cellphone on his ear, smiling **"Well, the barbecue was fun", "Good", "And your dinner?", "Was ok, if not for the incessant teasings on Glen", "What happened?", "I nearly broke his nose yesterday"**, Jeff was speechless for a second** "What?", "I fucked up a move when we were playing around", "Oups", "You're not saying", "He's ok?", "Yes, he is, nothing bad happened"**, Jeff laughed **"You need to get a grip on your strength you know", "Think of the spanking brat", "Can't think of anything else", "So, what's that guitar looking like", "Cool", "Yeah, well now I can picture it with no difficulty Jeff", "Amazing, it's more how it feels to play than anything else", "Ok, so get it and bring it along", "Yeah, but I guess I'll have a seizure when Rob tells me the price", "That bad?", "Yeah, I think", "If you like her, get her", "Uh, the guitar is a she?", "Jeff… Anyways, I'll let you touch IT now, need to go and check on the others", "Ok"**, there was a little silence, Jeff adding **"Have a great night Mark", "Yeah, you too… Bye kid", "Bye"**

The second Mark hung up, there was a laughter behind him, he turned glaring, Jericho standing there, leaning against some seats and laughing his ass off **"Need help Chris?", "No, sorry, it's just… too… too cute… the way you speak to him"**, Mark got up, all menacing, he wasn't going to have some more fun made of him with this subject **"We were talking about his new guitar", "Uhu, I've got that, I also got your tone", "Jericho… Get out of my face before I bury you"**, Chris made it to the ring very fast, still laughing, and Mark went back to the lockerrooms, looking for Ric, now more perturbated then before, on some level Jeff got to him like no-one else had ever done…

Jeff had stared at his phone for a good moment, all worked up, Mark's eyes in his mind, before he sighed and put the phone back in his pocket and glided back to his original position, hands roaming cords immediately, eyes closed and a dreamy expression on his face…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Oups, well it was already long when I split this one with the prior chapter, and now again I had to split at the least annoying moment *creative wink* hehehehe, sorry, but I'm trying to keep the chapters under 10000 words, and sometimes that's just not working out_

_I so hope you like it, 'cause I did hehe, so please Review and tell me, criticism always welcome, as well as naked wrestlers under my christmas tree __***just kidding***_


	32. Chapter 32

**Belated ****Happy New Year**

Yeah I know were into 2009 for a couple of days, but this is the first chapter of this Fic in 2009, so I thought it would be nice to just wish you all the best and may all your wishes come true :-)

**Disclaimer****: **_Blablabla, nope, not mine, no no, nothing is mine and this is only fiction, sorry, I know you'll all find that hard to believe but it's the sad truth…_

_**Thanks to all those who Reviewed, I really love you guys, euh, in a platonic, creative way right, don't get any ideas lol**_

**Notes****:**_ I checked the distance from Indianapolis to Cameron, but I just chose to ignore that it wasn't that far lol, had to twist the reality again lol, sorry, but you'll understand once you'll be at that part ;-)_

_I'm not really sure anymore where I'm heading with this fic hehehe, I don't feel ready to have Jeff and Mark conclude, ralalalala, it's so so hard lol, sooo, no, still no smut with those two, maybe a little Jeff/Shawn? Hehehehe, no? Yes? Hummmm… Well, who knows, who knows… Go on reading and you'll know hehehe, I may have been a bad bad girl *with a spooky voice like the little girl in the first Resident Evil*_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 32**

Mark had been roaming the hallways, a smile on his face on moments, he was replaying their discussion in his head and was overwhelmed by the happiness he had discerned in Jeff's voice, the kid was happy again, what was working him was that he wasn't there to see the sparkle in his eyes, and that thought made him literally punch down Ric's door and get in, startling all the present men **"Take it easy Mark, leave us please guys"**, Mark got down, staring at Ric who was trying to figure out what it was this time, guessing amused **"Jeff?", "Don't mock me you ass… I just talked to him"**, Ric contemplated his friend for a moment **"And?"**, hoping the answer wouldn't be what he was fearing now, Mark leaned back, eyes closed **"Well, he's ok, he just got a new guitar, Shawn is playing drums and his voice just made my day"**, Ric let all the information sink in, the last one most jolting **"His voice made your day?"**, yeah, even Mark found his expression was lacking clarity, but knowing Ric he sensed he was just again the target of his teasings** "Don't Ric, that was just a metaphore…", "I'm just repeating what you said you know"**, Mark sighed** "I know what you're thinking"**, Ric had one of his great outbursts, spitting as he was turning a little red** "No you don't Mark, fucking dammit you don't, you know what you are thinking and are too afraid to admit, that's why you're turning it so you can pretend it was me who said it and you can start your little denying crusade"**

There was a long silence, Mark really wanting to strangle Flair for having said that, and sitting up straight he melted his eyes with Ric's **"That's complete bull Ric, it wasn't meant as you've understood it"**Ric slapped his own knee, shaking his head** "Of course it wasn't, right Mark?", "No, I'm glad he sounded happy, that's what I meant with his voice made my day you baboon", "No need to insult baboons Mark, I knew what you meant, but the fact that you're all sparkling and twinkling makes me doubt that was all", "What are you saying?", "I'm saying that you're happy, relieved that he's ok, and you're still infatuated with him", "Flair, don't push it", "Ha, I'm not pushing, I'm still trying to get you to see it", "Let's switch to another subject will ya", "Ok, which one", "Any lovers in your life"**, Ric stared at him, knowing very well what he was doing **"No, I've been a very very good boy lately", "Uhu", "No juicy stories, sorry, but I have to admit that there are a couple of nice asses I'd love to ravish in the lockerroom"**, Mark snickered **"Yeah yeah, rub it in my face, but still I won't fuck a man, sorry, and anyways, I was talking about ladies Flair", "Uh, no, you know why I do guys?", "I'm not sure I want to hear", "Because my wife doesn't take it u…"**, Mark interrupted him, getting up **"Oh shut up, I didn't need details Ric, thank you very much", "You asked Mark"**

Jeff was playing, his mind on Mark, and riffs popping in his head without any effort, he chuckled to himself, Mark seemed to be a very adequate muse when it came to writing songs, what startled him though was the realization that Shawn and his teasings where not that far off the truth, he seriously started lusting after the Deadman, or maybe it was just the fact that lately carnal pleasures weren't on the top of the list of the happenings in his life, but then again, those strong arms that made him strangly feeling safe, that deep voice that could send shivers down his spine, a small sigh escaped his throat as he opened his eyes to gaze at his new baby, it wasn't easy and it wasn't getting easier as it seemed…

Shawn and Rob came back upstairs after a little hour, Shawn grinning like a cheshire cat **"Thanx man, seriously", "Well, you're very welcome, you're taking care of our wildfang after all"**, Shawn turned **"Well that's not hard work, it's just too much fun, at least most of the times"**, they stopped when they reached the curtain, a melody making it to their ears, Rob chuckling **"Well, I guess I was right", "Wow, that's just great"**, they listened for a couple of minutes before they entered, Shawn staring at Jeff, or more at his position, he was amazed at how peaceful and serene Jeff's aura was, Rob interrupted both Jeff's riff and Shawn's line of thought **"Well Darryl said you'd choose that one, I was more thinking of another one"**, Jeff's eyes opened, he didn't move his body, just his head, looking at them **"Hey, how did our little drummer-boy enjoy himself?", "More than good", "Glad to hear that", "I see you found your luck too"**, Jeff looked at the guitar, eyes sparkling and his voice all sweet** "Yes, I've fallen in love with this one", "Well, guess no-one else will have the chance to play it then"**

Jeff rolled back in a sitting position, hugging the guitar **"Nope, I'll take it with me I think"**, Jeff unplugged it and walked up to them **"Just don't you dare tell me it's priceless now", "No, I won't, I'm sure you'll survive it", "Good"**, Rob pulled him into a hug, handing the guitar to Shawn who marvelled at it, **"I'm really happy to see you're eyes beam again Jeff", "Thanx Rob, I should have come here a lot sooner", "Yes, you should have, but it's never too late kid, never"**, he kissed him on the head **"Well, let's go and check on Darryl, who knows what mischief he's up to again", "Sleeping", "No, he was a busy with a costumer earlier"**, when they got upfront, Darryl was comfortably reading a magazine, bursting out in laughter when he saw what guitar Shawn was holding **"Ha, I knew it Rob, you owe me dinner", "Must come from you guys exchanging your fluids that you know each other so well", "Man, you're going to tease us forever with that", "Yes I will"**, Rob lifted Jeff to the counter with ease, Jeff crossing his legs and grinning at him, Darryl sighing **"We won't live to hear the end of it Jeff", "Well, at least we have the delicious memory of it, and he doesn't", "Watch it or I'll add a figure to the price", "Well, then I'll have to sell the front row tickets to cover the expense", "You're a demon"**, Shawn was a little intrigued, he had never voiced anything concerning the tickets** "How you know they are front seat tickets Jeff", "Mark called"**

Three pair of eyes fixed him **"What?"**, Shawn hiding his grin behind the guitar, inhaling deeply to sound at least a little normal** "When did he call you?"**, Jeff's gaze wandered from one to the other** "Like half an hour ago or so", "What for?", "To ask what seats they should get", "Uhu"**, Jeff was at a loss when it came to their reactions** "What"**, Shawn still had some trouble keeping his voice serious** "He just wanted to talk to you Jeff, and the tix were his excuse", "Get lost Shawn", "Seriously"**, Jeff had blushed and they were teasing him some more **"Hey, I'm happy he called you", "Rob…", "Yeah what?", "Pfff, you all suck", "No, we're happy for you", "There's nothing to be happy for", "Uhu, Mark calling you, you finding a new guitar"**, Jeff added** "My friends starting to annoy me"**, Rob pulled him into another hug **"Poor baby"** and whispered into his ear, Jeff looking at him puzzled **"For real?", "Yup, I was lucky with that one, got it from a guy who died and the heirs didn't know what to do with it, I'm still trying to find out some details"**, Jeff moved a little and handed him his creditcard **"Well, guess I got even more lucky", "Yes, now I couldn't make you pay more for it as I did, I'd feel bad", "Uhu Rob, what else do you want from me besides the tickets?"**, taunting Rob passed a hand very teasingly over Jeff's leg **"Start shaking already kid", "Ha ha ha", "Yes Rob, he's after Mark, not you, you're out of luck"**, they stayed another half hour, teasing Jeff mostly, Rob and Jeff agreeing on him bringing the guitar over after work, since Shawn and Jeff wanted to go and do some shopping and Jeff didn't want to leave his guitar alone in the car…

They were in the process of putting the groceries away when Rob entered from the garden, guitar in his hands and contemplating the two men from his "hiding", Jeff was throwing eggs one by one to Shawn who was catching them, making a funny face everytime he caught one, he felt a big relief, he had been trying to keep a close look an Jeff but hadn't managed to spend as much time with him as he had wanted, he had after all a very demanding wife and Jeff was on the road a lot, so seeing he was on the best way to happiness again made him chuckle, he entered **"I see you guys are having fun"**, Jeff had one egg left in his hand and it was promptly on it's way to meet Rob, who cocked his head and stretched his arm, the one holding the guitar away and caught the egg with his free hand **"Got it", "Yup, I see"**, Jeff grabbed the guitar, holding it against himself automatically, making the other two men laugh **"Possessive of his new baby"**, Jeff grinned, walking back to the living room and lay it on the couch, before grabbing a stand from underneath and placing the guitar in it, walking back to the kitchen **"It's safe now, thanx Rob", "Don't mention it… I see you guys are hungry too", "Well, we both have creations we want the other the taste", "Uh, watch it or I'll start thinking you two are an item", "Wanna join us?", "And get castrated by my lady, I don't think so guys, but thanx anyways"**, ruffling Jeff's hair he left them to their preparations…

They had wrestled for who would have the honor of preparing the dinner, Shawn grabbing Jeff by the neck and pulling him outside, throwing him on the grass **"You think you've got what it takes, show me kid", "You're so down already", "Uhu, big mouth you've got, especially since it's your butt who's crushing the poor grass right now"**, Jeff jumped up, circling around Shawn and trying to grab his legs **"You're sure you wanna do this, I don't want to hurt you"**, Shawn stopped him in his tracks, Jeff's cockiness just pushing him over the limit **"Oh yes"** and he grabbed Jeff's arm, pulling him close and putting a headlock on him, Jeff's hands coming to grab Shawn's hips and make them both balance back, dropping on their backs, unfortunately Shawn was on top and went for the pin, Jeff bucking out **"Oh no", "Nearly had you there", "No, you so didn't", "Uhu, well, then, attack me"**, it took a good twenty minutes and lots of bruises until Shawn had Jeff in such a backstraining position he had to tap out and accept his defeat **"Yeah, and now the winner can finally start"**, Jeff was lying on the floor, giggling **"Hey, first getting me down and then cooking, and I can take a shower and rest, guess the winner is the loser", "You're such a cocky brat Jeff", "I know, that's what makes my charm Heartbreaker"**

Jeff left him alone after Shawn kicked him out of the kitchen and only came back a good half hour later, hair still damp and only wearing shorts, Shawn measuring him with his eyes **"Sexy", "Shut up", "Listen, I know this sounds weird coming from me now, but Hunter and Dave have forbidden me to ask you, so now that they are far…"**, he really wanted to know, and a little blushed as he continued, Jeff cocking his head and awaiting the worst **"Are you having any more piercings?"**, Jeff looked at him, shaking his head, not understanding the question, so Shawn added** "Like as there"**, to emphasize what he was saying he pointed to Jeff's groin, Jeff who had turned as red as Shawn's tomato sauce when his eyes had followed Shawn's finger **"How do you know?", "Some rumors, so it's true… How is it? I mean when you…"**, Jeff put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes, turning on the stool he was sitting on **"La la la la la la la la"**, Shawn walked up and stopped him, grabbing his arms and pouting** "Hey come on, be a friend and tell me, did it hurt?"**, Jeff contemplated him for a moment, before remembering the day he'd gotten it done, and the obvious pain it had caused** "Yup", "How long did it take before you could… I mean, was it… You know…", "I came as he pierced it Shawn", "Nooooo", "No, but just to see your reaction it was worth saying it", "So, I mean, sex must be great, no"**, oh yes, it had at least quadrupled his sensations** "Yup", "Cool", "Want one too? 'Cause I can get you an appointment for tomorrow", "Uh, I'm not sure I'm tough enough to endure it"**, Jeff grinned** "I'll pay for it if you do it Shawn"** but it didn't seem to really interest Shawn** "No, really, thanx though, I really appreciate it", "Wuss", "Can I see it? Please", "Shawn… No, I won't show you my…"** Jeff blushed even more **"You're unbelievable", "Why? I'm not interested in you, just the little shiny thing", "No", "You're not nice", "And you're barging in on my intimacy, so please", "Ok ok"**, Jeff had to laugh at Shawn's faked pouted as he started to fill their plates…

They sat down comfortably after dinner, Jeff on the floor, back against the couch and guitar in his lap, playing, Shawn laying down behind him on the couch, zapping through the channels looking for the Smackdown show, teasing Jeff again **"Sad Mark doesn't wrestle ha", "Blow me", "Oh, come on", "Missing Hunter?", "Nope", "You're one good friend", "Hey, you should at least admit you would enjoy to watch the Taker wrestle as much as I would"**, Jeff stopped playing and looked up** "Is that like a trick question, if I say yes I would too, you'll start teasing me and if I say no, you'll start insulting me for not supporting the greatest guy around?", "Yeah, damn, you read me too well", "You're one predictable ass Shawn", "Pff, I'll learn to play it wiser, watch it"**, they watched the show, and went to bed afterwards, both still very tired from the last evening and their day…

Mark drove them back to the hotel, in a very eerie mood, but not a heavy eerie mood, he felt relieved, knowing Jeff wasn't as fucked up as he had anticipated had actually proven to make his mood a little jollier, even if the crap that was talked and pulled around didn't exactly make him stay happy **"I swear, if you guys don't stop, you'll all walk, and I'm not Hunter, I'm not going to say this twice"**, Hunter who sat besides him grinned **"I couldn't let them walk to the hotel Mark, they would have gotten arrested", "That an excuse?", "No, an explanation for not having kicked them out that's all"**, Ric who was also an innocent bystander of the whole brawl between Glen and Dave, and who had the luck to sit in the middle of those two, as if their sizes didn't already make moving a very hard task in the back, they were playing little games and none too gentle ones, he grabbed both of their wrists and kept them on his lap **"Stop it boys or you'll be walking"**, they made it to the hotel, Glen and Dave immediately making it to their room, Mark quoting that fact with a smirk **"Like rabbits, don't tell me they've been annoying just because of lack of sex", "Well, seems that way, I mean you know you brother Mark", "What are you insinuating now, that I lust after him too? Maybe some threesome with Jeff in the middle or what?"**, he glared at Ric who just grinned and pulled him along to the bar…

The next day, Friday, Shawn managed to get Jeff to work out with him, he was the first one amazed that Jeff was up at ten, still a little yawning but pretty awake, and not even fighting against the idea of workout, so at around eleven when they were getting up in Indianapolis, the two freaks were already brawling in the garden, Jeff on top of Shawn and trying to pin him, there was no way he was going to let him reverse the situation since Shawn had announced he wanted to see Jeff's piercing should he manage to pin the younger man, and that was something Jeff wanted to live without, unfortunately Shawn bucked and he flew off of him, immediately rolling away and shaking his head **"No no no Shawn, no chance"**, Shawn clapped his hands** "I love seeing you with a warrior spirit", "Uh, I just want to safe my virtue Shawn", "Pff I just wanna peak, I know I'll make some jealous guys if I know what it looks like"**, an evil smile crept to Jeff's face **"You won't be the first"**, Shawn rolled his eyes, trying to grab Jeff who moved away **"Yeah, ok, the guy who pierced it and any lover you had afterwards, but still"**, Jeff tried chokeslamming him but failed and ended on the floor again, grinning as he was defending himself** "There's a wrestler who saw it", "Your brother", "Another one"**, Shawn sat on top of Jeff, keeping his arms above his head **"Who?", "Oh no", "Who? Please?", "Mark", "No way", "Yup, he saw it when I got out of the shower, so it won't be such a big deal", "Yeah, but Hunter hasn't"**, Jeff tried to headbutt him but failed, Shawn giggling **"If I wanted to ravish that sexy body and mouth of yours now I could", "You're dreaming", "Really", "Really"**, Jeff bended his legs back and reversed their position, laughing **"Ha, now it's me in the lead to ravish you", "Watch it or I'll be growing hard Jeff", "Ass"**, Jeff got up, Shawn immediately behind him to tackle him on the grass **"Your ass…"**, they both laughed more than they were wrestling…

The others stayed in Indianapolis for another day, passing their time with working out and partying, Mark getting more restless by the hour, before he made up his mind and checked the route to Greensboro, he needed to be out in the wild to think, he started feeling like a caged anymal, caged in with some baboons that just were there to piss him off, he had stopped growling and just let them go into their reflexions on why he was in this dark mood, that finally made them stop a little, but just a little…

Next morning Mark knew what he had to do, his brother mocking him as he started explaining his plans to him **"You just want to go and see Jeff early"**, packing his stuff he shook his head** "No, I want to spend a little time on the road Glen", "Uhu Mark, sure", "Glen, could you just be a brother and help me out?", "Sure, but a teasing one, hey come on, this is such a proof you know", "Whatever, so you take my stuff?", "Yeah, no problem bro, and you take care, couldn't want to have to come and pick you up because your bike died on you in the middle of nowhere"**, now that was one big insult that Mark wouldn't let Glen hand him** "My bike won't die on me", "If you say so, so are you gonna tell Jeff you'll drive up to Greensboro and stay with him for a night?", "No, will be a surprise, if I stop at his place at all", "Mark…", "I'm doing this to have some time to think Glen, not to go and see him, hell, it's his fault if I need time to think for gods sakes"**, well Glen could admit that it probably was partially true, but he couldn't hide a little smirk** "I know Taker, I know, it's not as if it was the first time, but still, if it wasn't next to Jeff's place, would you still go?", "Yes, I would", "Ok, fair enough, I'll take your stuff"**

Mark had checked his route beforehand and looked forward to feel the wind blow in his face, he just needed that, some time to spend with himself and his thoughts **"See you on Monday Mark, don't get lost on your way", "I've never gone lost"**, Ric grinned **"Say hi to the boys if you stop in Cameron", "I will, but I can't promise I'll stop there", "Of course Mark…"**, Ric leaned on him a little and whispered **"I hope you'll find your answers and you'll have pleasant days… And nights"**, driving towards Ric who was blocking his way** "Thank you Ric, could you move so I can leave please", "Sure, and drive safely"**, Mark let out a sigh and took off not looking back, exiting the city and staying mainly on secondary roads, he didn't feel like highway on this one…

When Mark stopped at a little motel on the road, Jeff and Shawn were joining Rob and Justine at the club for a cozy evening and Ric and the others were joining for diner in the restaurant of their hotel, none of them made it a long evening...

Mark left early next morning, still not sure if he should stop in Cameron or not, and what that would mean as in teasings from everybody, but still, it seemed to be a good idea to stay with Shawn and Jeff and then head off with them the next morning, so his route stayed unchanged as he entered North Carolina, that was about the same time the next barbecue at Jeff's place started with Rob and the band as well as a still shy Shannon making it over, Jeff and Shawn nicely spread outside and awake this time, waiting for them with cocktails in their hands and the bong…

When Mark pulled up the drive he inhaled, got off his bike and stretched, staring at the Chevrolet for a good minute, speechless and wondering if that was Jeff's, the bikes that sourrounded it caught his attention immediately afterwards, but he got interrupted by hearing noise from the back and decided to act as if he owned the place and walked around only to come nose to nose with Rob who was trying to get the hosepipe out of Jeff's hands who had been a nuisance with that for quite a while, getting everybody wet, Rob let go of Jeff to straighten and stare him right in the eyes, making Mark do just the same, now he wasn't going to let anyone stare at him like that, whether it was in a ring or outside, and in the singer he had found just the right person to have one intense moment, startling all the guys around…

Jeff stopped breathing for a moment and blushed heavily, his mind in overdrive as he eyes were roaming Mark's frame, a sweet smile on his face before he tried to step between the two men who were still eyeing eachother, impassive and immobile, only to have Darryl's arms coming around his neck, hugging him and pulling him back against his chest, whispering **"Don't, the mighty Alpha's need to sniff one another"**, and sniffing they were, their eyes were locked and not one emotion could be read on their faces, Mark wondering what that guy was doing in Jeff's backyard acting like a watchdog and Rob wondering if he really had the Undertaker standing before him and why, it was more the why, he was curious to find out if Jeff had really managed to get a spot in the Deadman's heart for him to show up here unannounced, Shawn had made it from his comfortable place with bong and cold beer to come closer too, frowning a second as he thought about taking up bets who would be the last man standing but dismissing it though as a very stupid idea, their staredown had gotten everybody's attention, but as quick as it had started it ended, Rob cocked his head and decided to play it nice, there was no reason to go into hostilities, not yet anyways **"Hello"**, Mark wasn't after a fight either, and afterall he was the one barging in** "Hi, I took the liberty of coming around since I heard you guys…"**, he pointed to Jeff, a sting in his heart as he saw him like that with Darryl but dismissing it **"I know him there"**, Rob grinned following his gaze and not missing the little glare clouding his eyes as he saw Darryl pressing Jeff against him, he decided to take the discussion to another topic** "You were the sound that came up the street", "Yeah", "A Harley, nice, I see you are a man of taste… I'm Rob by the way", "Mark, and yes, I am, I suppose one of the beauties out there is yours"**, Mark tried very hard to ignore that weird and rare feeling he felt when he saw Jeff in that stranger's arms, grinning and cozily leaning back, obviously feeling at ease, it pissed him off to the highest that he'd even consider calling that feeling a little jealousy, it wasn't, it had to be his long drive or the staredown or whatever, Jeff detached from Darryl and walked up to him **"Hi… What are you doing here"**, Mark ruffled through Jeff's hair pulling him into an innocent hug, even if Shawn gave Rob a huge grin seeing them, well, a supposedly innocent hug** "I needed some air and my baby some miles, so I figured I'd drive to Greensboro and stop here, I thought about coming to see if you guys behaved, but I see you are", "Somehow"**, their eyes locked for a moment before Jeff playfully pushed him towards the terrasse introducing him to everyone…

Shawn laughed and shook his head **"You're worse than the plague Mark, seriously, not even four days you can live without us", "Happy to see you too Michaels", "You came all the way on your bike?", "No, I switched to my flying carpet for a couple of miles", "Very funny"**, Mark looked around a little, the worst he could find was some weed on the table, he remembered his discussion with Ric and sighed, well if there was nothing else it was a progress, he politely denied the bong Shawn wanted to hand him, slapping him on the head **"That called behaving Shawn?", "No, but hey, we're partying here, so chill, will ya, no stupid comments"**

They sat outside around a fire that they had lit, well Rick had with Jeff's help, who was now installed back against a tree and dreaming, head back, with Shawn's head on his lap and whispering **"Did you notice how he looked at you", "No", "He did, Jeff, this is like one big chance to get closer to him, have him room with you"**, Jeff pulled his hair a little, chuckling** "No Shawn, stop it, he just wanted to take a ride damn it, nothing more", "What are you afraid of", "Nothing", "Uhu, then you should accept that possibility Jeff", "If he hears you you'll suffer", "That what you're afraid of?", "No, I'm not afraid Shawn", "Then why do we have this discussion", "'Cause you're a way too curious guy"**, Shawn noticed that Jeff followed Mark with his eyes and laughed **"See, you're drooling over him", "No", "No? You practically undressed him with your eyes Hardy", "Not true, I just checked where he was headed to", "Uhu"**, Darryl came and saved him, pulling Shawn away **"Leave Jeff alone with that subject, he blushes too much", "You're jealous?", "No, I'm not, not at all"**, he handed them both a beer and sat down, grinning at Jeff **"I have to admit he's right you know, you've been smiling a lot since he arrived", "I would have even if he hadn't arrived Darryl", "Sure Jeff, sure… Why don't you go and see if your friend doesn't need anything", "Rob already went in after him", "Oh my, poor Mark", "Hey"**

"**Don't hurt him"**, Mark turned to look at him a little puzzled before opening the fridge again and handing Rob a beer too, this was gonna be one more awkward and annoying discussion, but he actually liked Rob, he was a genuine guy and was worried about Jeff too, but mostly he had a just as huge passion for bikes, Mark leaned on the counter and fixed the other man **"I think I already did that more than once"**, Rob took a sip and chuckled a little, yeah, he sure as hell already had** "I'm not talking about in the ring, but outside Mark, he's more vulnerable than you think… And he really likes you"**, and that was something Mark too knew very well, willing the last part away, far away, he knew Jeff liked him but wasn't sure he liked Rob's tone on it** "Oh I think I've got a good idea about how vulnerable he is", "Yeah, Shawn told me about his problems, it's good you guys watch him a little", "Yeah, even if it's a very demanding job", "Oh yes, he can be tiring", "You know his brother too?", "Oh yes, and their little feud"**, since Jeff hadn't told him anything until now, Mark really hoped he could learn something from Rob** "Yeah, what's that about", "Well basically about Matt worrying himself sick, this is just his very bad way of handling things", "Very bad indeed", "They'll come around", "I really hope it won't be too long, it's starting to involve too many people", "Well, it clearly won't, if they don't come along my wife will take care of it, and I swear they both won't enjoy it"**, Mark raised his bottle, laughing** "Ouch, yeah, well maybe that or a nice fight would help, they have a match together in a week, and I just don't wanna be there to witness carnage should they decide to turn on eachother", "Well, guess I'll have to watch then, promises to be entertaining", "I'll give the two brats entertaining if they start", "No doubt about that"**, they saw Jeff pass, not looking at them and pouting, they both crocked their eyebrows, but continued their discussion anyways…

Jeff had been teased to the point where something in him snapped, and finishing his beer in one huge sip he had gotten up and stomped off, sulking, they had been teaming on him not even ten seconds after Darryl had told Shawn to stop, and he needed something to calm him, and quick, he rushed upstairs, locking the door and dropping on his bed, shaking a little, Mark's arrival had stirred him up more than he'd like, and not knowing for sure it wasn't for him was just distressing, and hiding his head on his pillow he screamed **"Argh"** then continued by pounding the poor innocent pillow before sliding to the floor and thinking for a moment, he took his cokebag and snorted a couple of lines, he needed to stay focused on the party and not on Mark, after ten more minutes spend sighing and moaning he snorted another couple and got up, feeling ready to take it on the mean world downstairs…

When Jeff passed them again, Rob yelled **"Hey Rainbow"** making him halting and looking over to them **"Wanna have a beer with us"**, Jeff jumped on the table grinning at him and trying to get his bottle, Rob taking it quickly away and capturing Jeff's hand **"No, you get your own Jeff"**, Jeff stuck out his tongue while jumping down again** "Spoilsport"**, he tried very much not to look any of them in the eyes and got himself a bottle, before heading back out, hanging high around Mark wasn't something he enjoyed, so he made it back to Shawn and Darryl who were laughing when he came back **"We thought we'd have to call you missing Jeff", "Very funny"**, he sat down, pushing Shawn away and grabbing the Tequila bottle that was lying in his lap **"You both shut it, nothing about Mark", "Noooo, nothing, just your heart beating faster around him", "So what?"**, Shawn giggled from his position in the grass **"So what? You're admitting it?"** Jeff downed the Tequila in one big gulp and would never know if it was just his subconscience finally _"admitting"_ it or the fact he had snorted way too much and had gotten more than high and very talkative, it was one for the reasons he preferred snorting alone, he always ended up opening his mouth way too much, and this time it would be a bomb he'd unleash **"What? That I enjoy his presence? That I like it when he gives me discrete, soft glances when he thinks no-one's watching? Or maybe that I like falling asleep, cradled in his arms? So fucking what, ha? This is as good as it will ever get, so fucking stop annoying me, it's breaking me dammit"**

Both Darryl and Shawn stared at him speechless, at a loss for more than just words at Jeff's admission, and they followed him with their eyes as he took off again to go and sit with Rick and some other guys, Shawn the first to recuperate **"Did he just admit he wanted Mark as more than a friend"**, Darryl just shrugged his shoulders, finishing his beer and trying to make sense out of it all** "Uhu"**, Shawn wasn't sure he really had heard right** "Ok, so he really said that right, we're not that stoned that we're hearing stuff", "Nope", "Wow", "Yup, and did you see his eyes sparkle… Raw passion", "Yeah, wow, if I tell Hunt and Ric, they'll be sooo jealous that I was the one witnessing the first outburst"**, Darryl slapped him **"You're a mean person Shawn", "Yeah, I know, still, I was there"**, they high-fived each other as Darryl was chuckling **"And there I was not liking Shawn Michaels, funny I'm now having a good time around you"**, Shawn pouted a little** "Hey, you should never judge someone you haven't met yet", "Yeah, thank you for that advise"**

Jeff had sat down next to the fire, feeling the stupid Tequila more than just a bit and lost in thoughts when Rob and Mark came back from their bike inspection, Mark getting down next to Jeff **"You're ok?", "Uhu", "The fire seems really fascinating", "Uhu", "Don't wanna talk to me?"**, Jeff paled, realizing Mark may have heard him when he had lost it **"About what?", "I don't know, anything that comes to your mind", "Nothing actually", "Jeff…"**, Mark gave his leg a tender squeeze, making Jeff tense, and stare at him **"You're ok?"**, Jeff nodded** "Yeah, sorry", "A little jumpy perhaps?", "No no"**, Jeff sighed and Mark pulled him against him **"You know you can talk to me about everything, right kid?", "Yeah, I'm ok, there's nothing"**, his heart was racing and he had blushed, hiding his head against Mark's shoulder, Shawn and Darryl explaining to Rob what had happened and grinning at their position next to the fire, Rob shushing them **"Shhh, don't be this loud guys, let them be", "Oh yes…", "Talking of which, it's getting late, I'm heading home", "Already?", "It's way past midnight", "Oh, how late", "Hey, it's not me having a match tomorrow Heartbreaker", "Oups, yeah, I forgot completely about that", "Well, I noticed"** and raising his voice added **"We should call it a night, before it starts degenerating"**, Jeff was half asleep already, savouring Mark's presence as much as he could, knowing that he'd be pissed as hell should he be tested, and then it would all be over again with cozy cuddling, Mark didn't get up, he just pointed to Jeff, smiling, Rob grinning **"Yeah, he has a tendency of falling asleep anywhere that kid… See you guys tomorrow"**

Shawn got down next to Mark with three cold beers to end the evening calmly, he had brought one for Jeff too, but he just pushed the bottle away, cuddling closer to Mark which made Shawn grin **"I think he missed you, never cuddles like that with me, pff"**, Mark patted Shawn's head like a dog** "Poor you and lucky me I guess", "Hey, you have a serene expression on your face, you're enjoying it as much as he does, don't you", "I don't know what you are talking about, I'm serene 'cause I have a great ride behind me Shawn", "Oh ok, so this is just what? Annoying?", "No, it's actually very comfortable, but still, there's nothing more, and please stop it now", "Whatever Deadman, whatever"**, they left the fire to burn down since it was already nearly extinguished and Mark had to help Jeff standing, the Tequila and the coke leaving Jeff's system had exhausted him and he was somnolant **"Hey Jeff, you think you could possibly make yourself even heavier?", "Hummm"**, Shawn had some trouble walking straight too, but at least he still managed to stand on his own, so he started pushing Shawn and carrying Jeff, grumbling some things about discipline and knowing limits, Shawn happily whistling **"We have no limits", "I see that Michaels, now move it and faster please", "Yeah yeah…", "You know what room I can take?"**, Shawn turned, an evil grin on his face **"Yeah, Jeff's…"**, that stupid grin, the words, Jeff stirring against him and pushing even closer, his arms around his neck and face nuzzled in the pit of Mark's neck, it all made him angry, well besides the nuzzling which send tremors through his body, yeah, he positively lost it around Jeff, it wasn't something new, but he wasn't about to give Shawn the pleasure to see it **"Ok, and a room without Jeff… And without you?", "Don't know…", "Are there anymore bedrooms", "Yes", "Good", "But I'm not sure he would want you to sleep in there", "And why's th…"** Mark shook his head, since when was he discussing things **"Now move it Shawn, now I said, and don't you worry about me using a room I shouldn't, I'm a big boy"**, entering his own room, Shawn grinned some more, his voice teasing **"Yeah, but one big boy in denial, at least Jeff isn't anymore"**, seeing Mark stare at him not understanding, he closed the door and fell on his bed, mumbling **"Oups"**

Mark finally found Jeff's room thanks to some very fuzzy indications from the younger man, he was a little more awake but still as drunk and wasted as before, and clinging to Mark as he put him on his feet, begging softly not to let him go, Mark pulled him a little closer and manoeuvered them over to the bed, and sat Jeff down who didn't let go of him **"Jeff, please, I'll help you undress ok", "Hummm, ok"**, leaning on Mark, who sighed, it was as every so often when they'd roomed or nearly every time, him helping Jeff to bed, but this time Jeff wasn't letting go it seemed **"Hey, let go so I can start, ok"**, he gently pulled Jeff's wrists, who was shaking his head **"No please, don't go…", "I'm not going, I'm helping you undress kid", "Don't leave me alone ok", "Jeff, I'm sure you can sleep alone right"**, another headshake **"Please…"** at least he had let go and Jeff could start helping him to undress, even if Jeff's sad shimmer in the eyes broke his heart a little when he got up **"Hey Jeff, come on, you'll fall asleep soon anyways and then we'll meet tomorrow morning"**, it was as soft as it could possibly be **"Please Mark"**, Mark sighed and nodded in defeat **"Allright, I'll just get my stuff ok"**, Jeff waited anxiously, eyes on the door and smiling when he saw him come back, ready for bed **"You've come back", "Jeff, I keep my word, if I say I'll room with you I'll do it ok"**, Mark pushed Jeff a little **"Make some space kid"** and climbed in, immediately having Jeff cuddling up on him **"Hey, relax Jeff ok, I said rooming, not…"**, but as he was searching the right terminology for what Jeff was doing to him he noticed he had fallen asleep on him **"Great, just great, business as usual, right Hardy"**, he stretched and put his arm around him, closing his eyes and drifting off too…

Mark woke around nine, needing a moment to realize where he was and why the hell he had Jeff in his arms, he remembered pretty quickly and smiled, putting a kiss on his forehead **"Wake up you baby", "Hummmm", "No, nothing hummmm, wake up"**, he shook him a little making him stir even worse **"Stop… Tired… Headache…"**, Mark chuckled at the few words he was granted** "Yeah, I can imagine, you were plastered", "Hummmm", "But still, we have to move to Greensboro kid", "Please", "Oh no, no please kid, your last one got me in your bed"**, at least Jeff's head raised as he stared at him, muttering **"We haven't done anything right?"**, now Mark was laughing, shaking his head **"Oh no, no no, no sex", "Good… Would have been a shame not remembering it"**, Mark pushed him out of the bed **"Go get a shower and wake up, I'll take care of breakfast", "Ok"** walking out Jeff stopped and turned **"And Mark… Thanx… For staying with me", "No problem, now shushhh"**, Jeff smiled at him and went to the bathroom, leaving a very perturbated Mark, who was wondering why he didn't feel any disgust, or at least a lot less than before at the thought, shaking his head he decided he needed a strong coffee to get his mind straight…

Shawn was already downstairs as Mark got there, amazing the Deadman **"Wow, I didn't think you'd be here already", "I am, was feeling really sick all night"**, Mark didn't really show compassion** "Comes from the bad judgement calls you make regarding booze and drugs, I don't think you'll be the only one though, Jeff wasn't in a better shape when I woke him", "So where did you sleep? Found yourself a room?", "Yes", "Cool, I mean it would have been cooler if you'd been staying with Jeff, but still"**, Mark smirked, not ready to tell Shawn something that would mean another teasing attack** "Yeah Shawn, it would have, right"**

They took off around ten in the morning, Shawn with Jeff in the car and Mark driving his bike, he still couldn't really believe Jeff was driving that car, without killing himself that was **"And that's really yours"**, it had been more a fact than a question, Jeff faking a pout **"No, my dad lets me drive it whenever I've been a good boy Mark", "Jeff… Hey, it was more a compliment than a teasing", "And you better stay behind us Mark, I don't want to die on my way to Greensboro"**, Mark was sitting on his Harley, staring at Shawn who was in the process of getting in the car** "Oh Michaels, why do you always have to add something", "I have the prettiest voice"**, Mark was glad he didn't have to listen to Shawn all the way, and stayed behind for most of the time, noticing that Shawn was turning and laughing at some point, great, Mark wasn't a retard and knew what that had to mean, HBK knew where he'd spent his night…

Ric arrived at the arena with Dave, Hunter and Glen two minutes later then Mark, Jeff and Shawn, walking up and turning around the car, giving Jeff a friendly pat on the shoulder **"Nice car kid", "Thanx", "How are you guys doing? Had a lot of fun?", "Perfect, and you", "Yes, can't complain, even if our company rabbits are still operating on full power"**, Jeff stared at Glen and David who were laughing** "Good for them", "Yeah, but hey, Mark came, I wasn't sure he'd stop at your place but he did"**, Jeff's eyes sparkled as he looked over where Mark was standing with Shawn and discussing the matter of what room he had slept in, Jeff grinning at Ric as he answered** "Yeah, was a cool surprise", "At least you aren't in denial, it's refreshing", "There's nothing going on Flair, seriously"**, Ric shook his head, pushing him towards the entrance, they entered to get acquainted with the arena and to get their stuff down, making it for lunch to the catering area before everybody started getting ready…

Ric had been waiting for Jeff in the backstage and didn't refrain from jumping Jeff to tell him what had crossed his mind earlier, Jeff just did everything to please Vince without taking his body in consideration and that had to somehow stop, but Bischoff interrupted him and announced Jeff's match, and so the Nature Boy had to make a mental note to repeat his little discussion again a little later…

Mark and Ric watched the match together with some of the other guys, commenting on every move, Mark not as relaxed as he would have wanted, but seeing Jeff doing just what was causing him his problems was pissing him off, royally, and he didn't keep back **"I don't believe it, he's crazy, he's lost his mind", "He's doing what he's supposed to do Mark", "I know that, but he's exaggerating it, don't you think", "Well, Vince did, not Jeff, it wasn't Jeff's decision to have this kind of match", "Yeah, ok", "And if he wasn't giving as much as he does, he would be in trouble too you know", "Yeah, ok Ric, whatever"**, on the one hand he was asked to keep Jeff sober, on the other one he was put in matches that would make him rely on painkillers for days, he was pissed at everyone at that moment, Vince for setting up those matches, Ric for his nonchalance about it, Shawn for giving Jeff pills, Glen for making comments about how cool the moves Bradshaw and Jeff were doing were, everyone, he got up and waited at the entrance to the backstage to get Jeff and get him to the medics to get checked afterwards…

Jeff was too hurt to drive back so Shawn gladfully grabbed the keys before he got a slap on his head and Mark motioned to hand them over **"You're sure as hell not driving that car after a show Michaels", "But you can or what"**, Rob didn't wait for Shawn to answer and reacted, he grabbed the keys and handed them to Mark, pulling Shawn over to his car under Hunter's hysteric laughter **"Nooo, we found someone who can take care of Shawn, I don't believe it"**, they had decided to drive over to Cameron to party, and since their next show was in Charlotte to take over Jeff's place before travelling there, Glen had to take the bike back alone since Mark's glare had made Dave move quickly away to get in with Ric, Shawn was being scowled by Rob **"You wanna make them **_**date**_** so give them some privacy", "I wanted to drive that car man, not bust Jeff's chances with Mark", "I know that Shawn, but that was one stupid move", "I know, thanx, I noticed when it was too late", "Yeah, but I saved it"**

Jeff stretched, looking at Mark **"Hey, you drive it as if it was your bike, no stupid moves or anything, I hate seeing someone else drive it"**, Mark gave him a sarcastic smile** "I'll try Jeff, but I know it will be very difficult"** and drove off leaving a nice mark on the floor and the others laughing, Jeff was clutching to his seat and inhaling deeply **"Mark…", "Yes kid", "You're racing", "I know, didn't you? I mean on our way here you weren't slow either", "Yeah, but then it was me driving my car", "You don't trust me?", "I do Mark, but…"**, Mark was right, he trusted him, plus he may have been driving faster then allowed, he still was far from reckless, so he started to relax, Mark chuckling **"Good boy"** as he saw Jeff lean his head back and stretch a little more, his eyes on Mark's arms and checking out his tattoos, he advanced his hand after a couple of minutes and traced them, positively sending shivers down Mark's spine who kept his attention on the street, trying to will the goosebumps away by passing exactly that arm through his hair and by that action managing to get rid of the unnerving touch, Jeff had been dozing a little, and continued, his hand coming back to rest on his arm the second it was back, leaving Mark with nothing but the attempt to decypher why it made him feeling so weird whenever Jeff did something like this…

They arrived and Mark got Jeff upstairs, not listening to him complain about not wanting to take a bath, he was done bothering listening to his favourite brat, he let him undress alone, staying outside, and just peaked in to make sure he had gotten in, he smiled **"I'll tell them you shower, will be less teasing material", "I so hate you", "And you're back to being ungrateful", "No, I just"** Jeff got interrupted by his sore body relaxing and moaned a little, feeling way too good o continue his complaining **"Ok, you were right", "Yeah, I know Jeff, I know, don't fall asleep", "No, I won't"**, Mark grinned when he walked back downstairs, Rob keeping an eye on him and wondering if Shawn hadn't been right all along and there was something deeper going on with Mark and Jeff, moving discretely upstairs to check on Jeff too, bursting out into laughter as he found him blowing some of the foam away **"Hey", "Sorry, but this is overly cute, seriously", "Fuck off", "No, but seriously"** he entered, closing the door behind him and ignoring Jeff's rolling eyes sat down on the border **"He did this for you?"**, Jeff blushed** "Noooooo", "Oh my, I can see why Shawn would be so firm about you two having something going", "Screw you Rob, seriously", "Jeff, please, listen to me, a guy doesn't do this for another guy if he doesn't feel an awful lot for him, seriously, take my word on it", "Pffff", "You admitted you actually like him yesterday, right?"**

If Jeff had had red cheeks before, now he was positively paling **"Shhh, not so loud, dammit, I was on coke, I just opened my mouth before I thought it over", "Shit Jeff, and if you get tested?", "Then… Well I don't know, I just had to, you know", "No, I don't know Jeff, what is screwing so badly with your soul that you need to fuck everything you have up like that", "Oh thank you very much for your help Rob", "Yeah, well I would love to help you but you just shut everybody out kid", "Leave me alone, please", "Right, that's your way of coping with things, man I sometimes understand that Matt loses it with you, seriously Jeff, you can't be this…", "OUT"**, Shawn had been on his way to his room and came across an angry Rob and a fluo rubberduck that sure as hell had nothing to do flying like that and nicely collided with his chest **"Ouch, what was that for", "SCREW YOU ALL"**, Rob pointed towards the bathroom door, glaring **"You know he did coke yesterday?", "No, damn, if Mark finds out there will be trouble", "Oh yes, there will be, 'cause I'll tell him"**, Shawn followed Rob with his eyes, registring what he just had said before launching and pulling the taller man back upstairs **"No, Rob don't, please… Mark will explode", "Yeah, my point exactly", "Come on man, he's your friend, and you know what he feels for Mark, you can't tip him off like that, Mark won't understand"**, and if things had been bad, they just got worse when Mark's voice growled from downstairs, standing at the end of the stairs, arms crossed **"What won't Mark understand?"**, Shawn sighed and begged Rob with his eyes, but seeing him shake his head and mouth sorry he knew the quiet was over…

As Rob moved away, Shawn entered the bathroom, to face a crying Jeff, actually he was misery incarnated sitting like that in the bathtube, sobbing and hugging himself **"Jeff, I'm so sorry", "Get out", "Hey, I'm not here to blame or anything, just thought you might want your duck back"**, he put it on the water surface, patting Jeff's shoulder **"Hey, Rob will calm down, if Mark doesn't make him rage again I guess"**, Jeff's head bolted up and he stared at him **"No, no, don't tell me Mark…"** another sob interrupted his sentence, Shawn shaking his head **"It will be alright Jeff, don't forget Ric's downstairs too, he won't let Mark go all bezerk on you"** even if he wasn't that convinced himself about that fact, Ric would be a little more understanding but just as pissed, and that rage would be directed at him for screwing up too…

Rob went downstairs and asked Mark to come with him, the wrestlers and the band were all around the living room and he wanted some privacy for this conversation, he knew he perhaps shouldn't do it, but his worry was bigger than his loyalty **"Listen Mark, I don't know you well, but I just want you to promise you'll stay calm when I tell you this ok"**, Marks frown couldn't be bigger **"Can't promise you", "Ok, I knew that anyways…"**, he inhaled and wondered how to say it, but went with short and straight **"Jeff just admitted doing coke yesterday… I don't know why, but I know it had something to do with you probably", "Excuse-me? With me? I didn't hand that moron the stuff Rob"**, Rob shook his head** "I know that, but you make him nervous, he probably thought he could get over his shyness around you with it… He has problems Mark, and going up and yelling at him won't help it, he even threw me out"**, Mark was pissed as hell but the thought of Jeff managing to get Rob running away just made him chuckle **"How did he do that?", "Funny Mark, seriously, I'm asking you as his friend, don't go all nuts on him", "Ok, why did you tell me?"**, Rob was bluntly honest on that one** "Because I believe you're the only one capable of helping him"**, Mark shook his head, no, he really didn't think he could do anything about it anymore, besides very drastic things** "Nope, you've got that wrong, I've been on it for a while and I didn't get him to stop", "For how long Mark? A couple of weeks? He needs time to trust you entirely", "Great, not only Vince is after me with that subject, you start too", "Yeah, well, bummer right"**, their eyes locked and after what seemed an eternity, Mark nodded, sighing softly** "I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise you there won't be drama"**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Ah, I've not been a bad girl lol, no Shawn/Jeff, even if the thought crossed my mind lol_

_I know this chapter stops at the best part, that's just 'cause I'm a very mean person you know, I just felt like having to hand you something that would keep you sleepless until the next chapter hehehe, no, of course not, but it's yet another chapter I'm not satisfied completely with, but the guys at the dumpster didn't want it, so I brought it back home and posted it :-), I promise the next one will be better hehe, especially with Mark going upstairs to talk to Jeff ;-)_


	33. Chapter 33

**Finally I got it done… Wouaaah… Chapter 33… The hardest one until now… Hope you'll like it**

**Disclaimer****: **_Even after so long they are not mine, not that I'd complain if tomorrow morning I have Batista or Kane or Jeff or Mark *stops herself* ok, so I guess you've got the message, I don't own the guys in this fic, nor the WWE but I would gladly accept both should they be offered to me, and I in no way imply with this that they are gay or anything, this is only for fun…_

_There were non-televised events but I chose to ignore them, sorry :-)_

_Well well well, I finally managed to manoeuver the story towards them admitting stuff *jumps extatically through the room*, but we're not there yet lol, not quite :-)_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Chapter 33**

Shawn left Jeff alone to go down and talk to Ric, all the way all he could think about was getting the needed backup, but the first thing he did was grab Hunter who was on his way back in, mumbling something about an emergency and pulling him to the kitchen **"Hey, there's trouble in paradise Paul"**, Hunter rolled his eyes, leaning on the counter and readying himself for the worst, knowing Shawn and reading his expression** "Oh my, you're calling me Paul, what happened"**, and the way Shawn was inhaling before locking his eyes with his only proved his intuition had yet again been right and the words following only made him frown some more** "Well, seems Jeff did something yesterday he shouldn't have, and before you go yelling at me, I didn't know, I swear I didn't, I was out with Darryl smoking pot, not doing coke with Jeff upstairs ok"**, Hunter slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes again, shaking his head and barking** "Damn Michaels… Will you ever grow a brain in that head of yours?"**

Jeff was sitting in the bathtube, leaning back and inhaling deeply, trying to find a way to turn back time, unfortunately Chronos didn't seem to be in reach and bluntly ignored his desperate demands, tears started flowing down his cheeks, he knew he had disappointed more than one person this time, and if Mark came to know their closeness would be ruptured for good…

Shawn couldn't see how it was his fault, he didn't know, he didn't share and if he had known he would have stopped him, now having his friend in his face pissed him slightly off and he snapped** "What?", "Weren't you along on the trip to check on Jeff, so that exactly this wouldn't happen", "Yeah I know, but I couldn't know, honestly"**, Hunter could see how it wasn't directly Shawn's fault, but he could slap him into oblivion for having managed to let this slip by his attention** "Yeah, ok, I guess you're right, but still", "And Mark was there too ok, so why don't you go blaming him"**, Hunter needed time to digest that** "Shawn, you know it's… Damn… Mark…"**, it dawned to Hunter that the second where the Deadman would be informed the ship would sink, after reflecting for a moment he sighed** "Shit, ok, so I'll go and talk to him and you… You go and talk to Ric", "Yeah, but Rob is with Mark right now", "Ok, so you hush over to Ric", "Yeah"**

Hunter let out the sigh of the millenium, shaking his head and wondering how bad this would now escalate again, he found Mark when he was getting back in, pulling him into the kitchen **"Hey, wow, your face tells me you know", "And you do too, why? Shawn told you they did it together", "No, Jeff did it alone Mark, when he went upstairs"**, Mark turned to Rob a little guilt-striken **"You think that may have been when he was rushing past us with that cute pout? You know while we were talking in here"**, Rob's smile vanished** "Damn, and we just ignored him and laughed about it"**, Hunter rolled his eyes** "Well, good call guys, really, 'cause I mean he fucking got lucky Vince didn't have him tested today, geez, does he think at all"**, there was a little silence as the men were pondering where to go from here, Mark was the first to speak, stretching and turning away** "I'll go talk to him", "Mark, stay calm, I'm not really sure you should rush up there and unleash your hatred on him ok"**, unfortunately Mark was more than raging** "Hunter, like you said, if he had been tested he would be suspended by now, what is there to stay calm about", "Him Mark, not the situation, I know what you'll do, I remember a couple of altercations you guys had and it always ended with him in pain, so just try for once to let him tell you why he did it before you start your Deadman attitude ok"**

Mark didn't even answer Hunter, he just made his way back upstairs, Ric following him with a worried gaze **"Shit, I hope he won't drown him in his bath"**, Shawn shook his head, grinning, but also worried** "Funny Flair", "What, it's not the end of the world, he did it, it wasn't an intelligent move, now let's get over it and party, shall we", "Mark won't Ric", "I know, but give him a couple of minutes, I'll join them a little later"**, Dave and Glen were both eavesdropping on them and trying to figure out what it was about as Rob got down, sighing and immediately having Shawn mumbling **"He's your friend dammit, how could you, you know what Mark will do? He'll make him feel even more miserable, all thanx to you and the fact you couldn't shut your mouth"**, Shawn always considered himself a tough and cocky guy, but the glare he got made him shudder, Rob managed to scare the shit out of him the way Mark did when he glared, he blushed realizing he was probably staring at him like a deer caught in the light and he inhaled, before adding **"What? Seriously, I could have taken care of it, without Mark going all nuts on him", "No, you wouldn't Shawn, and I would like for you not to discuss my decisions"**, Darryl laughed **"Guys come on, relax a little, you're all making problems out of nothing, seriously, so he did some coke, geez, the only thing pissing me off is he didn't ask me to join him, and Rob, don't go hypocrite on him ok"**

Dave laughed, nodding, yeah, he felt a little like that too, Glen was lost in thought and wondering if he should follow his brother before the real drama started, but decided against it, it was entertaining to see Shawn this spooked, Rob now directed his attention at his bandmate and friend** "I'm not tested Darryl, and neither are you but maybe I should start with it though, what ya thing about that"**, Darryl shrugged his shoulders more than amused** "Funny, only prob will be that you won't be able to work either in that case"**, Rob chuckled** "Damn, ok, no testing, still, Jeff knows the probability of getting caught is high and he just ignores it, and that is a problem guys"**, Ric intervened** "Yes, but I still believe the kid does it with a good reason, if Mark finally would manage to tickle it out of him"**

Mark had been ready to seriously get angry, but when his eyes lay on Jeff he just couldn't, how could he start lecturing him when the guilt and the pain where shaking him like that, he entered and closed the door, locking it for more privacy and got down next to the bathtube, pulling Jeff's arm away from his hugging position around the knees **"Hey… Look at me Jeff"**, the sobbing just intensified as he gently stroked his hand **"Hey, I'm not even yelling at you, there's no reason for you not to stop crying ok, it won't solve anything Jeff"**, the puffy emerald eyes looked at him, tears flowing like a waterfall **"I'm so sorry… so so sorry"**, Mark felt a warm feeling spread inside of him and somehow compassion made it to the surface, not something that happened often with him, he patted Jeff's head and let his hand linger there for a short moment before pulling it back, his voice soft as he spoke** "Well, I'd say that is a start… Now, inhale deeply and calm down Jeff, and tell me what the hell went through that head of yours"**, Jeff was shaking his head softly, words not quite making it out the way he wanted** "I don't… I don't know… I was… They were… And it just got too much…"**, Mark tried to make a sense out of the pieces he was fed** "You and them were what Jeff? And what got too much"**

Jeff was feeling like drowning even if he was above the surface, he was far from elated, he couldn't believe he hadn't been capable of keeping his mouth shut, everything had been going so well, Mark had been nice with him, nothing but nice, but now, now it would all be over, he couldn't admit why he had done it, so he kept it vague** "Everything", "Care to precise a little"**, Jeff shook his head, making Mark turn his head by gently squeezing his chin **"Hey, what is everything Jeff? And who did what?", "I just… I just felt so anxious", "Ok, and coke helps or what are you trying to tell me"**, Jeff shrugged his shoulders **"No, not really", "Ok, so why did you do it", "I… I was nervous…", "Ok, anxious and nervous, you could have smoked some pot, why snort?", "Because it helped", "With?", "Nothing", "No no Jeff, I won't let you get off this easy, so you better start giving me more than one-word answers kid, or you'll stay in there for a long time"**

He felt cornered, and Mark could see Jeff was thinking, thinking hard, he just couldn't figure out if it was on how to tell him or if he was making something up, so he squeezed his hand again **"Jeff, just get it over with and tell me, how bad can it be?", "It's nothing Mark, it was a stupid decision, I was pissed and I didn't think twice", "Uhu, right, and now the truth please", "It is, it was just one stupid slip", "Ok, and now the truth", "DAMMIT MARK"**, now Mark had been ready to do it the nice way, without imposing anything and letting Jeff explain, being yelled at was just not included in what he was offering, he let go of Jeff's hand and grabbed the shaking man by the neck and pushed him under water without a single word, keeping him there a good ten seconds before pulling the fighting Jeff back **"You're such an ass", "I see"** and he just pushed him under water again, Jeff trying to scratch him to let go but Mark was very ready to play this until Jeff would give in, at least he wasn't raging anymore when he pulled him back out **"So Jeff, now we'll start over, why did you do the coke"**. He had to keep Jeff down since he tried to get out of the bathtube, breaking completely down and crying **"I just did it like that, there was no reason dammit", "Ok, you know what… I'll call Vince and tell him that you were under the influence of drugs today and that he should suspend you since no-one could talk reason into you", "You can't… Don't… Please, I'll do whatever you'll ask of me Mark, but don't do that, please", "The truth Jeff"**, there was an intense flicker of fear that crossed Jeff's eyes, his breath started to come out more erratically and Mark started becoming concerned with hyperventilation, so he pulled him out of the bathtube, ignoring his prior threat of not letting him out, and handed him a towel **"Dry off Jeff, we'll go and talk in your room"**, he didn't get any reaction so he had to dry him himself, eyes very locked with Jeff's face and trying not to think about what he was actually doing…

Downstairs Rob had gone outside to calm a little and shed that feeling that he wanted to punch Shawn and Darryl, unfortunately the latter followed him and squeezed his shoulder as he sat down next to him, Rob turning his head and softly asking **"Am I the only one who wants to find a way to help him"**, the squeeze on his shoulder became a comforting patt** "There's a room full of people who want to help him Rob, so no, you're not the only one, but perhaps the one knowing him the longest, so…", "You know what I've been thinking?", "No", "I'll have a little talk with Matt", "You're sure that's a good idea?", "I don't know…", "I'd say let the Undertaker take care of him, seriously Rob, Jeff worships the guy, I can't think of him not listening to what he has to say", "It apparently hasn't worked until now", "Wow, how many weeks has he been hanging with them? It took me over a year to get close to him and have him talk to me about other things than weather or beer"**, Rob had to admit that Darryl had a certain point, it always took Jeff long to to open up to someone** "It's hard to see him like that", "Not only for you, but getting Matt into the picture, I don't know man… All he has done until now is worsen the issues his brother has"**

Matt was in his garden and the fact that so many wrestlers were at his brother's place right now pissed him slightly off, not even Rob had invited him over and that had to mean something, he was pondering if he should just walk down but dismissed the idea, knowing Jeff would throw a tantrum the second he'd see him and that it would turn out ugly, his felt his phone vibrate and answered **"Yeah?", "Hi Matt, Shannon speaking, can I come over?", "Yeah, why not", "Cool, see ya man"**, anything to take his mind of of his younger sibling…

In the bathroom at Jeff's place Mark was ignoring the little warm and fuzzy feeling that cursed through him while he was drying a limp Jeff, once he had him dry he took him to the bedroom and helped him getting dressed, sitting him down on the bed and getting down in front of him **"Ok Jeff, now tell me what scares you so much that you can't trust me with the truth"**, all he got was a headshake and he was seriously starting to lack patience, and the Nature Boy suddenly standing in the door and interrupting him wasn't helping him **"Mark… Let me try ok… Go downstairs and have a drink, get your head cleared"**, he entered and he pulled Mark back, who nodded and decided to let Ric give it a shot, he closed the door behind him and sighed, scratching his head as he made it down, eyes on him the second he arrived **"What?", "Nothing… How did it go", "Check stubborn in the dictionnary and you'll come up with his name", "That bad ha", "Yeah"**, Rob followed him into the kitchen, Shawn immediately behind them **"What did he say", "Well, nothing, there's a reason he did it but he doesn't want to tell me, Ric is trying to get him to open up", "He'll tell Ric Mark, I'm sure of that"**

Mark turned, beer in his hand to stare at Shawn **"What do you know?", "Not much Mark, all I know is he probably went up and did it after me and Darryl teased him to death", "About?", "Yeah, well, nothing really, it was more…"**, Rob had enough and interrupted him **"About you Mark, they probably teased him about you", "Me?"**, Shawn seriously started seeing Rob as a nuisance, why did he have to tell Mark everything so bluntly **"Rob, please… Yes you Mark", "Oh don't tell me…", "Yeah, well the same way we're teasing you, you know, you just end up pissed off, not wasted", "Michaels… How could you"**, Shawn helped himself to a beer and sat down on the counter** "What? He likes you Mark, and damn, it was funny at the moment, we didn't think he'd…"**, Mark was shaking his head, disbelief clearly written over his face** "Uh yes, imagine how funny it would have been if he'd been tested Shawn… Why aren't you getting that there is nothing going on with him and me"**, Shawn wasn't done with the subject and added teasingly** "Well, you spent the night holding him Mark", "So?", "Well, if there was nothing going on, you wouldn't have done it", "Pfff"**

Ric had sat down next to Jeff and pulled him into a hug, wondering if the fact that Shawn and that other guy, he tried to remember the name, oh yes Darryl had teased Jeff about Mark had let him to his stupid actions, Jeff was cuddling against him and started gradually calming, and when his breathing was somewhat back to normal he started, not taking the long way to get there and just cutting down to the major question that was troubling him **"Jeff… Was it because of Mark that you did it?"**, for a long moment there was no reaction, before Jeff's tears started flowing again and he nodded, Ric sighing **"Oh kid, no no, don't you do stupid things like that because of him… You know, he'll end up feeling very bad for having taken his little roadtrip, even though it was the right thing, no, the best thing he could do"**, Ric was grinning for a moment, he knew it, and now finally there was the first real admission, now at least he could help Jeff set up a strategy, Jeff who was mumbling** "I'm so sorry", "Hey, Vince didn't find out so let's say you're safe on that side 'cause none of us will say something, and Mark, well he'll calm down too, but you should explain to him why you did it, he deserves it kid"**, panic made it back into the emerald eyes, clouding them** "But then he'll be… no, I can't Ric"**, Ric gave him a sweet smile** "You really like him ha"**

Jeff looked at him with pleading eyes** "Don't tell him… Please"**, Ric gently stroked through Jeff's hair and started stroking his neck** "Jeff, it's not my place to tell him anyways kid, so don't you worry about your secret, but you should tell him you know, 'cause he's still in denial", "Stop saying that, he doesn't… doesn't like me that way"**, Ric caught a green strand of hair and played with it** "Oh yes Jeff he does, you just need to give him time… And not screw-up every time you get him to open up a little"**, emerald eyes looked up at him, sad** "If I had kept my mouth shut…", "Yeah, but you didn't, and honestly, I think it is for your best… Your friends are worried kid and quite frankly I am too, you should rethink what you're doing a little"**, Jeff tried to talk it pretty** "I just snorted a couple of lines Ric", "I know, but your problem is you're doing it too often Jeff, way too often… I mean back in the time I did many stupid things too, but right now McMahon has put a stop to all crazy lifestyles Jeff, I'm sorry, honestly, that you never experienced it in the old days like I did, but if you continue, you'll be out…. Vince will fire you Jeff… Not to mention your health"**

There was a sigh and Jeff got up to retrieve his little bag out of its hiding and got back down, putting his legs over Ric's and nuzzling his head on his shoulder without even a second thought, the fact he had Ric Flair in his bedroom, talking to him and trying to help was a blessing, a dream but he still wasn't really capable of seeing that **"You should have it… It's way too good for me to spill it down the toilet", "You should though Jeff… Who cares how good it is if it makes you lose what you really desire down there"**, Ric pointed to his heart, smiling and putting one arm around his back, the other hand grabbing the little bag…

Mark took his beer upstairs and opened the door, a brief smile flickering over his face when he saw how Ric was holding Jeff and that Jeff was looking a little less miserable **"Hey… I see you guys are talking", "Yes Mark, we are… And I just got a gift"** he played with the bag, smiling **"I think you two should go to the bathroom and this young man will dispose of it… And it's the last one you're owning kid, you've got that, the next time you wanna snort you'll come partying with me, at least you won't use it for stupid reasons and we'll know you did it"**, Mark frowned **"Oh, there's actually intelligent use, wow, didn't know that"**, Jeff got up and hugged Ric **"Thanx", "You're more than welcome kid, and next time, before acting, talk to one of us", "I'll… I'll try"**, Jeff walked up to Mark, hesitantly looking at him before passing him and crossing the hallway to enter the bathroom, Mark behind him, leaning on the doorframe as Jeff sighed, before throwing the powder in it and flushing **"You're happy now?", "Why would I be happy Jeff? I would have been happy if you hadn't taken anything at all… But I can't change that now, can I"**

Jeff walked up to him and stopped in front of him, inhaling deeply as he raised his eyes and met Mark's, Ric's advise to tell him in his mind, he tried to find the right words, and the courage to actually admit what he had been hiding for so long **"I… I did it because… because… I…"** tears made it back into his eyes, Mark was tense, he wasn't sure he was ready to hear any admission and if Shawn was right, just that was heading his way right now, he shook his head and hugged him, hating himself for enjoying it that much, it shouldn't feel that good to sense Jeff that close **"Jeff… Think it over… Tell me when you're ready ok"**, what somehow could be translated as "when I'm ready", he was glad he felt Jeff nodding, they stayed like that a moment before Mark released Jeff from his embrace **"You know what? We should go down and party a little, ok? I'll stay here anyways and we'll have a heart to heart discussion tomorrow kid"**, this "being alone" with Jeff started making weird ideas popping up in his head about his own real feelings and that was something the mighty Undertaker wasn't ready to be confronted with, that stupid "cute"-thingy starting to really get old in his eyes…

He watched Jeff splash his face with cold water and inhale a couple of times and smiled, wondering if that was the last time Jeff had taken that dangerous stuff, he had seen many wrestlers come and go because of that, even Shawn had nearly drowned in sex, drugs and rock'n roll, or wrestling in their case, and the fact that Jeff was one crazy and freaky musician next to being wrestler just made him somewhat twice as vulnerable, and hell, he had to admit, back in the time they had done some crazy shit, mostly all of them, but they had grown to become responsible guys, for the most of them anyways, and now it was the younger generation that was getting their help to not make the same mistakes, well as far as it was possible, he couldn't refrain from patting Jeff's shoulder as he passed him, his eyes still a little red but looking a lot more presentable **"Mark… I really didn't want to disappoint you… Seriously", "Tomorrow Jeff, you need to sleep it over too ok", "Whatever"**, Jeff sat down on the first step and buried his head in his hands, imagining already what the looks would be and preparing, a hand coming to lift his head **"Jeff, it's ok, you only have people down there who like and respect you… No-one will say something", "Right… My place, and I haven't been there to welcome them, I can already imagine what they'll say, or at least think… Please… I need a couple of minutes Mark…"**, as much as he felt pulling him down by the hair, he could somehow understand him, no, not understand, but at least understand his reasons, and Mark knew it had been already way too much for his broken soul tonight and pushing him too far would just worsen the situation, so he nodded **"Ok, if you need it, no problem"** and he left him sitting there, walking back down…

Shawn excused himself and went upstairs the second Mark arrived downstairs, and he found Jeff still on the same spot, head buried and inhaling deeply, he got down a step below him and pulled him against his body **"Hey Rainbow… You ok?"**, Jeff nodded and Shawn passed his hands through Jeff's hair, bringing their foreheads together **"Good…"**, he could sense Jeff starting to shake as he whispered **"Ric knows Shawn, he knows… I… I told him", "Shhh Jeff, relax, he won't use it against you, he won't tell Mark nor anybody else… He'll just grin stupidly at you kiddo", "I… I know… But still… He knows I… I… Oh my god, how could I…"**, Shawn found Jeff too cute all shy like that, if it weren't for the sad shimmer in his eyes** "Hey, it's ok… We've all known Jeff, the way you acted around him, looked at him… I'm sorry I teased you into seeing no other option than using coke, I'm so, so sorry… I should have been there for you, not joking about it", "It's not your fault Shawn", "Why did you do it Jeff", "Because I knew I'd have all of my…"**

Jeff stopped and Shawn was very aware that he had to battle with himself to tell him, so all he did was hugging him as he sat down next to him and waited for the younger man to continue **"You know, I feel so stupid most of the times… Unsure of what to do and what to say… And when I'm high on coke I… I… I just forget that… And I manage to be myself…", "No, not yourself… You're only yourself with your insecurities and fears Jeff, they are part of you, and the best way to get rid of them is to work on them, not dull them"**, Jeff gave him a little smile **"And how?"**, Shawn hugged him and then got up **"Well, by making you realize there's nothing wrong with being yourself Jeff, and no-one thinks you're stupid, freaky perhaps, but definetely not stupid… You know what? We'll go outside and have a little smoke, you'll be calmer"**, that managed to get Jeff to giggle a little, as he too got up** "Didn't you just say something about dulling?", "Yeah, sorry"**

When Jeff made it to the kitchen, Darryl followed and pulled him outside, making them sit down a little away from all the others **"How are you feeling? And no stories Jeff, I don't need fairytales", "Empty… It all sucks", "Life has that ugly side Jeff, sometimes things just don't go the way you want it", "Everything was good before Rob started getting involved and felt like telling Mark"**, Darryl leaned back, shaking his head** "Hey, no, it started with you doing drugs Jeff… You remember what we talked about? Not doing it alone? Man, I snort too, but not alone in my room you know", "I'm not having a problem", "Oh no, you're not… Right?", "Maybe I did too much lately, but it's still ok", "How can you believe that?", "Because that's what it is", "Jeff, do you have any idea on what you have? You have guys like Shawn and Mark who care for you, don't go and destroy everything", "I'm not destroying anything", "If you continue like this you will", "When did everything go wrong?", "It can be made right again Jeff, you just have to start looking after your health and stop doing drugs like every day", "I'm not doing… Ok, right, but I can't Darryl", "Why?", "I function best on them", "That's what you think, give it a shot, I mean you've got your biggest idol looking after you, what can happen ha?"**, Jeff sighed, he had to admit that Darryl was right, he had the Deadman looking after him, what could happen **"I'll try"**

Before leaving, Rob pulled Jeff outside and hugged him, whispering in his ear **"I'm sorry I yelled at you Jeff, but I'm really worried you know", "I'm ok Rob, there's no need to be worried", "I wish you were right Jeff", "I am, dammit Rob, I just did a little coke", "You do your little coke way too often Jeff", "No I don't", "Ok, I don't wanna fight with you, so you go on believing you don't ok"**, he kissed him on the forehead and drove home, still worried when he arrived, and frowning which made Justine sigh **"Ok, they'll have a session with me", "You're sure? Jeff is fucked up, Matt is pissed and angry, and I am clueless as to what to do", "But I'm not, they'll have to settle this Rob, it's been going on for too long", "Give Mark a shot", "Who?", "The Undertaker", "He's there?", "Yeah", "And you didn't call me", "Oh come on, you've got me, what do you want to see him for"**, she gave her husband a lustfull glance** "What do you think?", "Oh no, come here you"**…

Mark closed the door behind Jeff, thinking how funny fate had put him in the same bed as Jeff, again, but what was different was Jeff's behaviour, he was positively staying away from him, eyes on the floor as he sat on his bed and looked pretty lost **"Jeff… Hey Jeff"**, there was just a little aknowledgement that he had actually heard him **"What is it now?", "Nothing", "Uhu, I see, ok"** Mark started undressing, noticing Jeff's eyes peaking at him from time to time, so he decided to humour him a little, even if he was finding the situation more than awkward **"Hey, you're checking me out kid?", "No, I don't", "Uhu Jeff, I see your eyes looking at me as I undress, that's called checking out"**, now he had wanted to get Jeff to laugh or at least play it defiant, the reaction he got was far from that, the younger man blushed like a tomato and jumped up, not giving him another glance and rushed out of the room and straight into the bathroom, locking the door just before Ric could enter **"Great… Jeff… I just need two minutes ok, I really have to pee… Please…"**

There was no answer and he turned to look at Mark who was standing there, staring in disbelief **"What have you done again?", "Nothing Ric, I wanted to bicker a little and tease him that's all", "Uh, the last teasing session made him snort, now you have to add some? Really good thinking Deadman", "Hey, I just asked him if he was checking me out… And he was, I was just stating the obvious"**, Ric shook his head, not believing Mark could have been both so stupid and oblivious to the younger Hardy's feelings **"How stupid are you Mark?"**, Mark took a step towards him glaring** "Hey, you watch it, I start having enough of that attitude Flair"**, Ric shook his head, his voice low** "No seriously, of course he was… He has been for quite some time you just haven't noticed yet, you make him nervous, and telling him you noticed he drooled, man… You can be stupid sometimes", "Hey…"**, Ric knocked on the bathroom door **"Jeff, we're starting to line up here, could you hurry a bit"**

Mark stood behind him, shaking his head and trying to make sense out of what Ric just had thrown at him, but the bathroom door opened again and Jeff mumbling a sorry to Ric rushed back into the room heading straight for bed, getting under the cover and curling, head buried in the pillow, Mark shrugged his shoulders at Ric and passed him quickly to enter the bathroom **"Mark… Oh, really nice of you, really… Bastard, I really have to pee"**, hearing Mark laugh evily he turned and decided to take care of Jeff in the meantime, he sat down and started shaking him, leaning on him **"Hey, don't you pout like that, he actually likes you drooling on him kid", "Shut up Ric", "No, seriously Jeff, he just wanted to joke not make any accusations you know", "He'll never stay with me anymore Ric…", "Don't be silly kid"**

He heard Mark come back and got back in time to see Shawn sneak into the bathroom and slapped his hands on his thighs, pouting **"Oh come on, you've got to be kiddin me"**, Mark only found the situation amusing and was happy he could get back at him for once, pushing him out of the room** "You better get back in line Flair", "Funny, I think I'm too old for this sleep-over crap… Well, good night guys", "Night"**, Mark looked at Jeff **"So care to tell me what got into you", "No", "Oh come on Jeff, I was joking, I wanted to see you laugh a little", "It worked", "Right"**, Mark got down next to him, still wondering what Ric had meant with Jeff drooling over him for some time, up until now he had managed to convince himself Jeff actually just liked him because he was the Undertaker and he was overwhelmed he cared for him, now his mind started to imagine totally different things, and he wasn't sure he liked it **"Jeff… Seriously… You were looking… And I just joked, ok, it wasn't anything else, and you can consider yourself happy and privileged that I even start explaining such stuff to you", "Ok"**

It took around twenty minutes and he felt a movement and a body snuggling close, leaving him even more lost, Jeff putting an arm over his chest, his head on his shoulder **"Jeff?", "Yes", "What are you doing?", "I… I just wanted…"**, he felt stupid to even have believed Mark would accept him in his arms for one last night, and he was just about to move away and get up when he felt a strong arm come around him and pull him closer **"Wanted what kid? You should start explaining yourself clearly Jeff"**, it took a lot of courage for Jeff to whisper** "Sleep"**, Mark didn't really understand, sleep ok, but this close** "Sleep? Like in my arms?", "I… I sleep better when I feel you close, sorry, I guess I didn't think it over, sorry, I can go downstairs and take the couch Mark"**

Mark preferred concentrating on the couch story than the sleep better part because it reminded him that he too had better nights with Jeff around** "Uh, and Jericho and Rey, wanna throw them on the floor?", "No", "The couches are taken Jeff", "The floor, I can take the floor Mark… I know that you…"** his voice broke, and Mark had to keep him against himself with a little more force **"That I what Jeff?", "Don't like being like this", "Like what?", "With me… like this"**, Jeff made it very difficult for Mark to find a clear reasoning to go with all that was unfolding** "Jeff… I never said that", "But I know it", "You're so all-knowing right"** there was a little silence before he added **"If it helps you sleep and not screw up, I think I can survive with you like this", "Really?"**, he could have sworn Jeff's voice was lot less depressed **"Yes… Really"** but he didn't really understand why he had said that now, besides the obvious, helping Jeff, it wasn't as if it was because they liked each other more than they should, it was just harmless, innocent helping…

Half an hour later Mark was mentally slapping himself, Jeff was asleep in his arms, his regular breathing and the sensation of his chest falling and rising against him made the Deadman grumpy, foremost at himself, he couldn't understand how this pup, this freak, this kid, his own sanity cringed when his inner voice added male over and over again, who needed in the end only guidance and someone who would make him come to terms with his demons managed to stirr up so very disturbing and rare emotions in his normally oh-so-impassive soul, how he came to enjoy being around someone like him, how he wanted to touch him, to keep him closer, keep him safe, and deep down something more…

When Jeff woke he felt incredibly bad, not only his head was pounding but also the realization of what had happened made him tense even before he opened his eyes and snuggled closer to Mark who had been laying awake for quite some time and had been thinking about why he liked Jeff this close, and feeling him getting closer didn't help **"Jeff…", "Good morning Mark", "Good morning, how are you feeling", "Worse than shit", "Well, that's the downside to doing stuff kid", "Mark please… I'll stop, I'll never touch anything anymore, but please, don't let me fall… I'm not a failure"**, his voice had started breaking on the last words, Mark was trying very hard not to do what he wanted to do but failed and pulled Jeff in his arms, actually he pulled him on top of himself and hugged him, his hands roaming Jeff's back soothingly **"You're not a failure Jeff, you just tend to make the wrong choices"**

Jeff had his face hidden against Mark's neck and breathed deeply, relaxing his back and doing his best to enjoy their position, firmly believing it was the last time he'd be this close with the Undertaker. Their position was also something Mark was thinking about, and starting to feel awkward having a grown man on top of him like that, not that he minded it in a ring, but a bed… He cleared his throat making Jeff jump a little and patted his lower back **"I'm not sure about you, but this is kinda awkward"**, taking up all his courage Jeff mumbled against his neck **"I like it", "Really?", "Yeah, I'm finally pinning you, even if it's just in a bed", "I think this position in a ring would be even more awkward and weird", "You don't enjoy it?", "Jeff, I…"** his mind really badly tried to get some answer to that question, and even if he wanted to tell him that no, he wasn't enjoying it he couldn't, he just couldn't bring those words over his lips, knowing very well it would be a blunt lie…

Pushing the thoughts that came to his mind away, Mark directed his attention to something else, more innocent **"How's your back feeling", "Stinging but ok", "If you move a little I'll get my oils and give you a massage"**, Jeff lifted his head and managed a shy grin **"Really?", "Really, but I want you to promise me that you'll have the trainers check your back in Baltimore Jeff", "Mark, they can't do anything", "They told you that?", "No, I just know, so why bother", "Well, how about believing me when I tell you that they may help you"**, Jeff had moved and was now laying next to Mark on his chest, head propped on his crossed arms and turned to face the Deadman. He startled Mark with his next, softly whispered question **"Why do you care like that?"**, he sat down next to him and splashed his back with oil, making him groan a little when the cold fluid connected with his warm skin **"Honestly?", "Yes please", "I don't know, you somehow remind me of Shawn when he was younger… And Hunter likes you, so we've decided to get you all the help you need, and with that ass you call your brother war-raging against you, don't you think you can use all the support you can get", "So you pity me?", "No, I want to help you still be there in ten years Jeff"**, his hands were gently rubbing the oil in, making sure not to push too heavily on his lower back since Jeff was hissing every time he did it…

There was a soft knock on the door and Ric entered, smiling widely at the scene unfolding before his eyes **"Well well well, good morning you two", "Wipe that smirk of your face Flair", "Why, I'm in good mood… What are you guys doing?", "I'm trying to get his back going for the day"**, Ric just entered the room and got comfortable next to them, giving Jeff a knowing and friendly gaze **"Well you're one lucky guy Jeff"**

All besides Mark and Shawn left for Charlotte, not before Ric had pulled Jeff outside and done a little balade with him, making him sit down far away from prying ears **"Jeff… I want you to think about what you want in your life", "Ha?", "You need to workout Jeff, you need to stop doing drugs, you need to come to terms with what you feel for Mark, for the business… And talk to that brother of yours", "No", "Jeff…", "I can't talk to Matt without it turning into the biggest screaming and blaming festival", "Want me to sit down with you two", "No", "You're sure", "Yeah, I'll survive through our match and that was it", "Jeff come on, it won't be any fun for you", "Want me to be honest?", "I demand that you be honest Jeff", "It hasn't been fun in a while"**, Ric was taken a little aback, he had seen Jeff's mood go from happy to sad in minutes but never had thought that it would influence on his passion and love for his job, he made a mental note to tell Mark and Hunter about it as soon as possible, but for the moment he wanted to know the reasons** "Why?", "My back…", "Pain?", "Yeah, it starts when I get up and stops when I fall asleep", "Jeff… Have it checked", "There's nothing that can be done", "There's a lot that can be done Jeff, you're young"** Ric got up and gave him a smile **"And you're talented kid, so don't let it go to waste", "I'll try, thanx Ric"** Jeff got up too and leaned against the older man **"For everything", "Anytime kid, anytime… So, see you in Baltimore, ok", "Yes"**

Mark was looking for Jeff so they could go and grab lunch, he found him sitting beneath a tree, head buried in his lap, he decided to play it nice and not discuss the issues at hand right away **"Hungry kid?", "Not really no", "But Shawn and I are… And Rob told me about spareribs that I'd have to try, so how about you show me that place", "Now?", "Uh, no, in three weeks Jeff… Of course now"**, he pulled Jeff up, making sure not to hurt his back **"So, can we go", "Yeah, we can"**. Mark's hand had been resting on Jeff's back of the neck, gently playing with his hair in a moment where he really wasn't aware of what he was doing, but upon realizing it he pushed Jeff playfully away and quickly let his mind wander of to other topics **"Good… I was starting to think you were just being plain rude with your guests", "Hey…"**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Wow, I seriously killed myself over this chapter, but I think I can survive with it being the way it is, hope you like it and are not too disappointed after all this time…_

_In the next chapter Rob and his wife will try to get Jeff and Matt to talk, it will obviously not really work since Matt will turn on Jeff in one of their next matches hehe, hope it won't take as long as this chapter to get finished…_


End file.
